


The Sorceress | Klaus Mikaelson

by LSdcvell



Series: The Sorceress [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 99,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSdcvell/pseuds/LSdcvell
Summary: At the age of seventeen, Arabella Salvatore was handed down a magical Talisman that gave her more responsibility than a girl her age should carry. From then on, she lived by one rule: Logic over feelings. It's kept her from having to endure the same tragic faith as so many of her loved ones. What happens when she comes back to Mystic Falls to help her half-brothers defeat an unspeakable evil, only to find herself questioning everything she once knew?
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sorceress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024981
Comments: 43
Kudos: 150





	1. Synopsis

"Don't give your heart to a monster and be surprised when they break it."  
  
  


•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•  
  
  


At the age of seventeen, Arabella Salvatore was handed down a magical Talisman that gave her more responsibility than a girl her age should carry. From then on, she lived by one rule: Logic over feelings. It's kept her from having to endure the same tragic faith as so many of her loved ones. What happens when she comes back to Mystic Falls to help her half-brothers defeat an unspeakable evil, only to find herself questioning everything she once knew?  
  
  


•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•  
  
  


Warnings: There are mentions or suicide and suicidal tendencies in this story, and I can't say exactly what since it will spoil it, but this story _does_ get pretty dark, so please just proceed with caution if you get triggered easily.

This story takes place near the end of season two, and it is a slow burn so be warned haha!

Disclaimer: Pretty obvious, but just in case, I do not own any Vampire Diaries storylines or characters. Only the ones I pop outta my own brain :)

Quick little note, this story is also available on my Wattpad account (athenadcvell) along with some of my other stories. I put character aesthetics for each chapter if you wanna go check it out!


	2. Prologue

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

_"Please, Nicolette!" The young girl begged her elder sister, following her around like a stray puppy. "I never get to play with you three."_

_"No, Arabella," The eldest snapped, glaring down at the her._

_"The other children don't like it when we bring you," The girl beside Nicolette, only younger by a few months, piped._

_"Felicity, that's rude," The second youngest of the bunch frowned, turning her dark eyes towards her younger sister._

_"Maddy," Arabella tugged on her sister's sleeve, stopping her in her tracks. Her round eyes peered up, tears beginning to gather on the waterline. "Please. I don't like playing alone everyday."_

_Madeleine Bedaux stared down sadly her youngest sister, feeling a slight pang in her heart._

_"I promise I won't use any magic this time," Arabella swore, gripping her sleeve tighter. "Even if no one is looking."_

_"You know that is not the reason they don't wish to play with you, Belly," Madeleine sighed, gently tugging her arm out of her younger sister's grip and walking away._

_Arabella watched her sisters join the other children they always play with, laughing and chatting happily. It wasn't until she felt the tear roll down her cheek that she quickly turned and walked away, the six year old child not wanting everyone to see her cry. She messily pushed her frizzy, dark curls out of sad, pale eyes, picking up her pace gradually._

_Arabella Bedaux was a small child for her age, with a lion's mane of deep brown curls that always seemed to be a mess, no matter how hard her mother tried to contain them. A complexion not quite as dark as her sisters, falling a few shades lighter, and instead of dark coals, two pale green jewels made up her eyes. Differences that her sisters and all the other servant children never let her forget. Differences that made her mother stare at her in disgust when she thought Arabella wasn't looking. A reminder, that she wasn't quite a Bedaux. That she wasn't really their sister._

_She's used to being excluded from the other children-- from her_ sisters _. But this time was different. Madeleine subtly calling her out like that... it struck a chord. Nicolette and Felicity were always harsh, but never Madeleine. She was supposed to be the kind one. So Arabella ran away from the field all the servant children generally played in, into the forest as far as she could. She just wanted to get away from all the mean kids._

_Finally, exhausted, she collapsed against a tree trunk, sinking down to the floor. All the emotions bubbling inside her caused the fallen leaves to begin levitating above the ground._

_"Don't," Arabella whispered, squeezing her eyes and fists shut. "Grand-mère says not to let the magic control me," She repeated the teachings of her grandmother, trying to calm herself._

_Just as the leaves began to sink back to the ground, she heard a soft humming coming from somewhere close. Frowning, Arabella jumped up, searching for the origin of the sound. She turned around, realizing it was coming from behind her._

_The little witch continued to walk in the direction of the melody, when a towering white house came into view, hidden before by the tall trees. Arabella gasped at the sight._

_It's the Salvatore Estate. Where her mother works. The Bedaux children have all been told hundreds of times to never set foot near or on the Estate, unless otherwise told._ Especially _not to bother the Salvatore boys. They were to stay in the Servant's house and on those grounds. Arabella knew her mother would be furious if she were to be caught._

_Yet, curiosity still got the best of her, and she found herself continuing forward, making sure to stay hidden behind the trees._

_A young boy, roughly her own age, sat in the middle of the grass, playing nonchalantly with a wooden soldier. His golden brown locks framed deep green eyes, and he hummed a tune softly to himself as he played._

_Arabella watched him, playing all alone, and realized he was quite like herself._

_Lonely._

_Suddenly, he looked up, locking eyes with Arabella. Her breath caught in her throat as they both stared at one another with wide eyes, neither child knowing what to do. Slowly, the boy raised a hand, waving slightly._

_The action stunned Arabella. She expected him to be mad, or frightened. Not welcoming. Nonetheless, she waved back, still clutching a free arm around the tree trunk._

_"Stefan, come clean up for dinner!" The loud voice scared both of them, the boy turning towards the house._

_"Coming!" He yelled back, whipping back around, only to find that Arabella had disappeared. In reality, she had rushed to hide behind a bush, hoping that whoever owned that voice would not see her._

_Stefan jumped up and took a few steps forward, frowning as he searched for the girl with confused eyes. She had just been here a second ago. Where had she gone?_

_"Stefan!" Arabella watche_ _d_ _as an older boy with dark hair and pale blue eyes jogged towards Stefan. "I said to come clean up. Did you not hear me?"_

_"I did," Stefan nodded, not turning away from the trees. "I just thought..."_

_The elder sighed, slinging an arm around Stefan and turning him away. "Come along. You know how Father gets when we make him wait."_

_And with that, Arabella watched the two boys walk away, back into the Salvatore Estate._

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	3. Chapter 1

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Thanks," Bonnie Bennett smiles at her friend as he passes along the fresh bag of french fries and burgers over the bar.

"Sure," Matt Donovan returns the smile, leaning his elbows on the wooden counter. "Who's the extra burger for?"

"Elena," Bonnie replies, popping a fry in her mouth. "She's at the Salvatores, and they don't have any food."

"Tell her I say hi," Bonnie agrees and says a quick goodbye to Matt, before making her way towards the exit of the Grill. She catches the eye of Sheriff Forbes, who stands talking to a hooded woman, and decides to go and say hello.

"Hey Sheriff," She smiles kindly.

"Bonnie! How are you and you're dad?"

"We're doing good," Bonnie nods politely, glancing at the woman besides the Sheriff. As soon as their eyes meet, the young witch feels an unsettling chill run down her spine.

The woman is young, by the looks of it, yet has an old and mysterious aura about her. Standing an inch or two above Bonnie, but still shorter than the Sherriff. She has eyes the color of dewy grass, pale and green, with an unsettling hardness within them. Her dark brown curls cascade down her shoulder and cut short right above her chest. But what stands out most is the necklace hanging around her neck. A deep purple talisman, encased in a murky silver and hanging from a similar silver chain. It pops out against her smooth, caramel skin tone, and almost draws Bonnie towards it.

"I don't think we've met," The Bennett isn't sure why she decides to introduce herself, but before she knows it, she's extending her hand toward the strange woman. Something about her gives Bonnie a bad feeling, so she may as well get a psychic reading on her while she can. "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Arabella," She clasps her hand around Bonnie's, who immediately attempts to see something-- _anything_ \-- about her. However, she comes back with... nothing. Absolutely nothing, as if this girl is blocking her out. "Arabella Salvatore."

Bonnie's polite smile immediately drops, her eyes widening. "Did you say _Salvatore_?"

"Arabella here was just telling me how she came to town to visit her brothers," Liv explains. "You know Stefan, right Bonnie?" The witch can only nod, swallowing.

"I should actually get going, I have to meet a, uh, friend," Bonnie stutters out, tightening her grip on the bag of food. As soon as she's able to leave the two, she whips out her phone and dials Elena's number. "Elena, you are not going to believe who I just met."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"And she said she was their _sister_?" Elena's brows furrow at her best friend, who stands at the doorstep of the Salvatore Boarding house. Bonnie nods quickly.

" _Yes._ But that wasn't even the worst part. I couldn't get a read on her, Elena. Like she was blocking me or something. I've only ever known that to happen with other witches," She hisses, quickly glancing behind her to make sure there are no new visitors.

"So she's a witch?" Elena confirms, sighing. "And obviously lying."

"Obviously?"

"Well, Stefan would've told me if he had a sister. So she must be lying," Elena decides, setting her portion of the food down on a table.

"Or Stefan just didn't tell you," Bonnie points out, crossing her arms.

"Why wouldn't he tell me he has a sister?" Elena shakes her head, refusing to believe her boyfriend has kept something this big from her. "And besides, Damon wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about having a sister for this long. One of them would've mentioned something."

"Just... be careful, Elena. Whoever she is, I really didn't get a good feeling from her," Bonnie sighs, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "And her name sounded so familiar. I feel like I've heard it somewhere before. I'm gonna go home and see if my Grams mentions her anywhere."

"Okay," Elena nods, giving her friend a small smile. "Thanks for the food. And the warning, I guess," The both laugh wearily, before the witch turns and walks back to her car. Elena lets out a soft breath, shutting the door and grabbing her food and phone, texting Stefan to call her. She won't make any accusations, but something about all this seems odd. Why wouldn't Stefan tell her if he had a sister? It makes no sense. Which means whoever this 'Arabella' is, she's lying.

Elena is almost finished with her food when she hears the click of the front door. She cleans off her hands and gets up to go greet whichever of the Salvatore brothers have finally come home, but stops in her tracks when a rather feminine voice fills the empty silence of the house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Arabella walks calmly into the Boarding House, her hands tucked into the pockets of her long, black trench coat. She stops suddenly, one thick brow slowly raising. "I can hear you. Your heart is beating like a drum. You one of Damon's girls?" She tilts her head slightly, pursing her full lips. "You can come out of the shadows. I don't bite. Usually."

Elena tiptoes towards a cabinet and pulls out a wooden stake she knows resides in there, clutching it tightly to her chest as some form of protection. No matter the species, a wooden stake to the heart generally seems to do the trick. In a swift motion, she jumps out into the hallway, confusion overtaking her as she finds it empty. Suddenly the stake in her hand begins to heat up, so much that Elena drops it on the floor and jumps back, watching in wide eyes as it bursts into flames on the floor.

"Hope you weren't planning on using that on me. That would be rather rude."

She whips around, her dark eyes widening even more when she finds a woman matching Bonnie's description standing there, holding one hand up, her eyes glowing a deep purple. As soon as their eyes meet, a terrifying hatred swirls within Arabella's eyes as they darken to a deep red around her violet irises, dark veins hungrily protruding beneath them. Before Elena can even blink, Arabella has sped across the room and wrapped her fingers around her neck, slamming her up against the wall.

" _Katherine_ ," She spits, glaring darkly at Elena as she struggles to breathe. "Stefan told me you were back but I didn't actually believe it. I guess a bitch like you never stays dead, huh?"

Elena tries to choke out an explanation, but it only comes out in sputtered coughs. Arabella's eyes darken as she holds up another hand, ready to kill the doppelganger. However, she's immediately thrown across the hall, leaving Elena to fall to the ground.

"Elena!" Elena looks up at her savior, finding a worrisome Stefan standing over her. He quickly kneels to the ground to make sure she's alright.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arabella jumps up.

"This isn't Katherine, it's her doppelganger," Stefan helps his girlfriend up, who gives him a nod to let him know she's alright. "Elena Gilbert. She's human."

Arabella's eyes, which have gone back to their pale green, widen in shock. "Her _what_?" She glances at Elena, holding her hands up. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I honestly had no idea."

"I'm fine," Elena gives her a tight, forced smile, rubbing her neck cautiously. She's shocked at how quickly this woman went from being terrifying and murderous to regretful and apologetic. Stefan looks up, meeting Arabella's eyes for a moment with a hard-set expression. In a second, however, a smile breaks across both of their faces as they rejoice in a tight hug.

"God, I missed you. Did you get a haircut?" Arabella steps up, reaching and messing up Stefan's light brown locks. He swats her hand away, rolling his eyes.

"You said that just to mess it up, didn't you?"

"Damon texted me saying he would give me five bucks if I messed up your ' _hero hair'_ ," Arabella uses quotations, shrugging and stepping back.

"Worth every penny," Damon smirks as he walks into the house, holding his hands out for a hug. "Long time no see, little sister."

Arabella returns the smirk, walking forward to her eldest brother. However, instead of giving him the hug he expects, her hand fists up and locks with his jaw.

" _Ow_!" Damon groans, rubbing the healing bruise. "What the hell was that for?"

"Lexi," Arabella raises a brow at him, noticing the grateful smile Stefan sends his way. As soon as Damon straightens up, she holds a hand out. "Pay up."

Damon rolls his eyes and shoves a five dollar bill into her hand. "Like you don't have enough money already," He mutters.

"Well you would too if you had an actual job," Arabella points out, crossing her arms. "Some of us don't just sit around drinking blood and bourbon all day."

"Don't act like you didn't miss my unique lifestyle," Damon scoffs, earning a nudge from his sister. Elena stares between the three of them, clearly confused.

"Wait, I'm sorry, can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" She steps forward, swallowing. "There's another Salvatore? That's alive?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _alive_ ," Arabella laughs, tucking her hands into her coat pockets. "Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Arabella. The only Salvatore with a brain."

"She's our _very_ annoying little sister," Damon adds, rolling his eyes at her last statement.

"The annoying little _half_ sister who's saved your ass a multitude of times."

"Likewise, smartass."

Stefan watches the two bicker with an amused and content smile, feeling a warmth in his heart at having his siblings all back under one roof. It's been far too long.

"I need a drink," Arabella announces, clapping her hands together while turning to Elena. "And I have some questions for you, Doppelganger."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you like it so far! Just be warned, in order to introduce Arabella properly, Klaus doesn't come in for a few chapters, and again, it's a slow burn enemies-to-lovers kind of story, so be patient! I promise it's worth it ;)  
> -Athena


	4. Chapter 2

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Elena considers herself a pretty nice person. In fact, she's been told by many that she has a kind and forgiving heart, and she believes them. Which is why, as she sits in the living room, nervously tapping her fingers on the couch armrest, she has to keep herself from snapping at Stefan.

After the four of them moved to the living room, and Damon had poured himself and Arabella a glass of bourbon, the youngest Salvatore shot into investigator mode. She questioned Elena thoroughly, asking about who she was, and why she even looked like Katherine Pierce in the first place. At the end of it, Elena couldn't tell what she thought of Arabella. Mostly because she knew nothing about her.

Yet, all she felt in this moment was annoyance towards Stefan. Plus slight anger, for not telling her he had a sister. Though the Doppelganger may not know much about Arabella, she can tell both of the brothers seem comfortable around her. She's not a threat, and Stefan even seems happier around her. So why keep her a secret?

"What... what are you?" Elena's voice became small near the end of the question, as she immediately regrets asking it. It seems a bit rude, to be honest. Arabella, who had been refilling her bourbon glass, turns around with a confused look. "It's just, you set the stake on fire earlier. But you also have vampire speed and... well, _eyes_. Ish. I've never heard of any creature like that before."

"Did my brother not tell you anything about me?" Arabella frowns, raising a brow at Stefan, who shifts uncomfortably beside his girlfriend. When she shakes her head, Arabella sighs and sets her glass down, leaning her elbows against the couch Damon sat in. "Well, for starters, I'm a vampire, like these two," She nods to her brothers as her fingers come to rest on her talisman. "But I was born a witch, who used Ancestral Magic. Lost my powers when I was seventeen after my ancestors and entire line were... wiped out."

Arabella has a far away look in her eyes as she speaks, reminiscing in her past. She snaps out of it, standing straight and holding the talisman between two fingers.

"This talisman has been around for centuries. I'll save you all the boring details, and skip to the part where it has magic within it. Whatever host the amulet has granted its powers to has the ability to practice witchcraft, no matter their species. _That's_ why I can still practice witchcraft as a vampire."

"Only one in the world," Damon adds, slapping his sister's arm lightly. "You haven't even told her the best part yet. Tell her about your cool superhero name."

Arabella shoves her brother's hand away, quite done with his daily teasings. "I'm the Sorceress. Derived years ago when a native tribe first created the Sorcerer's Talisman. It's cheesy, I know, which is _why_ I don't go by it often," Arabella gives a pointed look to her brother. She looks back at Elena with a small smirk. "I'm also the _much_ smarter sibling. Unlike these two, I like to spend my eternity doing something productive."

"Bella's earned twenty-seven degrees, fourteen masters, and ten PhDs since she got turned," Stefan explains, a small but proud smile residing on his lips. "She was always the smartest out of us."

"Yet still useless," Damon's lips curl up into a smirk, which is quickly washed away as Arabella slowly begins to boil his blood, her eyes glowing their luminescent violet. "Hey! Quit it," He grunts as sweat droplets begin to form on his skin.

"Right after you quit being a massive _dick_."

"Why did you leave Mystic Falls?" Elena quickly changes the subject, knowing all too well that when siblings begin to fight, it can last hours if they aren't occupied by something else. And frankly, she really wants answers. At least until she decides to be angry with Stefan.

"Lots of reasons, honestly," Arabella shrugs, plopping down beside Damon. "I like to start new, sometimes. New city, new name, new job. It's refreshing. Not to mention _someone_ was having temper problems last time I was here," She glares at Damon. Elena suddenly stands up, catching everyone's attention.

"It was nice meeting you, I have to go," She mutters, quickly leaving the room. Damon's brows raise as he takes a sip of his drink, Arabella and Stefan both watching her go. As soon as the human girl leaves, the youngest of the three whips towards her elder brother.

"You're girlfriend just left the room, visibly upset," She points out, raising a brow at Stefan. "You're not going to go after her?"

"I'm giving her some space," Stefan explains, not quite meeting his sister's eyes. Damon snorts as he pours himself a fresh glass.

"Relationship goals, am I right?" Arabella ignores her eldest brother, still focusing her attention on Stefan. She studies him a moment longer, before saying,

"Damon, you mind going and getting my bags from my car?"

"Why? You have two legs and arms, don't you?"

"So do you," Arabella snaps, turning towards him. "Plus, I just came back from a two day car ride. Do me this favor, would you, _dear brother_?"

"Lazyass," Damon mutters, yet leaves to go complete the task.

"Is it just me or has he become _more_ of an ass since I left?"

"I heard that!" Damon yells from the foyer. Stefan chuckles quietly, shaking his head.

"It's not just you," He replies quietly. Arabella smiles, pulling her legs up to her chest and grabbing the bottle of bourbon sitting on the coffee table.

"So, now that our big mouthed brother has left, you wanna tell me the _real_ reason you're not going after Elena? And maybe also why you didn't tell her about me? I mean, last time we talked you even mentioned a girlfriend to me, so I'm guessing this little thing between you two is pretty serious," Stefan's lips crack into a smile as he laughs to himself, placing his fist over his mouth. Arabella's brows furrow. She isn't sure anything she said was meant to be that funny. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... it's been awhile since you've played psychologist to me," Stefan points out, his laughs dying away, but the smile staying. "I almost missed it."

"I do _not_ play psychologist," Arabella's nose scrunches up. "I may have a PhD in psychology, but you're funny if you think I would waste it on _your_ problems, Stef," She takes a sip of her drink, smirking. "I don't think there's a soul in this world who could cure your problems, to be honest."

"Funny," Stefan responds dryly, rolling his eyes. "And if you must know--"

"You wanna know what I think?" Arabella cuts him off, leaning forward and earning a flat stare from her brother. She doesn't wait for him to answer, continuing with, "I think, you're _scared_ to talk to Elena."

Stefan scoffs, snatching the bottle of bourbon from the table. "You've been gone too long."

"You're scared she's gonna be pissed you didn't tell her bout your secret sister," Arabella keeps going, ignoring his statement. "And you didn't tell her about me because--"

"I figured you didn't want to be known. You always said you wanted as few people knowing who you really were as possible," Stefan interrupts, leaning back and taking a swig. Arabella's eyes narrow.

"I said I only wanted people I could _trust_ to know. It's safer that way. Only a handful of people besides the witch community know what the Sorcerer's Talisman is, and even fewer know _I'm_ the Sorceress," She sets her glass down, frowning. "But if you've trusted Elena with all of this so far Stefan, then you know I wouldn't care if you told her. I trust your judgement. Generally. So why keep me a secret?"

"I thought I was protecting you," Stefan shrugs, wanting to change the subject. Arabella's brows furrow deeper.

"Or, you didn't want to explain our history," Stefan falls quiet at that, an awkward yet heavy silence wavering over the two siblings. Arabella almost regrets bringing it up, but it had to be said. "If it makes the situation any easier, you don't have to tell her. I'd actually prefer it if you didn't. It's my business, anyways."

"So what do you think of Elena?" Stefan tries to change the subject, even if only slightly. "Do you like her?"

"Don't know her well enough yet," Arabella says honestly, shrugging. "But she seems pretty harmless and problem free so far, so I say things are looking good for your little girlfriend," Stefan chuckles, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't know about problem free," He admits, running a hand cleanly through his hair. "Problems seem to follow Elena wherever she goes. It's like death and danger are always on her tail," The younger vampire frowns at this.

"Which means you're chasing after, trying to put out all the fires that light in her wake."

"It's not like she's the one starting them, Ara."

"Doesn't matter, Stef," Arabella shoots back. "I'm not sure she's so harmless after all."

"As great as family bonding time is sounding so far," Damon sarcastically remarks as he strides into the room, thus ending their conversation for the time being. His piercing blue eyes narrow at Arabella. "I think we should skip to the question we're all thinking. What are you _really_ doing home, Bella Boo?"

"Okay, first, don't call me that. You know I hate it," She scrunches her nose up in disgust. "Secondly, I was bored. I went to Seattle to live out my Grey's Anatomy dreams, and it was a lot less dramatic and exciting as I was hoping," Arabella shrugs nonchalantly, earning a quiet chuckle from Stefan. Damon's brow just raises in further suspicion.

"I call bull," He declares. "We haven't seen you since 1994. Not to mention the last time we talked was over two years ago. And now you just pop back in?"

"No, the last time I talked to _you_ was over two years ago," Arabella corrects, pointing a slender finger at her brother. "I talked to Stefan, like, what, three weeks ago?" She looks over at Stefan for confirmation, who nods in agreement. Damon shoots a look at his brother, as if to say, S _eriously_? Stefan just shrugs in response. "As for coming back, I missed my brothers, what can I say? It's been almost two decades since we saw each other, anyways."

"I gotta agree with Damon on this one," Stefan speaks up, turning towards his sister slightly. "Why come back? Really? We both know it's not for nostalgia."

Arabella is silent for a moment, debating whether or not to reveal the true nature of her visit. Missing her brothers _was_ a main reason she came home, but there was a cause behind the sudden homesickness. One she wasn't so sure she wanted to speak about just yet.

"Last time we spoke, you mentioned some trouble brewing up in Mystic Falls," Arabella finally explains, deciding that a few more white lies would hurt no one. "I know you're both too stubborn to ask for help until you're on your _literal_ deathbed, so I came to offer my assistance before that could happen."

"Thanks for the concern, but we're all good here," Damon raises a brow. "Don't need you going around trying to play hero and getting your ass killed."

"Ok, let's not forget who the most powerful Salvatore here is," Arabella rolls her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "I'm, like, one of the most powerful witches in existence. Ish. You _need_ me."

"Unless that handy dandy little necklace of yours gets snatched off," The eldest of the trio tries to speed forward and steal the Talisman, just to prove his point. Unfortunately for him, Arabella senses the attack early, and throws him against the wall with a simple flick of her fingers.

She watches with amusement as he groans in pain and struggles to get up. "Doubt it. I'm very protective of my handy dandy little necklace."

"Noted," Damon grunts.

"Now," Arabella jumps up, clapping her hands together. "You guys better have taken good care of my greenhouse."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	5. Chapter 3

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella's long lashes flutter open after a wave of magic travels through her fingertip, her eyes returning to normal from the spell. She sighs, staring up at the tall, towering white greenhouse, one of her hands resting gently against the painted wood. The greenhouse is located near the back of the Boarding House's yard, stretching out on each side with a dome shaped roof in the middle. It's filled to the brim with an assortment of plants, mixtures, and materials all for her use, with long vines twisting through up and across the interior and exterior. It's Arabella's pride and joy, which she had compelled a few workers to build back in the 60's.

Though able to channel power from the amulet, Arabella found a certain beauty and serenity in practicing natural witchcraft. The kind of witchcraft anybody could practice-- whether they be a human, witch, vampire... it didn't matter. The simple mixing of herbs, and sometimes maybe even enchanting it with a spell and storing it away for later use... she enjoys it very much. It helps her focus her mind. Not to mention, it was handy to have any herb she needed at store only a few feet away from her home.

The vampire steps inside, breathing in the freshness of the dirt and the variety of herbs and plants growing around her. She smiles, running her hands through an assortment of healthy flowers, the plants almost reaching out to her touch.

Excited to be back in her natural habitat, Arabella rushes towards the large table set in the very middle of the greenhouse, setting her Grimoire down on it and flipping it open. A simple cleansing spell should do the trick to wash away any bad energy that her brothers have been building up on the property. Some sage with a bit of chanting should do the trick perfectly.

"Woah," Arabella's ears perk up at the voice, immediately recognizing it to be Elena's. She sighs, shutting her book closed.

"Elena?" The brunette girl comes into a view a minute later, her eyes wide as she stares up at the sky through the glass dome overhead.

"I've gone walking in the backyard a million times," She shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't know how I never realized this was here."

"I do," Arabella shrugs, leaning against her table. "I have a spell placed on the greenhouse so only the Talisman magic can reveal it. The protection and self maintaining spells keep it safe and alive. Can't exactly trust Thing 1 and Thing 2 to keep it safe."

The both laugh lightly at this, Elena settling down into one of the metal chairs. Arabella watches her with curious eyes, noticing how beaten and tired the girl looks.

"Rough week?'

"Rough life," Elena sighs, shaking her head. Arabella's mouth opens in a small O shape, and she holds a finger up to Elena. Turning, she walks over to the wooden cabinets, and pulls out a crystal container, setting it in front of the human girl. "What is it? Some kind of potion?"

Arabella laughs, shaking her head. "Nah. It's _bourbon_ ," Elena hides an embarrassed smile. "You look like you could use it."

The two sit in silence for a few moments, sharing the bottle of alcohol while Elena watches the witch flip through her Grimoire.

"You shouldn't be mad at him," Arabella doesn't look up from her book as she speaks. "Damon and Stefan have always been protective of me-- even before we found out we were related. In Stef's weird little mind, he thought he was protecting me," Elena sighs, nodding, but saying nothing, Frankly, she isn't too sure she wants to talk about Stefan right now. Instead, she decides to change the subject and ask a question she's been thinking.

"How... _did_ that happen? All of you becoming vampires and finding out you're related?" A small, sad sigh escapes Arabella's lips. She isn't so sure she wants to spill her life story at the moment, seeing how tragic it truly is. Most people she's told cannot even begin to fathom that kind of loss. Not even her own brothers fully understand.

And yet, there is something about Elena that tells Arabella she would understand. A grievance and pain embedded deep within her dark eyes. So she decides to talk.

"My mother was a former slave and got a job as a servant for the Salvatore family," Arabella begins, looking up. "Before having me, she had been married to another man and had three daughters-- my half sisters. Giuseppe came on to her, and she was afraid if she didn't comply to his wishes, he would fire her. So they had an affair, which I was the oh so lucky offspring of, and I guess her husband thought she was a whore or something because he ended up leaving her."

Arabella shrugs, scoffing. Elena, on the other hand, listens closely and waits for her to continue.

"I, of course, found all of this out much later. All I knew was that I was the daughter of a white man. But that's not really relevant. _Any_ ways, I met Stefan when I was, like, five or six, I don't remember. My sisters all kinda despised me, since I was sorta the reason they didn't have a dad. I mean, sounds like a toxic relationship to begin with, but who am I to judge? Mom was weird. Whatever, doesn't matter, but I was lonely, and Stefan also happened to be lonely since he's always been the weird kid, and we kind of just hit it off. I guess I added some light to his boring, broody world."

Elena smiles at the humor added in, obviously a way for Arabella to cope with all the trauma of her past.

"We became fast friends. He was my best friend, for a really long time. I became friends with Damon as well, but I was closer with Stefan. I was the only one of my mother's children to tap into my witch powers, and my grandmother, who had been the Sorceress in her time, taught me how to control it. Stefan was the first person I showed my powers to outside of the family. Maybe it was cause we were a year apart, or we were a lot alike, I don't know. But I loved him like a brother. Both of them," A sadness washes over Arabella's pale eyes. "When I heard they were shot and killed, I was devastated. I felt like a piece of me had died. But I learned to move on, until, about a year later, when I left into the forest to gather some herbs, The Founder's Council came and accused my family of witchcraft. They were burned at the stake."

"I'm so sorry," Elena whispers. Arabella purses her lips, nodding.

"When I came back, I found out about their deaths and was devastated, some Fell boy was waiting for me-- y'know, to burn me up where I stood and all. I don't like being threatened, so I killed him," Arabella shrugs, as if she were talking about the weather. "I rushed to my grandmother's cottage, but found that she had been killed as well. However, she had placed a spell on some objects so only I could see them. Her Grimoire, a letter for me explaining my paternal lineage and..." Arabella's fingers gently pick up the amulet. " ... this. She had picked a new host... me."

"And as for turning," Arabella continues, letting out a tired breath. "I was alone for about a year. Running from the people of Mystic Falls who would've seen me dead. I had nothing and no one. Everyone I had ever cared about was dead. One night I decided I had had enough. I bought some herbs, to create a fast and simple poison. On my way home, however, I was attacked by some men looking for money. My Talisman was snatched off, so I had no magic. I was beaten to near death, but someone saved me. I was knocked out at the time, but I later came to find that it was Damon. He fed me some of his blood, and left before I could wake. Not knowing that I had vampire blood in my system, I went home, thinking I had just fallen and hit my head, or something, and just imagined the men. I ended up taking the poison, and..."

"You died with vampire blood in your system," Elena breathes, her eyes wide. "You were turned," Arabella laughs dryly.

"Bingo. Thought I maybe made the poison wrong, or something, so I went with plan B. Revolver to the head. Obviously, when a bullet clean through the skull didn't kill me, I kinda started to put the pieces together. Ending up giving into the cravings, and though I didn't know much about vamps, it didn't take a genius to realize what had happened. Bada bing, bada boom, a century later, and I'm still playing mediator to two of the most obnoxious vampires in existence," Elena's frown deepens at Arabella's words.

To the Doppelganger, this girl is a mixture of both Damon and Stefan. She has the compassion and kindness that Stefan seems to carry, yet still covers her pain and tragedy with a layer of humor, just like Damon. Elena's never understood using such humor to cope, especially considering all that Arabella has gone through.

However, she only knows the half of it.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I really added a filler a chapter just to explain Arabella's past. I figured it was either this, or a really long prologue, so here we are.  
> -Athena


	6. Chapter 4

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Hello, sister."

Arabella, startled by the voice, jumps and whips around, glaring daggers at her elder brother. Damon leans against the doorway of her room, smirking concedingly.

"What the hell, Damon?" Arabella mutters, turning away from him. The sun was to rise soon, and due to her _extremely_ messed up sleeping schedule, she was beginning to get ready for bed. The last thing she expected was for one of her brothers to pop up at her doorway, scaring her half to death. Again. "What do you want?"

"You settled in quick," Damon remarks, ignoring her question. He wasn't wrong, though. Arabella had already set up her crystals, books, and other things on the bookshelf in the large room, and had placed some spells around the house for protection. The bedroom itself was just a spare, not that she planned on decorating it any further. It fit her expectations well enough.

"So?" She shrugs, grabbing a large orange hoodie and pulling it over her tank top. "It's my house too."

"Never said it wasn't."

"Again, I ask, brother dearest. _What do you want_?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Damon narrows his eyes at Arabella, straightening up. "Ever since we were kids, I've always been able to tell when you were lying--"

"No you haven't," Arabella snorts. Damon glares at her, continuing.

"I _know_ you're lying, Bella."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Normally, I do," Damon admits. "But right now, you're hiding something. And I intend to find out what, before you bring more problems here, that could get someone I care about hurt."

With that, the eldest Salvatore turns on his heel and leaves the room, leaving Arabella staring at the spot he once occupied.

The truth is, she _is_ hiding something. Perhaps she'll reveal what exactly that is to her brothers soon, but for now, it's her secret to bear.

Though, from Damon's words, Arabella may have just found out a secret of his own.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Dumbass!" After leaving his sister's room, Damon didn't exactly expect her to follow him back to his an hour later and wake him up with a slap to the head. He jolts upright, groggily glaring up at her.

Arabella doesn't give him a chance to respond, as she shoves him over and lies atop the covers beside him on the bed.

" _What_ are you doing?" He snaps, attempting to turn away from her and and fall back into his slumber. "Haven't you ever heard not to disturb one's beauty sleep?"

"Oh, shut up," Arabella rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. She nudges Damon with her elbow. "You are an idiot. The dumbest of the dumb. Probably the most brainless vampire to ever walk this planet. Patrick Star level stupid. An absolute--"

"Okay, I get it!" Damon groans, rolling over and looking up at her. "I'm an idiot. Mind explaining _why_?"

"Because, you bird brain!" Arabella shoves Damon, her brows furrowing. "You fell in love with another Petrova Doppelganger."

"What are you talking about?" Damon rolls his eyes at his sister, yet Arabella can already hear his heart beat picking up at her newfound discovery. The younger throws her head back and groans in annoyance.

"What you _said_ earlier, Damon. You don't care about anyone getting hurt, but all of a sudden, now you do. You care about Elena," Arabella seems proud with her words, yet also peeved with her brother.

"I care about Elena," Damon confirms, resting his head back and closing his eyes. "I don't love her. She's Stefan's girlfriend."

"You love her," Arabella scoots down so she's also laying flat on her back, shaking her head. "Even though she's Stefan's girl. You love her, because you're _stupid as shit_."

"You don't know what you're saying," Damon opens one eye at her. "You're here, for what, like five minutes? And you think you know everything."

"I _do_ know everything," Arabella corrects, pointing a finger at him. "Just as I know you love that stupid Doppelganger."

"I don't."

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Screw you."

"Screw _her_. Cause that's what you wanna do," With that, Damon shoves his sister off the bed, Arabella landing on the wooden floor with a loud _thump_.

"And _you're_ the supposed genius of the family," He grumbles, turning his back on his sister. Arabella scowls up at him, but knows she clearly hit a nerve. Just further proving her point to be right.

She can't help but be pissed off at Damon. How could he be so _stupid?_ Falling for yet another Petrova Doppelganger? When his relationship with the last one went _so_ well? Especially when this girl happens to already be in love with their brother? It makes Arabella almost regret coming home.

Arabella jumps up, shoving Damon in the shoulder once more, but he pays her no attention. "This isn't going to end well, Dames," She tells him, frowning. "I had to watch as Katherine Pierce almost tore you two apart. I'm not letting another girl with her face do the same thing. I won't let that happen."

In a second, Damon has sped out of bed and slammed Arabella into the wall, holding her there by her shoulders.

" _Don't_ hurt Elena," He growls, the anger evident in his eyes. He takes a step back from her. "She doesn't deserve to get hurt because of your irrational fears."

"Do you see this?" Arabella hisses, motioning between the two of them. "She's _already_ coming in between this family! I have nothing against Elena, honest. She's probably one of the nicest people I've ever met. But I _will not_ stand back and watch as history repeats itself, Damon. I just can't."

"History isn't repeating itself," Damon rubs his face, walking away from her. "I promise."

"Then look me in the eye, and honestly tell me you feel _nothing_ for that girl."

Damon turns around, and the look in his icey eyes made Arabella's heart pang a bit.

"I... it doesn't matter what I feel," He looks away. "She's with Stefan. That's all that matters," Arabella's features soften at his words. Damon doesn't exactly have a reputation of being selfless. But as someone who's known him for so long. Arabella knows that he would do just about anything for the people he loves. And he loves Stefan. Which means, if she's right, he would stay away from Elena just to make sure his little brother didn't get hurt.

"Fine," Arabella sighs, leaning back against the wall. "For the record, I still think you're an idiot," A small smirk stretches across Damon's lips.

"Right back at ya, sis."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	7. Chapter 5

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

After the little encounter with Damon, Arabella had decided to leave her brothers be. She knew the more time she spent around them, the more they would want to know what she's hiding. And she didn't feel like being questioned.

So, instead, she resided in her greenhouse, tending to her plants. She needed to think, anyways, and the gentle sounds of nature always helped with that.

Until a certain someone decides to interrupt it.

Arabella's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. They were too light to be Stefan or Damon's, so she would have to assume they belong to Elena. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ Elena's company, since she was mostly indifferent for the time being, it was just that Arabella liked her alone time. And she didn't like being interrupted.

"What do you need, Elena?" She calls out, slipping off the gloves she uses to tend to the vervain plants. Until she feels the certain aura that a _witch_ always carried. A small smile appears on her full lips. "Oh. I'm mistaken. Not Elena."

"Nope," Arabella turns towards the voice, finding Bonnie standing there confidently. Despite her posture, there is a fear in her eyes. "I know what you are. _Who_ you are."

Arabella hums in response. "And who would that be?"

"You're the Sorceress," Bonnie swallows down her nervousness. "The Host of the Sorcerer's Talisman. I read my Grams journals. Your family lineage was thought to be wiped out years ago."

"But here I am," Arabella shrugs. "Defying all the rules. What do you want, Bennett? You here to kill me?"

"I'm here to take that Talisman away from you," Bonnie declares, holding her chin high. "No creature should have that much power. _Especially_ a Bedaux."

"Ah," Arabella claps sarcastically. "You've heard about my family. Which means I'm also sure you know that the Bennett witches are the ones _responsible_ for my entire Ancestral line being wiped out?"

"My ancestors did what had to be done," Bonnie argues, frowning. "The Bedaux's had a history of using dark magic. Of defying nature, especially with _that_ Talisman."

"We depended on our ancestors for magic," Arabella snaps, getting peeved with this girl. "And your family took it away. They sold my family out-- betrayed their own _kind_. You're beloved ancestors are the _reason_ my entire family died."

"They were practicing dark magic. They would have killed--"

"They would have killed no one!" The anger builds up in Arabella's voice as it raises. "My grandmother and I were the only practicing witches left!"

"It was a risk!" Bonnie shoots back, her brows furrowing. "That Talisman defies all the laws of nature. It makes it so that _no one_ can stop that kind of power. It's unnatural!"

"Look, _Bonnie_ ," Arabella laughs humorlessly. "I have been around for a very long time. I'm not going to fight a _child_. But I advise that you leave before I have to make you."

"I'm not going anywhere without that necklace," Bonnie shakes her head, frowning. "I don't want to hurt you, so let's do this the easy way."

With a simple flick of her wrist, Arabella has Bonnie slammed up against the glass walls of the greenhouse. The witch's eyes widen in shock as she tries to use magic to defend herself, only to find that her powers have vanished.

"Any natural magic has been blocked, in this greenhouse," Arabella explains, tilting her head with a raised brow. "You're not the first Bennett witch who has tried to take my Talisman. You're ancestors are kind of obsessed with me, to be honest, so that feeling you have right now? The one where you're drawn towards my amulet? That's not you, Bonnie."

Arabella walks up to her, placing two fingers on Bonnie's forehead and closing her eyes. For a moment, Bonnie's eyes roll back in her head, before she drops to the ground. When she regains herself, she looks shocked.

"Oh my God," She gasps, struggling up. "I-I--"

"You're, like, what? Seventeen? Eighteen? No girl your age-- witch or not-- would care _this_ much about some stupid necklace," Arabella scoffs, offering a hand to Bonnie. "I figured this was probably not your doing."

"Nothing like that has ever happened before," Bonnie admits, shakily accepting. ""It was like I was in control--"

"--But someone was whispering in your ear. Yeah, I know the feeling," Arabella sighs, pulling her up. "You're still pretty new to this whole magic thing. You know, I can help you."

"Why would you do that? I thought the Bennett's and Bedaux's were enemies."

"Well, I'm not exactly a Bedaux, now am I?" Arabella smirks. "And besides. Us witches have got to stick together."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"You might be the laziest vampire-witch I've ever seen."

Arabella glares up at Damon from beneath her plush comforter, where she was peacefully watching Netflix. He leans casually against her door frame, smirking.

"What do you want, Dame?"

"Get up. Get dressed. We're playing hosts tonight," Arabella pauses her show and sits up, glaring. 

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I mean, you could always go hang at the Grill until it's over," Damon shrugs. "But I figured you'd want to meet the infamous Original everyone keeps talking about."

Arabella throws her head back and groans, pushing off the comforter. "Damon, please don't tell me you're planning something that could get us all killed."

"What? Me? Planning something?" Damon scoffs. "Of course not. Just a friendly dinner so everyone can get to know each other."

"Why do I have a sneaking suspicion you're lying?"

"Mmm, maybe that's your paranoia and trust issues coming to say hello," Damon suggests, waving his fingers. "Either way, get ready or get out, Bella Bean. Cause this is gonna be a night to remember."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

A few hours later, Arabella finally came down from her bedroom. She could hear the guests in the household, but had prolonged having to say hello until the last minute.

To say she was antisocial was an understatement.

"Wow, look at that, there's actually a girl hiding under those trench coats," Damon remarks as she walks into the library, where he and a man she had yet to meet reside.

Arabella rolls her eyes at him, but she has to admit, she _did_ clean up nice. She had put on a simple, fitted white dress that cut short right above her knees, the color complimenting her skin tone nicely. Paired off with strappy heels and a dark lip.

"Ric, meet my sister," Damon turns toward the man, smirking. "The most annoying Salvatore."

"You're delusional," Arabella shoves him lightly, but extends a hand towards the man. "Arabella."

"Alaric Saltzman," He chuckles at their bickering, taking her hand. Arabella's brows raise.

"No kidding? So _you're_ the alcoholic history teacher my brother is in love with?"

"I knew it was a bad choice inviting you," Damon grumbles, pouring some scotch. Arabella scoffs.

"It's my house too, genius."

"Speaking of bad choices," Alaric's face falls slightly. "This is a bad idea."

"There's no such thing as bad ideas," Damon smirks while contradicting himself, handing a glass to Arabella and holding one up for Alaric. "Just poorly executed awesome one's. Here."

"When they're your ideas, they're all bad one's," Arabella points out, downing her scotch in one go. "I have to go use the bathroom. Excuse me."

After shutting the door behind her, she pulls up her dress slightly reveal the small, black thigh holster bag strapped to her leg. Inside were a few different herb mixtures she had created, just in case this night were to go slightly wrong. And considering Damon was hosting, it most surely would.

She normally wore long coats or jackets with hidden pockets to conceal her natural mixtures, but considering she couldn't exactly wear that to a dinner party, she opted for a holster. The herbs are nothing too serious-- simply used to weaken and/or knock a certain powerful vampire out if the time comes.

Arabella smoothens down her curls, taking a deep breath and stepping out, almost running into another person who was walking through the halls. She narrows her eyes. _Human_.

"John Gilbert. You must be--"

"The sister of the brothers you've tried to kill more than once," She responds snappily. "I wasn't aware we were inviting stupid humans to the dinner," John smiles at her words, clearly not very fazed. If only he knew who she was. Perhaps that would change his mind.

The doorbell rings once again, and Arabella leaves the Gilbert man to go see who has arrived. And just as she thought, it was the guest of honor.

"Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"I see I came just in time," Arabella interrupts the staredown between Damon and the Original, stepping beside her brother. "You must be Elijah."

"I am," He nods, taking her hand and placing a polite kiss upon it. Damon rolls his eyes. "And you are...?"

"Arabella Salvatore," She smiles, pinching Damon in the side for his rude manners. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully not all bad."

"Eh. The threats against my family aren't exactly helpful," Elijah's smile falters slightly at her words. His dark eyes zero in on her Talisman.

"My, my," His voice is barely a whisper as he stares at it. "Is that what I assume it to be?"

"If you assume it to be super powerful jewelry, then yes, it is," Damon replies, smiling mockingly. "Consider it my backup."

Arabella frowns up at Damon. She knew there had to be a reason he wanted her here, and this was it. She was his secret weapon in case things went haywire. Somehow, though, she still has a sneaking suspicion Damon is hiding something from her.

Elijah side steps the two of them to go say hello to Jenna, leaving the siblings alone.

"You know," Arabella begins quietly, staring at the human and Original chatting. "I really, _really_ hope you're not planning on pissing him off," Damon sighs, nudging her.

"You really think so lowly of me, Bella Bean?"

"I really do."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The dinner went surprisingly well, with only a few awkward moments. Arabella can handle awkward. She just hopes her brother keeps the civilized act up.

Soon enough, the table begins to clear, and Arabella excuses herself to the bathroom once again, this time to freshen up and reapply her lipstick. Elijah may be a murderous Original, but hey, he's cute.

As she's cleaning off the side of her lips, her phone ringer goes off. _St. Stef_ flashes on her phone screen, and she presses the answer button.

"Hey, Stef, what's u--"

"Ara!" Stefan's voice comes out frantic on the other line, catching her attention. "Are you with Damon right now?"

"Yeah, he's hosting some stupid dinner party," Arabella replies, frowning. "Why?"

"Damon's planning on using the dagger against Elijah--"

"Wait, what dagger?" Arabella places her hand on the sink and leans against it, her frown turning into a glare. Stefan's voice falters on the other line.

"He didn't tell you?"

" _What dagger_ , Stefan?"

"John gave Damon a dagger that can kill Elijah," Stefan responds hastily. "But if Damon uses it, it'll kill him too because he's a vampire."

"That son of a _bitch_!" Arabella curses, smacking her hand against the side of the sink. "And that _idiot_. I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"You need to stop him, Arabella, before he uses it."

"On it," She hangs up the phone, cursing her eldest brother out one more time before leaving the bathroom and making her way to the library, where Elijah and Damon were. She arrives just in time to see Damon sneakily trying to take the dagger out from behind a tray of glasses.

"Damon!" She announces loudly, making her presence clear. "Elijah. You two forgot about dessert!"

Elijah gives her a polite smile, nodding and leaving towards the kitchen. Damon goes to follow, but he's roughly stopped by Arabella.

' _Stefan called me,'_ She mouthes angrily, smacking him. _'You were gonna kill him and not tell me?'_

Damon rolls his eyes. _'Why did you stop me?'_

 _'It will kill vampires if they use it,'_ Arabella uses dramatic hand motions to get her point across, sending one final smack to Damon's head. Alaric walks in, confused at the two of them. Arabella leaves and allows Damon to explain the situation, sitting down on the table. The pair follow shortly after.

As everyone speaks and Jenna leaves to go get dessert, Arabella stares down her brother. She's still angry he didn't tell her. Didn't _trust_ her. She knows what this is about. It's because he thinks she's hiding something from all of them.

If only he knew what, perhaps he would realize how irrelevant it truly was. Though, now is not the time.

She gets so lost in thought, Arabella doesn't even notice Alaric creeping up behind Elijah until a loud, pained yell escapes the Original's lips. She jumps up, eyes wide, watching as Alaric pulls the dagger out of Elijah's desiccated body. He looks up at the siblings.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert," Damon nods.

"All right."

Damon makes a move towards Elijah, but Arabella roughly grabs his arm and pulls him away. "Not so fast."

"Didn't you hear, Teach? We're on a schedule," Damon motions towards Elijah. Arabella narrows her eyes.

"I don't care. Why didn't you tell me you had a dagger to kill Elijah?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't tell Ric either."

"And I'm pissed about that, by the way," Alaric snaps as he moves Elijah's body. Arabella glares at Damon.

"It doesn't. I'm your _sister_ , Damon," She tries to hide the hurt in her voice. "You should've trusted me."

"Right, because _you're_ so honest," Damon hisses, shoving past her to tend to Elijah. Arabella rubs her temples, losing patience with him. Before she can fight any longer, she turns on her heel and walks upstairs. She's in need of a hot shower and a long night's rest.

Just as she's shrugged off the tight dress and pulled on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt, her phone rings.

"Elijah's dead, Stef, and Damon's alive," Arabella answers when she sees who it is. "Yip yip hooray for us."

"No, it's not that," Stefan's voice sounds worried on the other line. "Please tell me you didn't remove the dagger."

"What do you mean?"

"The dagger needs to stay _in_ Elijah's heart in order for him to stay dead."

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit!_ You tell me this _now_?" Arabella hangs up and speeds down to the cellar, cursing loudly when she finds just what she thought she would.

It's empty.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	8. Chapter 6

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

After the events of the weekend, despite how badly the dinner party had turned out, Elijah remained dead due to a crafty plan that Arabella could care less about. An Original Vampire was no longer a threat to her family, and that's what matters. Though, she's still pissed at Damon for not telling her the plan. But none of that matters now, because she's currently doing something she loved.

If there was one thing Arabella treasures, it is sleep. Being the daughter of a maid, she would normally have to get up bright and early to help her mother and sisters with the chores. It was a pain in her ass for a full sixteen years.

Now, she didn't sleep very often, to be honest. All nighters were becoming more and more common for her. However, the few nights she decided to get a full rest, she _cherished_.

Which is why, as Stefan strides into her bedroom and pulls her curtains back, releasing a flood of harsh sunlight, Arabella wants nothing more than to throw him out of said window.

"No!" She screams, chucking a pillow at him and hiding under her covers. "Go away, Stefan."

"You're in Mystic Falls, now," Stefan smiles, walking over to her closet. "And Damon and I have a reputation to uphold. I'm a high schooler, and since you're my younger sister, so are you now."

" _Hell no_."

"You don't have a choice."

"I don't care. Leave me alone before I turn you into one of the squirrels you eat for breakfast."

"Ha ha," Stefan rolls his eyes, tossing some clothes at his sister. She catches them with magic, pulling the sheets off her head and chucking them right back at Stefan. "Besides. You never actually _did_ go to high school. Consider this a learning experience."

"I'm more qualified than any of the teachers there," Arabella grumbles, but climbs out of bed nonetheless. She knows Stefan's words hold truth to them. If she's to stay in Mystic Falls, then she has to abide by the rules.

"So, you remember your story for being here?" Stefan asks, plopping down in a plush chair as Arabella rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sixteen, youngest Salvatore, came back from boarding school in Europe," She yawns, rolling her eyes. "Doesn't exactly make sense to me, though. I _am_ technically older than you."

"Just because you got turned when you were eighteen doesn't make you older than me."

"Does too."

"Whatever. If it makes you feel any better, we can say you skipped a grade ahead," Stefan shrugs. "It's better like that, anyways. That way if we need to group, we'll have similar schedules."

"God, Stef, this is all so _childish_ to me," Arabella groans, rubbing her face and collapsing back into bed. "High school is a corrupt system where sleep deprived children are put in a chair for seven hours straight, getting fed mind numbing information, only to go home and repeat the process the next day. Which is _why_ I never went and just compelled myself a diploma. And you want me to _abide_ by society's norms when it's obviously so contaminated?"

"You're so dramatic," Stefan rolls his eyes, standing up. "Get dressed! We're leaving soon."

Arabella lets out one last loud groan of annoyance, but gets up nonetheless and snatches the clothes that Stefan had picked out. Fifteen minutes later, she's dressed in the faded ripped jeans, black tank top, and a long, yellow plaid trench coat. After at least five attempts, she finally manages to strangle her curls into an 'effortless' looking bun, and decides she's content with the look. After swiping on some makeup, grabbing a pair of sunglasses, and shoving on some short black boots, Arabella is ready to play high schooler.

As she puts together a bookbag for the day ahead, the vampire witch can't help but fall into thought about what this whole 'high school experience' will bring. Honestly, though she would absolutely never admit this to Stefan, Arabella doesn't _completely_ hate the idea of attending high school. She never did have a normal teenage experience, anyways.

She attempted to go to high school once, in the 50's. Seeing as the country was still a complete mess at the time, and segregation was still a very prominent issue, it wasn't exactly the best experience. One can only compel so many racist pricks to break their own fingers every time they decide to shout a slur before the task begins to get tedious.

Either way, now that there is equality (ish. Get her started on that and she could probably go on for hours), Arabella can imagine that going to school could be somewhat bearable. Especially considering she happens to _enjoy_ learning new things.

Just as she slides in a pencil, Arabella hears Elena's panicked voice coming from Stefan's room. Frowning, she straightens up, and hears Elena's voice once again. But calm.

Wait.

Two voices...

_No._

_Oh hell no._

In an instant, Arabella has sped to Stefan's room, her heart falling and anger taking over as she sees just what she dreaded.

 _Katherine Pierce_.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Are the first words out of Arabella's mouth as she stands at the entrance of the room, watching two versions of Elena stare each other down. It was pretty obvious to tell which one was Katherine, but Arabella had to give props to Elena for doing her best to hide the fear that was evident in her dark eyes.

"Ellie," Katherine turns around, a smirk playing on her lips as she watches Arabella closely. "I was wondering when you were coming to join the party."

"Brothers," Arabella attempts to keep her voice even as she stares darkly at the doppelganger. "Please give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill this she-devil where she stands."

"Mmm... I'm coming up blank," Damon glares at Katherine. "I say go for it."

"What is she doing here?" Elena snaps, crossing her arms. Damon, still staring down Katherine, replies,

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed this bitch from the tomb."

"How is that even possible?" Arabella frowns, still on edge. She's always hated Katherine, even before finding out she was a vampire. She saw the way one woman so easily came between the brothers, and she hated it. Not to mention the infatuation Damon had with her for over a century. It was annoying, frankly.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills," Katherine responds, petting a feather in her hand.

"I don't want you here," Elena turns towards Stefan angrily. "Get her out of here!"

"I can do that," Arabella steps forward, her eyes glowing. Katherine's own eyes widen slightly, before she quickly composes herself. She whips around towards Elena.

"You need me, Elena," Katherine gives a pointed look to Arabella. "You all do."

"Like hell."

"I'd rather rip out my own spine," The two younger siblings respond in unison. Katherine continues anyway.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"Funny you use that analogy, since I was _just_ planning on cutting your head off, Kathy," Arabella replies with mock sweetness. Katherine rolls her eyes.

"I don't need your help," Elena snaps. "And I don't want it."

Katherine scoffs. "Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"

"I heard he's blonde," Arabella realizes her mistake as soon as she says it. Damon didn't pick it up, but Stefan stares at her with a frown. She hopes he'll perhaps forget it, but Arabella knows her elder brother is smarter than that.

"If you know something, say it or get out," Damon grumbles. Katherine shrugs, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch..." She looks at Elena. "Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

A silence falls over the group. Arabella is the one to break it.

"I'm sure we can handle without you," She snaps, holding up a hand. Katherine's eyes widen as the air in her lungs slowly begins to vanish, until she's left choking on the floor. Damon's brows raise in amusement, but Stefan steps forward.

"Stop. As much as I'd like to see where this goes, she could be useful."

"Yeah, for target practice, maybe," Arabella mutters, but stops. Katherine takes in a gasp of air, glaring up at the Salvatore sister.

"Bitch."

"Vamp Slut."

"Okay!" Stefan holds up a hand between the two, knowing they could probably go on for hours if allowed. "We have to get to school. Damon, keep an eye on Katherine and try not to kill her."

"No way," Arabella frowns, crossing her arms. "I'm staying too."

"No, you're not," Stefan shakes his head. "We don't need any more fights breaking out in the house."

Though she wants to stay to supervise Katherine, Arabella reluctantly follows her older brother and his girlfriend out of the door. But not before shooting a dirty look at vampire doppelganger.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Though Stefan offered a ride, Arabella opted to go in her own car. Being a Salvatore meant having an odd obsession with vintage cars, and she was no different.

As Arabella pulled into the Mystic Falls High parking lot in her sleek, silver 1969 Jaguar E-Type Convertible, she earns quite a few curious stares. She actually takes pleasure in them. Her brothers have spent quite some time creating a reputation as the mysterious yet intriguing pair in town, and she's here to live up to it. Not that it would be too hard. She's had enough practice.

"Sick ride!"

"Damn!"

"Wanna drive around sometime, cutie?"

Arabella rolls her eyes at the last comment, as she steps out of her car, walking over to where Stefan and Elena were standing, embracing each other in a hug.

"Eugh," She scrunches her nose up in disgust. "Cooties."

"You're five," Stefan rolls his eyes at his sister, pulling away from Elena.

"Um, Arabella, I was going to have a girls night with two of my friends tonight. Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett-- I think you met her. Do you... wanna join?" Elena asks tentatively as they walk towards the school. After making up with Stefan, he had told her mostly everything he could about Arabella. And from what Elena had gathered, he was pretty close with his younger sister. So her approval would obviously matter, and Elena wanted to get on her good side.

Arabella gives her a polite smile, understanding what she was trying to do and not having much interest in it. "I'm good, thanks. Gonna Katherine watch later, anyways," She shrugs.

As soon as the three step into school, Arabella notices a blonde girl with bright blue eyes walking over to them, a scowl on her face.

"God, Matt is so confusing sometimes," She groans, leaning against a white locker. As if noticing Arabella for the first time, she stands straight and quickly flashes her a kind smile. "Oh! Hi, I'm Caroline. Are you new?"

"Caroline, this is Arabella," Elena introduces, grabbing some books from her locker. "Stefan's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Arabella adds politely, leaning forward and shaking her hand. Caroline's eyes and smile widen.

"Woah, Stefan has a sister?" She repeats in surprise, shaking her hand firmly. "Are you, like, also a vampire?" Arabella raises a brow, not expecting this blonde teenager to know anything about vampires.

"Kinda," She nods, glancing at Stefan.

"Caroline's also a vampire. Newly turned," He explains.

"Yeah, thanks to Katherine," Caroline rolls her eyes, huffing. Arabella laughs lightly.

"Glad to have another member of the Katherine hating club around here. I'm starting to think Stefan's easing up on her."

"No I'm not!"

"Let me kill her, then I'll reconsider your membership," Arabella nudges him, going off to compel the office to add her as a student.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	9. Chapter 7

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The rest of the school day droned on, and Arabella couldn't be happier when the last bell of the day rang out. She was more qualified than every teacher in there, yet _they_ were trying to teach _her_. It was humiliating, frankly.

After stopping at the hospital to get some blood bags, and the Grill to get a drink, Arabella walks through the doors of the Boarding House, more than ready to reside in her greenhouse and practice some spells.

"I'm home, and I brought food!"

"Good for you! Now shut up, I'm reading!"

Arabella rolls her eyes at Damon's voice, tossing her bag into a chair and walking down to the basement to put away the blood bags in the freezer. Just as she's about to open the lid, however, she hears a grunt and shout of pain.

"Dammit," She sighs, speeding over to the cellar just in time to find a wooden stake being shoved through Katherine's stomach by an unknown force.

"Help me!" Katherine sputters, falling back while clutching the stake. Arabella rushes forward, crouching down by Katherine.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Katherine grunts in pain as Arabella pulls out the stake, her eyes wide as she stares at something behind the witch. "Arabella..."

The Salvatore turns around in time to see the dagger slowly sliding out of Elijah's desiccated body.

"What the hell?" She whispers, but takes action nonetheless. Holding a hand, her eyes begin to glow as the magic is drawn from her amulet. " _Incendia!"_

At that moment, Stefan and Damon run down, staring between the two girls and the fire spewing from the Original.

"What are you doing?!" Stefan yells over the flames.

"It's a witch!" Arabella yells, her hand still stretched in concentration.

"Get over there and do something about it," Damon hisses, slapping his brother's arm. Stefan nods, and runs back upstairs.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella rubs her face tiredly as she walks into the kitchen at two a.m. After finding out she had killed the teenage Martin witch, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Especially when his father decided to aim an attack on Elena as revenge. Sure, they were trying to wake up an Original, but they had reasons to do what they did. And they were witches. One of her kind.

She tries not to let the guilt eat her up too much, but it is still there. Either way, all of those problems can wait another day. Right now, she wants ice cream, Netflix, blood, and bourbon.

Arabella is rummaging through the freezer, cursing her brothers under her breath as she does. How is it that the only ice cream they have is _butter pecan_? Not to mention, it's over two months old and buried deep in the back.

This should be a crime, in her opinion.

As Arabella is rummaging through the fridge, she hears two sets of footsteps slowly walk into the kitchen, recognizing them immediately as her brothers.

"How do you guys not have any ice cream?" She asks, not yet turning around. "I'm gone a few years and you think it's okay to not have ice cream?" Arabella turns around, the butter pecan in hand, frowning at the grim expression Damon and Stefan hold on their faces. "What?"

"I had a chat with Katherine," Damon speaks first, his brows furrowing. "We know, Bella," Arabella's breath hitches in her throat. She looks down, slowly setting the ice cream on the counter.

"Know what?"

"Really? You're gonna play dumb about this--?"

"What we wanna know," Stefan raises his voice slightly to cut off their brother. "Is why you thought you had to hide this from us?" Arabella's throat dries as she tries to keep her composure. There are about a _million_ other things she'd rather talk about than this. Just not _this_.

"You could be talking about anything," She keeps up the act, turning and opening the utensil drawer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to--"

"We know about Naomi and Noah," Stefan cuts her off. "We know they're dead, Ara."

Arabella knew where they were going, but the spoon in her hand still clatters to the floor at the mention of their names. She closes her eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath.

Damon laying a hand on her shoulder causes her to jump and whip around, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. She quickly blinks them away, refusing to cry right now.

"How did Katherine even know?" She asks evenly. Damon sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know that old hag. She has ears everywhere," Arabella nods, wrapping her bare arms around herself. She's suddenly freezing.

"Why did you feel the need to keep it a secret?" Stefan asks, tilting his head to try and get eye contact with his sister. Arabella avoids his gaze, walking over to the island and taking a seat in one of the bar stools. She stares down at her hands in thought. "They're the reason you're here, aren't they?"

She doesn't know how to answer that. At least not fully. Because the reason she's here is far more complicated than she could even begin to understand.

Naomi and Noah Dominguez were twin witches Arabella had met years ago, back in the 70's, when they had saved her life. She had became close with them from there, and due to magic, they were able to stay young and youthful, not looking a day over twenty. She loved them, to put it simply. They were her best friends.

 _Were_. It still stings.

"Yes," She finally responds, still not looking up. "The Sun and Moon Curse. Witches everywhere have heard about it by now, and many of them were trying to stop it. Naomi and Noah were no exception. But Noah..." Arabella sighs, gazing off. "He became obsessed. He was so _scared_ of Klaus breaking the natural order, that he came here-- to Mystic Falls-- where he knew the moonstone would be. I guess he hoped to destroy it or something... I never found out."

The tears begin to gather again in Arabella's eyes, but she doesn't try to push them away this time.

"He did the spell wrong. It just went so... _wrong_. It incinerated him," Damon winces at her words. "He had linked himself to Naomi without her knowing, to channel her magic as well, but..." Arabella swallows, a single tear trailing down her cheek and dripping onto the white countertop. "So, I got to watch as one of my best friends literally turned to dust, right in front of me. Definitely not an experience I would recommend."

A mournful silence falls over the three. Damon and Stefan may have not been close to the twins like Arabella was, but they considered them allies. Stefan considered them friends. Their death still hit them in a soft spot.

"And the reason I didn't tell you?" Arabella straightens up, wiping her face with both hands and looking up. "I don't know. Honestly. I guess I just didn't want to talk about it... not yet."

"You came to finish what they started," Damon states, crossing his arms. Arabella nods.

"Frankly, I don't care all too much if this curse is broken. We can already walk in the sunlight, and werewolves don't scare me. But like hell if I'm just going to let my two best friends die for nothing," Damon and Stefan share a worried look, but nod, nonetheless. They know when their sister gets like this, it's fairly hard to talk her out of anything.

And God help anybody who tries to stand in her way. 

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	10. Chapter 8

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Despite everything that was still going on in Mystic Falls, Arabella had woken up this morning and decided she needed to take a step away. Just to collect her thoughts. She may have only spent a few days so far there, but she was already sick of it.

Mystic Falls may be her home, but God does she hate it there.

So, Arabella decided to drive out and get some materials. There was a witch about an hour away from Mystic Falls who was selling some herbs and spelled, ancient bones that she was dying to get her hands on, so that's what she decided to do with her morning. Bright and early she woke up and drove there, paying for what she needed and trying not to draw too much attention.

Generally, witches weren't too fond of her type of species. A vampire who could practice magic. It was unheard of, as far as she knew.

The drive back is peaceful, Arabella's music playing softly as the wind blows through her curls, which is high up in a ponytail. She's rather enjoying the ride until an unknown caller interrupts it. She presses the green answer button and speaker, waiting for the caller to speak.

"Arabella?"

"Bonnie? How'd you get my number?" Arabella asks curiously. The witch on the end sighs in relief.

"Damon gave it to me. Hey, listen, I'm with Damon and Jeremy, and I could really use your help."

"My brother got you into trouble, didn't he?"

"Did not!" Damon's voice comes in faintly from the background. Arabella rolls her eyes.

"Actually, for once, he didn't," Bonnie agrees with him. "You told me the other day you could help me with my magic. Well... I want to harness the power left behind of the witches that were killed during the Salem Witch trials."

" _What?_ " Arabella snaps, taking her phone off speaker and pressing it against her ear. "Don't tell me this was Damon's plan."

"It wasn't!" Damon's voice come in again.

"It wasn't," Bonnie repeats. "Actually, it was Luka's. Not his plan, but he mentioned the spell to me."

"The Martin witch I accidentally killed?" Arabella scoffs. "We're taking _his_ advice?"

"I need power to defeat Klaus--"

"And who said we're pinning a teenage Bennett witch to kill an immortal Original vampire?"

"For the record, I think it's a good idea," Damon pipes up. Arabella rolls her eyes.

"Of course you do, pea brain. If anyone should be using a crazy amount of power to kill an Original, it should be me. I can handle it."

"Which is why I need your help," Bonnie explains. "I don't think we should take any chances. I need your help to harness the power, so I can help you take down Klaus."

Arabella is silent for a moment, thinking it over. She doesn't know very much about Klaus, but she knows he's an Original. And they happen to be rather hard to take down. She could use any help offered, and considering Bonnie already has the help of the Bennett spirits on her side...

"Where are you now?"

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Damn, I just got these boots," Arabella pouts as she walks through the woods with Bonnie, Damon, and Jeremy, who she had just met. She liked him so far, he seemed to keep to himself for the most part.

Not to mention he was less annoying than Elena. Not that she _didn't_ like Elena or anything, the doppelganger just happened to get on her nerves sometimes. She still wasn't too happy with her brothers' obsession with her. Not that she would ever say any of that out loud. Yet. 

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asks, squinting in the sunlight. Damon nods.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned."

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asks suspiciously.

"Cause I tried to save her. Emily was my key to getting Katherine back."

"Yeah, before you realized I was right all along and she was just a nasty little bitch," Arabella adds, earning a laugh from Jeremy. "And thank God you were unsuccessful. That backstabbing little witch was the reason my own family burned."

Bonnie looks a bit uncomfortable with her words, grateful when they stop in front of the abandoned house the witches used to live in.

The four of them walk in, but as soon as Arabella's foot crosses the threshold, she's thrown back a few feet into the grass, taking out a good chunk of dirt with her. Bonnie, Damon, and Jeremy turn around, confused.

"I'm fine," Arabella grunts, holding a thumbs up. She slowly sits up, groaning. "Don't think I'm very welcome."

Bonnie frowns. "But how am I supposed to do the spell? I don't know if I can do it without your help--"

"Bonnie," Arabella cuts her off, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her pants. "Your a Bennett witch. You can do it. I'm here if you need moral support, anyway," Bonnie purses her lips, nodding and continuing forward with the two boys.

Arabella shrugs off her coat, brushing the dirt off of it when Damon walks out of the house moments later, scowling.

"What happened?" She asks, snorting at his disheveled appearance.

"They don't like me either. Just not as much as they _hate_ you," He announces, rolling his shoulders. Arabella scoffs, leaning against one of the pillars.

"Y'know, I used to come here sometimes when I was a kid," Damon gives her a creeped out look.

"Little kid coming to a house where a bunch of people were brutally killed? That's not at all morbid," Arabella laughs, shaking her head.

"Even at that young of an age, I could _feel_ the power that practically melted off of this place. Of course, I always had the sense not to step inside, but still. It brings back memories."

"Glad you're having the time of your life on memory lane," Damon sarcastically retorts. He walks towards the front door, tilting his head around to try and see something. "Wanna hurry it up in there?" When he doesn't get a response, Damon attempts to take a step inside, only for the front door to slam in his face.

"Guess you annoyed the ghosts," Arabella laughs. Damon rolls his eyes.

"Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there!" With that, he turns to leave, stopping in front of his sister. "You coming?" Arabella shakes her head.

"I told Bonnie I'd stay. I'll meet you back home later," Damon nods, walking away and back to his car, leaving Arabella alone by the old witch house.

A little while later, Bonnie and Jeremy emerge from the house, Jeremy looking a bit weary. Arabella stands up from where she had been sitting on the wooden porch.

"So?"

"I think it worked," Bonnie nods, a small smile on her lips. "I think I can feel it," Arabella lets out a breath, nodding.

"Good," Jeremy looks between the two of them, frowning.

"How much power exactly, Bon?" Bonnie's own smile slowly begins to fade.

"I'm not sure. I just assume it's a lot," She replies. Arabella smirks, taking a few steps back and pulling Jeremy with her.

"You could always test it out," She pipes, motioning to the ground. "Go on, Bonnie. Give it a shot."

Bonnie looks a bit conflicted at first, but she nods nonetheless and takes a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she holds her hands out, and in a moment, strong gusts of wind begin blowing through the trees. They pick up the leaves on the ground and push them through the air, the sky falling dark as thunder and lightning flash and roar.

Jeremy steps forward, touching her arm in worry. "Bonnie."

"She's fine," Arabella shakes her head. At her words, Bonnie opens her eyes, and the weather dies down to its normal state. "And she's ready."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	11. Chapter 9

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella is actually in a fairly good mood today. Which was the first time she could confidently say that since... everything. Since the twins.

But she refuses to get lost in her thoughts. This morning, she had woken up bright and early (somehow) and gone out for some breakfast. After a quick little drive into town, she walks back to the Boarding House with a box filled with donuts and some coffees in hand.

She pulls out her keys and unlocks the door, about to step inside only to get... blocked. Arabella frowns, setting down the box and coffees. She places a hand on the doorway entrance, finding an invisible barrier blocking her from her own home.

"What the hell?" She mumbles under her breath, slamming her hand against the barrier. Elena and Bonnie walk by, about to leave for school. She raises a brow at them. "Wanna tell me why I can't step foot into my own house?"

"Oh! Sorry," Elena sheepishly steps forward. "Come in."

Arabella's brows furrow, but steps in anyways. And just like that, she's able to enter again.

"This isn't upsetting at all," She scowls, picking up the donut and coffees and carelessly tossing them on a table, no longer caring for them. "Since when do you own this house?"

"Since we signed it over to her earlier," Stefan walks in, his own bag and jacket in hand. "Elena needs a safehouse to protect her from Klaus."

"So compel her an apartment," Arabella glares at her brother, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were giving her the house?"

"Oh, did we forget to tell you?" Damon smiles pleasantly, leaning against the wall. "Oops."

"The house belonged to Zach, and he's dead," Stefan shoots a pointed look at Damon, who shrugs. "So we gave it to Elena. She needs to be protected, and she's safest with us," Arabella side eyes Elena, but says nothing.

"Whatever," She rolls her eyes, shoving past her brothers. "I'll see you at school."

And just like that, her good mood has been turned sour.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Sitting in history class waiting for Alaric to show up, Arabella can't help but glare daggers at the back of Stefan's head. Well, she _can_ help it, but she just chooses not to. She likes to be petty like that.

In her opinion, if they _really_ wanted Elena safe, Damon and Stefan would compel her a new identity and send her across the world, allowing her to forget about the supernatural world all together. Of course, they couldn't _dare_ part with their beloved doppelganger.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Alaric walks in late, rubbing his hands together as he sets his things down.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the 60's," A girl near the front pipes up. Arabella was pretty sure her name was Diana, or Dana. Something with a D.

"Right, the 60's," He nods, thinking. "The, uh..." Arabella frowns at his sudden loss of thought, following his gaze to find him staring at Elena. He quickly snaps out of it, continuing on with the lesson. Odd.

Eventually, the class ends, and Arabella packs up her stuff to go on to the next. A certain blonde vampire falls into step beside her.

"Arabella!" She smiles brightly, clutching her binder. "Hi!"

"Hey, Caroline," Arabella smiles. How can one person have _this_ much energy so early? "What's up?"

"The decade dance is tonight," Caroline hands her a flyer, still smiling. "You're coming, right?" Arabella grimaces at the thought, shaking her head.

"I have plans, sorry."

"What plans?"

"Drinking. Reading. Annoying my brothers. Y'know, the usual weekday things," Caroline pouts.

"Oh, come on, please! It'll be a great chance for you to make some friends," She adds. Arabella snorts.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I didn't come back to Mystic Falls to make friends," She shakes her head. "Sorry, Caroline. I'm gonna have to pass," Caroline stops and watches her walk away, sighing.

Later that day, Arabella walks into the cafeteria with Stefan, glowering at the groups of students eating their lunches.

"God, I hate high school," She mutters in disgust. Stefan chuckles.

"Lighten up. You going to this dance tonight?" Arabella scoffs.

"Why does everyone keep bringing up this stupid dance?" Stefan shrugs, adjusting his shoulder strap.

"They can be fun. And with us there, eventful," Arabella raises a brow at him.

" _You're_ going? To a dance? _You_?" Stefan shoves her playfully, earning a laugh.

"Elena wants me to. And I'm sure Damon will crash it, too," Arabella smiles brightly.

"Great. House to myself, now that Katherine has gotten her psychotic ass out too. Now I'm definitely staying home," Stefan rolls his eyes at his sister, but they both freeze when Bonnie and Elena rush up to them with worried expressions. 

"Klaus is here," Elena whispers, shaking. Stefan quickly pulls her close, his brows furrowing worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Arabella frowns, her eyes darting around the cafeteria.

"Dana was compelled by him. He wants Elena to 'save him a dance'," Bonnie explains, scrunching her nose up in disgust. Arabella swallows, exchanging a worried glance with her brother. 

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Once Arabella had gotten home from school, she had decided to do some quick meditation before the dance, just to focus her mind and magic.

She didn't expect to feel what she felt.

In an instant, the witch's eyes fly open in shock, a strangled gasp escaping her lips and as she doubles over on the ground. Taking in deep breaths, she pushes the hairs that clung to her sweat covered forehead, clutching the Talisman with her other hand tightly.

_Crap._

"Stef!" Arabella sped down the stairs, a little surprised to see her brothers plus Bonnie, Elena, and Alaric huddled in the living room, like a team of sorts. They all look up, frowning. Arabella catches the way Alaric's eyes follow her Talisman closely, but she chooses to ignore it. She has bigger problems right now than to wonder why Alaric is acting weird.

"What's wrong, Ara?"

"It's my Talisman," She purses her lips tightly. "It doesn't want me helping in taking down Klaus," Damon's brows shoot up.

" _Huh?"_

"I have to agree with Damon, _what_?" Bonnie adds, crossing her arms. "What do you mean it doesn't _want_ you to help? It's a necklace."

"Hardly," Arabella's fingers delicately trace the purple amulet. "The Talisman was created with a truckload of dark magic. It has a mind of its own-- to an extent."

"How do you know it doesn't want you helping?" Elena asks, confused. Arabella sighs, taking a seat and leaning her elbows on her knees.

"I was meditating, and I had this... _feeling._ Just this overwhelming wash of nausea and regret... I didn't see anything, but I didn't have to," She looks up, meeting Elena's gaze. "It was a warning. Not to mess with Klaus."

"But why?" Stefan shakes his head, crossing his arms. "It doesn't make sense. Why would the Sorcerer's Talisman want this curse to be broken?" Arabella shrugs, running a hand through her curls.

"That's the part that got me, too," She looks up, solemnly meeting Bonnie's eyes. "Do you think you can do this alone?" Bonnie takes a deep breath nodding.

"Yes. Yes, I can."

After formulating a somewhat sound plan with the resources they had, the group split up to begin the preparations for the dance. Arabella had dug deep into her closet, but found some clothes appropriate for the decade. A long, red and white floral skirt paired off with a flowy blue top and long necklaces. She may or may not have gone through a bit of a hippie, pothead faze back in the 60's, not that she would actually ever admit to it. But hey, it was her chill faze. No jobs, no responsibilities... it was actually pretty nice.

After placing a flower crown upon her curls and shoving on some boots, Arabella grabs a long, crochet cardigan and slips a few herbs inside, just in case. She may not be able to be the Sorceress tonight, but that doesn't mean she has to cut off ties to magic all together.

"I forgot you were a hippie," Damon remarks, casually leaning against the wall outside Arabella's bedroom. She rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't a hippie."

"Right, sorry. Pothead," She smirks, sliding two fingers into her cardigan and pulling out a freshly wrapped joint. Damon grimaces.

"You're kidding."

"Nope," Arabella waves it in his face, grinning. "Oh, c'mon! You and I always used to get faded."

"Once. We got high _once_ , and I never regretted anything more," Damon snatches it out of her hand. "As your big brother, and dance chaperone, I hereby confiscate it from you. Be glad I don't tell Alaric to suspend you," Arabella shoves him, glaring.

"You've spent too much time with Stefan. You're boring now," Damon narrows his eyes.

"Rude. Anyways, I prefer to be high on life."

"And drunk on bourbon."

"Bingo, little sister."

"Speaking of drunks," Arabella snatches the joint back, turning it to ash in her hands just to please Damon. "Have you noticed Alaric acting weird?"

"Ric's the most normal guy I know-- and that's saying something," Damon shakes his head. "Why do you ask?" Arabella shrugs.

"He just seemed... off today. Like, not his normal self," Damon snorts, rolling his eyes.

"This is what happens when you binge those crime shows and decide to become a detective for a year," Arabella's eyes widen in remembrance.

"My detective faze was the _best,_ what are you talking about?" She shakes her head, but the smile fades slowly. "I just hope those skills come in handy with finding Klaus tonight."

"You and I both, Bella."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella hates school dances. She truly does. The loud music. The flashing lights. The drunk, pimple faced teens trying to hook up behind the teachers back. It was truly terrible, no matter the company you happened to carry with you.

But she was here for a reason. To make sure that the plan against Klaus went through. He had already made his presence clear, by having Dana announce his name to the whole school. Which meant he's here. At least her presence wouldn't be for nothing.

Arabella's green eyes narrow as she notices Jeremy and Bonnie dancing together. Downing the rest of the spiked punch, she crumbles the cup into a ball and tosses it on the floor, making her way to the couple.

"Hey, guys," She gives them a smile. "Mind if I borrow Bonnie for a sec?" Jeremy nods with a tight lipped smile, leaving. Arabella gently takes Bonnie's arm and pulls her to a corner, away from the dancing teenagers.

"What is it?" Bonnie frowns as they're away from listening ears.

"I did some research at home, Bonnie. I know."

"Know what?"

"Don't play stupid, Bennett," Arabella snaps, frowning. "You and I both know the chances of you surviving this are little to nothing," Bonnie sighs, looking away.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" She asks, looking back up. Arabella is silent for a moment, staring the witch down. Finally, she lets out a breath, and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"No," She shakes her head. "But you need to understand, Bonnie. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you--"

"Elena is my best friend," Bonnie interrupts, glaring. "I won't let her die. I can't," Arabella nods, crossing her arms.

"Fine by me."

"She can't know," Bonnie adds, suddenly nervous. Arabella holds up her hands.

"Your secret is safe with me, promise. Anyone else know?"

"Just Jeremy."

"Elena's _brother?_ The guy who is all smitten with you?" Arabella scoffs, shaking her head. "Then I'm not the one you should be worried about spilling the beans, Bennett. Keep an eye on your boy," With that, she leaves, going to find Damon or Alaric. She is in desperate need of something a little stronger than spiked punch.

Does Arabella _want_ a teenage witch to have to die? Of course not. But Bonnie dying is better than Klaus running around causing mayhem. Frankly, Arabella doesn't care all too much if Bonnie _or_ Elena die. But Bonnie dying results in Klaus dying, which is better than him living on to break a curse that her best friends died trying to stop.

Arabella stops in her tracks when she notices Elena walking up to Bonnie across the dance floor, looking quite angry. They leave outside, something being said from the doppelganger about needing to talk.

She almost curses when she sees Stefan zig zagging through the crowd, his eyes darkening when he spots her. Great. He has a big brother lecture look in his eyes. She is _definitely_ going to need that drink now.

"Come here," He snaps, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her aside.

"What?" She yanks her arm from his grasp. Stefan whips around, glaring.

"Please tell me you didn't know Bonnie was on a suicide mission," Arabella groans, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, great. Little Gilbert told you," She crosses her arms. "Let me guess. Being the honest boyfriend you are, you told Elena?"

"Of course I told her," Stefan glares. "You promised us no more secrets."

"No, I promised I would do whatever it took to take down Klaus," Arabella hisses, leaning forward slightly. "If the Bennett witch has to die for that to happen, then so be it. I'll make sure to say nice things at her funeral," Stefan looks exasperated, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Of course. Of _course_ you pull something like this--"

"What the hell are you talking about, Stefan?" Arabella smacks his shoulder. "I didn't 'pull' anything! I'm just not going to stop anything that happens, sorry."

"You sound like Damon right now," Stefan fumes. Arabella scoffs, shaking her head and looking at the ceiling.

"No, I'm using my head instead of my feelings. That's always pissed you off."

"Because you're willing to let someone die--"

"-- Of course I am!" Arabella interrupts him, her voice raising. She earns a few odd looks, but pays them no attention. "Because I _will never_ let someone dangerous live just because someone innocent has to die. _You_ should know that better than anyone, Stefan," He falls quiet at her words, slightly shocked she would bring that up. Before Stefan can shoot back with something, Arabella holds a finger up, straightening up slightly.

"What?"

"You hear that?" She sighs, already making her way to the exit. "Sounds like some teenagers being stupid."

Arabella and Stefan run out into the school halls just in time to see a group of boys beating up Jeremy. Arabella rolls her eyes, coming to a stop.

"Hey, dumbasses!" The boys stop and look up, and as if on instinct, one of them pulls out a cross bow and shoots. Arabella hisses in pain as a wooden arrow slices through her shoulder. "Let me guess," She grunts, holding back a yelp as she yanks the arrow through her flesh and out of her shoulder. "Klaus says hi?"

The two siblings speed up to the teenagers, Stefan knocking out one of them. Arabella grabs the one that shot her and tosses him against the lockers, knocking him out. The other one, she blows a powdery mixture into his face, allowing him to fall into a slumber and collapse.

Stefan runs up to him. "Is he--"

"He's fine, just knocked out," Arabella shakes her head. "They were compelled, I wouldn't hurt them. Too much."

"They're a distraction," Stefan realizes, his eyes wide. "Klaus is making a move."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

For once in this whole God forsaken night, Arabella actually feels good about the plan. Mostly because this time, it was her plan and not her idiot brothers'.

Bonnie needed to fake her death. To convince Klaus she was dead. And Arabella had remembered the perfect spell to do it.

She stops for a moment in the hallway, listening. She needs to keep Stefan and Elena away from where Bonnie was cornering Klaus, at least for the time being. Instead, she finds Damon.

"There you are," Damon runs up to her. "Klaus is in Alaric's body," Arabella nods.

"I know, Bonnie already told me. By the way, I totally called it," She smiles proudly, earning an eye roll from Damon.

"You did not."

"Did too!" She shoots back. "Did I _not_ say Alaric was acting weird today?" Arabella shakes her head and waves her hand. "Whatever, that doesn't matter. Can I still assume you're in love with the doppelganger and will do whatever it takes to save her?"

Damon silently glares at her, but she takes that as a yes.

"Good," She nods, taking a deep breath. "Because Bonnie has a plan, but it has to look real. Which means Elena can't know, meaning Stefan can't either," Arabella quickly explains the spell to Damon, who nods in agreement.

"It's a good idea. But St. Stef isn't going to be too fond of being left out," He points out, raising a brow. Arabella scoffs.

"Stefan'll tell Elena in a heartbeat. Like I said before, this has to look real," Arabella explains, her head tilting as she listens intently. "Speaking of, the little couple are coming. Damon, for this to happen, Elena has to believe Bonnie is really dead. Can you let her go through that?"

"If it means keeping her alive, of course," Damon replies without missing a beat. Arabella nods, taking a deep breath as Stefan and Elena run into view.

This wasn't going to be easy. 

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	12. Chapter 10

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The plan worked, as expected. Arabella had paid a visit to the Old Witch House, just to make sure Bonnie was alright. Then she went home and snuck off into bed, not wanting to have to deal with Stefan or Elena. She would let Damon take the heat for that.

It had been a very, _very_ long day, so unsurprisingly, Arabella fell asleep for most of that Saturday. It was mid afternoon when her phone let out a loud ring, disturbing her slumber. Groaning, Arabella's hand flies out from under the covers and she smacks her side table a few times, before finally landing on her phone and pulling it under the blanket.

"You woke me up, so this better be good."

"You're still asleep? Seriously?" Stefan's voice came in on the other line. "Look, we have a problem."

"You always do," Arabella sighs, sitting up and leaning on her elbow. "What is it?"

"Jenna knows."

"Who's Jenna?" Arabella yawns, before realization hits. "Ohhh, Elena's sister."

"Aunt."

"Whatever," She rubs her eyes tiredly. "What does she know?"

"Klaus was at her house, and she saw my True Face, and saw me using vamp speed," Stefan explains. Arabella fails to see how this is a problem.

"So?"

"Did you suffer a brain injury and forget everything, or are you being serious?" Stefan snaps. "She didn't _know_ any of this. Elena didn't want her to. And now she does!"

"I just woke up, give me a break," Arabella mutters, swinging her legs over her bed. "Well, what about it? Compel her to forget."

"She's on vervain, and I had her run. Look, I have to call Elena and let her know, can you find her and bring her back to the Boarding House?" Arabella sighs dramatically.

"Fine. But why can't Damon? And where _is_ Elena?" She furrows her brows. "Why is everybody all over the place today?"

"Damon isn't picking up the phone," Stefan explains. He's sighs on the other line. "And Elena's with Elijah."

" _What?!_ "

"She woke him last night," Stefan continues. "And they're together now, talking. Coming up with a plan."

"We _have_ a plan. A pretty damn good one, too. Why bring an Original into this? And why the _hell_ didn't anyone care to tell me Elijah was awake?" Arabella shouts into the phone.

"She won't let Bonnie die, and no one told you because you were asleep."

"Seriously, Stefan? Is this your way of payback since I didn't tell you about my plan last night?"

"I have to go. Get Jenna," With that final demand, Stefan hangs up the phone. Arabella curses her brother under her breath, but gets up nonetheless. She pulls a long, beige colored trench coat over the sweats and hoodie she had been sleeping in. Snatching her keys and shoes, she makes her way to her car to find Jenna.

It doesn't take too long to locate her, seeing as Jenna didn't run very far. She's sitting at a bus stop with her head in her hands when Arabella pulls up.

"Jenna?" Arabella leans out the window. "You okay?"

"Leave me alone!" Jenna cries once seeing who it is. She gets up and attempts to walk away, but Arabella has sped in front of her before she can. This earns a fearful scream from the human.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Jenna, I'm trying to protect you," Arabella explains, holding her hands up. "Just get in the car, please."

Jenna shakes her head furiously. "No. You're like Stefan. You're a _monster_ ," She whips around, and begins to scream, "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Seriously?" Arabella rolls her eyes, holding her hand up as her eyes begin to glow. " _Imitantar Pupulus_ ," She slams her hand to her mouth, Jenna copying the action involuntarily, her eyes wide. Arabella slowly removes her hand. "A mimicking spell. I'm a little different than my brother. Now, let's be civil, shall we?"

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella sits in the kitchen, drinking straight from a bottle when Stefan walks in. Elena had already left, much to Stefan and Damon's dismay. They were all just waiting for her to come back, to hear what Elijah had to say. Arabella had heard Damon and Stefan earlier-- they had almost fought. Over the _doppelganger_. Clearly, Stefan was looking for a fight if he came here to talk to her.

"Leave me alone, Stefan," Arabella grumbles.

"You're drunk."

"Nope," She shakes her head, slamming the bottle down. "I'm pissed. I'm pissed you decided not to wake me up when Elijah woke up, and I'm pissed that we're letting the _doppelganger_ call the shots."

"She's the one who has to die if this ritual goes through," Stefan points out.

"Exactly!" Arabella exclaims, slamming her hand down on the counter. "So _we_ should be making the plans. I _had_ a plan, a really damn good one--"

"That involved Bonnie dying!"

"So let her die!" Arabella shouts in anger.

"When did you start caring so little for human life, hm?" Stefan sneers, taking a few steps forward. "You weren't always like this."

Arabella laughs humorlessly, grabbing the bottle. "Well, having your two best friends die on the same day really helps," She takes a swig, placing it down as she stands up and walks towards Stefan so they're only inches apart. "I'm not here to make friends, Stefan. I'm here to _avenge_ my friends. To make sure a madman doesn't get what he wants. I warned you not to get in my way," She shoves past him, roughly slamming into his shoulder. "I advise you don't."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The Boarding House grounds had a magnificent garden stretching out behind it, and if you walked long enough through it, you would surely find the greenhouse. Though the greenhouse remains Arabella's sanctuary, she can't help but find a certain calm residing in the garden as well.

She strolls through it under the moonlight, frowning down at the flowers and bushes that grow. Elijah and Elena have yet to come back, much to the siblings' dismay. They're taking much longer than they should.

Arabella continues walking, stopping in her tracks when she hears a loud crash coming from the house. Immediately, she speeds in, just in time to see Stefan emerge from the rubble of a former bookcase. He speeds to Damon to get an attack of his own in.

Arabella's eyes glow violet as she holds a hand up, glaring at the two of them. " _Motus,"_ Before Stefan can get to Damon, he's thrown back into the bookcase, and Damon is thrown on the opposite side of the room. They both look up in shock. Arabella storms up to them, standing in the middle where Damon had once stood and holding both her hands up. " _Phasmatos Ossox_."

They both let out a yelp in pain as their wrists snap, the bones breaking easily. Damon glares up at her.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" He grunts. Arabella narrowed her eyes at him.

" _That_ is for acting like _children_ while the girl you're both stupidly in love with is off making friends with a thousand year old Original," She falls back on the couch, scowling. "Do either of you have brains? Is there actually anything in those giant heads of yours, or is it just hollow? Is it?"

"Okay, we get it," Stefan mutters, brushing off the wood chips and snapping his wrist back into place with a groan. Arabella shakes her head in annoyance.

"No, you don't. Elijah won't do anything without a price. He'll want something in return, and you two are here _fighting_ instead of considering what we might lose to protect Elena."

"You're not wrong, Arabella," All three siblings turn around, surprised to find Elena and Elijah standing at the library entrance. Elena looks shocked at the mess, but Elijah seems rather calm.

"You invited him in?" Damon asks, clearly pissed. Elena nods.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal."

"Really?"

"The three of you will come to no harm at my hands," Elijah explains, taking a step forward. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"And what would that be?" Arabella stands up, on edge. She can't imagine this could go anywhere good.

"An apology."

"A what?" Damon's face scrunches up in confusion. Arabella rolls her eyes at his dramatics.

"Seriously? We try to kill you and all you want is an apology?" Arabella crosses her arms, not quite buying it. Stefan sighs at both of his siblings, walking up to Elijah and staring him squarely in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena," Arabella almost wants to gag. How cheesy could one person be?

"I'm sorry too, I guess. Even though I kinda tried to stop it," She mumbles the last part under her breath. Elijah nods, accepting both. All four turn to Damon, who stubbornly crosses his arms.

Arabella watches him closely as Elena explains that they found a loophole for the sacrifice, and she already knows what his answer is going to be before he says it.

"You're trusting him?" He asks Elena. She nods, glancing quickly at Elijah.

"I am."

"You can all go to hell," He spits, storming out of the room. Arabella pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"He's just pissed right now," She explains, looking up.

"At me," Stefan steps forward. "But he'll come around."

Elijah stares thoughtfully at the two, pursing his lips. "Perhaps."

Arabella claps her hands loudly, breaking the silence. "Well, forget about Damon. Right now, I want to know what the hell you two were talking about for so long," Elijah and Elena exchange a glance, before Elijah steps into the library and takes a seat at the couch.

"I would sit down, if I were you," He says, looking up at the siblings. "What you're about to hear is quite shocking."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	13. Chapter 11

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"I can't imagine being in a house with the Salvatore brothers can be very enjoyable," Arabella gazes up from her book, watching Elijah study the elixir in his hands.

After the explanation last night, to say the Salvatore siblings were shocked was an understatement. None of them had ever expected Elijah and Klaus to be related, let alone for the curse to be _fake_. The actual curse, however, almost seemed more dangerous.

This morning, Elijah had come over with his loophole for Elena, and they had discussed a plan. Arabella was surprisingly fine with it. Bonnie would kill Klaus, and Elena wouldn't die. Worst case scenario, they die and take down Klaus with them. Not her problem, though. As long as Klaus was dead, she was happy.

Alaric had showed up earlier as well, his normal, Klaus free self again. Everyone else had gone to different parts of the house, leaving Arabella alone with the Original.

"I should be saying the same to you," Arabella snorts, looking back down. "You grew up with _Klaus_ ," Elijah chuckles lightly.

"Despite what you may think, Klaus was not always like this," He sighs, his dark eyes drifting up to the window. "Once upon a time, he was a good brother," Arabella frowns, closing her book.

"What happened?"

"What always happens, I suppose," Elijah shrugs. "Betrayal," She nods in understanding.

"I get that more than you would know," She shakes her head, standing up.

"Damon, no!" Elijah and Arabella exchange a look at Elena's voice echoing from upstairs.

"You should probably go inspect that," Elijah advises, raising a brow. Arabella sighs, nodding, before speeding off to find her brother.

Her eyes widen in shock as she sees Damon shove a wooden stake into Stefan's abdomen, Elena crying out. She runs over to her boyfriend and pushes him away, blood covering her mouth. Arabella can take a guess as to what happened. Damon had fed her his blood.

"What is the matter with you?" Arabella hisses, shoving Damon roughly. "She won't ever forgive you for this. _Stefan_ will never forgive you for this."

"Better them both be angry with me than Elena dead," He glares. Arabella shoves him once more, pointing at the door.

"Take a walk, Damon. Get the hell out."

Arabella rushes over to Stefan, looking up at Elena. "He needs human blood. Go get blood bags in the basement. Now!" Still crying, Elena stumbles up and rushes to go complete the task. Arabella snatches a pillow and props it under Stefan's head, pushing his hair out of his face. "This is going to hurt, Stef."

"Just do it," He grunts, squeezing his eyes shut. She nods, wrapping her fingers around the stake and yanking it out. Stefan's body spasms from the sudden jolt of pain, a cry escaping his lips.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be a baby," Arabella teases, smirking. He rolls his eyes at her, panting heavily.

"Lemme shove this into your stomach, see how you like it," She laughs, shaking her head. Jenna and Alaric run into the room, both shocked at the sight.

"What happened?" Jenna's mouth gapes open.

"Damon," Arabella glances at Alaric. "You mind getting him out of the house? I'll meet up with you after I take care of this," Alaric nods, gently touching Jenna's arm and leaving. Arabella sighs, staring back down at her brother.

This is going to be a long day.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Hey, pea brain," Arabella smacks Damon over the head as she comes and sits beside him at the Mystic Grill bar. Alaric watches her with amusement from Damon's other side. "Our brother's okay, not that you care."

"Great. Hero Stef lives to see another day. Cheers," Damon holds up his glass with a pleasant smirk. Arabella glares at him.

"You're incredibly stupid."

"As you like to remind me every day," Damon rolls his eyes. "Y'know, just because we aren't all obsessed with having a million and one degrees, doesn't mean we're all dumb."

"Oh, I never said that," Arabella snatches the glass of bourbon from his hands. "There are many smart people on this planet. You just aren't one of them," She takes a sip, shaking her head. "Thanks for making this day worse, Dame."

"Why so glum?" Arabella turns to her left at the rich, accented voice, where a new face sits beside her. She studies him for a moment, his own blue-green eyes staring back at her as a small smirk falls upon his lips.

She turns back to Alaric and Damon, to find that Alaric has paled as he stares at the man. Arabella's eyes widen as she whips back around. Blonde hair, charming British accent, dimples, hot but in an extremely terrifying way according to Naomi... _holy shit_.

"Ugh," Damon throws his head back and groans. "I'm guessing you're Klaus," Arabella raises a brow, sitting straighter. She attempts to make herself seem more confident, but she can't deny that her heart is racing with fear at this moment. According to Elijah, Klaus is a merciless killer. He has no value for life in general, even when it comes to those he cares about. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath, but she also didn't want to allow him to walk all over her.

"In the flesh," Klaus smiles at her, and she shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. Damon gets up and protectively stands in front of his younger sister, staring Klaus down. Arabella wants to smack him again. Why would he think he needs to protect her?

Klaus looks up at Alaric, tilting his head slightly. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asks angrily. Klaus shrugs.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger," His gaze turns dark. "Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'd regret," Damon's lips break into a smile, and for the third time in the past ten minutes, Arabella wants to smack him.

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Klaus's smirk disappears in an instant as he searches Damon's eyes for any indication that he's bluffing.

"You _are_ kidding?" He snaps his gaze to Arabella and Alaric. "He is kidding, right?"

"I ask myself that exact question every day, buddy," Arabella mumbles into her glass as she takes a sip. Alaric sighs.

"No, not really."

"I mean, c'mon," Damon chuckles nervously. "What's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Klaus' gaze darkens even more, and Arabella pinches Damon's side to indicate for him to shut up. Clearly, Klaus is getting pissed.

"Let me be clear," Klaus leans forward, his voice quiet yet threatening. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up," With that, the Original walks away, leaving all three of them gaping where he had once stood.

" _That's_ the guy that's going to walk around as some werewolf vampire hybrid?" Arabella shakes her head in confusion. "No wonder Elijah wants him dead. You know what, Damon? I take back what I said about you being the most annoying brother to ever walk the Earth," Damon smiles grimly.

"Gee, thanks."

"Okay, well I should get going," Arabella stands up, narrowing her eyes at Damon. "I swear to God, if you do _anything_ to test Klaus--"

"I'll behave," Damon holds his hands up innocently, smirking. Arabella rolls her eyes, noticing the subtle look exchanged between the two best friends. They were most surely going to mess things up.

But she didn't have time to worry about that right now. Right now, they had a sacrifice they needed to stop.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

' _Do not,' Not a voice, yet a feeling. A chill running through the air, that, without words, made itself known. A life force that wasn't really alive. A weapon with a mind of its own._

_"Do not what?" Arabella stares into the empty darkness, her heartbeat quickening by the second. "Why?"_

_'Allow it to happen. Allow it to be broken.'_

_"No!" Arabella screams, the tears welling up in her eyes. There was an overwhelming feeling of dread attacking her all at once, as if she were not in control of her emotions. "It's not natural! A hybrid cannot walk the Earth!"_

_'This is a witch's doing,' The feelings hit her hard. 'They will not stop it.'_

_"I could!" Arabella cries. "I can stop it! Please, let me!"_

_'You can do nothing. You are a monster,' She sobs at those words. It was becoming too much for her to handle. 'Your power is not your own. You will not use it for this.'_

_"Please," Arabella pleads, falling to her knees. "This will be the end of us all."_

_'Then so be it.'_

Arabella wakes up with a jump, shooting up into a sitting position. Her eyes are wide, tears streaming down her cheeks and sweat clinging her hair to the back of her neck. Panting, she looks around frantically.

The last thing she remembers was coming back to the Boarding House to do some research, in hopes of finding something that could help Bonnie. She must have passed out, considering she's laying on the library floor.

Arabella shudders at the thought of the dream she had just had. She was used to dreaming of the Talisman, but this had felt so... _real_. Like she was speaking directly to it. She wants nothing more than to shake the feeling off of herself completely.

But now, she understands. She understands why the amulet refuses to let her help in taking down Klaus. The Sorcerer's Talisman was created by ancient witches. For centuries, long before Arabella had even been born, covens had come together to attempt and subdue the power. However, the Talisman always found a host, eventually. Klaus is the same. A being who was subdued in fear of becoming too powerful. And the Talisman wants him to be free.

"How considerate," Arabella scowls at the thought, wiping her face and snatching her Grimoire off the floor. Standing up, she leaves to go outside to the garden to get some air. As she steps into the crisp night, she whips out her phone to check what she missed when she blacked out.

The vampire-witch listens to the few voice calls from Damon, explaining that he had unsurprisingly gotten himself into trouble, only to get himself out. While also creating more problems for her in the process. Fantastic.

"Idiot," She grumbles, quickly texting him to let him know her thoughts on him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Arabella freezes at the voice, slowly turning around to find the last person she wants to see emerging from the trees. "Thought you'd be off scheming with your brothers."

"What are you doing here?" She snaps, standing straighter. Klaus smirks, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm here for my doppelganger," He explains. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" Arabella clicks her tongue.

"Sorry, I'm the Salvatore _not_ in love with a Petrova doppelganger," She replies sarcastically. "Maybe try my brothers?"

"I fear they may have done something to mess with my plans," Klaus sighs dramatically, shaking his head. "Perhaps I have to remind them what's at stake here," His eyes darken as he begins walking towards Arabella, eyeing her like a wolf eyeing their prey.

The witch's breath quickens as she holds up a hand quickly. " _Motus!"_ Klaus smiles in amusement as nothing happens.

"Are you _kidding_ me right now?" Arabella hisses, tapping her amulet with a finger. "Now is not the time!"

"I heard legends about the Sorcerer's Talisman," Klaus said, still taking slow steps towards her. Arabella backs into a bench, her heart beat drumming in her chest. He could no doubtedly hear it, and was taking great amusement in seeing her scared. "Never thought it was real."

"It is," Arabella snaps, clutching it in her hands.

Klaus chuckles, shaking his head. "One of the most powerful creations in witch history, on my side. How lucky is that?"

"Well, let's not get too cocky," Arabella narrows her eyes. "It doesn't want me stopping the sacrifice. Doesn't mean I can't kill you when it's over," Klaus speeds up to her, wrapping his hand around her throat and slamming Arabella down against a stone bench.

Leaning down so they were only inches apart, he whispers in her ear, "I should kill you now, then. Send a message to your brothers, and get rid of a future problem, hm?" Arabella struggles to breathe against his hold, pushing against his chest. Clearly, he isn't moving any time soon, so she decides to give the magic thing one more shot.

" _Motus_ ," She chokes, and this time, the surge of magic travels through her veins and throws Klaus off of her, slamming him against the ground. He slowly looks up, glaring up at her as Arabella rubs her neck.

"Not too smart to try to kill me," Arabella muses, clearing her throat. "My necklace may be on your side, but its job is to keep me alive. Can't have a dead host, now, can we?" Klaus stands up, brushing off the specks of dust and dirt on his coat.

He freezes suddenly, listening intently, before a small smirk appears on his lips. "I look forward to seeing more of you, Arabella," She tries to ignore the chill that runs up her spine as her name falls off his tongue with ease. In an instant, Klaus has sped away.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Arabella turns around and walks back to the house. As she steps inside, Alaric runs up to her, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Was that Klaus with you? Are you okay?" Arabella stares at him for a moment, her thoughts still jumbled.

"I'm fine," She shakes her head, holding a hand up. "We need to find out where Klaus is holding the sacrifi- _Agh!"_ Arabella doubles over, clutching her head in pain.

"Arabella? What's wrong?" Alaric puts a hand around her shoulder worriedly, leaning down to try and help.

She takes in a gasp of air, her eyes opening suddenly while glowing purple. Alaric stumbles back a bit in shock. Arabella squeezes her eyes shut again, and this time when she opens them, they come back their usual green.

"What was that?" Alaric breathes, taking a step towards her.

"A warning," Arabella rubs her head, straightening. "Not to mess with Klaus' plan. I can't be near the ritual tonight."

"Not even if you take the necklace off?" Alaric questions as Arabella turns around, thinking.

"I'm the Host. Taking the Talisman away from me simply deprives me of my powers, but the mental link is still there," She explains. Alaric frowns at her words.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you what I _won't_ do," Arabella snatches the necklace off, staring down at it in disgust. "I _won't_ sit back and let my friends die for nothing. You hear that, you miserable bitch? You're gonna have to kill me before I sit this one out."

"I don't think saying that is a good--" Alaric doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence, because before either of them know it, Arabella's eyes roll back and she collapses. Alaric catches her just in time before she hits the ground. "-- idea. Dammit."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella's eyes slowly pry open, the sunlight hitting her face. She sits up, groaning at the throbbing pain in her head. But the pain is nothing compared to her _hunger_. A growing emptiness claws at her stomach, and she can practically smell the blood bags downstairs.

Someone had moved her to her bedroom, and on the bedside table sits her necklace and phone. How long has she been out? This hunger feels like she hasn't fed in days.

Grabbing her phone, Arabella clicks it on and gasps. It's been almost two days since she passed out. Cursing, She snatches her necklace and begrudgingly clasps it around her neck, standing up to go get some blood.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Arabella goes down the staircase and is about to turn into the basement hallway when she halts to a stop, noticing Damon standing in front of the window. Her eyes widen in shock as he slips off his Daylight ring and allows the sun to burn his skin.

Too weak to use her powers, Arabella runs up to her brother and tackles him, both of the siblings crashing to the floor away from the light.

"Get off of me!" Damon shoves her off, glaring. "When did you wake up?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arabella snaps, sitting up. "Are you out of your mind?" She stops suddenly, her eyes wide. "It's Elena, isn't it? She died in the ritual, so now you're turning to suicide as your only option. As someone who tried the route, I don't recommend it."

"Elena didn't die," Damon snatches his ring off the floor. "You missed a lot, sister. Long story short, the ritual was a success. Jenna is dead, Elena is human, and we all live to see Klaus as a big bad wolf," Arabella narrows her eyes at him.

"Then tell me, oh wise one, why are you trying to burn yourself alive?" Damon scowls at her, looking away. "Damon? What aren't you telling me?"

"He got bit," Both siblings look up as Stefan walks into the room, glaring down at Damon. "By Tyler."

"Who the hell is Tyler?" Arabella rubs her eyes tiredly. The name sounds familiar, but she's too hungry to focus.

"Lockwood werewolf," Damon explains. Arabella freezes, staring at her brother in shock.

"But that means--"

"I'm dying," Damon finishes, stands up. "And I don't plan on dying a painful, sweaty death, so I figured I'd go out easy."

"You're not dying today," Stefan growls, grabbing Damon and speeding him down to the cellar. Arabella doesn't follow, still allowing her brothers' words to sink in.

She's spent almost 160 years with Stefan and Damon. And the thought of losing either one of them? That scares her more than anything ever has. She can't let that happen.

Stefan leaves to go try and find a cure, advising that Arabella stay back and keep an eye on Damon. She made a stop at her greenhouse first, to create a mixture that would make this process as painless as possible for him. After mixing together some herbs, she makes her way back to the cellar, just in time to see her brother having his first set of hallucinations. He mutters Katherine's name a few times, causing Arabella to sigh. As annoying as Damon is, she hates seeing him like this.

"Damon, drink," She gently grabs his head, forcing the mixture down his throat. He gags at the taste, pushing her away roughly. "I'm trying to help, idiot."

"By what? Feeding me rat poison?" Damon coughs, glaring up at her. She smirks. He's back.

"Sure, rat poison," She laughs lightly, quickly locking the door before he can get out. 

Arabella sits in the chair she had propped outside of his cellar, sucking through her fourth blood bag as she flips through one of the Grimoires of a dead witch she had stolen it from a few years ago. There had to be something in it that held an answer.

"So why the long slumber?" Damon grunts as he sits up, leaning against the wall. Arabella shrugs.

"No clue. My guess? The Talisman wanted to wait until the ritual was completely done," She flips a page. "Meaning Klaus had to go through a full transformation. He probably just turned back."

"Of course he did. Dick is probably having the time of his life right now," Damon scowls. Arabella looks up, shutting her book and leaning forward.

"Hey," Damon looks up at her, meeting her eyes. "You're not dying today, you hear me? We're going to find a way to save you."

"Careful, Bella Bean," Damon smirks. "I might start to think you actually care about me," Arabella returns the smirk.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Arabella sighs after a moment, running a hand through her curls. "You want me to call Elena?"

"Planning my goodbyes already?" Damon laughs. "Admit it. I'm gonna die. I've made peace with it, now it's your turn."

"Shut up, Damon, I'm serious," Arabella snaps, glaring. "I told you you're not dying. You're not."

"Don't call Elena," Damon ignores her remark, closing his eyes. "She lost her aunt. I don't want her having to worry about losing someone else."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You love her, Dame," Arabella frowns. "For reasons unknown to me. You should tell her."

"Before I die?"

"I swear to God, I'll kill you myself."

"You don't look too hot," Both siblings look up as Alaric walks into the cellar, grimacing down at Damon. The eldest Salvatore shrugs.

"Feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, and my sister thinks feeding me disgusting potions is gonna help," Arabella rolls her eyes, standing up.

"Speaking of, I should go make some more. Get some more books," She turns to Alaric. "You gonna be good down here with him?"

"Sure," He nods. "Glad to see you awake."

"Me too," She lays a hand on his shoulder, pursing her lips. "I'm sorry about Jenna. She was one of the good one's," He's silent at her words, giving her a grateful nod. Arabella returns it, giving one last pointed look to Damon before leaving to her greenhouse.

Arabella stands in front of her mixing table, grinding up the herbs, and she curses herself as a tear trails down her cheek.

This could be it. Damon could die today, and there isn't a thing she can do. She already tried to reach out to every witch contact she had. Most of them had gotten back to her, saying exactly what she already knew-- there was no cure for a werewolf bite. Any vampire who's unlucky enough to come across a wolf generally dies a few days later. Arabella heard about Rose, the old vampire who had died before she had come to Mystic Falls. And now, and the same fate awaited Damon.

"Arabella!" She snaps out of her thoughts at Alaric's worried voice, running towards the entrance of the greenhouse to find him standing there, panting. "The sheriff came for Damon, he got out."

"Dammit," Arabella curses, looking back at her mixtures. "Where is he going? I need to stay here and try and find something. Can you handle this?"

“He wanted Elena, but ya, I got this,” Alaric nods, whipping out his phone and turning to go make a call. Arabella sighs, biting her lip. This isn’t going to end well. 

And it did not.

After a few hours, she was sitting on the ground, surrounded by a mess of books and spells, flipping through what had to be her fiftieth book looking for _something_. There had to be something. This couldn't be the end of Damon Salvatore.

A phone call interrupts her reading. She sighs, seeing Alaric's caller ID. "Please tell me you found him."

"Not exactly," Alaric's voice comes in stressed on the other line. "Look, Jeremy got shot while trying to get to Damon."

"This is Virginia, who the hell shot him--"

"It was a misunderstanding," Alaric cuts her off. "Damon is still loose. You're gonna have to find him," Arabella hangs up the phone, cursing.

"You want something done, go do it yourself," She grumbles under her breath, snatching her trench coat and keys.

She honestly thought it would take longer to find Damon, but Elena happens to be a rather loud screamer. Arabella isn't all too surprised to find Damon feeding on a struggling doppelganger in town square.

"Damon!" Arabella speeds up to the two of them, snatching her brother off of the Gilbert girl. He looks shocked as he stares at her, his mouth covered with blood.

"Bella?" Tears well up in his eyes as he cups her cheek. "I thought they killed you with the rest of the Bedaux's..." Arabella gently grabs his hand, shaking her head. He's hallucinating.

"I'm alive," She smiles. "Let's get you home, okay?" Damon nods, swaying slightly before passing out. Arabella catches him in time, pulling his arm over her shoulder and dragging him to the car. Once he's secured in his seat, she turns to Elena. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Elena nods, her hand still covering her neck. "Arabella, is he going to die?" Arabella is silent, her heart dropping slightly at Elena's words.

"I don't know," She replies honestly, her voice a quiet whisper. "But he needs you, Elena."

"I know," Elena nods, walking towards the car. "Let's get him back to the house."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Here, give him this," Arabella walks up to Damon's bed, where Elena is crying whilst holding his hand. "It'll subdue the pain. Even if only a little."

"No, I'm not drinking any more of your nasty goop," Damon scrunches his nose up, weakly turning away. Arabella glares at him.

"You'd rather suffer?"

"I'm _your_ brother. I've spent my whole life suffering," She rolls her eyes as Damon lets out a light chuckle at his own joke.

"Good to know you're still annoying, even on your deathbed," Elena watches the two of them banter, the tears still streaming down her face. She's glad Arabella is here. If Damon has to die, it's better if he's surrounded by the people he loves.

"Well, I don't know about deathbed," Arabella whips around, her gaze darkening when she finds Katherine leaning against the doorway, looking smug as ever.

"Uh uh, no way. Get out," Arabella points a finger at Katherine. "No one deserves to have to see _you_ while they're dying. No offense, Elena."

"Fine, I guess I could leave," Katherine holds up a small vial of blood with a smirk. "But I'd have to take the cure with me."

" _That's_ the cure?" Arabella's brows raise. Katherine nods, brushing past her and taking a seat on Damon's other side.

"Klaus' blood," Arabella and Elena exchange a shocked glance at her words. Katherine narrows her eyes at Elena. "I thought you were dead."

"I was," Elena replies, wiping away her tears. Katherine shrugs, turning to Damon, who's staring up at her in confusion.

"You got free."

"Yep. Finally," She smiles, bringing the vial up to Damon's lips. "I owed you one, though."

A weight lifts off of Arabella's shoulders as Damon drinks Klaus' blood, and his wound begins to heal. He's going to be okay. He's going to _live_.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asks once Damon finishes. Katherine tilts her head at the human girl.

"Are you sure you still care?"

"Where is he?" Arabella snaps. Katherine may have helped Damon, but they didn't have time for her games.

"He's paying for this," Katherine holds up the vial. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him any time soon."

"What are you talking about?" Arabella frowns, catching the vial as Katherine tosses it to her. "Why would Klaus want Stefan?" Katherine taps her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because Stefan isn't exactly himself anymore?" At her words, Arabella freezes, her blood running cold. She gulps, taking a step towards Katherine.

"Tell me he didn't do it, Katherine," There's a hint of rare sympathy in the vampire doppelganger's eyes at Arabella's question.

"I'm sorry, Ellie," She says quietly, genuinely. "He did," With that, Katherine speeds off.

Arabella stares at the spot she had once stood in shock, her heart beating in her ears. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't do this, not after everything. Not after last time.

"What does she mean Stefan isn't himself?" Elena looks between the two siblings frantically. "Arabella? What's going on."

"Stefan's gone," Arabella's voice cracks as she speaks. She clears it, taking in a shaky breath. "Don't bother looking for him Elena. The Stefan you knew is gone. And he isn't coming back."

Arabella had thought her worst fear was losing her brothers. Her family.

But truthfully? This was it. This was her worst fear.

Stefan becoming a Ripper.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	14. Chapter 12

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Damon crosses his arms over his chest, sighing as he stares at the maps and notes stuck on his closet doors. It's been almost three months since Stefan left with Klaus. An entire summer. And not once has Damon stopped looking for him, despite what he's told Elena.

This is his fault. Stefan wouldn't have fallen back into his old Ripper ways if Damon hadn't needed that blood. Of course, he couldn't help getting bit, but he still feels responsible. Not to mention, doing this alone has been a pain in his ass.

"Hey, asshead, you ever heard of laundry?" Damon's thoughtful face turns sour as a stray shirt is chucked at his head. He throws it to the ground, turning to face Arabella, who stands at his door with crossed arms.

"Stefan normally did it."

"Okay? And?" She raises a brow. "You're almost 170 years old, are you seriously telling me you don't know how to do laundry?"

"I have more important things to focus on," He grumbles, turning back to his closet. Louder, he adds, "This would all be quicker if you helped."

"No," Damon turns around again, frowning. Arabella avoids his gaze.

"You know, he did what he did for family."

"I know," Arabella nods. "Which is why, fifty years from now, when he's good ol' Stef again, I'll welcome him home with open arms. No grudges held. You should be thanking me, I'd technically be breaking the promise I made him two decades ago."

"Seriously, Bella?" He shuts the closet doors. "I've kept from asking you for help mostly out of respect, which is a very rare thing for me to do. But a witch would be _very_ helpful in finding our _very_ deranged brother who is currently running around with a _very_ dangerous man."

"Exactly," Arabella shakes her head, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. "He's a Ripper, Dame. I'm not messing with him right now."

"I just need help finding him--"

"No, Damon!" Arabella snaps, clenching her jaw tightly. "I won't. I _can't_ , and you know this better than anyone," She doesn't wait for him to respond, turning and leaving the room. Damon lets out a heavy breath, leaning against the wall.

He knew what her answer would be, but he figured it was worth trying, still. Guess not.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Move, move, _move!_ " Arabella shoves roughly past the drunken teenagers, glowering as she does. Not a very big secret: she hates high school parties. What she hates _more_ is a high school party going on in her house without her knowledge. Of course Damon pulls something like this.

"Damon!" Arabella storms up to him and Alaric, who are both drinking on the balcony. "What the hell is this?"

"You're screwed," Alaric snickers into his drink. Damon shrugs innocently.

"I told you earlier Caroline was throwing Elena a birthday party."

" _No_ , you said, and I quote, ' _Vampire Barbie is throwing a_ small _get together for Elena's birthday_ '," She holds up finger quotes as she speaks. "Not a huge party with the entire school!"

"I agree, it is a bit excessive," Alaric chimes in.

"Thank you!" Arabella motions towards him, still glaring at Damon.

"C'mon, it's a party," He shrugs casually. "You're a teenager. Enjoy it."

"You're an ass," Arabella shoots him a dirty look, whipping around and going back into the house. She needs to make sure no one went near her bedroom.

As she walks through the house, she runs into Caroline, who looks rather angry herself. "Caroline?"

"Oh, hi Arabella," She smiles forcefully. "Having fun?"

"Nope," She crosses her arms. "And you look like you're not having the time of your life either."

"That obvious, huh?" Caroline rubs her forehead, letting a huffed breath. Arabella smirks, linking arms with her and pulling her away.

"C'mon, I know just what we need."

Caroline stares at her in confusion, but allows herself to be pulled away anyways. The two of them go upstairs, up to Damon's bedroom. Caroline slumps down on the bed as Arabella walks into the bathroom, coming back with two blood bags and a bottle of bourbon.

"It's a damn good combination," She admits, handing a bag over to Caroline. "Hits the sweet spot."

Caroline laughs lightly, grabbing the bag and taking a long sip from it. She takes a swig of the bottle, letting out a relieved sigh as Arabella watches in amusement. She hasn't exactly gotten to know anyone all too well since she arrived in Mystic Falls, and these past two months have gotten her too stressed to focus on making friends. But Caroline has an honest yet positive personality, which she appreciates.

"So," Arabella takes the bottle from her. "Boy troubles?"

"How did you know?" Caroline gasps. Arabella laughs, falling back in Damon's bed.

"Once upon a time, I was a teenage girl too, Caroline. Trust me. I know the look," Caroline groans, pouting down at her blood bags.

"I'm just... confused!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up while still clutching the bag. "I'm jealous of someone I'm not even in a relationship with. It's annoying."

Arabella snorts, lifting the bottle to her lips. The door suddenly swings open, both girls jumping in surprise.

"This room is off limits!" Caroline yells, but her face softens when Elena's head peeks through. "Oh, hey Elena. Are you also hiding?"

"I'm looking for Damon," Elena explains, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"Not here," Arabella pipes, holding the bottle up. "Drink for the birthday girl?" Elena walks over and takes the bottle, taking a sip and scrunching up her face from the burn.

Arabella tunes herself out as Elena and Caroline speak, deciding to immerse herself in the blood and alcohol. That is, until she notices Elena walk up to Damon's closet and throw the door open. 

"No, don't-- !" Arabella doesn't get to finish, as both Caroline and Elena let out a gasp as the maps and notes Damon has spent weeks working on are revealed. "Dammit."

"What's all that?" Caroline asks, walking over to the doors.

"It's Klaus," Elena realizes. "Damon has been tracking him without me."

"Nope," The tiny, inner voice residing in Arabella's head screams at her to shut up before she says something she'll regret, but she's far too drunk to pay attention to it at the moment. "That's not Klaus."

Elena's brows furrow deeply. "Then who..." Her eyes widen. "Stefan?"

"And Bingo was his name-o," She snorts into the bottle. Elena furiously shakes her head.

"No. I know Stefan, and he would never--"

"You don't know him, Elena," Arabella snaps, sitting up. "You know the side of him he's created for _you_. The loving, hopeless romantic who everyone wants to be friends with. You know _that_ Stefan," She scoffs, shaking her head. "The real Stefan? The Stefan I spent _years_ struggling to accept as my brother? _That's_ the one running off with Klaus as we speak. The flipped humanity, psycho Ripper Stefan. That's who he really is, anyways. Congratulations, you have not one, but _two_ murderous vampires in love with you," Arabella claps sarcastically.

She didn't mean for it to come off so harshly. A part of her knew how hard her words would hit Elena, and that was confirmed by the hurt in the doppelganger's dark eyes. She didn't deserve to have her hope crushed just like that, especially on her birthday.

But Arabella has watched both Damon and Elena strive for some redeemed version of Stefan for the past two months. She knows better than to have that kind of hope.

"You're wrong," Elena shakes her head, her lip trembling. "When we find him, even if this is him, I can change him. Like you said, he's different with me. I _love_ him!"

"You're right," Arabella takes one last drink, tossing the blood bag in the trash can and slamming the bottle down on Damon's bedside table. "He _is_ different, that I will admit. He has more control with you. But Klaus forced him to lose control, Elena. Not even you can switch him back," She brushes past both of them, ready to make her exit. Until Elena's next words stop her.

"He's your brother, and you won't even try to help," Arabella freezes, her back still turned. Elena continues. "Damon told me not to ask you. I'm guessing there's some secret here neither of you are telling me, and that's fine, but is it really so big that you would abandon your own brother when he needs you? Because maybe I don't know the 'real' Stefan, but I know if he were in your position, he would never do _that_." 

Arabella turns her head slightly, just enough so she can speak clearly. Elena needs to hear this part. But if she turns around fully, if she looks straight into Elena's eyes... Arabella just may kill her.

"It is," She spits. "And word of advice, Gilbert. _Never_ try to speak of what you don't know, or I will make sure you live to regret it."

Arabella disappears into the crowds of drunk high schoolers, needing to get out. She needs fresh air, and _space_. She needs to be away from all of this, from anybody who tries to remind her of how damningly _horrible_ this whole situation is.

She speeds the rest of the way, collapsing in an empty part of the backyard away from prying eyes. She can feel her heart palpitating in her chest, her head suddenly feeling like it's spinning. The ground practically melts under her feet; this is all too much. She shouldn't have even brought any of this up.

"You good?" Arabella stands up, turning around at the voice. She's expecting to compel the person away, but eases up slightly when she sees Matt Donovan. She's met him, and talked to him in class, but they were acquaintances, at most. Not to mention he had a whole anti-vampire thing going on.

"I'm fine," Arabella runs a hand through her curls, getting it tangled up. They both laugh as she tries to free it. Matt comes up to her and helps her from behind, untangles the strands of hair that had knotted up in one another. Arabella raises a brow. "Are you high?"

"How did you-- oh right. Super senses," Matt snorts, stepping back. Arabella shakes her head.

"No, you just got the look," She smirks, turning towards him.

"And what look would that be?"

"The dazed, confused look. Don't worry," Arabella clicks her tongue. "It's a pretty cute one on you," Matt raises a brow in amusement, his blue eyes washing over with a newfound emotion.

Arabella doesn't have a chance to react as he leans down and presses his lips against hers, wrapping an arm around her waist. She reacts quickly, kissing back and pressing a hand to his chest, but after a moment, pulls away slightly, the two of them still in a hold.

"I thought you hated vampires?" She whispers, gazing up at him through thick lashes. Matt smirks, shrugging.

"I don't hate vampires," He corrects. "I just didn't want to associate with them. But a no strings attached sort of thing, I can do," Arabella returns the smile, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back down.

Tonight, and maybe only for tonight, she's going to stop thinking. She isn't going to worry, or stress about her brothers.

Just for tonight.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	15. Chapter 13

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Wow, has your bar lowered," Damon remarks as he throws open Arabella's curtains. She hisses as the sudden sunlight burns her skin, speeding from under her covers to a shadowed corner.

"What the hell, Damon?!" Arabella shrieks tiredly, painfully watching as the blisters on her skin heal. Damon watches in amusement.

"You don't wear your Daylight ring to bed?"

"I took it off last night."

"While you were screwing the quarterback?" Arabella rolls her eyes, holding her hand out. Damon picks up the chunky blue ring from her bedside table, tossing it to his sister. "Caught him sneaking out this morning."

"You're not exactly one to judge, brother," She snaps, striding over to her bed and snatching her phone. "What about the reporter you've been dragging around?" Damon's silence confuses her, and what confuses her more is the saddened look in his eyes as she turns around.

"Andie's dead," Damon speaks bluntly, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Stefan killed her last night. Punishment for looking for him," Arabella sets her phone down, sighing.

"I'm sorry," She gave her condolences quietly. "But I told you to leave it alone--"

"Is now really an ' _I told you so'_ moment?"

"I'm trying to _help_ you," Arabella frowns at him. "I really am sorry, though. Andie was... nice. I liked her."

Damon snorts. "No you didn't."

"No, I didn't," The corner of Arabella's lip raises slightly. "But you did. So I'm sorry, but if you have any sense at all, you'll stop before he kills someone you really care about," Arabella brushes past him, making her way to the shower.

But she's smarter than to think Damon will actually listen.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella huddles over the backpack that lays on the floor, stuffing an assortment of herbs and potions into it, alongside a few blood bags. She's planning a trip. A very short trip, but a trip. To visit... friends.

She's spent the day drinking, and thinking, and then drinking some more. Mystic Falls is stressful. It always has been. It reeks of death and despair. She needs out, just for a day or two.

"Are you going somewhere?" Arabella sighs at Damon's voice, sitting up. She had been hoping to get out before he got home.

"Just taking a short trip," She explains, standing up and walking over to her closet. She had already decided on ripped black jeans and a tank top, considering the heat. Snatching a long flannel from the closet, she walks back towards her backpack. "I should be back soon."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just think I need to get out--"

"Stefan's humanity is still in tact," Arabella tenses up at his words, slowly standing up from where she had been crouched on the ground. She looks up at her brother with a weary gaze.

"What?"

"I talked to him, Bella," Damon stresses, walking forward. "He's trying to pretend it's gone, but I talked to him. The broody, boring Stefan we know and love is still there, he's just trying to get Klaus off of our backs."

"For Elena," Arabella realizes, nodding. "Makes sense."

"Does that mean you'll help in getting him home?"

"Nope," Arabella flips her head down and gathers her hair up into a bun, ignoring the incredulous look Damon is sending her way. "He's still a Ripper, Dame. He's giving in. Just because he has a guilty conscience while doing that doesn't mean he's any less of a Ripper."

"You're being ridiculous now." Damon snarls, pissed with his sister. Arabella swings her bag over her shoulder, shoving past him.

"I don't care."

"You're not even going to tell me where you're going?" Arabella ignores him and leaves.

She knows it's not the best idea to leave on a bad note with her brother, but frankly, she couldn't care less. She has somewhere she needs to be.

After loading into her car, Arabella begins the twelve hour car drive to her destination. Chicago. It's an interesting city, not to mention it's practically buzzing with vamps. Then again, they always did like to populate in busy cities. Easier prey.

She enjoys the car drive, despite not usually being too fond of the longer ones. But the sadness that follows her as she drives is a hard one to escape. It only increases as she pulls up into the cemetery.

Even after pulling the keys out of the ignition, Arabella sits in her car and stares out the window for a few minutes. She can't pull herself to get out just yet. This would be the first she visits since... _it_ happened.

Taking a deep breath, she grabs the flowers she had bought from some random shop, and steps out into the summer sun. Clutching the plants close to her chest, she strides through the graveyard, feeling the death wafting off the floor.

It's almost calming. All these souls, now at peace. But at the same time, it leaves a blankness in her heart.

She stops in front of the two headstones, her hands shaking as she slowly kneels on the ground in front of them.

_Naomi Sofia Dominguez_

_1955 - 2011_

_Noah Santiago Dominguez_

_1955 - 2011_

"Hey guys," She feels awkward speaking to headstones. It makes her wish more than anything that they were here, with her. She can already imagine what they would say.

_"You look sadder than usual," Noah would say, his eyes filled with their usual worry. Naomi would laugh, leaning against him._

_"Of course she is. She can no longer talk to the coolest people she knew," They would all laugh at that. Noah would shove his sister away._

_"There is not an ounce of cool in you."_

_"Look who's talking, geek."_

"I miss you guys," Arabella sighs, placing the flowers down on the growing grass. "So much. You have no idea how insane my brothers are driving me."

" _Imagine having to spend the afterlife with them," Naomi would pipe. "I thought I could have a couple years of peace! One of us would die, and we would_ finally _be apart. But nooo, this once had to take me down with him."_

_"Oh, shut up," Noah would say. It had been his go to comeback with Naomi. He always did get flustered with his words, and was never as quick mouthed as she was. So a simple shut up always sufficed._

"I failed you guys," Her voice breaks, the tears welling up. "I made a vow I would stop the ritual. I couldn't do it. I- I'm so sorry," She closes her eyes, allowing the tears to trail down her cheeks.

She wants to continue imagining what they would say, how they would react. Imagine the two of them standing in front of her, an identical, opposite gendered version of each other. But someone else walks near her. Someone real.

Arabella quickly wipes away her tears and stands up, ready to make a hasty exit home. However, the person she heard isn't just another mourner visiting late family or friends.

"I told Damon to stop looking for me," Arabella's lips curl down in disgust as Stefan speaks, but her heart tells another story. Her heart beats at an unreasonable speed, due to the very strong emotion she's feeling right now.

 _Fear_.

"Klaus saw you," Stefan continues. Arabella doesn't fail to notice the bags under his eyes, or the way his shoulders seem to droop as she turns around. Clearly, her brother isn't doing too great. Not that she cares. At least, not when he's like this. "He was going to come handle it, but I stopped him. Can I assume Damon isn't too far behind?"

"Despite what you and your new bestie think," Arabella crosses her arms over her chest. "The world doesn't revolve around you two. I'm here to see some friends. What the hell are you even doing here?"

Stefan gazes over her shoulder, his eyes landing on the graves. He purses his lips.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave," He turns to leave himself, and Arabella wants to kick herself for what she does next.

"Damon thinks you can be saved," Stefan stops, but doesn't turn towards her. Arabella takes that as a sign to continue. "Is he right?" For a short, stupid moment, she actually thinks he's going to turn around, and be... _Stefan_. Her brother. The one she grew up calling her best friend.

But hope is for the stupid and weak. And she's neither, which is why she isn't all too surprised when he speeds off.

Sighing, Arabella walks back to her car and starts it up, deciding she'll just go home. For a moment, she contemplates calling Damon and letting him know where Stefan is, but she decides against it. He'll just get himself killed, or worse. Knowing Damon? Probably the latter.

Before she leaves, Arabella makes the decision to stop at an old witch shop she knows resides downtown. Just to pick up some things before she heads home. Not like Mystic Falls is exactly bubbling with witch supplies.

She buys a few materials, paying and making her way out when someone shoves into her shoulder roughly, causing her to drop her things.

"Watch where your going!" She grumbles, bending down to pick up the remnants of her bag. "Prick."

"How rude. See you still have those ladylike manners," Arabella throws her head back and groans at the voice. What is it with the people she wants to see least in the world coming to the _one_ city she tried to relax in? All she wanted to do was mourn her friends, and yet...

"Katherine," Arabella spits her name out, standing up. "What do I owe the displeasure?" Katherine smirks, crossing her arms and leaning on one foot.

"Funny story. I actually _just_ got off the phone with Damon a few hours ago. Didn't expect to see you here, though," Arabella's face falls. "He's probably here by now. Family reunion, isn't that fun?"

"So, let me get this straight?" Arabella raises a brow. "You spend five hundred years running from Klaus, and the second you're _finally_ free of him, you start _following_ him?" She scoffs. "How stupid are you? What makes you think I won't turn you in?"

"You wouldn't be caught dead near Klaus. And what's that saying?" Katherine taps a manicured finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?"

"You don't have friends."

Katherine laughs as if they're old friends sharing a joke, waving her fingers at Arabella. "See you around, Ellie."

"I'd rather pour vervain into my eyes," Arabella glares at Katherine as she disappears into the crowd. She _would_ go after Katherine, maybe pour vervain into _her_ eyes, just for the fun of it. But Stefan gave her a warning. And she'd be stupid not to heed it.

Except now, her idiot eldest brother is in town. Meaning the doppelganger probably followed, meaning now _she_ is responsible for trying to keep both of them from ending up as Klaus chow. Letting out a groan, Arabella stomps back into the witch store. She's going to need supplies for a locator spell.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella isn't the best at timing. Frankly, she's been told she sucks at being on time.

But today, her timing couldn't be more impeccable.

As she walks into the bar-- Gloria's, according to the spell and Google Maps-- she finds Klaus standing over Damon with a stake.

" _Incendia_ ," She whispers, the stake catching up in flames. Klaus grunts, dropping it to the floor as he snatches his hand back.

"Really, Gloria?" He turns around, his brows shooting up. "Oh. My mistake. It seems all the Salvatores' have a bit of a death wish today."

"Nah, the suicidal thing was more teenage me," Arabella holds a steady hand out, just in case. "Let him go, Klaus."

The Original speeds up to her, his face only inches away from her own. Arabella's breath lodges in her throat as she stares up at his teal eyes.

"Stefan told me you were here to visit some dead friends of yours-- the Dominguez twins. Annoying little pair, those two. Good riddance," Arabella resists the urge to punch him in the face. How easy it would be, to just curl up her fist and-- "Then, all of a sudden, the entire Salvatore family turns up in Chicago. So which one of you were lying?" Klaus interrupts her thoughts with the question.

"I had to make sure you didn't try to kill him again," She snaps, standing straighter. "You want to kill Damon, you go through me."

"My hero," Damon mutters sarcastically from the floor.

Klaus studies her, a small smirk curving up on his lips. "Not yet, love. I still have plans for you," Arabella's brows furrow in confusion.

"What--?" Before she can finish, the hybrid has already sped off to God knows where.

"Great, now he's going to turn your humanity off, too," Damon groans, sitting up. Arabella scowls at him.

"Shut up. You're an idiot, coming here, you know that?"

"Then why are you here?" Damon shoots back. Arabella is silent, waiting for the realization to reach his thick skull. "Ah, right. Dead twins," The younger walks over to him, clasping a hand around his and helping him up. "So. You heading home?"

"Uh... yeah, in a little bit. I gotta go pack my things from my motel."

A lie. Arabella hates the curiosity nagging at her, but she wants to know why exactly Stefan and Klaus are in Chicago. Sure, it houses some pretty powerful witches, but something tells her it's more than that.

So, as soon as Damon and Elena are all set in the car and on the road, Arabella whips up a new locator spell and tracks down Klaus and Stefan's location. She's not all too surprised to end up outside of a warehouse.

After all, evil villains need their lairs, right?

" _Invisique_ ," After whispering the spell, Arabella stares at herself in the car window, finding absolutely nothing. She's invisible. Perfect.

She slowly walks up to the warehouse doors, peeking her head inside. Klaus stands with Stefan, staring him squarely in the eyes. There is someone behind them as well, but Arabella can't see them from this angle. She doesn't want to take any risks, and decides to stay at the doorway.

"Remember," Klaus compels Stefan, confusing Arabella. What could he have forced him to forget?

Stefan staggers back slightly, and though Arabella can't see his face, she can imagine the shock on it. Whatever he was remembering must be quite a lot. Stefan steps from beside Klaus, staring at the other person, and it's then Arabella sees the mystery figures face.

A gasp escapes her throat as she takes in the face a beautiful woman dressed in proper clothing from the early twenties. Blonde hair, blue eyes, bright red lips... well. Arabella would know that face anywhere.

That is the face she encountered on a night that will haunt her mind forever.

**_ Chicago, 1922 _ **

_"Are you sure about this one, Arabella? All your other leads have been--"_

_"Right," Arabella cut off Lexi, wrapping her navy blue coat around herself tightly. "They've been right. Is it honestly my fault that my brother just happens to move fast?"_

_"I'm just not so sure you should be helping with this, Arabella," Lexi admitted on the other line of the telephone, sighing. "After what happened--"_

_"I'm exactly who you need, Lexi," Arabella snapped, cutting her off. "Stefan has had my Talisman for the past two years. I want it back."_

_"Are you sure that's all you want?" Arabella went silent at her question, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I've seen a lot of angry people out for revenge, Arabella. You just might be one of them."_

_"I just might, Lexi, what are you gonna do?" Arabella sighed, leaning against the wall. "I really do have to get going."_

_"Okay. I'll check out this lead. Take care of yourself, all right sweetheart? You still in New York?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Good. It's nice there."_

_"Goodbye, Lexi," Arabella hung up the phone, not feeling like lying to the older vampire any longer. Today, well... today was a big day._ Tonight _to be precise._

_Tonight was the night she kills Stefan Salvatore once and for all._

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	16. Chapter 14

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**_ Chicago, 1922 _ **

_Arabella adjusted her velvet bowler hat on her head, gazing up at the glowing moon. The sky twinkled with tiny stars, the air so crisp it burned to breathe it in._

_The night was beautiful. It made her sad to think she had to murder her brother under these very stars, but it had to be done._

_It had to be done._

_Perhaps if she said it enough, she would go through with it._

_Arabella stood in the alleyway, staring up at the bar. Her breath came out in cold, quick puffs as her heart raced._

_Of course this wasn't going to be easy. She knew that going in. This was going to be the most difficult thing she would ever do in her life._

_But she_ had _to. She just had to._

_Arabella placed her hands on her knees, doubling over and breathing heavily. The wooden stake rested comfortably against her chest, hidden inside her coat. She had a plan. A good one. She could do this._

_"Well, well, well. Sister dearest, what a pleasure," Arabella snapped up at the voice, a chill running up her spine. She slowly turned around, and found a smirking Stefan standing by the doorway. "I came here to get some air, maybe a smoke. Didn't expect to see family."_

_"Stefan," She spit the name with such venom it practically seared her tongue. "You know why I'm here."_

_"Ah, right," Stefan held up a finger, clicking his tongue in amusement. It was clear there was hardly any humanity left in him. None. "Your little necklace. Or perhaps, the other thing. That would be kinda ironic if it were the other--"_

_Arabella doesn't give him a chance to finish, slipping her hand into her pocket and blowing a powdery herb in her hand. It was a light mixture of vervain-- simply meant to weaken him._

_She wanted him to be conscious for the next part._

_As soon as he was caught off guard, Arabella sped up her brother, snatching him by the collar and slamming him against the wall. She pressed the pointed end of the stake against his chest, hatefully glaring up at him._

_"Where is my Talisman?" She hissed. Stefan grunted in pain as she pressed the wood into his skin, piercing it._

_"You... wouldn't kill me," He painfully forced out. "I'm your brother--" His words were cut short as a pained cry escaped his lip, Arabella pressing the stake further into his skin. Just a bit more and she would hit jackpot._

_"You stopped being my brother a long time ago," Arabella hated the way her voice cracked. It made her feel weak; as if her words now lacked meaning. Or perhaps now they held more. "Where is it?!"_

_"Fine, fine!" Stefan slammed his head back against the wall, trying to subdue the pain. "My apartment, by the all girls high school. Closet, bottom drawer, inside the cologne bottle."_

_A small, teary smile stretched across Arabella's lips as she nodded. "Good. I didn't want this to have to be messy."_

_"What?!" Stefan's eyes widened as he watched her stare down at stake, tightening her grip around it. "What are you doing, Arabella?"_

_"I made a promise I would kill you for what you did," A sob broke through her lips. "God knows you deserve it!"_

_"You'd really k-kill your own brother?" He coughed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Your own blood?"_

_"Yes!" Arabella cried, her cheeks streaming with hot tears. "I want to make you feel even a_ fraction _of the pain you caused me! I hate you, Stefan. I want you dead."_

_She rolled her shoulders, sniffing and focusing on the stake._

_"And I'm going to make sure that happens. Goodbye,_ brother. _"_

_Before Arabella could even think about shoving the stake through his heart, a much stronger force snatched her by the neck and slammed her against the wall beside Stefan. He fell to the floor, wincing in pain as he yanked the wood out of his chest._

_"Well, I happen to quite like Stefan," Arabella's brows scrunched together in confusion as she looked back at the face staring at her. A blonde woman, her hair pinned up and blue eyes sparkling mischievously. She was unbelievably strong-- Arabella didn't stand a chance. Especially without her magic. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm Rebekah. Goodbye, now."_

_"Wait!" Stefan coughed, slowly standing up. "Don't kill her."_

_"Why the bloody hell not?" Rebekah pouted. "She tried to kill you."_

_"She's my sister," Stefan explained, glaring at Arabella. "And though I don't particularly care for her life, if you kill her, then my brother will start looking for me too. Trust me-- it'll be annoying."_

_"And here I thought my family had issues," Rebekah mused, staring straight into Arabella's eyes. "Forget you ever saw my face. You came to kill Stefan, changed your mind because he's your brother, and left."_

_Arabella wasn't quite sure_ what _this woman was. She was clearly a vampire, but an enhanced one of sorts. Who apparently thought she could compel other vampires._

_Arabella had accidentally inhaled some vervain earlier when creating the powder, so whatever compulsion this woman thought she was doing, it was not going to work. But she was also smarter than to stick around and see what other tricks she had up her sleeve._

_Nodding her head in understanding, Arabella turned on her heel and walked away. As she turned out of the alley, she gave one final look. There wasn't a burning hatred to kill Stefan anymore, but a heavy sadness still clung to her._

_However as she looked back, she caught the eyes of a new face, standing at the back doorway of the bar. A handsome man, his hair slicked back and blue-green eyes staring back at her wondrously._

_Arabella turned back around and walked away from that alley at the back of Gloria's._

_She failed._

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Damon, call me back or I swear to God I'll sprinkle vervain into your body wash," Arabella slams her phone down onto the table, pinching the bridge of her nose. After arriving home last night, she had waited for Damon to come back to reveal to him what she had witnessed in the warehouse in Chicago. However, he never did come back.

After calling Elena, she learned that he was probably out drinking and whatnot. He must have come back sometime in the morning, but being the heavy sleeper she is, Arabella didn't exactly notice. And now he was gone again, and dodging her calls for whatever reason. She _would_ use a locator spell to track him down, but this matter wasn't exactly top priority urgency. Not to mention she still wasn't planning on helping with the whole Stefan debacle. There was a party at the Lockwood's this evening, so she would just reveal her news to him then.

Speaking of the party, Arabella realizes she still has to get dressed. After about an hour of detangling her curls and slicking on an unholy amount of gel on her baby hairs, she manages to get her hair into a decent looking ponytail. Swiping on some makeup and throwing on a black romper, Arabella grabs her boots with a long, dark green coat and makes her way to her car.

As soon as she pulls into the driveway of the towering mansion, Arabella's relieved to see Damon, Elena, and Alaric standing outside, arguing amongst each other. At least she won't have to make conversation with any strangers tonight. Hopefully. 

Just as she's getting out of the car, Damon grabs Alaric's neck and snaps it, followed by a screaming Elena's protests. Rolling her eyes, Arabella speeds over to the two of them before Damon can leave.

"Nice going," She raises a brow down at Alaric's dead body. "He has his ring on?"

"Obviously," Damon scoffs. Elena crosses her arms and glares at him. "What do you want?"

"I've been calling you all day," Arabella waves her phone in his face, scowling at her brother. "Why didn't you pick up?"

"It broke when Klaus attacked me, gimme a break," Damon smirks. "Miss your big brother that much?"

"No, dumbass, I needed to tell you something important," Arabella's gaze snaps to Elena for a moment, who seems to either not get the message, or just doesn't want to leave. Sighing, she continues. "I followed Stefan and Klaus last night after you left."

"Hypocrite," Damon rolls his eyes at her. "You told me not to follow him and you did just that. What happened to not getting involved?"

"I'm _not_ getting involved," Arabella corrects him, frowning. "I just needed to see why they were in Chicago."

"And? Did you get an answer?"

"Yes," Arabella gulps, trying to keep herself level. "Damon, I think Klaus has a sister," At this, the eldest Salvatore throws his head back and lets out a loud groan.

"Seriously? They just keep popping up like bunnies, don't they?"

"Murderous, psychotic bunnies, but yes," Arabella agrees, swallowing. "But listen. The sister? Dame, she was _Rebekah_."

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

"Chicago, 1922. Remember now?" Arabella hisses. Damon's eyes widen in realization as he sucks in his teeth.

"The year you tried to kill Stef."

"You _what_?" Arabella slowly closes her eyes in annoyance. She knew she should've shooed Elena away while she had the chance. "You tried to kill Stefan?"

"It was a long time ago," Arabella tries to wave it off, but obviously, the doppelganger wouldn't let this go so easily.

"Why would you try to kill him? What happened?" Arabella and Damon both exchange a glance, before the youngest turns to Elena and shakes her head.

"Trust me. It's not relevant."

"But--"

"It's not relevant, Elena," Damon cuts her off, frowning. Arabella looks between the two of them, sensing the tension, but not caring enough to dig into it. He turns back to his sister. "So why was Stefan running around with an Original in the twenties?"

"Apparently, he and Klaus were best friends forever," Arabella retorts sarcastically. "And he and Rebekah had a thing," She doesn't fail to notice the way Elena's face falls at that. "Until Klaus compelled his memory away."

"Why?"

"Not a clue," Arabella crosses her arms, shaking her head. "But it explains why Stefan never brought up what happened that night to me. I assumed he just didn't want to talk about it..."

"But he didn't remember," Damon finishes, clicking his tongue. "Well, this is great. I'll add it to the growing list of problems. I have to go. Mind taking him back to the house?"

He doesn't wait for a response, already walking away from the two girls. Arabella makes a face at Alaric's body. "I hate dead things. They're so gross."

"Look," Elena turns towards her, pursing her lips. "You and I don't know each other super well, so you don't owe me anything. I know that. But don't you think we should all be kept in the loop about what's going on with Stefan?"

"Elena, you have a brother. So you know siblings fight," Arabella shrugs, kneeling by Alaric's body. "We were in a fight."

"When I fight with my brother, we don't try to _kill_ each other."

"Give it a hundred or so years, I'm sure you'll get there," Arabella smiles sarcastically, grabbing Alaric's arm and swinging it over her shoulder while supporting his body. She stands up, looking up at Elena. "I promise you, Elena, you don't wanna know. So stop asking," She snaps the last part, just to get it through the doppelganger's head.

It'll be better for everybody if she understands.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Ooh, drinks," Arabella walks behind Damon in the library, where he's stirring two ice cold alcoholic beverages in glasses.

Last night, she had hoisted Alaric's body back to the Boarding House, where he is still very dead on the couch. And proceeded to spend the rest of the night reading. With her vamp speed, she managed to get through two new books, and reread three more. This whole Stefan and Rebekah situation has officially got her stressed, and when she's stressed, she can't sleep.

It's early morning, the sun barely just peeking through the curtains. Arabella reaches over to grab a drink, only to get her hand slapped away by Damon.

"It's not for you," He picks them up and shoves past her. Arabella glares at him.

"Ric's still dead. It's gonna go to waste," She points out. "Not to mention I had to drag his body home last night. You owe me."

"He's been out too long," Damon ignores her, sitting beside Alaric. "Is he gonna come back?"

"How ironic would it be if you killed your best friend?" Arabella snorts, walking over to Alaric and holding her hands above his body. The pale green in her eyes turns to a swirling violet as she searches with her magic. After a moment, she wiggles her fingers and pulls back, blinking a few times. "He'll be fine. The magic in the Gilbert Rings is still working."

"Hmm," Damon hums, shaking the glass by Alaric's head. In a sing song voice, he adds, "Wake up!" As if on cue, Alaric's eyes fly open and he shoots up, gasping in air while clutching his chest. "Will you look at that? He's alive."

"You killed me," Alaric turns with wide eyes to Damon, who scoffs.

"You pissed me off."

"You _killed_ me!" The anger is evident in Alaric's voice, but the whole situation just makes Arabella laugh.

"As fun as this is, I promised Bonnie I'd practice spells with her today," She waves to the two of them. "Try not to die again, would you Ric?

"Not really my choice!"

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	17. Chapter 15

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

After the week she's had, Arabella is _very_ glad to be snuggled up under her blankets, the fan on full blast as she reads through some old witch books. The house is empty, Stefan and his new pals are far away, and everything is calm in Mystic Falls.

Or maybe not. She doesn't really care all too much.

Her ringtone goes off, Caroline's name flashing on her screen. Sighing, Arabella sets down her book and picks up the phone.

"Caroline, I already told you, senior pranks aren't really my thing."

"Hello, love," Arabella stiffens at the British accent, slowly sitting up in her bed.

"Klaus," She swallows, hoping he can't hear the pounding of her heart through her phone. "What do you want?"

"A bit of magic," He replies. "I'm at the high school, with the doppelganger and her little friends. See, all summer, my hybrids have been dying after transition."

"You're trying to make _more_ of you? God, kill me now."

"That can be arranged, but only _after_ you help me figure out why," Klaus explains. "I have the Bennett witch here, but perhaps we could use some of that good old Sorceress magic to figure it out. Now I advise you get here quickly, or I will start killing off your little gang one by one."

"I'm not helping you," Arabella spits. "They're not my friends. Kill them. What do I care?"

"And I thought I was harsh," Klaus laughs. "I have Stefan here, as well. Now, though I value having your brother under my control, I will kill him if it comes to that," In a darker, threatening voice, he adds. "Get here, or he dies."

Klaus hangs up the phone, allowing Arabella to let out a string of colorful curses as she jumps out of bed. _Of course_. This is Mystic Falls. The town where a night of peace is as rare as flying pigs.

She almost runs over a few stop signs on her drive to the school, but eventually, Arabella gets there and runs inside a hallway, where she hears Bonnie's voice coming from.

"Arabella?" Matt, who was soaking wet and speaking to Bonnie, looks over his friends shoulder as he sees her running towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Matt," Arabella gives him a grim smile. Bonnie looks between the two.

"Since when are you two friends?"

"We're not, we just slept together," Arabella waves her off.

"You _what_?"

"Look, that's not important," The vampire-witch shakes her head. "I got a call from our favorite Original saying everyone here is dead if I didn't figure out how to fix his hybrid situation. _Please_ tell you have a solution."

"We have an answer. Matt died and came back to life, but he got a message from the Original Witch," It's just then Arabella realizes there are tears in Bonnie's eyes. "It's because Elena's still alive."

"Well I could've told you that," Arabella scoffs. "So we keep Elena alive, and let whatever werewolf Klaus has die."

"The werewolf is Tyler, we can't just let him die," Matt argues back. Arabella raises a brow.

"Who's Tyl- _Oh_ , the Lockwood werewolf who almost killed my brother? Yeah, who cares?"

" _We_ care," Matt snaps, stepping forward. "He's our friend! I know that concept is hard for your kind to understand--"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, _Matty_ ," Arabella glares at him. "God, I am regretting my drunken decision more and more everyday," She turns away from the two of them, running a hand through her hair. "I just need a second to think."

"Tyler's going to die, isn't he?" Bonnie gasps, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," They all turn around at Klaus' voice, finding him casually leaning against a doorway. "Given the choice, doppelganger or hybrid, I go hybrid every time," His gaze shifts to Arabella. "I guess I didn't need you after all."

"Wait!" Arabella walks towards him, taking a deep breath. She's going to regret doing this. "What if... what if Elena dying isn't the solution?" Klaus is quiet, frowning.

"Explain."

"Look, it's logic, not magic," Arabella swallows, taking another step towards him so they were only a foot apart. "Ish. Elijah said that side of you was contained for a reason. It was an imbalance in nature. But the curse could be broken. If Elena had to die in order for your hybrids to be made, everything the Original Witch tried to stop would happen. _Why_ would nature allow such a creature to walk the Earth so easily?"

"I'm afraid I'm not following," Klaus' gaze darkens. "I would hurry it up if I were you."

"Sorry, I forget you have doggy brain," Arabella mentally kicks herself for testing the patience of Klaus of all people, but continues nonetheless. "Elena dying isn't the answer. That was only the answer for getting _your_ curse unbroken. I think the doppelganger needs to be alive in order for the hybrids to even be created," Klaus scoffs.

"And in your mind _I'm_ the less intelligent one. She's been alive, yet, my hybrids die. Answer me _that_."

"Yeah, that's what I can't figure out," Arabella taps her fingers against her lips, brushing past Klaus and pacing. The truth was, she knew exactly what the solution is. You didn't have to be a supernatural creature to realize how simple the answer was.

The question is, does she want Klaus to know? He'll probably figure it out either way, but there is the very small chance that he won't.

But if she doesn't tell him, Stefan and the Lockwood werewolf both die. And there is a very good chance their death could be for nothing.

"The clock's ticking, sweetheart," Klaus snaps impatiently. Arabella whips around, glaring at him.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now," She shrugs, taking a step towards him. "You don't need a dead doppelganger to make more hybrids. You only needed one to create _you_. It was a failsafe created in case you somehow managed to break the curse," She stares him squarely in the eyes. "You need her blood."

Klaus speeds up to Arabella, who freezes and holds her breath as he leans towards her. For a moment, she thinks he's going to kill her. Rip off her head right here and now.

Instead, a small smirk plants itself on his lips.

"Thank you, Arabella," He whispers. "I do hope this works," In a split second, his hands reach up and snap her neck, watching as she drops to the ground. "It would be a shame to see Stefan dead."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella wakes up with a jolt, gasping in a breath of air. Her heart aches slightly as it gets back into the rhythm of beating, her neck throbbing with the familiar pain of having it snapped.

"Finally. You were out all night," She looks up at Damon, who walks into her room with a glass of whiskey. "Here. You're gonna need this."

"What happened? Is Stefan alive?" Arabella frantically sits up, ignoring Damon's outstretched hand. He gives her a confused gaze.

"Yeah, and more annoying than usual. Why wouldn't he be?" Damon sets the glass down on her side table.

"Klaus said he would kill him if my solution didn't work," Arabella sighs in relief, rubbing her forehead. She takes the glass and takes a sip of the drink. "What'd I miss?"

"Lockwolf is officially the second hybrid," Damon plops down in a leather armchair. "Stefan's home, but Klaus compelled his humanity away, so that's going to be annoying. Oh, and I think we finally have the upper hand on the Originals."

" _What_?" Arabella chokes on her drink, surprised by more than one sentence that just came out of Damon's mouth. She decides to focus on the most important one. "What do you mean we have the upper hand?"

"Ever heard of _Mikael_?" Damon hums.

"Should I have?"

"Apparently, he's the only vampire who knows how to kill Klaus," Damon explains. "He's a vampire who hunts vampires, and the only thing Klaus is afraid of."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I brought up his little friend last night when I went to get Elena," Damon smirks, leaning forward. "Bella, this was the first time I saw genuine fear in his eyes. Whoever this guy is, he scares _Klaus_. Only problem was that he was asleep-- entombed by some witch according to Anna-- you remember her. Pearls dead daughter?"

"God, I hated Pearl," Arabella grumbles. "She always watched me while I cleaned like I was gonna steal something."

"Katherine went to wake him up with little Gilbert," Damon ignores her statement. "She's still trying, if I remember correctly."

"Is this a good idea, Dame?" Arabella frowns. "I mean, what if we're just bringing another problem to Mystic Falls?"

"We'll deal with him _after_ we kill Klaus," Damon straightens up suddenly, placing a finger to his lips. In a louder voice, he adds, "Hope you're not trying to snoop, Stef."

"Just got home, actually," Arabella's gaze darkens as Stefan appears at her doorway, smirking. "Hey Ara. Aw, you're not still mad at me, are you? C'mon, it was like, a hundred years ago."

"Shut up, Stefan," Damon snaps, standing up. "Before one of us makes you."

"Ooh, Damon being a protective older brother," Stefan pretends to be scared, laughing. "It really doesn't fit you, man."

"I can't stay in the same house as him for an entire day," Arabella mutters, setting the glass down and brushing past Damon.

"Where are you going?" Damon calls after her.

"School."

Honestly, Arabella didn't really plan on going to school this year. She had plans to just skip senior year all together. But a humanity-less Stefan under the same roof as her?

She'd much rather sit and listen to a hungover Alaric drone on about the Civil War than have to be around _that_.

Considering the sweltering heat in the air, Arabella opts for a black checkered dress and black boots, deciding she can just stuff all her extra mixtures into her backpack. School itself is boring, as expected. She finally understands the appeal of summer break.

Arabella walks through the hallway to history, her phone pressed to her ear as she speaks to Damon.

"So she just showed up?"

"Barbie Klaus was apparently abandoned by her big brother," Damon explains on the other line. "Which is just sunshine and rainbows for us."

"Ugh. You can't try to kick Rebekah out or something?" Arabella groans. Damon scoffs.

"Yeah, lemme just write my suicide note right now. How's school?"

"Terrible. I think I might just eat my math teacher-- she's a bitch," Arabella rolls her eyes. Damon laughs on the other line. "Any news from Katherine?"

"Yup. Still trying to wake up Mikael."

"Keep me updated."

"Sure," Arabella hangs up the phone, sighing. She misses the days when her biggest problems were getting to work on time.

"Stefan, stop it!" Arabella's gaze snaps up at Elena's voice, her eyes widening as she finds her brother holding Alaric against the lockers threateningly.

Of _course_ the one person she's trying to avoid is here.

Arabella speeds up to the three of them, pushing Stefan off the history teacher. "Back off, Stefan."

He chuckles at the distraught expression all of them carry. "See you three in class," Arabella watches her brother as he walks away, staring daggers at his back.

"Why is he here?" She asks through gritted teeth, attempting (and somewhat failing) to keep her anger in check.

"Klaus asked him to keep an eye on me," Elena rubs her eyes tiredly. "This isn't good. We have to do something."

"I think the hell not," Arabella holds up a finger. "Stefan has officially turned it all off. Take it from me-- you don't mess with him when he's in this state. It ends well for no one," She leaves the two of them to go to class, not in the mood to try and argue with the doppelganger.

"Lockwood," Arabella plops down beside Tyler in class, giving him a small smile. "I don't think we've officially met," Tyler looks up, raising a brow.

"You're Arabella-- the other Salvatore, right?"

"And technically the reason you're even alive right now," Arabella leans back in her chair. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Right. Thanks."

"So what is it like? Being a hybrid?" Arabella props her weight on her elbow, turning towards him. "I can't imagine being a mini Klaus is fun."

"It's actually pretty dope," Tyler grins, shrugging. "I feel... _powerful_."

"Oh," Arabella clicks her tongue. "That's not at all alarming."

"Don't worry, I'm not Klaus," Tyler holds up his hands. "But c'mon, I'm his first successful hybrid. That's pretty cool, isn't it?" Arabella narrows her eyes.

"So... you _don't_ hate Klaus for turning you?"

"Hate him?" Tyler scoffs. "He took away a curse. It's not like I _like_ him or anything, but can't say I'm not thankful," Arabella nods, pressing her lips into a thin line.

The gears in her brain start turning as she lets his words settle in. Something about Tyler seems... _off_. Klaus almost killed him, yet he's _thankful_? That doesn't seem all too right.

Alaric walks into class as the bell rings, officially starting AP History. Arabella zones out as he talks about the Native Americans, trying her very best to ignore Stefan annoying Elena a few seats ahead.

"What about the Vikings?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," A few heads turn to look at Arabella as the words slip from her mouth, but she could honestly care less.

Rebekah stands at the front of the class, flashing a pleasant smile to Arabella. Alaric stares at her with a raised brow as she plops down in a seat at the front.

"There's no actual evidence that the Vikings settled in the United States. Uh... who are you?" He sets his chalk down.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new," She introduces herself. "And history is my favorite subject."

"Of course it is," Arabella grumbles, slumping down in her seat.

With both Stefan _and_ Rebekah at the high school, her day just got about ten times worse.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	18. Chapter 16

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Honey, I'm home," Arabella throws the door open to Alaric's apartment, striding in. She's in a fairly good mood today. Not only is it the weekend, but she actually had yesterday all to herself, without any annoyance from fellow Salvatores or cocky Originals.

Apparently, there was some sort of ghost issue in Mystic Falls, but it wasn't exactly her problem. She saw no one of interest, and as far as Arabella was concerned, Bonnie handled the situation perfectly.

However, apparently, Damon and Alaric found something of interest last night in the old Lockwood cellar that they needed her help with. So she agreed to meet them at Alaric's apartment that morning.

"Bella Boo!" Damon grins at her, standing across from an irritated Elena. "Please tell our doppelganger friend here she's a horrible fighter."

"Ric, what's up?" Arabella ignores him, coming by the history teacher. He stands over his desk, multiple photos and documents scattered across it. "Woah. What is this?"

"We found it in the cellars, but I don't think it's from the Lockwoods'," Alaric explains, handing her a few photos. Arabella takes them, setting her bag down and frowning.

"This is Runic," She observes, taking a seat in the spare chair. "This is, like, ancient."

"Yeah, from the Vikings," Alaric nods, pointing at them. "You fluent?"

"I know a bit from a class I took back in the 40's," Arabella shrugs, squinting at the photos. "Kol... Finn... Rebekah... Esther... wait. Is this the Original Family?"

"I think so, but that's not the surprising part," Alaric jabs his finger on the photos. "Keep reading," Arabella raises a brow up at him, but turns back to the photographs nonetheless.

"Niklaus... psh, that's a stupid name. More so than Klaus," Alaric chuckles at her words. "Elijah... holy shit," She stops suddenly, standing straight. " _Mikael?!_ "

"Papa Original," Damon corrects, smirking.

"Mikael is their father," Alaric confirms, sliding a few more photos over. "These one's talk about a weapon. I think it may be the weapon he wields to kill them."

"Why would he want to kill them if he's their father?" Arabella frowns, looking up. "He really hated his kids that much?"

"Dads, am I right?" Damon pipes. Arabella rolls her eyes.

"So these scriptures... their the story of the Original Family?"

"Well, then, let's go straight to the source," Elena shoves Damon away from her and walks up to the desk. Arabella nods.

"You and Dame go do that-- I'll stay here with Alaric and continue deciphering this."

Damon and Elena go to complete their tasks, leaving Alaric and Arabella alone to try and understand. He hands her a textbook to help with the translations.

"That," Arabella jabs her finger on a circular shaped symbol. "I've seen that before. Where?" Alaric leans towards her, studying the photo and frowning.

"So have I..." He picks up the photograph. "But I could be wrong. Hold on, lemme go call Bonnie really quick," Arabella nods, turning back to the textbook.

Bonnie arrives later on, also revealing that the symbol is derived from the necklace Rebekah owned and got passed down to Elena, which means _witch_. After quite a bit of time, Arabella stands up to go call Damon, just to make sure he hasn't gotten himself into more trouble.

"Bella, kinda busy right now," He sounds irritated as he answers the phone.

"Hey, where are you? I think we might be getting somewhere," Arabella runs a hand through her curls. She frowns when Damon is silent. "What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Because I know you Damon, and you do nothing but cause trouble," Arabella snaps. "Now what did you do?"

"May or may not have let our brother loose," Damon tries to sound as nonchalant as possible, but it fails at his last remark. "And lured Mikael to town."

"You did _what_?"

"Trust me sister," With that, he hangs up the phone.

"Idiot," She grumbles, stuffing her phone back into her coat pocket.

"Arabella," Alaric calls her back to the desk. "Elena finished up with Rebekah. I think we just may have answers."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Who the hell are you?"

Arabella would normally be a bit more alert if she found a stranger in her home, but that seems to be a more and more common occurrence nowadays. The newest resident is a middle aged, blonde man with deep frown lines and cold blue eyes, pouring himself a drink.

She had just come back from translating with Alaric, needing to begin getting ready for Homecoming. Not that she _wants_ to go, but it's where her brothers will be and she's trying to keep an eye on them now that Klaus is coming to town.

"Mikael," He narrows his eyes at her. "You don't smell completely vampire. _What_ are you?"

"Tired and overworked," Arabella grumbles, frowning at him. "So you're the infamous Papa Klaus I've been hearing about."

"Niklaus is _not_ my son," Mikael snaps. "That abomination is the reason I am here. To kill him, once and for all."

"Right," Arabella stretches the word out, side eyeing him. "Well, I'm all for it. Klaus is evil, and I want him gone."

"I wanted him gone long before he became the 'great evil' he is today," Mikael takes a sip of his liquor. "That bastard has brought me nothing but shame."

" _That's_ why you want him dead?" Arabella turns fully towards him, crossing her arms. "Because he's a bastard?"

"Is that judgement I sense in your tone?"

"Don't get me wrong, I want Klaus dead just as much as the next guy," Arabella holds up her hands in defense. "But wanting him dead because your wife's a hoe? Not really something he can control, is it?" Mikael speeds up to her, smashing the glass onto the floor.

"Keep defending that sorry excuse for a man and I will serve your head on a platter for his fellow abominations to feast on!" Mikael bellows into her face. "How dare you try to question _me_."

"Hey, take it easy, big guy," Damon speeds into the room, shoving Mikael away from his sister. He turns his head slightly to Arabella. "In what world did you think it smart to pick a fight with _him_?"

"You should listen to him, _girl_ ," The eldest Original glares. "A small, frail woman like yourself shouldn't try to pick a fight with _me_."

" _This_ is the guy you want to kill Klaus?" Arabella hisses, smacking her brothers arm. "The guy's more annoying than his son."

"Niklaus is not my-- !"

"Okay, we get it!" Arabella barks, cutting him off. "You hate Klaus because your sad your wifey cheated on you. Get over yourself and grow a pair, would you?"

" _What_ is wrong with you?" Damon berates, shooting her a pointed look. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Since when do you defend the hybrid?"

"I don't. But being a bastard child myself, I just don't see that as a reason to hate someone," Arabella maintains eye contact with Mikael as she speaks to Damon. "There are a million reasons to hate that man. _That_ is not one of them," With that, she storms out of the room, Damon following closely behind.

"He's helping us, genius," The eldest snaps. Arabella sighs, slowing down so he can keep up. "Try maybe _not_ pissing him off? And also maybe not kissing Klaus' ass while your at it?"

"Shut the hell up, Damon," She grumbles. "I despise Klaus, but I think I just might despise that man more, if even possible."

"You don't have to marry the guy. Just keep personal opinions to yourself," Damon flicks her forehead. "What happened to brains over feelings? I thought that was your thing."

"I spent my entire childhood getting hated on by other children because I was the result of an affair," Arabella halts in her tracks, turning towards him. "It's a touchy subject. You know this."

"Yeah, well, no one ever said the Originals were a perfect family," Damon shrugs. "Just behave, will you?"

"No promises," Arabella smirks, walking upstairs.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

It took about an hour to do her makeup and find an outfit, and another hour to straighten her stubborn curls, but Arabella was finally ready. She had settled for a simple, cadet blue dress with lace coating the bodice, and strappy white heels. Perfectly boring for a 21st century homecoming dance.

She still didn't really see the appeal in this sort of thing.

Arabella picks up her phone, finding a text from Caroline. Apparently, the Homecoming dance had been moved to the Lockwood Mansion. Something about the sudden change of location seemed awfully... _Klausy_.

"Hey, Damon, I'm leav-- ugh. Ew," Arabella halts to a stop outside the doorway to the bedroom, staring in disgust at Rebekah's desiccated body. "I really hate dead vampires. Why do they have to look so gross?"

"Oh, that's all Elena," Damon smiles proudly, pointing at the troubled human. She sits cross legged on the bed, looking guilty. Arabella's brows shoot up.

"Really?" She nods, impressed. "Nice. Well, I'm out of here. Let me know when it's time to off Klaus."

Arabella speeds down to her car and starts it up, going a bit over the speed limit to get the Lockwood's. She groans as she sees how incredibly packed the home is. This night isn't going to be fun. Arabella parks her car somewhere easy to make a getaway, and strides into the packed mansion.

"Arabella!" Caroline's voice catches her attention as the Salvatore walks into the backyard, dodging drunken teens. "God, can you believe this?"

"Believe what? That these people are getting drunk off _punch_?" Arabella scoffs, watching as some teenage boy screams some gibberish and earns a roar of applause.

"Tyler's sired to Klaus--"

"Dog boy is sired?" Arabella is surprised. She hadn't heard that piece of information yet. "Well, can't say I didn't have a hunch."

"He's acting like a total jerk!" Caroline stomps her foot, huffing. "I can't wait until Klaus is dead."

"Shh, he might here you," Arabella holds a finger up, nodding to where Klaus stands, surrounded by a group of people. She narrows her eyes. The aura she gets off of them... it's similar to Klaus and Tyler's. Great. More hybrids. Caroline glares.

"I spent weeks on this dance, and now, Klaus is going to ruin it," She rolls her eyes. "I hate my life."

"Makes two of us," Arabella gives her a tight lipped smile. "I'm gonna go get a drink," She leaves the blonde and turns back towards the house, hoping to find a spare bottle of bourbon lying around somewhere.

She finally finds a pack of beers, grabbing the six pack and plopping down on a spare bench, watching as the people dance and chatter amongst themselves. Oh how she wishes to be as naive and stupid as these human teens. It must be so relaxing.

"I heard you weren't fond of dances," Arabella holds back an eye roll as Klaus takes a seat beside her. "Yet here you are."

"Great observation, Sherlock," She smiles sarcastically. "Want a cookie?"

Klaus simply chuckles, further annoying her. "You seem stressed."

"I'm not stressed, I just don't like you."

"I hope you and your eldest brother aren't planning anything tonight," Klaus stares straight ahead, tapping his fingers against the beer bottle he holds. "Because if I die, I've compelled my hybrids to kill Damon alongside me. Even in my death, they obey their orders."

"And what? I'm free to walk?" Arabella narrows her eyes. "What's your game, man?"

"Perhaps I simply don't wish to see you dead, Arabella. Did you ever think of that?" Klaus tilts his head slightly so he looks at her. "Make sure Damon gets my warning," Standing up, he adds with a cocky smirk, "You look lovely tonight, by the way."

As soon as Klaus walks away, Arabella lets out a shudder. "Ugh," She grimaces at his back, knowing full and well that he can hear her. But a small part of her does a mini backflip at his words.

She wants to stab that small part of her with a vervain soaked stake.

Arabella jumps up and goes on a quest to find Damon, wherever he might be. Probably feeding on some poor girl, if she's being realistic.

Arabella is fairly surprised to find him standing in one of the guest bedrooms, fixing his tie.

"Hello, sister," He greets, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "What's up?"

"You're not planning on trying to kill Klaus yourself, right?" She whispers, knowing there are hybrid ears everywhere.

"No. That would be stupid," Damon scoffs, but she can sense the lies in his tone.

"Do you take me for an idiot?"

"Sometimes, if we're being honest," Damon turns around with a smirk. Arabella glares at him.

"I'm being for real, Dame. He threatened to sike his hybrids on you if anything happens to him. Let Mikael handle Klaus."

"That was always the plan, Bella Boo," Damon brushes past her, leaving the room. Somehow, Arabella doubts his words. It's _almost_ as if Damon has a history of lying. How about that?

Arabella walks over to the mirror, running her fingers through her hair to smoothen it out. Her ears perk up a bit as she hears Mikael's voice from downstairs.

Speeding down, she comes to stand behind a wall, peeking her head around to find Mikael and Klaus speaking with each other, Mikael holding Elena by the arm. Klaus has a tear trickling down his cheek as he listens to his step-father's words.

"How about that. He has a heart," Arabella murmurs to herself.

"Not after this, he won't," Damon comes up beside her, also peeking his head over. Arabella glares at him, turning her attention back to Mikael and Klaus.

"You seem awfully calm for someone's who girlfriend is about to die," She whispers. Suddenly, her pale green eyes widen. "Unless..."

The next series of events happen so quickly, if you blinked, you'd miss it. Mikael stabs Elena, or as Arabella had come to realize, Katherine, through the stomach, much to Klaus' surprise. Damon speeds from Arabella's side to Klaus, driving a white oak stake through his stomach as an agonizing scream rips from his throat. Katherine jumps up from the floor, shocking Mikael as she launches two wolfsbane grenades at the hybrids.

Bur Arabella doesn't have time to pay attention to the doppelganger or Mikael. She watches with wide eyes as Damon flips Klaus over, ripping the stake from his stomach and holding it over his head, ready to attack.

Not if she can help it.

" _Motus!_ " Arabella holds a hand out, throwing Damon back a few yards, the stake clattering to the ground.

She speeds over to it, crouching on the ground beside where an injured Klaus lays. She picks it up, looking over at the Original hybrid. His ocean colored eyes follow her closely, and for the first time, she sees genuine fear in them.

Arabella shoves the stake against his chest, handing it over to him. "Damon lives," She orders. "And Stefan is free," Klaus' hand lays over hers, prying the stake from her fingers. Wordlessly, he tilts his head slightly down, in an unspoken agreement.

Arabella lets out a breath she had been holding as Klaus speeds away from her, tackling and killing Mikael, once and for all. She turns towards her brother, who stares at her with wide, angry eyes.

" _What the hell did you do?"_

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella walks down the stairs of the boarding home later that night, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She stops in front of the library, where Damon and Elena reside.

"You blew our one chance," Damon doesn't look up from the fireplace as he speaks with a dangerous calm. "To finally get rid of Klaus."

"He was going to kill you, Damon," Arabella tiredly explains. "Don't play stupid."

" _I'm_ playing stupid?!" Damon thunders, whipping around. Elena flinches at his sudden change of tone. " _You_ are the one who decided to hand over the _one_ weapon we had to kill Klaus! Is this because you're both sad little bastard children? You're way of getting back at Mikael for humiliating you?"

"God, shut up, please," Arabella glares at him. "Like I'm all of a sudden the prideful one in this family."

"Right, because you're perfect," Damon laughs rudely. He knows his words aren't going anywhere well, but he's too angry to care right now. "You're the one who uses logic, the smart one. The one who _always_ saves the day. And yet, you still can't seem to get over something that happened a _century_ ago."

A tear threatens to slide down Arabella's cheek at his words, not quite registering that Damon really just said this to her.

"I'm leaving," Arabella decides to not acknowledge his words at all. "I was hoping we could exchange civil goodbyes, but I see that's not not happening. See you in a century, _brother_."

And just like, Arabella Salvatore leaves Mystic Falls once again.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	19. Chapter 17

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Elena let out a sob as she stumbles over to the edge of Wickery Bridge, taking in deep, shaky breath of the chilly night air. She leans over it, crying into the wind, knowing she will remain unheard but not caring a bit.

Her heart twists in pain as she leans her back against the bridge and slides down, burying her head in her hands. Shakily, Elena pulls out her phone, her thumb hovering over a number. After a deep breath, she steadies her voice and waits for them to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Where are you? I kind of need a favor."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

A car comes to a slow stop in front of Elena, the headlights blinding her tear soaked eyes. She holds a hand up to block it out, squinting in the brightness.

Arabella steps out of the car, raising a brow at the doppelganger as she walks over. "Elena?"

"Hey," She gives her a small, teary smile. "Thanks for coming."

"You're lucky I was just a town over," Arabella returns the smile. "Planning my great escape. Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"Physically? I'm fine," Elena sniffs, turning and walking back to the edge of the bridge. She peers over, staring down at the calm water. "Stefan tried to drive me off the bridge."

"What?"

"To threaten Klaus," Elena explains, her lip trembling. "He force fed me his blood and locked me in the car with Klaus on the phone," Arabella sighs, rubbing her face tiredly. She's only been gone for a few days and yet mayhem has already broken out.

"You know he would never _actually_ hurt you," She softly points out, coming beside the Gilbert girl. "He was just trying to scare Klaus."

"I _know_ that," Elena nods, letting the cold wind to prick her cheeks. "But still... he could've threatened Klaus in any way. But to try and drive me off _this_ bridge... it's like he's trying to make me hate him."

"What's so special about this bridge?"

"It's where my parents died," Elena responds, a faraway look in her eyes. Arabella's face softens.

"Right. Car accident. I remember Stefan telling me," She leans her elbows against the wall. "I'm sorry. But Elena, let's be honest. You and I aren't exactly best friends," Arabella turns fully towards her. "Why call me?"

Elena sighs, looking down. "Stefan did something to you. A long time ago. I don't know what it was, but clearly, it was bad enough that you tried to end his life over it," Her brown eyes meet green one's. "You don't have to tell me anything. But I just need to know... how did you forgive him? Because, honestly, Arabella? I don't know if this is something I could ever forgive Stefan for."

Arabella purses her lips, looking back straight over the waters. She's silent for a few moments, and Elena assumes she just won't answer. Until she finally speaks up again.

"When I was first turned," She begins, already knowing she'll probably regret telling Elena this. "I had no one. Nothing. I tried to end my life because of the unbearable loneliness I had felt everyday, and then all of sudden, I was facing an eternity of it. I spent a year by myself, miserable. Though I had a daylight ring, I remained inside all the time. I fed only when I absolutely had to, and I never bothered to explore the capabilities of my newfound powers. Until one day, something changed."

Elena looks up, raising a brow. "What?" A small ghost of a smile dances on Arabella's lips as she reminisces.

"I met a man."

**_ New York, 1867 _ **

_Lou Devin, the local butcher, stepped out into the crisp autumn air, holding a bag filled with trash in one hand and a newspaper filled with excess meat in another. He tossed the bag into the trash can, kneeling down beside it and unwrapping the paper._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk," He clicked his tongue a few times, and tapped his fingers on the dusty floor. "C'mon. Chow time."_

_Five or six cats appeared from hidden locations, meowing contently as they rushed for their nightly dinner. Lou smiled as they ate, the aging lines creasing the corners of his gray eyes. If his wife and daughter weren't so allergic, he would've taken every single one of these beauties home by now._

_Suddenly, all the cats' ears perked up, and in a second they've scrambled back to their hiding spots. Lou frowned, a moment later hearing the rustling they must've caught on to. He stood up, squinting in the darkness._

_"Hello? Anybody there?" A figure stepped out, into the dim lights that lit the back of the alley. The outline of a woman appeared, dressed in a long, deep blue dress with her face covered by a feather hat. Lou straightened up, his frown deepening. "Eh... we're closed for the night, madam," She continued walking forward. "Madam? Can I help you?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Devin," The woman looked up, her face an unusual thing indeed. Where there were supposed to be eyes, there was a glowing violet surrounded by a murky, bloody red, dark veins hungrily moving through the skin beneath. "You can help me."_

_Lou let out a strangled gasp. "W- what are you?!"_

_"I truly am sorry for this," The woman sighed sadly, speeding up to him nonetheless and sinking her fangs into his throat. Lou struggled and cried as he fought for his life, but in a few seconds, his body, drained completely of blood, fell limp._

_Arabella Salvatore dropped it, her hands shaking like they always did when she took a life. A tear slid down her cheek, mixing with the blood coating her lips and chin._

_She hated killing for her own personal hunger. She despised it. It stirred something sickening within her._

_"Well, this is a wee bit depressing," Arabella straightened up the male voice, tinged with a deep, Irish accent. Her eyes darkened red again as she readied herself for another attack. "Woah, there, missy! I know that stance. No need to attack, I'm a friend."_

_"I don't have friends," Arabella snapped. The man laughed._

_"Well, aren't you a miserable one?" She finally turned around, glaring at the man who stood in the shadows, just barely touching the light. He was dressed casually in a long coat, and the light shone on his reddish brown locks. Hazel eyes watched her closely with amusement as he rubbed the slight stubble that adorned his sharp jaw._

_"Are you a vampire?" Arabella asked quietly. She had begun to get these..._ feelings _every time she was around different supernatural creatures. No doubt caused by her Talisman. Vampires always held such an odd one._

_"Well, you're smart, I'll give ya that," He grinned, walking forward. "What's yer name?"_

_"What do you care to know?"_

_"Ah, trust issues, as well," He clicked his tongue and tilted his head slightly. "But yeh can trust me. In fact, I can help ya. I know what ya truly want."_

_"And what might that be?"_

_"You want to not be alone any more," He took another step toward Arabella, but something about him seemed... safe. "You want to feel human, despite the limitations. I know because we are a lot alike, ma dear," He extended a hand with a warm smile. "Desmond Gallagher."_

**_ Present Day _ **

A warm smile adorns Arabella's lips as she tells the story. The way she met Desmond was so... simple. Yet it made her heart flutter each time she thought about it.

"Desmond was the first person I truly could count on after I turned," Arabella continues. Elena has a soft smile as she listens. "We became fast friends, and he taught me how to be a vampire without truly being a vampire. In his eyes, we were just humans with a little something extra on the side."

She laughs, thinking back to how he used to say it. It always brought a smile to her face.

"He was the one who helped me find Stefan and Damon again-- I hadn't even know they were still alive until he mentioned hearing about two brothers who had been turned. Though he traveled alone, Des had friends everywhere. I don't think there was anybody who hated him, honestly," Arabella looks up at stars, sighing. "It's no surprise we ended up falling in love. The two of us traveled around the world, together. And in 1910, Des proposed to me," Elena gasps in surprise.

"You married him?" A small laugh escapes Arabella's lips as she nods.

"I did. A year later, in New York, exactly where we had first met," She closes her eyes, remembering the ceremony. It had been small, with only herself, Desmond, and her brothers in attendance. But the happiness she had felt that day, dressed up in the long white gown as she left that church hand in hand with the man she loved... oh how she wishes to go back there sometimes. "I think our wedding day was the happiest I'd ever been. We ended up getting an apartment together right in the very city we had first met. Life was good, for those few years I had him by my side. "

Elena's smile slowly fades as realization hits. "But something happened? Didn't it?"

"Something always happens, Elena," Arabella's eyes snap open, her lips turning down as she realizes she's come to _that_ part of the story. The part she's dreaded telling with every inch of her being.

**_ New York, 1920 _ **

_"Who was that?" Desmond looked up from the radio box he had been listening to, watching his wife step away from the telephone._

_"Alexia Branson-- Stefan's old friend," She explained, coming and taking a seat beside him. "She was wondering if I could perform a locator spell to find him."_

_"I hope she does," Desmond pursed his lips as he laid a hand on her leg. "I know how worried you've been, darling."_

_"Yes, well, he's off the rails," Arabella sighed, laying her hand over his. "I should go get to it. Oh! I was planning on cooking tonight. I won't be able to."_

_"Ari, I love ya, but yer cooking makes me want to relive me death," Desmond joked, earning a playful shove from his wife. "And I was beheaded!"_

_"Oh, shut it," Arabella rolled her eyes, standing up. "Like you're any better."_

_"Considering I was a chef as a human, I do think I was," Desmond called after, chuckling. Arabella went off into the spare bedroom in their apartment, where she had her witchcraft materials stored. Setting them onto the table, she grabbed a shirt of Stefan's she had stored away. Arabella had a few personal items from both her brothers, just in case she ever needed to find them._

_She set up the spells, holding her hands over the map and beginning the recitation._

_"_ Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem _," Her eyes fluttered open as she looked down, frowning. The sand she had spilled on the map did not move. It remained in New York, which meant she had done the spell wrong. Or..._

_"Arabella!" She didn't get a chance to think as Desmond shouted out her name, the panic evident in his voice. Arabella's eyes widened as she sped back to the living room in an instant, a gasp escaping her throat at the sight._

_Stefan stood behind Desmond, and he held him in place tightly with a stake pricking his throat. He looked... different. A hunger and danger in his eyes Arabella almost didn't even recognize._

_"Stefan?" Arabella's brows shot up. "Lexi and I have been searching everywhere for you, what--"_

_"Oh I know. An annoyance, you two are," Stefan spit, glaring. "But let us allow bygones to be bygones. That's not the reason I am here."_

_"Stefan, let go of Des," Arabella ordered, the magic swirling in her eyes. Stefan slid the tip of the stake into Desmond's neck, and earned a scream from the older vampire._

_"I wouldn't," He warned, smirking. "I'm actually here for the source of your magic. You see, I pissed off some witches. Mistakenly. And they promised to lay off my trail as long as I took that dandy little necklace off your hands."_

_"Or what?" Arabella tested, narrowing her eyes. Stefan's smirk widened._

_"You can say goodbye to your husband."_

_"He's bluffing, darling," Desmond grunted, shifting painfully in the Ripper's grasp. "I can hear his heartbeat."_

_"Don't listen to him, Ara. I'll kill him. I will!"_

_"No, Des is right," Arabella raised a brow as she took a step towards them. "You would never kill him. I'm calling your bluff, Stef," Stefan said nothing, but simply raised his brows at his sister._

_"Your loss," He shrugged, and in an instant, grabbed the stake and pushed it through Desmond's stomach. A scream erupted from his throat as Arabella watched with wide, fearful eyes._

_"Stop it!"_

_"_ You _can stop it, sister!" Stefan yelled back, glaring. "You can end his suffering right here and now! Just give me that damn necklace."_

_"Fine!" Arabella shouted, ripping the Talisman from her neck and chucking it to the floor by Stefan's feet. "You said you would end his suffering. Let him live!" Stefan smiled, clicking his tongue._

_"Oh, sister," He shook his head sadly. "I said I would end his suffering. Never said I would allow him to live," With that, Stefan pulled the stake out of Desmond's stomach... and plunged it into his heart._

_A shrilling scream ripped from Arabella's lips, watching in horror as her husband's eyes glazed over and his body turned grey._

_"Goodbye, sister," Stefan dropped his body to the ground. "Should've cooperated. Perhaps this could've been avoided," He didn't wait for a response, speeding out of the apartment, the Talisman leaving with him._

_Arabella stumbled over to Desmond, picking up his head in her hands as she sobbed. "Pl- please, wake up._ Please _, Des!"_

_And so she held him, sobbing over the body of the man she once loved. Now dead, at the hands of her own brother._

**_ Present Day _ **

At this point, tears have trickled down Arabella's cheeks, dripping onto the stone. Elena watches her with a horrified expression.

"Stefan killed your husband," It's not a question, but a statement. She still hasn't fully registered it. Arabella nods mutely.

"I was stupid," She sighs, her voice level despite her tear streaked face. "I should've just given him the damn Talisman. But... I really didn't think he would do it. I'd never seen Stefan as a Ripper before that. Hell, I hadn't even ever turned my own humanity off yet. I had no idea how dangerous a vampire like that could truly be."

"Stefan killed your husband," Elena repeats, shaking her head. "Oh my God. That's why you tried to kill him in 1922. That's why you want nothing to do with him. Oh, and I was so horrible to you! I tried to guilt you about not helping--"

"It's not your fault," Arabella shakes her head, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You didn't know. To be honest, it was years before I could even look at Stefan again. After what he did... I refused to even call him my brother," Elena frowns.

"So what changed?" She asks. "How did you forgive him?" Arabella laughs grimly, wiping away the tears.

"Lexi tried for years to arrange a meeting. He left voicemail after voicemail, wrote letter after letter... God, he must have apologized, like, two hundred times. But I refused to acknowledge any of them. For sixty-nine years, I lived my life pretending like Stefan Salvatore never existed," Arabella sighs, shaking her head. "After awhile, I guess I just... missed him. Isn't that funny? Missing the one person who took away my source of happiness?"

Elena smiles slightly, shaking her head. "He's your brother."

"Yeah, well," Arabella sighs, rubbing her temples. "I suppose he is."

**_ Mystic Falls, 1994 _ **

_Stefan wiped the sweat droplets clinging to his forehead as he chopped the wood, the summer sun beating down upon his back. He stood in front of the Boarding House, getting ready for a small bonfire get together his distant nephew, Zach Salvatore, was arranging tonight._

_The low rumble of an engine caught his attention, the vampire straightening up and squinting into the bright sunlight. He made out a sleek, grey car slowly coming through the driveway. The 1969 Jaguar came to a park, but his eyes widened like saucers as Arabella stepped out, dressed in flared jeans and a tucked in tee. She moved her round sunglasses to the tip of her nose, narrowing her eyes at Stefan, before making her way towards him._

_Stefan set the axe down, gulping as he watched his sister closely. It_ _had_ _been years since he'd last seen her. And even then, she ignored him as if he were just a ghost. He didn't blame her. He would have done the same if he had been in her position. He murdered his brother-in-law in cold blood, without a touch of remorse. Of course she was angry. Yet, seeing her now... it made his heart ache. He'd_ missed _her._

_"Arabella?" He asked, as if she wasn't quite there. Stefan is shocked when she offered up a small smile._

_"Hello, brother," She greeted, tucking her hand into her back pocket. "Long time no see."_

_"You're talking to me," Stefan pointed out dumbly. It had been too long since she'd actually spoken a word towards him. Arabella nodded, glancing at the pile of logs._

_"I am," She confirmed, turning her gaze back to him. "I..." She trailed off, not quite sure what to say. It had been too long._

_"I've missed you," Stefan decided to add, taking a step forward. "Ara, you have no idea how sorry--"_

_"Don't," Arabella shook her head, holding a hand up. "I asked Damon years ago to never mention Desmond, and I want the same from you, moving forward," Stefan frowned._

_"Moving forward?" He repeated. "Are you..." He didn't finish, almost embarrassed to ask. But the pounding hope in his chest prayed that she'd say what he hoped._

_"I'm ready... to_ try _and forgive you," Arabella ignored the way her stomach twisted itself into a knot. "You did something unspeakable to me. But, at the end of the day, you're my brother," She casted her gaze down. "Des would've wanted me to show you forgiveness. I think I've spent enough years disappointing him."_

_"I deserved it," Stefan shook his head, crossing his arms. "And if you want to move forward, I'm more than happy to," A small grin broke across Arabella's lips._

_"Good. Because believe it or not, I've kinda missed you. Having Damon as company is just as annoying as it sounds," They both laughed at her joke, and Stefan just then noticed the bag in her hand._

_"You're staying?"_

_"Yeah. Called Zach ahead already, let him know," She nodded, her smile suddenly fading. "But Stefan, there's something you need to know. Something you need to_ promise _me, if we're going to be family again," Stefan nodded quickly._

_"Of course."_

_"You need to promise me you won't become a Ripper again," Arabella cursed herself at how her voice shook. "You need to_ promise _me you won't lose control. I know it's hard to control it, and it's a lot to ask, but Stefan..." She took a deep breath, staring him straightly in the eye. "If you go back to being that version of yourself... I'm done. There will be no second chances. And I won't hesitate to kill you this time, if the time comes," Stefan frowned slightly at her words._ This time _. He ignored it however, because a second chance was better than nothing._

_"I'll control it," He promised, laying a hand on her arm. "Thank you, sister."_

**_ Present Day _ **

"So, you forgave him?" Elena asks. Arabella clenches her jaw, staring straight ahead.

"I told him I did," She admits. "But honestly? I don't know if I ever really could. To this day, when I look at his face... I see the face of the man who took away my husband. Especially now. It's sometimes hard to remember he's my brother," Arabella turns towards Elena, slipping her hands into her pockets. "Look, Elena, my point of all this isn't that you shouldn't forgive Stefan. He's not himself. And it's going to be hard to bring him back from that."

"We should've just listened to you," Elena murmurs, shaking her head. "You were right. Going after Stefan was a mistake. Ever since we tried to find him over the summer, nothing good has happened. We haven't had one win. If anything, Stefan only got worse."

"There's something left," Arabella shakes her head in disagreement. "Otherwise he would have driven you right over that bridge. He's coming back, bit by bit."

Elena frowns, staring down into the water.

"I know that," She looks up at the Salvatore girl, an almost fearful look in her eyes. "I'm just scared that when he does, he won't be the same."

Arabella is silent for a moment, allowing her words to sink in. With a sigh, she says,

"You and I both, Gilbert."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	20. Chapter 18

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"I think we may have just found a family more dysfunctional than ours, brother," Damon sighs as he and Stefan walk into the Salvatore Boarding House that night. Stefan snorts, nodding wordlessly.

"I need a drink," He mutters. "I'm never letting you drag me to a dinner party with those two again."

"Ah, c'mon. It was a little fun to see the look on Klaus' face when all his siblings popped out of nowhere," Damon smirks as he remembers the events from earlier that evening.

"So I'm assuming the rest of the Originals are awake?" Both brothers halt in their tracks at the library entrance, brows raised as they watch their sister sip a glass of bourbon. Arabella lays casually on the couch, head against the armrest and feet propped up on the back cushions.

"I thought you left for good," Damon's lips slant down distastefully. "I was actually really looking forward to a century away from your annoying ass."

"Not the response I was expecting."

"Were you waiting on an apology? Cause you'll be waiting here awhile, Bella."

"Why are you here?" Stefan interrupts them, frowning. Arabella sits up, raising a brow at him.

"Your girlfriend called me after you tried to kill her," She explains, taking a sip of her drink. "Who do you think drove her home?"

"I didn't try to kill Ele--"

"Nooo, Stef, you just threatened her life on the very bridge her parents died on to try and get revenge on the man who murdered her aunt," Arabella scoffs, rolling her eyes. " _So_ much better."

"As much as I love a good Stefan bashing," Damon narrows his eyes at his sister. "You can go ahead and leave now. We don't need you here."

"Actually, you do," Arabella points a finger at the two of them. "Every time I leave, hell breaks loose."

"No it doesn't," Stefan retorts. "We did just fine for two decades without you."

"You're proving my point," Arabella downs the rest of her drink. "Damon here went on a no humanity run, and you, Saint Stef, were _very_ close to having a rabbit and squirrel revolt on your hands."

"Forgot how funny you were," Stefan replies dryly. Arabella smirks, but it slowly fades as she gets up and walks up to the two of them.

"By the way, Elena knows," Damon and Stefan quiet down at her words, letting them sink in.

"I thought you never wanted to bring up Desmond again?" Damon crosses his arms. Arabella mimics his stance.

"Yeah, well, you kinda already broke that rule, didn't you Dame?" She snaps, glaring at him. "Night, _brothers_."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella unpacks her things for the second time this year in her bedroom. Luckily, this time, she hadn't taken as many possessions with her, so the unpacking process is quite easy. Stefan and Damon had both left for Elena's, which left her alone in the home.

"I wonder if I should do a cleansing?" Arabella murmurs to herself, grimacing at the thought of how many shady one nighters Damon has probably had in this house. Deciding for it, she goes to get some sage when the doorbell rings.

She speeds downstairs, listening closely for a heartbeat. When nothing but silence is picked up, Arabella determines someone has left a package. Odd. She didn't really take her brothers for the online shopping type.

The youngest Salvatore opens the door, raising a brow at a wax sealed envelope with her name delicately written across it. She picks it up and brings it inside, ripping it open.

_Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, & celebration._

"Who the hell spells Mikaelson like that?" Arabella scoffs, turning it over to find more writing on the back. As she reads, she realizes who exactly the Mikaelson's are.

_We need to speak tonight._

_-Elijah Mikaelson_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Arabella grumbles under her breath, crumpling the invitation up and stuffing it into her pocket. Forget sage, she needs a drink.

On the way to The Grill, Arabella thinks this over. Last night, Damon and Stefan had mentioned that the Original Family was officially woken up. And now, apparently, they were hosting a ball. A _ball_. What century is this?

"Whiskey, neat," Arabella orders as soon as she plops down on the bar stool, rubbing her temples as she waits. Does she _want_ to go to a ball? Of course not. She spent a good portion of her childhood tripping over long dresses (though they _were_ servant dresses) and isn't exactly thrilled to relive that memory. However, this is also a chance to learn more about the Originals, which is an opportunity she can't exactly pass.

"Well, don't you look cheery this morning?" Arabella slowly lowers her head in her arms at the sound of that _dreadful_ voice.

"As if this day couldn't get any worse," Her words come out muffled, but Klaus still hears it. He chuckles at her misery, reaching for the whiskey that is set in front of the vampire. She snatches it before he can grab it, glaring at him. "What do you want, Klaus?"

"I'm sure you've heard by now my siblings have awakened," Klaus holds a finger to the bartender. "Quite a family reunion, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, I heard, what about it?" Arabella takes a sip of her drink. Klaus smirks, turning slightly towards her.

"I think we could help each other, Arabella."

"Did you forget the part where I don't like you? At all?"

"See, you Salvatores' are all so stubborn, you don't ever think things through," Klaus shakes his head. "But I know you're smarter than that, Arabella. You know it would be foolish to make an enemy out of me."

"Are you suggesting we're not already enemies?" Arabella snorts into her drink. "Because, newsflash, I kinda hate you. And would take great pleasure in seeing you burn."

"Is that why you didn't drive the white oak stake through my heart when you had the chance?" Klaus counters with a raised brow. Arabella scowls at him.

"I didn't do it for you."

"Oh, I know," He nods, leaning his elbow on the counter. "Because you're clever. Look, my siblings aren't particularly fond of me. Might have something to do with daggering them, but who knows? I need allies."

"What about your hybrid army?"

"Your brother shooed them away," Klaus glowers. "I need a witch, Arabella. And frankly, you're one of the best around."

"I'm flattered," She smiles wryly. "But I have to pass."

Klaus slams his hand down on the table, almost causing her to flinch. "Did I not make it clear when I said you wouldn't want me as an enemy? Because truth be told, love, I haven't exactly treated you as one. Do you really want to see what happens when I do?"

"I'm not scared of you, Klaus," Arabella narrows her eyes, setting her glass down. Klaus quickly leans towards her, and she curses herself for the sharp breath she takes in.

"Is that so?" Klaus whispers, his gaze turning dark. "Because ever since I've sat down, you're heartbeat quickens by the second. And right now, it's beating rather fast. I'd say that's fear, wouldn't you?" Arabella attempts to maintain eye contact with him, however, after a moment, she turns away. His gaze practically burns through her.

"Go to hell, Klaus," She snaps. She can sense the anger wafting off the hybrid.

"You'll regret this," He sneers, downing his drink and leaving the bar. As soon as she hears him walk away, Arabella lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Getting up, she pays the bill and is about to leave when she spots Elena and Caroline stride in.

"Hey," She walks up to the two of them. "I'm guessing you've heard about this ball?"

"That The Originals are throwing?" Elena sighs, running a hand through her straight locks. "It's so weird."

"Crazy is what it is!" Caroline exclaims, clearly peeved. Arabella raises a brow at them.

"So I'm assuming you both got invited?" Elena nods.

"Esther invited me."

"Who's Est-- _oh my God_. The Original Witch?!" Arabella hisses, her eyes wide. Elena nods.

"Yup. Klaus has been keeping her in a coffin for the last thousand years. And apparently, according to Elijah, she wants to be a family now."

"Of course she does," Arabella rolls her eyes. "Esther invite you too, Caroline?"

"No," Caroline shifts uncomfortably. "Klaus. I don't know what that guy's problem is! First, he tells Tyler to bite me. Then, he saves my life. And now, he sends me clothes and jewelry and invites me as his date as if he isn't the reason my boyfriend had to leave town! God, I _hate_ him."

"We all do, Care," Elena reminds her. Arabella runs a hand through her hair, sighing.

"Well, I should get home. It looks like we all have a ball to get ready for."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	21. Chapter 19

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella smacks her lips together one last time, admiring the way she looks in the mirror. Though she had cleaned up and redone her makeup three times, she's _finally_ gotten it the way she wants it. And it looks rather nice with her outfit.

The vampire-witch opted for a fitting, deep golden colored gown with a low back cut, a slit up her leg and the material hugging her curves nicely. She had applied enough heat on her hair to just about kill it, until it was straight as a pin and tucked neatly behind her ears. As for makeup, Arabella had decided for a simple, smokey eye with a bit of golden shimmer, and a nude lip. If she had to gain information tonight, she may as well do it looking good.

"Bella, should I go for a bow or-- wait," Damon pops his head into his sister's room, frowning at her appearance. "Why are you dressed up?"

"Why are _you_ dressed up?" Arabella shoots back.

"Elena got invited by the Evil Witch herself. Your turn," He crosses his arms, glaring. Arabella rolls her eyes, snatching her phone and keys from her bed.

"I actually got an invitation, unlike you."

"They want _you_ there?" Damon scoffs. "No taste.

"Do you need something, or did you just come to be a dick?"

"Well, I was going to ask for fashion advice," Damon tosses the tie onto the floor and opts for a bow. "But now I want a ride. Y'know, for the environment."

"Right, totally not cause you're lazy," Arabella mutters, grabbing a clutch and brushing past him. Needless to say, she doesn't stop Damon from tagging along either.

Just the sight of packed places makes Arabella's skin crawl. The thought of actually having to _speak_ to people sounds absolutely atrocious, and the Mikaelson home is practically filled to the brim with guests. Arabella sighs as she parks her car away from all the chaos, and makes the short walk into the home with Damon.

Classical music plays in the background with chatter in the air, and it almost makes Arabella nostalgic of the balls the Salvatore family used to hold. Though, it's not exactly a good kind of nostalgic, considering she was generally serving the over privileged pricks of Mystic Falls. Carol Lockwood comes to greet Damon as Arabella continues to study the scenery.

She can't help but smile as she remembers those balls, however, despite how boring and tiring they were. Stefan would always find a chance to sneak away, and the two of them would make fun of the guests together.

"Mayor Lockwood," The accented voice snaps Arabella out of her memory. Whenever an accented voice pops up, she's learned to associate it with the Mikaelson name. "Kol Mikaelson," Kol seems on the younger side of the Mikaelson siblings, bearing a striking resemblance to Elijah.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon steps forward, holding a hand out with a raised brow. "Have we met?" Kol gives him a smile, tilting his head.

"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out," He remarks, ignoring Damon's hand and taking Arabella's instead. "And who would this lovely young lady be?"

"Arabella Salvatore," Arabella gives him an amused smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Kol politely lays a kiss upon her hand, his dark eyes zeroing in on her amulet. "I'll be... Rebekah mentioned the Sorcerer's Talisman was here, but I've never truly seen it in person," Arabella raises a brow. "I look forward to speaking to you more, Arabella," With that, Kol excuses himself to go greet other guests. Arabella turns to her brother with a grin.

"I like him."

"Of course you do," She laughs at the annoyed look plastered on Damon's face. However, Damon's gaze shifts to astonishment and admiration as he stares at something past her. Arabella follows it to find Elena walking in, made up in a shimmering gown, staring in wonder at the mansion. "She looks pretty."

"Yeah, she does."

"Don't do anything stupid," Arabella warns, before stalking off to go find Elijah. After all, he was the one to invite her to this whole thing.

She grabs a glass of champagne and strides through the crowd, almost forgetting about Elijah as she listens to the music in the background. If she listens closely enough, Arabella can almost tone out all the people and focus simply on the beautiful melody.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please," Her attention snaps back into focus at Elijah's voice, looking up to the staircase. All the Original siblings stand on the steps, along with a man she only can assume is Finn, who also looks somewhat like an older version of Kol and Elijah. Klaus catches her eyes, dressed sharply in a tux with a white bow. She would almost say he looks handsome if it weren't for the dangerous gaze he set on her.

Another older woman with blonde hair and dark eyes slowly walks down the staircase, dressed in a black gown. Arabella takes in a sharp breath as Stefan and Damon come up beside her.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," Elijah announces, smiling pleasantly.

"You guys seeing this?" Damon whispers. Stefan nods.

"Oh yeah."

"Esther," Arabella confirms, pursing her lips.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, and join us in the ballroom," Elijah finishes his announcement, walking down the stairs and towards Arabella. He gives her a curt nod as they meet. "You look stunning, tonight, Arabella."

"Aw, Elijah, you're gonna make me blush," Arabella gives him a tight smile. "Let's skip the formalities. Why am I here?" He lets out a breathy laugh, holding out a hand.

"I'll tell on the dance floor," Reluctantly, she takes his hand and allows the Original to lead her to the ballroom, music playing as the waltz begins.

"You know, your brother came demanding that I be his witch on call earlier," Arabella informs him as they dance. Elijah frowns slightly.

"I apologize for Niklaus. If it were up to my siblings and I, he would have been long gone by now."

"But then your mom showed up," She finishes, sighing. "So where do I tie into all of this?"

"I'm not entirely sure I trust my mother," Elijah admits as they spin around the room. "Her intentions seem almost... _too_ pure."

"You Mikaelson's and your paranoia," Arabella snorts. "Sorry to break it to you, Elijah, but I already turned Klaus down. I'm not messing with Originals," He purses his lips, but nods nonetheless.

"I understand. Though, you should know, Niklaus and I are on separate teams. To help me would be undermining him."

"She's your mother," Arabella points out. "And you want to go against her?"

"My mother knows good and well that this family is broken. If _I_ of all people have managed to come to that conclusion, then so should she. Tell me it doesn't seem suspicious that she suddenly thinks we can all be together as one again?" Arabella falls silent at his words. "Please. Just consider my offer. I think we could benefit each other as allies."

She lets out a light breath, nodding up at the Original. "I'll think about it."

"That is all I ask."

The music tempo shifts as partners twirl their others into the arms of an awaiting dancer. Arabella groans as she comes in hand in hand with Klaus.

"Don't worry, love, the feelings mutual," He rolls his eyes at her reaction.

"Oh, so I take it you'll stop begging for a witch friend?" Arabella sneers.

"Watch your tone. Don't forget who you speak to."

"The big bad hybrid, ooh, _so_ scary," She mocks fear, almost laughing at the annoyed glare Klaus gives back. It's risky to test his patience, but oh so fun.

"You know," He begins, raising a brow. "The offer still stands, despite how rude you've acted today. I heard you speaking with Elijah. I see my brother had the same idea I did."

"Then you also heard that I basically said no to him too," Arabella turns her face away from Klaus as she speaks. "I don't do dirty work for Originals."

"Well, he spoke about teams. And you should know, Arabella, my team always wins," Klaus smirks. He continues speaking when she says nothing. "I've done quite a bit of research on you, as well."

"Yay, a stalker."

"I know your grandmother, Odette Bedaux, was the Sorceress before you. And her brother before her. She passed it down to you after her rather tragic death," Klaus reveals his knowledge. "But, if we're being honest, I'd heard quite a few stories about the Sorcerer's Talisman long before you were ever born. My brother, Kol, has quite the infatuation with witchcraft, and knew all about it. I've also heard quite a bit about your family. The Bedaux's. A lineage of witches who were known for their practice in the dark arts, until the Bennett's put an end to their line."

"Just because you know my family history, doesn't mean I'm gonna help you," Arabella snaps, glaring. "I'm not one of your little sire pets, or someone you can compel and use," She narrows her eyes up at Klaus, deciding to change the subject. "Speaking of using people, what is your deal with Caroline? I heard you had her little sired boyfriend attack her, and then came in and saved the day when she was on the verge of death. And now you invite her to this little shindig?"

"My interest in Caroline is none of your concern," Klaus replies nonchalantly. Arabella frowns at his words.

"Like hell it isn't. Caroline is one of the only good vampires left in Mystic Falls, and I'm not going to sit idly by as you corrupt another good person," He raises a brow down at her as they spin about the ballroom.

"Is this about Stefan? You know, all your hate for me stems from my compulsion over him, and yet, I only sped up the inevitable. The vampiric species is not meant to feed on _animals_ , especially a Ripper. If anything, I helped control him."

" _Control him?_ Are you serious right now?"

"Very much," Klaus nods stoically. "Truthfully, I think you simply hate me because if you don't, you will shift that hate over to your brother."

"I don't hate Stefan," Arabella snaps, glaring. "And I never will. Nice try."

"No?" Klaus tilts his head slightly, a small smirk on his lips. "Are you sure you don't still harbor negative feelings towards him for murdering your husband in cold blood?" Arabella stiffens up at his words, paling.

"Stefan told you," She realizes, her voice barely a whisper. Klaus shakes his head, clicking his tongue.

"Though I did ask Stefan about the sour history between the two of you, he refused to tell me anything. Said it was irrelevant. So I did a bit of research on my own," Klaus sighs, mocking sadness. "Quite a shame. Desmond Gallagher seemed like a good man. Well, before he turned into an empty corpse. I wonder what that's like? Holding your partner in your arms as their life slips from your hands? Care to share?"

Arabella clamps her mouth shut, knowing if she tries to speak, her voice will come out broken.

"I told you, love," He whispers dangerously. "You don't want me as an enemy. And this is only the beginning. Perhaps I'll allow you to relive the experience?" His lips curl into a cruel smirk. "Maybe a family member this time?"

Arabella shoves him away from her, turning on her heel and rushing out of the ballroom. If she stays around any longer, she's afraid she may just out herself as a supernatural creature. The anger is bubbling up inside her at an alarming rate.

As soon as Arabella enters an empty room, she punches her hand into a glass mirror, shattering it. The temporary cuts spring up on her knuckles, but the pain is numb compared to her anger.

She's spent _years_ keeping her marriage to Desmond a secret. Simply because of the fresh pain that opened up every time his name was mentioned. And yet, Klaus has been in town for less than five months and he already knows all about him. And at the moment, Arabella wants nothing more than to storm back into that ballroom and land a solid right hook to his jaw.

Her eyes drift over to a table filled with an assortment of alcohol. This will have to do for now.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Damon scowls as he walks down the halls, searching for Elena. He's pissed, to put it lightly. Because for the first time in a long while, _he's_ apparently the overly emotional one. _Him_. Isn't that ironic?

"Oh my God! Damon?!" He flinches slightly at his sister's loud voice in the quiet halls, turning around. Arabella stumbles towards him, a bottle in one hand as she messily bunches up her dress above her knees in another.

"Bella? You okay?" He raises a brow, slightly concerned. Arabella breaks into hysterical laughter, steadying her hand on his shoulder. "Holy crap, are you _drunk_? How much have you had to drink?"

"Mmm..." She taps her finger on her lips, squinting at the bottle in her hand. "There were... a _lot_ ," A giggle escapes her lips, swirling the little remaining liquid in the bottle left. Damon rolls his eyes, snatching it from her.

"You're a mess. I haven't seen you this drunk since that time we went clubbing in the 70's. What's gotten into you, Ms. Responsible?"

"I _hate_ being the responsible one," Arabella scowls, reaching for the bottle. Damon holds it high above his head and out of her reach. "I _hate_ being here. Klaus is a bitch."

"Tell me about it," Damon grumbles, taking a swig. "I saw you two dancing earlier. What happened?"

"He knows about Des," Arabella mumbles, her lively demeanor dying down. It's then Damon's eyes soften, pursing his lips.

"C'mon," He grabs her arm and pulls his sister into the nearest room, leading over to a couch settled in a corner. "Stay here, I'll come get you before I leave," Arabella flops down onto the couch, laying her head on a throw pillow, silent. Damon sighs, patting her shoulder and leaving. As soon as the door clicks closed, Arabella jumps up once again. She wants to explore.

She slowly walks around the room, tripping over her dress far more than once. Damon had thrown her into a bedroom, decorated elegantly. The room lacked much personality for the most part, except for a corner where painting supplies lay on stained white tarp.

Arabella strides over, plopping down on the floor and studying the paintings. Some were of landscapes, while others remained on the more abstract side of the painting spectrum. She has always had an admiration for art. Though not at all skilled with a paint brush, she finds a certain calm in watching others paint, and then analyzing their art afterwards. All of these paintings seem... dark. Filled with pain.

Or maybe she's just drunk.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Klaus rubs his eyes tiredly as he walks up the stairs to his bedroom. Once again, his pride and anger bested him. He _tried_ to make a good impression on Caroline, but the hybrid has a sneaking suspicion that snapping at her to leave after she brought up Tyler wasn't the best idea.

Nonetheless, he has an idea on how to make it up to her. Perhaps a handwritten note, or personal drawing will do the trick. Or not. Caroline is a bit more stubborn than other women he's fancied in the past. This whole evening was a disaster, frankly. What was his mother thinking?

Klaus throws open the door to his bedroom, already untying his bow and pushing off his jacket, when he suddenly halts in his track. There are a pair of heels thrown carelessly on his floor. If Kol is in here with a woman, he swears he'll dagger them both.

However, the person laying on his couch is not Kol. In fact, it's the last person he wants to see tonight. Arabella Salvatore.

There are not enough words in the English language to explain how much this woman irritates him. Klaus _knows_ she fears him, however, it's the fact that despite the fear, she still tests him even knowing he could kill her and everyone she cares for in a heartbeat. _And_ , she dares to try and defy _him_.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus snaps. Arabella jumps, prying her eyes open and staring at Klaus. She groans, sitting up.

"What do _you_ want?"

"You're in _my_ bedroom," He growls, crossing his arms. "I've had a rather long night, so it would be appreciated if you could leave. Now."

"Where's Damon?" She reaches up to rub her eyes, quickly stopping when she remembers the makeup on them.

"He left after trying to stupidly kill my brother," Klaus shrugs. Her eyes widen.

"Seriously? I missed that?" She stands up, fixing the strap of her dress. "Asshole left me here."

"Not my problem," Klaus holds a hand to the door. "Leave."

"Those yours?" Arabella ignores his request. "I can't paint for my life. But I like watching," Normally, she would get away from Klaus as quickly as possible, but that was the beauty of alcohol. "Never took you for an artist. I kind of thought your hobbies were more terrorizing people and eating puppies."

"I'm fairly certain the only one eating puppies is your brother," Klaus muses, a small smirk on his lips. It only widens at the glare Arabella shoots him. "You're drunk. I can smell the assortment of alcohol from here."

"So are you," Arabella shoots back. "Ish."

"Ish," Klaus agrees, stepping forward. "Can I assume I was the cause of this?"

"You're an ass," She fumes. "But I'm guessing by your attitude things went south with Caroline?" He's silent, simply glaring at her. "I don't know what you expected, honestly. You think anybody with half a brain in this town would think about giving _you_ a second of their time?"

"Well, you're standing here right now," Klaus motions to her. Arabella snatches her shoes off the floor and shoves past him. It takes quite a bit of patience for Klaus not to rip out her heart right here and now. Under his breath, he mumbles, "Pathetic."

" _I'm_ pathetic?" Arabella snaps, whipping around just as she reaches the door. "I'm not the pathetic one Klaus. I'm not the one who compels and sires people just so he can have _somebody_ who will be there for him. But at the end of the day, you're just a sad little boy whose own parents turned their backs on him."

Arabella turns around and lays a hand on the doorknob, ready to leave, but that is the last straw for Klaus. In a split second, he grabs a wooden stool and snaps one of the legs off, speeding up to the younger vampire and slamming her against the door, holding the fashioned stake against her throat.

"I am Klaus Mikaelson!" He roars into her face. "I will not be _lessened_ by a creature such as yourself!"

"Oh, trust me, Klaus, you lessen yourself daily," Arabella hisses without missing a beat, glaring. "No help by me needed."

"You're more a burden than you are helpful, so perhaps I should get rid of you now," Klaus decides, pushing the pointed end of the stake against her neck. Arabella tilts her head back against the door to keep it from penetrating her skin. She's far too drunk to focus on trying to channel any sort of magic. "I'll leave your body on your doorstep for your brothers' to find."

"Do it, Klaus. Won't make my words any less true," She dares, narrowing her eyes at him. Klaus leans in slightly, pressing the stake deeper against her skin. Just a bit more pressure and it would cut her. From this angle, it wouldn't kill, but it would still be painful.

"Quite an attitude for someone who is currently facing death."

"You know what? Kill me, at least I'll never have to look at _you_ again. You'd be doing me a favor," Arabella seethes. "I wish I drove that stake through your heart when I had the chance," The two stare each other down, Klaus still holding the stake against Arabella's throat, their faces mere inches apart. His blue-green eyes flicker down to her lips for a moment, a new emotion swirling within them.

"Are you sure that's what you wish?" He whispers, tilting his chin down slightly. Arabella's brows knit together as she glares back at him, her heart rate picking up.

Though, this time, it's not from fear.

She's drunk. Incredibly, stupidly drunk. Perhaps that's why she ends up doing what she does.

Arabella roughly grasps the corner of Klaus' collar and pulls him in, breaking the few inches between them and smashing her lips against his. The stake clatters to the floor, Klaus' hands holding the sides of her waist and pulling the Salvatore girl against him. Her spare hand snakes up and runs through his blonde curls, tugging slightly, a low, rumble escaping his throat.

The hybrid speeds the two of them to the wall on the opposite end of the room, his lips still moving in sync with hers as his hand bunches the material of her dress up her thigh. His mouth latches onto her neck, Arabella harshly shoving off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. She feels a slight sharpness on her neck as his fangs brush against them, and doesn't fail to notice the veins moving beneath his eyes.

"If you bite me, I'll spray vervain on your dick," She mutters, sucking in a sharp breath as he sucks on the crook of her neck, leaving temporary bruises. Klaus chuckles slightly against her skin, before Arabella speeds him to the bed and shoves him down.

"I still hate you," She reminds him as she quickly unzips and steps out her dress, though it's mostly for herself. Arabella crawls over him, rolling her eyes at the condescending smirk on his lips as he grips her waist.

"Likewise, love," He agrees, flipping them over and crashing his lips against hers once again.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	22. Chapter 20

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella considers herself an intelligent person. She always has been. Even as a child, when a man's education was put before a woman's, Arabella still pushed to expand her learning. Her grandmother taught her that.

Not to mention, compared to the other Salvatore's, she knows for a fact her IQ is much higher than either of them.

However, in this exact moment, she begins to doubt that little fact.

As Arabella wakes up this morning, the first thing she notices is the throbbing _pain_ in her head. As a vampire, hangovers are mostly nonexistent, unless you've decided to drink a truckload of alcohol like she had.

The next thing she notices is the steady breathing beside her. For a moment-- a beautiful, blissful moment-- Arabella had _almost_ forgotten where she was and who she was with. Then she opens her eyes.

Klaus remains asleep, his eyes peacefully closed with an arm propped under his pillow and his body turned towards her. Arabella scrunches up her nose. He would _almost_ look cute if she weren't about ninety percent sure he was dreaming about world domination and death.

As she slowly and carefully scoots to the edge of the bed, the young vampire curses herself. She remembers a few moments from last night, including passing out in exhaustion, instead of making the _smart_ decision and leaving immediately. And _of course_ Klaus didn't think to kick her out.

Arabella gently pries the blanket off her bare body and scrambles to snatch her undergarments off the floor where they had been thrown, quickly slipping them on and searching for her dress. She sits on the edge of the bed, squinting as she scans the room. Now where did she put it...?

"Leaving so soon?" Arabella jumps at the voice, almost falling off the mattress. Klaus watches her with an amused, lazy smirk, now sitting up.

"Yes," Arabella mutters. "Right after I find my dress..."

"I think you threw it somewhere over there," Klaus points to the foot of the bed, his smirk widening. Arabella glares at him, but goes to grab it nonetheless. "You're in a hurry."

"I... am _not_ doing this right now," She laughs grimly, snatching her gown off the floor. "I'm not kidding, Klaus. _No one_ knows about this, do you understand me?"

"Are you giving _me_ an order?"

"Yes!" Arabella hisses, glaring at him. Klaus chuckles, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I said something _funny_."

"Oh, just the little fact that you think I would _want_ to go parade this around," He shrugs, only earning another hateful look from Arabella. Suddenly, his smile disappears as he straightens up. "Get in the bed."

" _Excuse_ me? Are you out of you mind--" Klaus speeds out from under the covers, changing into a pair of pants in the process.

"Unless you want my brother to see you, I suggest you take my advice, love," Arabella's eyes widen in realization at the approaching footsteps. Listening to the hybrid, she kicks her dress under his bed and speeds under the blanket, hiding her face.

Klaus pulls a t-shirt over his head and speeds to the door before it can open. "Brother! What do I owe the pleasure of this morning visit?"

"Niklaus-- do you have a woman in here?" Elijah frowns at the doorway, attempting to see over his shoulder. "That is still _alive_?"

"Mother said no killing," Klaus shrugs, blocking his view. "What is it you want?"

"Our mother requests our presence downstairs in thirty minutes," Elijah explains. "Get rid of your overnight guest and get down," Klaus nods wordlessly, shutting the door before he can say anymore.

As soon as the door clicks closed, Arabella shoves off the covers and snatches her dress from the floor, quickly stepping into it. Klaus watches her in entertainment as she struggles to zip up the back.

"Do you need hel--"

"No," She snaps stubbornly, finally managing to get it up while also pulling at least three different muscles. "What I _need_ is to go home," She picks her shoes and clutch off the floor and makes a move towards the door, only to get blocked by Klaus. " _Move_."

"Well, technically, we do have thirty more minutes," Klaus teases. Arabella sneers up at him.

"You are out of your _damn_ mind if you think--"

"Not what you said last night," Klaus observes nonchalantly, moving out of her way. "Any one of the many times," Arabella harshly shoves past Klaus and leaves, attempting to be as quiet as possible. She can hear Kol and Finn arguing with each other in another room, hoping that their bickering antics cover the sounds of her exit.

As soon as she steps out of the house, Arabella speeds to her car and quickly drives home, almost hitting at least three different people on her way. She just needs to get back before _either_ of her brothers realize she was gone. Just the _thought_ of Damon's teasing makes her want to relive her death.

Arabella tip toes into the house, very gently shutting the door behind her. She lets out a tired breath as soon as she does, leaning against the door and closing her eyes.

"Talk about scandal," Her eyes pop open, finding Damon standing topless with a glass of whiskey in his hands. She glares at him, standing straight.

"Shut up. This is your fault. You left me at the Mikaelson's last night," Damon scoffs, taking a sip of his drink.

"Not my fault you're a whore."

" _You're_ talking?!" Arabella exclaims, throwing her hands up. "Ass."

Damon laughs at her misfortune, but it dies down as his eyes zero in on the necklace laying on her neck. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Is that _Klaus'?_ " Damon's eyes widen in shock. Arabella frowns at him, looking down at the necklace laying around her neck.

 _Shit_.

In her hurry, instead of clasping her amulet around her neck, Arabella had grabbed one of Klaus' necklaces instead. It would have been easy to make up a lie if not for the very clear letters, _N.M_ engraved on it, a howling wolf indented on the back.

"N- no," She gulps, knowing she's already been caught. Damon stares at her in bafflement, and for once in his life, the vampire is actually speechless. "It's not!"

"Oh my God, _it is_ ," Damon realizes, his brows furrowing. "You did _not_ sleep with that hybrid!"

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" Arabella hisses, walking up to him with her hands raised. "Please! You can't say anything! Especially to Stefan, you know how he'll get," Damon's shocked expression slowly turns humorous, but he nods nonetheless.

"Yeah, whatever, my lips are sealed. You still hate him?" 

"I think I want to kill him more now," Arabella grumbles, raising a brow suspiciously at her brother. "So... what? That's it? No teases or jokes?"

Damon shrugs, taking a sip of his drink. "What can I say? I've matured."

"Damon, where are my earrings?" Arabella's mouth falls open as Rebekah's voice echoes from upstairs. Damon slowly closes his eyes in annoyance.

"Check under the bed," He shouts back, giving a tight smile to his sister.

" _That's_ why!" Arabella realizes, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You slept with _Rebekah?_ "

"You slept with _Klaus_!" Damon hisses back. "I think on the morality scale, that's _way_ worse."

"Fine," Arabella narrows her eyes. "We both agree not to speak about this?"

"Agreed."

"Great. I need to go wash the hybrid off me and then get my amulet back," Arabella unclasps Klaus' necklace and walks upstairs, almost running into Rebekah in the process. She says nothing, simply giving the younger vampire a sass filled smirk and brushing past.

After showering at least four times and changing into a pair of black jeans and a grey sleeveless turtleneck, Arabella plops down at her makeup table, sighing. Grabbing some hair products to run through her curls, she thinks over her next move carefully.

There are two options. One, Klaus did all this on purpose to steal her Talisman. Though, that wouldn't entirely make sense considering he knows it holds no power unless it grants it to a host. _Or_ , she simply left her Talisman in a drunken state and now needs to go get it.

Go to the Mikaelson Mansion. _Again_. And talk to Klaus.

Perhaps she should just live a magic-less life. It can't be that bad, right?

Arabella sighs heavily, pushing back her wet hair and standing up to go downstairs. She's going to need some blood and bourbon to think this over. She hadn't even realized how long she had spent in the bathroom, for the sun was already beginning to set. The clock is ticking.

"Ara," She halts in her tracks as Stefan approaches her, looking weary. Arabella purses her lips, watching him closely. "Have you heard from Elena?"

"Nope," She shakes her head, crossing her arms. "Did you guys lose her again? Ever think of attaching a bell around her neck?"

"She found a way to kill Klaus," Arabella's eyes widen at his words. "Last night Esther linked all of the Mikaelson's. She's going to kill them tonight, but Elena disappeared."

"Why the hell would Esther kill her own children?"

"Does it matter? If she goes through with this, we finally get rid of them for good," Stefan points out, the two of them walking down the stairs. Arabella nods in agreement.

"So we find Elena, and get rid of Klaus. Should be easy enough."

"I wouldn't be all too sure about that," The two siblings halt in their tracks at Elijah's voice, more than shocked to find him calmly sitting in the velvet arm chair, Damon standing a few feet away, staring him down.

"He has Elena," Damon informs them, his eyes never leaving the Original. Arabella and Stefan listen as Elijah explains the problem at hand. He holds Elena hostage until they find a way to break the spell. Which includes killing off one of the Bennett's.

"As for you, Arabella," Elijah's dark eyes zero in on the youngest of the three. "I would like to have a word with you in private."

Arabella gives a reassuring glance to her brothers, following Elijah out of the house. As soon as they step outside, his gaze drifts up to the sky, which is slowly littering with twinkling stars.

"You know, last night, I was under the impression you despised my brother," Elijah begins, looking back down at her. "So you can imagine my utmost surprise when I noticed you sneaking out of our home earlier this morning."

"And here I thought I was being quiet," She sighs, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Elijah, I was drunk and--"

"I do not care," He cuts her off impatiently. "Who my brother lays with is none of my concern. But my mother is a powerful witch, who has the Bennett's on her side. I know you said you didn't want anything to do with our family, but--"

"Even if I wanted to help, I left my Talisman at your house," She averts her gaze as Elijah stares at her in slight shock.

"My brother is at the bar with Kol," Elijah speaks after a moment, fixing his cufflinks. "Get that Talisman back. Someone like him should not possess that kind of power," Before Arabella can even begin to explain that it's useless without her, he speeds off into the shadows. She turns around to go back inside, Damon opening the door before she can. He was clearly listening.

"Were both of you--"

"Stef was getting a snack," Damon shakes his head. "But I heard everything. This could actually work out nicely."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The Mystic Grill is packed with an assortment of people, ranging from lonely drinkers to friends shooting darts. As soon as she walks in, Arabella's eyes zero in on Klaus, who sits beside his younger brother. From the way they loudly laugh, she can assume they're both drunk.

"Arabella?" Alaric walks up to her, giving the vampire-witch a tight smile. In a hushed voice, he says, "Damon called me earlier and explained the plan."

"Yeah, he told me," Arabella nods, gazing over his shoulder to a shorter woman with dark hair and warm eyes. "Who's your lady friend?"

"Meredith Fell," She quickly walks up, extending a hand. "Ric told a little bit about you," Arabella returns the handshake and gives a quick smile.

"Nice meeting you. You got the dagger?" She whispers to Alaric, who nods. "Good. Be careful, Ric," Arabella walks away and approaches Klaus at the bar, his blue-green eyes lighting up with in the slightest at the sight of her.

"Arabella," He smirks up at her. "Care to join my brother and I for a drink?" Kol smiles, holding up his glass.

"I need to talk to you," Arabella side eyes Kol. "In private."

"Oh, c'mon, I can keep secrets," Kol throws his hands up, sloshing his drink around. "And I do recall you saying you liked me last night," Klaus' smile falters slightly at his words.

"Klaus," Arabella presses, glaring at him. Kol raises a brow at the two of them. It's rare to find someone besides family who can use that sort of tone with his brother and _not_ get their heart ripped out.

"Fine, fine," Klaus sighs, setting his drink down and patting his brother's arm. The two of them exit the bar and walk across the street to a bench, Arabella rolling her eyes as Klaus almost gets hit by a car in his drunken state.

"Drinking through the Grill's liquor supply," She observes, raising her brows at him. "Classy."

"Come back for more, love?" Klaus smirks, breaking the few feet between them by stepping towards her. Arabella takes a step back, giving him a pointed look.

"You have something of mine."

"I don't have a clue what you speak of."

"Is that why you slept with me?" Arabella accuses, narrowing her eyes. "To get my Talisman? Cause I got to admit, shitty plan, even for you," Klaus' lips twitch in disdain.

"You can't blame drunken mistakes on me, sweetheart," He snaps, his fingers reaching up and toying with the chain around her neck. Arabella ignores the goosebumps that appear on her skin as his fingers make contact with it. He pulls the necklace slightly, sliding the engraved pendant from beneath her shirt. "Hm. I was wondering where this had gone. You know, Rebekah got this for my nine hundredth birthday. Though, I will admit, it looks better on you than it ever did on me," He teases. She swats his fingers away, roughly grabbing the necklace to break it off, before Klaus quickly stops her. "Easy! How would you like it if I went around breaking your things?"

"You already do," She snaps drly. "Where is my Talisman?" Klaus laughs lightly, shaking his head. "Klaus, you are not the first vampire who's tried to take my amulet away from me. It always finds its way back to the Host, one way or another," Klaus watches her for a moment, maintaining eye contact as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the Talisman. A small sigh of relief escapes Arabella's lips.

She reaches up to grab it, when suddenly, Klaus stumbles back a step, his eyes wide. He drops the Talisman, his hand reaching up to clutch his chest.

"What did you do?" He growls, speeding up to Arabella and roughly grabbing her by the shoulders. She takes a sharp breath in at his sudden movement. "Tell me!"

"Nothing," She hisses. "You're making a scene, let me go!" Klaus releases her, turning to the Grill in sudden realization.

"Kol," He breathes, speeding off. As soon as he leaves, Arabella releases a breath she had been holding and rushes to grab the Talisman from the floor. The moment it's clasped around her neck, Arabella feels a surge of energy travel through her veins. Though the cost of being the Sorceress is high, it feels damn good.

Kneeling by the bench, Arabella pulls out the small map and a few herbs from her inner coat pockets. She needs to complete a locator spell, and quickly.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

As timing goes, once again, Arabella has managed to achieve it perfectly. When she runs into the alley Damon and Alaric had said they would take Kol into, she finds her brother testing the patience of the hybrid. Stefan struggles to sit up from the stairs where Klaus had thrown him, Kol and Alaric unconscious. Klaus storms up to Damon, but is blocked as Arabella speeds in front of him. He dangerously glares down at her.

"We're not your enemy today, Klaus," She snaps, returning the glare.

"Leave them, Niklaus!" All three turn to look at the top of the stone staircase, where Elijah stands. Arabella's got to admit, his entrance was a lot better than hers. "They have use to us."

"What did Mother do?" Klaus walks towards the stairs, gazing up at his elder brother. Elijah is silent, a somber look falling over his face. "What did she do, Elijah?"

The older Original says nothing, holding up a phone as he stares down the Salvatore siblings. "You tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

"The Old Witch House," Arabella takes a step forward, standing beside Klaus. "They're in the woods," The Mikaelson siblings exchange a glance, speeding off, taking their youngest brother with them. As soon as they leave, Damon calls Meredith to get Alaric, before the three Salvatore's follow suit to the woods.

As they walk in the chilly night air, Damon and Stefan begin talking about their plan, Arabella's mind drifting elsewhere. Somehow, she can see why all the Original siblings are the way they are. Years being chased by their maniacal father, and the moment they get their mother back, she tries to kill them. If they weren't all so evil, Arabella would almost feel sorry for them.

"She'll hate us, but she only has to hate one of us. One of us has to kill the Bennett," At Damon's words, Arabella is pulled back into reality. Damon pulls out a coin, holding it out to Stefan. "Heads I do it, Tails you do it," Arabella rolls her eyes as Stefan agrees, and Damon throws the coin.

"You're both idiots," She catches the coin midair. "I'll do it," Damon raises a brow at her.

"Why? You know, you don't have to."

"And you do?" She frowns, tucking the coin into her pocket. "Look, I may _despise_ whatever weird love triangle thing you three got going on, but this? This will only make it worse. Lemme do it and get it over with."

"What about Bonnie?" Stefan points out. "I thought you two were friends? If you do this, she'll hate you."

"Maybe Bennetts' and Bedauxs' were never meant to get along," Arabella murmurs, turning forward. "Come on, I need you two to distract Bonnie."

Sneaking past the Originals as they argue with their mother, Stefan and Damon speed down to the basement as Arabella waits at the top, hiding in the shadows. Bonnie and Abby Bennett, her mother, run past to get into the basement and hide. As Abby passes her, Arabella speeds forward and grabs her.

"What are you-- Oh God," Abby's eyes widen as they zero in on the Talisman. "You're the Sorceress."

"I really am sorry about this," Arabella sighs, feeling the familiar growing of her veins as her fangs protrude, biting into her wrist. As soon as she tastes blood, she shoves it into Abby's mouth, and snaps her neck.

Quick and simple.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	23. Chapter 21

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Ara?" Stefan peeks his head around the flower beds, curiously watching his sister. She sits cross legged atop her table, reading a levitating book. In one hand she holds burning sage, and in another, a half eaten apple.

"Hey," She greets, looking up and allowing the book to fall to the table with a thud. "Just doing some cleansing. What's up?" Stefan awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, walking towards her.

"I, uh... I've been avoiding this for a while now, but I think we need to talk about it," He sighs. "I remember Chicago, Arabella. 1922," She watches him closely as he speaks. "I had my humanity off when Klaus compelled me to remember, so I didn't care enough to talk to you about it. And then I consumed myself with revenge, and then... I don't know. I hated the idea of talking about this."

"I always assumed you just didn't want to bring it up," Arabella admits, jumping down from the table and biting into her apple. Stefan's brows furrow.

"Arabella. You tried to _kill_ me."

"I know, I was there," She replies bluntly, closing her book and crumbling up the burnt sage into a tray. She walks over to a flower bed and sprinkles the ashes upon it, offering it back into the Earth.

"I knew you were angry, but..." Stefan shakes his head. "I'm your brother. And you tried to kill me."

"Repeating it doesn't change the facts, Stef," Arabella informs bitterly. "Your tone implies you're angry."

"That you tried to stake me? Yeah, maybe a little."

"How do you think Desmond felt?" She snaps, whipping around. "When you drove that stake through his heart? His own _brother-in-law_. His family!" Her voice rises as she speaks. "Stefan, you killed someone I loved! And you kept killing, and killing... there was no end! I was trying to do what was best."

"I'm your brother," Stefan mutters, shaking his head. "I know I have no right to be angry, but--"

"You're right, you have _no right_ ," Arabella points a finger at him accusingly. "I have sat back, day by day, watching as you got to be happy! Everyone here knows you as the noble, good brother. And I have had to sit back, and let them, while _you_ were the one who stole my happiness! I know you weren't in control, okay, I _know_ that. But it doesn't change the fact that you took Des away from me. _My husband_."

Stefan watches her with sad eyes, a sudden realization hitting him. "You lied," He whispers, his eyes glassly. "You never forgave me, did you?" Arabella opens and closes her mouth, not quite sure what to say.

"Would you?" She finally asks, tears building up in her green eyes, and one trailing down her cheek. "If I killed Elena... would you forgive me? If I took a knife and dug it through her heart, and you got to watch as the life slowly vanished from the woman you loved... would you forgive me?" Stefan looks down, knowing the truth held in her words.

"I tried to make myself better," He reminds her quietly. "I will never regret anything more than what I did to Desmond."

"I know," Arabella harshly wipes the tears from her face, laughing sadly. "A part of me did forgive you. The same part of me that was grateful that Rebekah was there that night. But... another part of me, a really dark part of me? It wishes I had pushed that stake through your heart and saved innocent bloodshed."

Stefan stares at her in shock, speechless. Perhaps he deserves that, but it doesn't change how badly it hurts to hear it. Wordlessly, he turns and leaves.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Damon narrows his eyes at his sister as she yawns tiredly, mixing together some herbs for Alaric, who apparently now had an evil alter ego. They're both sitting in her greenhouse, Damon mixing up some cursed concoction of blood, bourbon, and coffee.

"What?" Arabella snaps without gazing up, harshly grinding the pestle into the stone bowl. Damon stares at the bowl in slight concern.

"Easy, Bella Bean, I think you're hurting the bowl," Arabella smacks her hand on the table, glaring at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" She exclaims. Damon flinches at her sudden tone change.

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood," He mumbles under his breath. "St. Stef seemed extra broody today too. Coincidence?"

"I can't be blamed every time Stefan decides to be sad," Arabella grumbles, adding a bit of lavender oil into the mixture and grinding it.

"But this time you can be, can't you?"

"He wanted to talk about 1922," She sets down the pestle, looking up. "He was upset that I tried to kill him."

"Yeah, he mentioned that to me a while ago," Damon hums, pouring some more bourbon into the coffee cups. "Told him it was better to leave it alone. That's what he gets for not listening to his big brother," He closes the lids on the coffee cups, placing his thumb over the opening and shaking them a bit. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Arabella shrugs innocently, looking down guiltily. In a small voice, she adds, "Just that I kinda regret not killing him."

Damon stares at her in surprise. "Do you?"

"I don't know, Dames," Arabella throws her hands up, slumping down into her stool. "No! Of course not, he's Stef. He's our brother. I just... I was angry. Angry that _he_ was angry."

"You tried to kill him, ignored him for seventy years, and lied about forgiving him" Damon points out, standing up and walking over to her. "And he killed your husband. If anything, I say you're equal."

"Equal?" Arabella scoffs, looking up as he sets down a coffee cup. "He killed my husband, and we're equal because I wanted revenge and then lied about forgiving him?"

"We're the Salvatore's," Damon rolls his eyes "You really expect it all to be sunshine and rainbows? Yeah, he killed your man, like, a hundred years ago. And yeah, it hurts, but you have to move on at some point."

"You should hear yourself right now," She shakes her head.

"We've all done terrible things, Bella," Damon raises a brow at her. "Remember _your_ no humanity binge? You were almost as bad as him," Arabella's face falls slightly at his words, looking down. "You know how hard it is to control it."

"Desmond was family," She argues quietly.

"Try this," Damon slides the coffee cup closer, deciding to change the subject. "An equal mix of blood, bourbon, and coffee. Damon's coffee. _Doffee_ ," Arabella stares at her brother, waiting for him to laugh and say he's joking.

"That sounds like poison," She tells him bluntly. "Let me get this straight, you thought about that name in your head, and decided, _yeah, I'll say that out loud?_ " She snorts, picking up the cup. "I really do wonder what it's like in your mind."

Damon taps his cup against hers, the two of them taking a sip of the drink. He scrunches his nose up and smacks his lips together a few times, trying to decipher the taste. Arabella looks pleasantly surprised.

"Woah. Dame, this is actually pretty good," She admits, taking another sip. Damon shakes his head, setting his cup down next to her.

"Too much coffee, not enough blood and bourbon," He grabs the mixture Arabella had put into a container, smiling. "I'll get this to Dr. Jekl. And Bella," He sets a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about Desmond, but you have to move on at some point. He'd want that for you," With that, Damon leaves the greenhouse, allowing his sister to think over his words.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

These last few days, Arabella has tried to avoid mostly everyone she could. She hasn't exactly done a very good job at keeping everyone happy with her. Stefan was still hurt from her words, Bonnie was still angry about Abby, which meant Elena was avoiding her as well. Alaric had a weird alter ego, and the only person she managed _not_ to upset was Caroline. So, Arabella surprisingly decided to spend some time on the party planning committee, getting ready for this year's decade dance.

"It looks good," Arabella remarks as herself and Caroline stride into the school gym, packed with students dressed in tacky costumes. Arabella had on a traditional, deep blue flapper outfit, the head band around her rolled up hair.

"I do better," Caroline turns her nose up. "Rebekah being head is _not_ a good look," Arabella laughs lightly at her words, spotting Bonnie dancing in the crowd with some boy. Their eyes meet, the younger witch sneering at her and turning away.

"She's still pissed," Arabella remarks. Caroline purses her lips.

"You turned her mom."

"I didn't say I expected forgiveness," She shrugs. "I suppose everything is right in the world if the Bennett's hate the Bedaux's."

"Why _do_ your families hate each other?" Caroline asks, frowning. Arabella sighs, shaking her head.

"Bennett's are servants of nature. Bedaux's basically broke every law of nature. It's complicated," Caroline nods, understanding that she doesn't really want to dive any deeper. Instead, the blonde goes off to fix the array of cups on the table that Matt was attempting to put down.

"Hello, love," Arabella looks up, groaning as Klaus comes in front of her. "I thought you didn't like parties?"

"Well, I helped plan this one," She shrugs, observing Klaus. He's dressed sharply in a white tux, looking not too shabby. She mentally kicks herself for staring too long. No need to boost his ego anymore than it already is.

"Care to dance?" Klaus holds out a hand as the music slows. Arabella stares down at it in disgust. 

"I'd rather pull out my own intestines."

"Such dramatics," Klaus rolls his eyes. "Come on. I have some news I think you'd like to hear," Reluctantly, Arabella places a gloved hand in his own, allowing the hybrid to lead her to the dance floor.

As they dance, Arabella studies her feet, feeling slightly nervous. Though she's not sure why.

"I'm sorry about Finn," She finally says, looking up to find Klaus already staring at her. "Too bad Bennett unlinked you all first," He chuckles dryly.

"I see manners aren't exactly your strong point," He observes. "You should be kinder to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow," Arabella's brows shoot up.

"Finally," She grins. Klaus' smile falters slightly.

"I wanted to tell you; my offer still stands."

"You think I'm going to _leave town_ with you?" She scoffs, staring at him incredulously. "Are you insane?"

"Quite the contrary, sweetheart," He twirls her around, pressing Arabella closer against him when they link hands again. His other hand is pressed tightly against her lower back, causing goosebumps to appear on the younger vampire's skin despite the hot and packed room. "Tell me. What exactly does this town have to offer you?"

"I came to Mystic Falls to kill _you_ ," Arabella reminds. Klaus shrugs.

"It's your loss, really," He leans his face closer, a genuine look in his eyes. "You know, Arabella, I think we are far more alike than you would ever care to admit," She lets out a sarcastic laugh at his words.

"Oh, yeah? How do you figure?"

"Neither of us have ever felt like we belong," Klaus tells her simply. "We've felt like outcasts our entire lives, even in our own families. People have tried to subdue our power as long as we can remember, simply because we are two halves of supernatural creatures that they cannot fathom."

"I'm not like you; I'm a vampire who just happens to have access to magic."

"Call it what you want, sweetheart, but at the end of the day, you're just as much of a hybrid as I am," He raises a brow, the corner of his lip pulling up. "Just a different mix. And let's be honest, when either of us is stripped of our other half, we will stop at nothing until we are whole again."

"Less than a week ago you called us enemies and vowed to make my life a living hell," Arabella narrows her eyes up at him. "Don't tell me a drunken mistake made you soft?" Klaus smiles gently.

"Perhaps I realized I could never truly view you as an enemy, Arabella," She hates the way her name falls off of his tongue with such ease. But at the same time... "After all, how could I hate someone I find myself relating so much to?" The song ends, yet Klaus still keeps his hold on Arabella. She finds herself not pulling away. "Tell me I'm wrong?"

The younger vampire opens her mouth to object, to tell him that he absolutely _is_ wrong and that the two of them share zero similarities. However, as Klaus holds Arabella's gaze, she finds herself quiet, in a silent, yet reluctant agreement.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Klaus," She finally says. He purses his lips, letting her go.

"Your stubbornness will be the end of you, Arabella Salvatore," Despite his words, there is a hint of amusement and sarcasm in his tone. As if he knows something she doesn't.

She backs away from him, turning on her heel and leaving the auditorium. At this point, she just wants to go home. This dance was a stupid idea.

Arabella continues down the halls to leave through one of the backdoors, when suddenly, a throbbing pain forms in her skull. It intensifies to the point where she doubles over, clutching her head in pain.

"What the hell?" She groans, kneeling on the ground.

"You're a powerful witch, my dear," Arabella's gaze snaps up, her breath catching in her throat as Esther makes slow steps towards her. "I can't risk anything going wrong tonight."

"I... will _kill_ yo-- _Agh_!" She squeezes her eyes shut as the pain intensifies. The younger witch holds her hand up, but finds herself lacking magic.

"A boundary spell," Esther explains with a small smile. "You are powerful, Arabella, but I am far older and far more experienced," She holds her hand out, chanting under her breath, the pain in the younger witch's head becoming unbearable. The last thing Arabella sees is Esther walking towards her, before her neck is snapped.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	24. Chapter 22

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Assholes."

Stefan and Damon are assholes. They _left her_ in the school.

Arabella rubs her head tiredly, glaring at the bright sunlight peeking in through the classroom windows. She had jolted back to life in Alaric's classroom, hidden behind his desk with a jacket thrown over her body. At closer observation, Arabella noticed it was _Klaus'_ jacket, which she proceeded to toss across the room.

At this point, her hair had undone itself and fallen in tangled waves down her shoulders, makeup smudged and dress wrinkled. She looks like a mess. Even more reason to get home quickly.

As Arabella walks down the halls, kicking off her heels from the discomfort, she finds something she never really thought she would see.

Alaric having Rebekah pinned against the lockers, with what looked like a silver encased white oak stake ready for attack. For a moment, Arabella watches in amusement, until she remembers the _sire line_.

In an instant, she's sped up to the two of them, knocking Alaric off of the Original.

"What the hell are you doing, Ric?" She snaps, glaring at him. Rebekah roughly grabs the younger vampire's arm.

"That's not your history teacher, darling," She whispers, speeding off. Arabella's eyes widen in realization as Caroline comes running down the halls.

"What-- _Oh my God!_ Ric?!" She looks as if she's seen a ghost as she stares at the alter ego of their history teacher. Arabella eyes the stake on the ground, snatching it and shoving it into Alaric's stomach, before running up to the blonde.

"We need to go, now!" She snaps, shoving Caroline forward. The younger stares at Alaric a moment more, before the two of them start speeding off to get out of the school.

Before she can leave, Arabella turns around one more time, to make sure he's not on their trail. Despite not having her magic, she is still the stronger out of the two vampires and can hold him off if needed.

Her breath catches in her throat when the spot Alaric was once in is now empty, all but a puddle of blood left behind.

"Surprise," His voice dangerously growls by her ear, and before Arabella has a chance to react, her neck is snapped.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella's eyes pry open slowly, and the first thing she notices is the _pain_. Burning, seething pain shooting through her veins and organs. A small whimper involuntarily escapes her lips as she looks down at her body.

Alaric-- or rather, his evil vampire slaying alter ego-- had tied her down to a desk with vervain soaked ropes, one of them placed around her mouth. Each breath felt like an intake of tiny needles. Wooden pencils were shoved into her bare hands, thighs, and feet, keeping her mounted down into the desk and floor.

Alaric walks into the room, tapping the stake against the palm of his other hand as he squints out the window. Arabella glares up at him. He notices, smirking and walking forward, snatching the rag from her lips.

"Ric," She begins slowly, attempting to ignore the way her mouth burns as she speaks. The vervain had basically rubbed her skin to the meat. "I know you're in there--"

"Don't bother," He cuts her off, setting the stake down and picking up a beaker of vervain. "Alaric Saltzman died last night in transition."

"Transi-- What are you?" Arabella tries to keep her gaze straight, but it clouds from the amount of the toxic herb in her system.

"A creation of Esther," Alaric replies, soaking up the rag. He doesn't seem all too bothered by the vervain on his fingers, despite the flesh it sears away. "To rid the world of abominations once and for all."

"Great, another Original," Arabella grumbles. "Because _that's_ what we need in the world."

"You Salvatore's and your jokes," He shakes his head, leaning against the desk.

"Why are you doing this?" Arabella snaps, her glare deepening. "If you're supposed to be the ultimate Vampire Hunter, why not go after the Originals? Why me?"

"I need leverage," Alaric shrugs, nonchalantly picking up the stake and studying it. "I could've gone after a more likable vampire-- like Caroline. Truth be told, the little Mystic Falls gang isn't really all too fond of you. Might have something to do with turning Abby Bennett into a monster like yourself?"

"Aw, Ric, you're hurting my feelings now," Arabella sarcastically retorts.

"But I really chose you, Arabella, because you're one of the worst," Alaric ignores her comment. "You're an _imposter_. You go around, deceiving witches, humans, and even vampires-- into thinking you're pure of blood. That you aren't really a vampiric abomination. You use that Talisman to worm your way into covens, until they realize who you really are."

Arabella stays silent. He's right. She has used her Talisman to pretend to simply be a witch, and nothing more. Young and inexperienced witches generally can never tell, and it allows her to get what she wants.

"You're not the first Host in your bloodline to use that Talisman despite being a monster," He continues, his gaze turning dark. "You know, the Talisman was actually created centuries ago-- long before the Mikaelson's and vampires ever existed. If you trace back your bloodline, it originally was infested with Siphoning witches-- you know the type? Witches with no--"

"-- Magic of their own. I know," Arabella finishes. "I had a few encounters with a coven filled with them."

Alaric nods, pulling the Talisman from his jacket and holding it up. "Siphoning witches are a deformation caused by magic, and in your ancestor's case, it was caused by their exposure to the dark arts. Your bloodline used to stretch out for miles, and because there were so many Siphoners, the Talisman was created by the most powerful witches of the bunch. Of course, it broke so many laws of nature that only one Host could be chosen at a time, and the stone itself had a mind of its own. But over the generations, your bloodline slowly vanished and vampires like you took advantage of the power."

"Thanks for the history lesson, teach," Arabella snaps tiredly. Truthfully, she never knew any of that. Esther must have known and spilled all her little secrets to Alaric. "So, what? You kill me because of some stupid birthright?"

"That," Alaric tilts his head, picking up another vial of vervain and stalking towards her. "And Esther thinks if I hurt you, I can get Klaus here. Apparently, he has the biggest sire line," Arabella doesn't have a chance to process his words, for Alaric grabs her hair and pulls her head back, shoving some vervain from the vial into her mouth.

Arabella screams and struggles, accidentally biting the glass and ripping apart the inside of her mouth. But it's nothing compared to the searing pain of vervain traveling down her throat. Alaric places a hand over her mouth, forcing the liquid poison down. Despite her struggles, it gets into her system, pained, involuntary tears trailing down the Salvatore's cheeks.

He finally pulls back, and as soon as he does, vile, burning vomit rises in Arabella's throat. She's forced to puke up what he fed her, blood sputtering from her lips. The vervain practically burned through her internal organs.

Alaric's head snaps up as he listens for something, before he grabs the soaked rag and ties it back around Arabella's mouth. She barely budges this time, incredibly weakened from the vervain already in her system.

Through teary and pained eyes, the wounded vampire makes out Elena, weakly staring up at her as she talks with Alaric.

Arabella's not sure how much time passes, or what they talk about with each other. However, a new surge of adrenaline takes over as Alaric shoves Elena in front of the vampire-witch, forcing the stake into her hands.

' _He wants her to kill me_ ,' Arabella realizes, shaking her head weakly at Elena. The girl seems to be struggling with what to do, however, she acts fast. Elena manages to temporarily fight off Alaric and throw vervain on him, rushing to undo the ties and take out the pencils in Arabella.

"Go! Get help!" Elena shouts, shoving Arabella forward. In a normal situation, she would stay and help protect Elena, but at this point, Arabella is too weak to be anything but a burden.

She stumbles down the halls, not bothering to look back this time, just trusting that Elena is following closely behind.

But a more logical part of her tells her that's not true.

Mentally kicking herself, Arabella turns around, squinting in the dark halls for the doppelganger. That is, until a pair of stronger arms wrap themselves around her body and a hand is placed over her mouth.

Panic overtakes Arabella, and she gets ready to fight for her life against Alaric once again, until a soothing voice appears by her.

"You're alright, I got you," Klaus whispers, his lips brushing against her ear as he slowly removes his hand. "I'm here, he can't hurt you."

"Klaus," Arabella breathes, slowly turning around. She never thought she would be so happy to see him. Klaus' hands lay on her shoulders, and Arabella holds onto to them to keep herself from falling over.

His tongue flicks nervously over his lips as he assesses her damage, and perhaps it's all the vervain, but Arabella would say he actually looks concerned.

"Listen to me, you need to get out of here and go straight home," Klaus orders, his brows furrowing. Arabella shakes her head furiously.

"No, I- I have to get my Talisman back... and I need to help Elena, I can't just leave her," Arabella groans, feeling like she could pass out any second. "I'll eat some highschooler, and I'll be fine--"

"Absolutely not," Klaus presses, frowning. "You're too weak-- you need to get home. We'll save Elena, and get your Talisman back, you needn't worry about any of that," Arabella glares up at him.

"No--" She doesn't get to finish, her body giving out on her. It's healing, but at an incredibly slow rate. Klaus catches her, cupping her cheek and neck in one hand to support her head. "O- Okay... maybe you're right."

"I told your bloody brothers last night to take you home, but they were too obsessed with stopping Alaric," Klaus comments distastefully. Arabella sends a pain contorted smirk his way.

"Aw, Klaus, never knew you cared so much."

"Well, if you died, who would be my-- what was it you said to Elijah? My witch on call?" The hybrid mimics her smirk, earning a sarcastic smile back. His face turns serious. "Go, Arabella. Please," Reluctantly, she nods her head.

"Thank you," She adds as Klaus' hands leave her shoulders, using the wall for support. Klaus nods, giving her one last glance before speeding off.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

After going home and drinking too many blood bags to count, Arabella loaded into her car and started on the short journey to the storage units Damon had instructed her to meet him at. Apparently, Klaus was desiccated and his body was waiting to be picked up by his siblings. A jamming spell needed to be placed on him so Alaric wouldn't find him.

As Arabella drives in silence, sipping Damon's surprisingly good version of coffee, she thinks over her next moves. Moves she didn't want to think about, but knew needed to be done.

"Finally," Damon leans off the banister in front of the storage unit building as Arabella gets out of her car and walks up to him. "Took you long enough."

"Long drive," She shrugs, tucking her hands into her coat pockets. "Where is it?"

Damon slips his hand into his pocket and comes out with the Talisman, dangling it in front of his sister. She lets out a relieved sigh and quickly grabs it.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," She mumbles, closing her eyes and clutching the necklace against her chest.

"Your relationship with that necklace is probably the weirdest thing I've ever witnessed," Damon comments, raising a brow at her. Arabella rolls her eyes, clasping the chain around her neck. "Klaus took it from Alaric with Elena. Doubt he was planning on giving it back."

"Yeah, me neither," She grumbles. "Where's our Original?"

"Right this way," Damon holds his arms out, following quickly after as his sister walks into the building.

"So, what'd I miss?" Arabella asks as they load into the elevator. Damon lets out a huff.

"Elena being responsible for yet another bad call, and St. Stef letting her go through with it," He replies irritably. Arabella lets out a soft laugh, though it's not quite as energetic as normal. Damon stares down at her in concern. "You good?"

"I'm fine, Dames."

"It's my fault," Damon decides, shaking his head. "I should've got you home, or something. Klaus told us to. If we had taken you from the classroom, Alaric would've--"

"Found me. He wanted me," Arabella cuts him off, shaking her head. Damon purses his lips, but says nothing. "Where is Klaus, anyways?"

"Well, I was gonna use Unit 666, but I figured that was a little obvious," He replies, earning a snort from his younger sister. The older leads the two of them to a unit in the cluster of storage spaces. "So, 1020. Mini fridge, a couple of bird cages, a box of old playboys," He grabs the handle and pulls the door up. "One beef jerkified Original."

The two of them walk up to the casket, Damon reaching over and opening the lid. Klaus lays inside, desiccated and chained down. As soon as the light of the room flashes on his face, his eyes fly open, a small gasp escaping Arabella's lips.

"Creepy," She grimaces. "Is he supposed to do that?"

"Beats me," Damon shrugs, but Arabella doesn't listen. She's locked eyes with Klaus, and finds it hard to pull away. There's almost a pleading look within his dulled blue-green's, a plea to free him. "You sure you can still do this? You two have history, after all."

"I slept with him, Damon," Arabella rolls her eyes. "And only because it was either sleep with him," Her gaze drifts back to the Original. "Or kill him. And only one of those was possible. Besides, it's not like he's going to die, right? His siblings keep him daggered for a couple centuries, before he becomes our problem again. Sounds like karma to me."

"Are you two gonna keep eye flirting, or what? We don't have all day, Bella Boo," Damon pipes. Arabella rolls her eyes.

"This man is the reason Noah and Naomi died-- because of his stupid ritual. Give me a second, would you?" Damon holds up his hands, but leaves nonetheless, closing the door behind him. As soon as it shuts, Arabella turns back to Klaus.

"You helped save me," She states simply, placing her hands on the coffin and leaning down. "But you also caused so much death and destruction. Like I said, if you never sought out that ritual, my best friends would still be alive. So many innocent people would still be alive. The world would be a better place without you, Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus blinks up at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. Arabella sighs.

"But if you die, so do my brothers. So do I," She adds, leaning back. "They think it's as simple as handing you over to Rebekah and Elijah, but I know better. I spent some time with Alaric, and I saw the determination in his eyes. He'll stop at nothing until every vampire is dead," Arabella reaches a hand over and traces the chains wrapped around his chest. "I can't risk that."

Klaus stares up at her questioningly.

"I am really going to regret this."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	25. Chapter 23

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Thanks for meeting me," Tyler looks up from his phone, watching Arabella jog down the steps into the Lockwood cellar as quickly as she can.

"Yeah, for sure," Tyler seems uneasy as he stands up. "Can you explain why, though? You were kind of vague on the phone."

"I'm sorry, but time is running out," Arabella mumbles, setting her bag on the floor and taking out some materials. "We need to start."

"Start what?"

Arabella bites her lip, looking up. "I need to put Klaus in your body."

" _What?_ " Tyler snaps, his eyes wide. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen to me," Arabella stands up, holding her hands out. She may have her magic back, but Tyler is a werewolf. One bite and she's screwed. "Alaric is probably already with Damon and Klaus-- he's going to kill him. If he kills Klaus, you, me, Caroline, my brothers-- we're all _dead_."

"So how does Klaus body jumping into me tie into this?" Tyler asks angrily.

"He's the head of our sireline-- if I can transfer his soul into another body, maybe I can save the rest of us."

"But why _me_?"

"I've never done a spell like this before," Arabella admits hastily. "It's easier if I transfer him into the same species he is-- a hybrid. You're the only hybrid in Mystic Falls, and there's not enough time to find one of his other one's. Tyler _please_ , it's only temporary. I know how much Klaus has screwed you over--"

"Yeah," Tyler scoffs, running a hand through his cropped black hair. He sighs, closing his eyes. "Temporary?"

"He'll switch bodies the first chance he gets, I promise," Arabella confirms. "I already made a deal with him."

"Isn't he desiccated?"

"He can still blink yes and no," Arabella shrugs. "Not like he has much choice. Will you do it?"

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Regret. That's exactly what Arabella is feeling. Pure regret. She'd honestly rather be dead right now.

Klaus alone is annoying. But Klaus in Tyler's body, complaining about anything and everything? It's just about makes Arabella want to tear her own hair out. She had left to go get a snack and get away from Klaus, but as soon as she comes back down into the cellar, the blood bag drops from her hands.

"What is _that?_ "

"Oh this?" Klaus in Tyler's body smirks, patting the coffin where his true body lays in, still desiccated. "This is the body of an actual _man_. Not this sorry excuse for--"

"I thought it was destroyed," Arabella cuts him off. She's had to listen to Klaus insult Tyler's body since he jumped into it. Any more and she will very well go insane.

"Fate and oxygen intervened," Klaus shrugs, staring down at himself. "Put me back."

"That wasn't the deal."

"It is now," He growls, speeding up to her. Klaus doesn't get close before Arabella grabs Tyler's body by the shoulders and easily throws him against a wall like he's nothing. He hits it with a loud thud and groan.

"You forget, you're not as powerful anymore," Arabella watches him in amusement. "Tyler may be a hybrid, but I'm older, so therefore, stronger."

"For now," Klaus grumbles, struggling up. It's been awhile since he's been weaker than someone. "You should be helping me, love. The stronger my body, the more indestructible I am. I thought you wanted me to live?"

"Not for you," Arabella snaps, crossing her arms. "My brothers are all I have left. I will protect them until my dying breath, _even_ if it means protecting you. And you're protected. I promised Tyler this was temporary, so I'll find one of your other hybrids for you to jump into."

"No, I want _this_ body," He glares, motioning to the coffin. Arabella rolls her eyes. She didn't realize it until now, but Klaus is _far_ scarier in his own body and voice. Now, he just sounds like a whiny child. "Only this body can create hybrids."

"Elena's dead," Arabella informs him, taking pleasure in watching his face fall. Damon had texted her earlier with the news. "She's in transition, so you can go ahead and say bye bye to your hybrid family. You can thank your sister for that, by the way."

"Bloody hell," Klaus curses in Tyler's voice. He's quiet for a moment, thinking. "It doesn't matter. I have her blood, and I have my family. I don't need the doppelganger anymore. I just need my body."

Arabella opens her mouth to object, when Tyler's phone begins to ring. Klaus checks it, rolling his eyes.

"This _incessant_ woman will not stop calling," He glares down at the phone, referring to Carol Lockwood.

"Yeah, normal moms actually care about their children and like to keep them safe," Arabella pipes, smirking at the dull look Klaus sends her way. "Answer it."

Carol sounds relieved at the sound of her son's voice, oblivious that it's not really him. She speaks with Tyler/Klaus, explaining what was going on. Apparently, the council was rounding up vampires.

"The Council took Caroline, honey," She tells him sadly. Klaus doesn't seem all too bothered by the news, but Arabella sits up at it.

"Ask her where they are," She hisses. Klaus raises a brow, but does what she asks. As soon as he hangs up, Arabella grabs her coat and motions for Klaus to follow her. "We need to go get her."

"What? Why?" Klaus snaps, crossing his arms. "Why should I care what happens to Caroline?"

"Didn't you have a crush on her, like, a week ago?"

"Feelings pass, sweetheart," He shrugs. Arabella rolls her eyes.

"Well, Caroline's a friend, and Tyler's girlfriend. She deserves to know he's okay and not dead," Klaus rolls Tyler's eyes, but gets up nonetheless and follows Arabella out of the cellar.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to find the trail of police cars driving down the empty roads, guarding a truck where vampires are undoubtedly stored.

Arabella hastily parks her car on the side of the road, nodding to Klaus for him to get ready. She'll distract the officers, while he goes and saves the vampires.

Hidden behind the trees and bushes, Arabella holds her hands out and feels the familiar surge of magic. Chanting under her breath, she watches in satisfaction as two of the cop cars explode, the rest crashing and burning shortly after.

Klaus/Tyler saves Caroline and the two of them speed off into the forest, Arabella following shortly after she's sure the officers are all unconscious or dead. She _might_ feel bad if they weren't trying to kill her friends and family.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're alive," Caroline cries as she cups Tyler/Klaus' face. He opens his mouth to explain, but is cut off as she presses her lips against his.

"Oh, I wouldn't--" Arabella watches uncomfortably, attempting to ignore the unsettling feeling clawing up her stomach. She refuses to accept it's jealousy.

Klaus quickly pulls away when he has a second to comprehend what just happened, holding Caroline back with a smirk.

"Easy, love," He chuckles, but Caroline doesn't give him a chance to explain.

"I thought I would never see you agai--" She freezes, her brows furrowing. "Wait. Did you just call me _love_?"

"Yeah, that's not your boyfriend," Arabella pipes, and it seems Caroline just notices her presence. Her mouth flies open as she jumps back from Klaus.

"Oh my God, you're _Klaus?!_ What the hell did you do with Tyler?" She demands. Klaus holds Tyler's hands up, smirking.

"I had to put him into Tyler so his bloodline didn't die with his body," Arabella explains, leaning against a tree. "I tried telling you."

"As did I," Klaus shrugs.

"Ugh, that's _gross_!" Caroline exclaims, walking towards Arabella. "I need to go sanitize my mouth."

"I was just an innocent victim," Klaus says innocently. " _You_ kissed _me_. I didn't partake in any of it."

Caroline glares at him, crossing her arms. "What about Tyler?"

"He's okay," Arabella says before Klaus can annoy her any further. "As soon as we get a new hybrid, you can have your boyfriend back."

"I told you, I want to be back in _my_ body," Klaus snaps. Arabella scoffs.

"Not a chance."

"Fine," Klaus smiles calmly, before holding up a hand. Wolf claws slowly extend from it, and he punctures Tyler's chest, grabbing his heart. "Get me in my own body or I'll pull his bloody heart out!"

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Caroline screams. Arabella narrows her eyes at him.

" _No_."

"Arabella, _please_ ," Caroline begs, grabbing her arm.

"He can't kill him without dying himself," Arabella stares down Klaus. "If I can get rid of an Original, I'm taking my chances."

"You really do underestimate me, Arabella," Klaus' glare deepens as he sinks Tyler's claws deeper, grunting.

"Stop!" All three heads snap up, surprised to find Bonnie and Jeremy running through the trees and coming to a stop in front of them. Arabella hadn't realized, but the old witch house is nearby. "I'll do it."

"Bonnie, you can't--"

" _You_ don't get to tell me what to do," Bonnie snaps, pointing an accusing finger at Arabella and shutting her up. "I'm not letting any more of my friends get hurt because of _him_. I'll do it."

"Bennett, I know you hate me right now," Arabella frowns. "But listen to me, this kind of magic has its toll. I've been practicing black magic since I was a kid, but if you did this--"

"I don't care," Bonnie glares. "You might not care about the lives you ruin, like all the other Salvatore's, but I do. If I can save Tyler, I'm going to do it."

"Ouch," Klaus raises Tyler's brows in amusement. "Well, let's get on with it then."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	26. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is pretty long (9329 words to be exact)! Also, no, this chapter's events did not take place during TVD, I made it up myself cause I wanted to squeeze in some Klaus and Arabella time LMAO
> 
> Enjoy!

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The windows of the Salvatore house are propped open, allowing gusts of the cold, midnight breeze to waft into the rooms. Stefan sits comfortably on the couch, watching out the window as he sips his bourbon.

He had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Not uncommon for him throughout the years, except Elena was by his side this time. Knowing a peaceful sleep is rare for a new vampire, he had snuck out of bed and downstairs for a drink to calm his nerves.

"Oh. I didn't realize anyone was awake," His forest colored eyes drift to the door, Arabella standing awkwardly while clutching her grimoire in a pair of shorts and a knit sweater. "Nightmare?" His lips press into a thin line.

"How'd you know?"

"When we were younger--" Arabella slowly walks in, taking a seat across from her brother. "--you used to steal one of Giuseppe's alcohols and sneak outside for some air every time you had a nightmare. You always said it helped calm you down."

"Yeah, while you were outside practicing spells like a creep," Stefan chuckles, shaking his head. "It always scared me. The magic."

"I know," Arabella nods, leaning forward and pouring herself a glass. She's silent for a moment, staring down at her liquid swirling in the crystal glassware. "Full honesty, for a second. I miss talking with you," Stefan looks up in surprise. "For the last couple months I've had only Damon for company, and one can only take so many jokes and teases before they feel like they're gonna snap."

"Now you know how I felt for the past couple years," Stefan chuckles, shaking his head. "He really has a gift."

"Yeah, he really does," Arabella agrees, laughing. Her face suddenly turns serious... apologetic. "I'm sorry. About what I said the other day in the greenhouse."

"Why?" Stefan hangs his head, casting his gaze down to the glass in hand. "You were just being honest."

"I don't want you dead," Arabella shakes her head, pulling her legs up to her chest. "I just... I miss Des," She finally says, looking out the window. "I always miss him. And lately... I don't know. I just feel like I don't miss him as much as I normally do, and it confused me. When I get confused, I get angry, and then you popped up asking questions about 1922..." Arabella trails off, feeling slightly shocked with her words. It had been in the back of her mind, but she was too ashamed to say it aloud. Stefan tilts his head.

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why don't you miss him as much?"

"Klaus," Arabella replies without thinking. She's quick to add, "All the problems he's caused have me too distracted, I guess."

"What if I told you we could get rid of those problems?" Stefan asks, leaning back in his chair. "What if I told you I have a plan?" Arabella raises a brow, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig straight from it.

"I'm listening."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

As far as plans go, this one wasn't all too bad. Granted, it wasn't the _best_ , but it was worth a shot.

Stefan had decided to give a desiccated Klaus another try. With Arabella's magic, they would trap him in the Gilbert lake house away from the rest of Mystic Falls, and begin the spell. Once Klaus was desiccated, Arabella would break the boundary spell and he would be out of their lives for good.

She tries to ignore the small pang of guilt in her chest as they drive to the cabin in the woods. Stefan would call Klaus, tell him he has the indestructible white oak stake and wants to talk. As soon as Klaus enters the house, the plan could begin.

"Once the spell is in place, no one goes in, and no one gets out. Not even objects. It'll last on its own for two days," Arabella explains, sitting cross legged in the back of Damon's Camaro. "Which means we have two days to do this right."

"Do you need two days?" Stefan asks, looking back from the passenger's seat. Arabella shakes her head.

"I shouldn't, but as we know full and well, it's not that easy to take down an Original. Especially with Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol still walking around. The only magic that can undo it will be mine, so this plan is foolproof," She gives a pointed look to Damon, who rolls his eyes.

"It's not like I could _stop_ Alaric last time," He mutters under his breath, slowly coming to a park beneath some trees about a mile away from the lake house. "Alright Stef, you're up."

"What if he hears you guys?" Stefan asks uneasily, clutching the white oak stake in his hand. Arabella shakes her head.

"I placed a sound sealing spell inside earlier-- as long as the sage burns, you'll be fine," Stefan gives a curt nod, taking a deep breath and speeding off to meet Klaus. As soon as he leaves, Arabella and Damon wearily lock eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Now or never, little sister."

The two siblings stalk through the woods quietly, coming up to a stop outside the house. Arabella's ears perk, listening to Stefan and Klaus speak. The Original seems suspicious, with good reason. They need to act fast.

After setting up the salt and beginning the spell, Arabella sits cross legged in front of the barrier, chanting softly under her breath in French as Damon watches a few feet away. After a moment, the violet in her eyes vanishes and she sets the Talisman down atop a pile of salt and herbs.

"What are you doing?" Damon walks forward in confusion.

"Allowing the Talisman to channel magic from the Earth," Arabella grunts as she stands up, feeling weakened as the necklace channels her energy as well. "Time's limited, so this should speed up the spell."

"And leave you without magic," Damon points out, having a bad feeling about this. Arabella clicks her tongue.

"Only for another minute now. Speaking of, where is Stefan? If he stays too long, he'll get trapped in there with Klaus," Both siblings turn towards the lake house, listening closely. By the sounds of the hybrid's voice, he wasn't getting out any time soon. "I need to go in."

"Hell no," Damon snaps, stepping forward. "I'll do it. You're too weak with all this magic jumbo taking your energy."

"Exactly, and if one of Klaus' hybrids or siblings come to stop the spell, someone needs to fight them off," Arabella shoots back, frowning. "I'll be quick. In and out," Damon's lips press into a thin line, obviously not too thrilled with her decision, but he steps back in a reluctant agreement.

Arabella speeds into the house, finding Stefan leaning against a countertop tapping his fingers nervously. Klaus is somewhere upstairs.

"We need to go," Arabella hisses, grabbing his arm. Stefan stares at her incredulously.

"What are you doing? Get out, Klaus'll kill both of us if he sees you."

"And he'll pop out your eyeballs and feed them to you if you get stuck in here with him," Arabella whisper yells, shoving Stefan forward. "Let's go. The spell is almost done," Stefan stares at the staircase hesitantly, before giving a nod to his sister and starting for the door as quietly as possible. Just as he steps over the threshold, Arabella goes to follow, until a tight grip wraps around her arm and yanks her back.

"I knew Stefan's intentions were anything but pure," Klaus growls, whipping her around to face him. "What are you and your wretched siblings planning?"

"A surprise party. Surprise!" Arabella sarcastically retorts with a bitter expression, struggling to free herself from his grasp. Seeing as he has almost a thousand years on her in strength, it's not exactly a simple task. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what you're planning."

"Klaus, let me _go_!"

" _Tell me_ ," Klaus' face comes dangerously close, his breath, a mixture of bourbon and mint, fanning on her face. Blue-green eyes zero in on her bare neck, widening. "Where is your Talisman?"

"Dammit, Klaus," Arabella brings her knee up, lodging it in the one weakness of every man, and speeding to the door. She prays that the spell hasn't finished yet.

But of course, when does her luck ever prevail?

Stefan and Damon watch in horror as she makes contact with an invisible barrier, the spell already set in place.

"No, no, no, no," Arabella pleads, banging on the barrier. "God _dammit_!"

"What did you do," It's not as much a question, as it is a low and dangerous threat. As Arabella slowly turns around, she finds Klaus staring at her with a threatening expression, a fuming anger swirling in his eyes.

"So," She holds her hands up, laughing nervously. "I may have screwed up a little bit."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"I'm surprised he hasn't ripped out your heart yet," Damon earns dull looks from both his siblings at his comment. "What? I'm being realistic here."

"And unhelpful," Arabella adds, rolling her eyes. She sits cross legged by the open door, Stefan pacing as Damon leans against the banister on the porch. "This is bad."

"Oh, I assure you, sweetheart, it'll be much worse if I'm still stuck in here by sundown," Klaus snarls, sitting on the staircase.

"You know what, you're being dramatic," Arabella snaps, turning her body slightly to glare at him. "It's two days. I say we just wait it out."

"Two days in a house with Klaus?" Damon snorts. "That sounds like a bad reality show."

"Yes, and spoiler alert. The pesky little vampire-witch ends up getting killed and becomes a Halloween decoration," Klaus adds with a pleasant smile. "I'm not waiting here so you lot can have another chance to try and weaken me. Find a way to free me, _now_."

"He's like a child," Arabella grumbles, rolling her eyes. Klaus scoffs at her words, getting up and going upstairs to get some air from the balcony, the only area outside that met the limitations of the spell.

"He's Klaus," Stefan points out. "Try not to piss him off."

"Not like he'll kill her," Damon pipes carelessly. "I'm convinced he might actually care."

"Why would he care?" Stefan stares between the two of them as Arabella glares daggers at her brother. Damon's mouth falls open.

"Oops. That was my bad."

"What am I missing here?" Stefan frowns.

"I... may or may not have slept with Klaus at the Mikaelson Ball," Arabella's voice fades off into quiet mumble as she speaks. Stefan's stares agape at her, shocked by his sister's words.

"You _what?_ "

"Damon slept with Rebekah," Arabella points a finger accusingly at her elder brother. "And technically, so did you! Hell, you fell in _love_ with her."

"Still," Stefan says in a disapproving tone, grimacing.

"Does it matter right now?" Arabella shoots one last look to Damon, standing up. "If we don't break this spell, there's a good chance I become hybrid dinner."

"I'll call Bonnie," Stefan decides.

"I think Bonnie would take great pleasure in seeing me dead," Arabella tells him bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Not if she thinks there's a chance to stop Klaus," Stefan whispers. "I'll go talk to her, and try to see if there's any way to break the spell without Talisman magic."

"Take Damon with you," Arabella nods to her other brother.

"And leave you alone with the devil himself? Not a chance," Damon intervenes quickly. Arabella rolls her eyes.

"I'll be fine. He said until sundown, right?" The brothers share a look between each other. "Hey, I'm serious."

"Fine," Stefan sighs, forcefully grabbing Damon's arm and prying him off the banister. "We'll be back soon. And I'll text every half hour," Arabella rolls her eyes again at their over-protectiveness, but nods nonetheless. She watches them walk through the clearing and disappear into the woods, feeling quite uneasy herself.

"Good to know they're finally gone," Klaus comes back downstairs, holding a bottle of whiskey in hand. "I scoured the home. You'd think with it being owned by a vampire, there'd be a little blood somewhere."

"I don't even think Elena drinks human blood," Arabella tells him honestly. "And besides, she's newly turned. Thanks to your sister."

"Not to worry, I don't associate with Rebekah anymore," Klaus scowls, plopping down on the couch and taking a swig. "This is an incredibly stupid thing you did, you know that?"

"Yeah, not my brightest moment," Arabella admits, leaning against one of the wooden pillars. "You know, that spell I cast is pretty powerful, and Bennett is still weak from transferring you back into your body," She raises a brow in amusement. "So how do you plan on killing me?"

Klaus watches her closely, his lips lingering on the bottle. She's not asking, but rather _teasing_. As if she thinks he's bluffing. The hybrid speeds up to her in an instance, cutting the space between them to barely an arms length.

"I was thinking something symbolic," Klaus muses. "Perhaps pulling out your intestines and choking you with them? Make a necklace of sorts?"

"Ooh, you should put little flowers around it too," Arabella adds with a sarcastic smile. Klaus takes a step closer, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not afraid of me anymore," It's a statement.

"Okay?"

"You're heart used to patter like a drum every time I came near you," He remembers, reaching a hand over and brushing a pile of curls from her shoulder. "Now it's calm. You no longer fear me."

Arabella swats his hand away. "Once you got put into Tyler's body, I kind of realized you're more like an overgrown child, if anything," She side steps him, ignoring the annoyed glance Klaus shoots her way. "Do you want me to be scared of you?"

"Fear is power," Klaus hums, rubbing his stubble. "I thrive on it."

"That's not morbid at all," She snorts, reaching for his forgotten bottle of whiskey. "That's why you always kill and hurt people, huh? You think if they're scared of you, they'll respect you. Well guess what, Klaus?" She takes a sip of the whiskey, raising a brow. "I don't really fear death all that much," The Original stares at her for a moment, before speeding off upstairs, clearly peeved.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Klaus had a plan to spend the rest of his time in this dreaded house alone. He would drink the Gilbert's liquor supply until sundown, where he could proceed to start making threats. And perhaps even carrying them out.

Yet, for whatever reason, the thought of hurting Arabella made his stomach twist into a dread filled knot.

However, the Original's plans are promptly ruined by the sound of the fire alarm going off throughout the house. Scowling, Klaus speeds downstairs, half expecting to see someone trying to burn the house down with him in it.

He's more than a little surprised when he finds Arabella jumping on her tiptoes, fanning the smoke detector with a kitchen rag. She looks a mess, covered in flour with egg residue on her shirt, smoke wafting around the room from a pan.

"What did you do?" Klaus asks, exasperated. Arabella finally manages to get the fire detector to stop beeping, rushing to the windows and propping them open.

"Cook," She mumbles, speeding to the stove and attempting to settle down the smoke. Klaus lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure you were trying to cook, or burn the whole bloody house down?"

"Oh, shut it," Arabella squints her eyes through the smoke, stabbing the pieces of chicken on the pan and tossing it onto a plate. "There's no blood here, and I tried to make dinner. I think it's still edible," She holds up the plate towards Klaus, who grimaces.

"I'm about ninety percent sure you just created the second thing on this planet that can kill me."

"You're so dramatic," She rolls her eyes, nudging it towards him. "Come on. At least _try_ it," Klaus lets out a sigh, but walks forward and grabs the plate nonetheless. He roughly cuts off a piece with a fork and takes a bite, his chews slowing to a stop.

"That is..." Arabella watches him hopefully. " ... just about the worse thing I've ever placed in my mouth," He swallows, looking like he's struggling. The younger vampire just glares, snatching the plate back. "Why don't you try it, if you don't believe me?"

"Okay, Judgy, why don't you cook?" Arabella ignores his question, motioning to the stove with a hand on her hip. Klaus scoffs.

"Elijah is the cook of the family, not me. I just compel others to make my meals."

"So stop judging me."

"Well, I don't try to cook full and well knowing I could cause hazardous fires, do I?" Klaus shoots back, side stepping her to turn off the stove. "You alone are a hazard."

"Coming from you?" Arabella snarks, attempting to pat the flour out of her hair as Klaus messily pushes the utensils into the sink. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Try not to burn the bathroom down while you're in there."

"Shut up."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Hm," The vampire picks up the chess board laying in the Gilbert's game closet, tucking it under her arm and walking down the stairs.

She had changed into a pair of Elena's cotton shorts, a burgundy hoodie, and wool socks, all after showering and getting rid of the burning sage. Her wet curls lay flatly against her shoulders, and considering none of her hair products are here, Arabella has no doubt they'll be frizzy and overly dry in an hour. Might as well play a board game while she waits for that to happen.

As Arabella walks into the living room, she comes to a slow stop, raising a brow at the coffee table. Two plates sit there, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich atop them with an assortment of random snacks carelessly beside them. A warmth wafts through the room from the crackling flames made up in the brick fireplace. Klaus strides into the room, holding a six pack and setting it down on the table.

"You made food?" Arabella raises a brow, setting the chess board down. Klaus sits in an armchair, shrugging.

"I figure you're right. May as well subdue the bloodlust before I decide to make a meal out of you," She rolls her eyes, sitting on the couch across from him.

"I found a chess board," She nods to it, taking a bite of the sandwich. Klaus narrows his eyes.

"Just because we are stuck under the same roof, does not mean we have to fraternize with one another."

"Afraid you're gonna lose?" Arabella teases, easily popping the cap off the beer.

"Chess is a game of strategy, and I happen to be a rather good strategist," Klaus informs her smugly, picking up his own sandwich. "The only one to ever beat me is Elijah, and you, love, are no Elijah. I am unbeatable."

"Definitely scared to lose," Klaus glowers at her words, leaning forward and setting up the chess board. Arabella watches in amusement as he makes the first move, leaning back.

The two of them play in silence for a few minutes, before Arabella decides to speak again. 

"Did you guys play chess when you were younger?" Klaus gives her a questioning glance. "I just figure, since it was created in the sixth century, you guys may have played it growing up. Not sure what time it came to olden Mystic Falls."

"No," Klaus shakes his head, moving a pawn. "I became accustomed with the game a few years after my mother turned us. I would often play with Elijah and Kol. Rebekah and Finn thought the game to be a bore, but truthfully they were both horrible at it," Arabella snorts at his last sentence.

"So what _did_ you guys do for fun?" She asks while quickly moving a peice, earning a suspicious look from her opponent. "Oh come on, it's not everyday I get stuck in a house with someone who was alive during the tenth century. Humor my inner history buff."

"Fine," Klaus sighs, tapping his chin as he studies the board. "But first, I would like to know what your obsession is with gathering degrees," He moves his knight. "Why do you require proof of your intelligence?"

"Growing up, girls were taught how to be good wives," Arabella explains, pulling her legs up and sitting cross legged on the couch. "My mom would teach my sisters how to clean, cook, y'know... all that stereotypical housewife crap."

"I see she skipped the cooking lesson with you."

Arabella scowls at him, and Klaus chuckles from her expression. " _Anyways_ , I hated it. If I wasn't hanging out with Stefan, I was at my grandmother's cottage, where she would teach me stuff. Magic and non magic. When she died... it may sound messed up to say, but her death hit me harder than my brothers, my sisters, or even my mom. I was just so hopeful she was alive when I ran to her cottage, and to find that the Founder's took her as well..."

Arabella trails off, pursing her lips. She isn't sure why she decides to say all this to him. Despite being a murderous hybrid, something about Klaus makes him easy to talk to.

"To answer your question, I got all those degrees because I thought I was honouring her in some weird way," Arabella sniffs, composing herself and moving a pawn two squares forward. Klaus watches her closely, saying nothing. "Your turn. Both for the question, and move."

"Elijah and Finn spent their days training," Klaus answers. "Kol liked to cause trouble, Rebekah enjoyed sneaking into my father's weapons and practicing with them, and I personally liked to paint. My little brother, Henrik, used to watch me as I did," Arabella raises a brow.

"The one who sparked the whole vampire thing?" Klaus hums in response. "Yeah, Elijah mentioned him. So, none of you were, like, witches or anything? I mean, your mom was a pretty powerful witch, I would think at least one of you would've followed in her path before turning."

"She never allowed us to," Klaus takes a drink. "Thought it was far too dangerous. Not to mention, my father wanted us to become Viking Warriors like himself. The only one to tap into their powers was Kol, who did it simply to break the rules. He never became too powerful, but pestered the rest of us with small spells and pranks."

"I used to do that with Damon and Stefan," Arabella laughs lightly. Another moment of silence falls on them, before she breaks it, again. "So what's with the name, ' _Niklaus_ '?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Klaus narrows his eyes at her suspiciously, frankly annoyed. Arabella holds her hands up defensively.

"Alright, let's take the paranoia down a notch. I'm just curious. You're a very mysterious person, you know that?"

"There's a reason," Klaus grumbles. Arabella rolls her eyes.

"How would I possibly use the backstory of your name against you, Klaus? I just wanna know why it's so weird."

"Why don't you resurrect my mother and ask her?" Klaus snaps sarcastically. "There's a reason I go by Klaus."

"Which is arguably weirder," Arabella points out, raising a brow. "I remember Kol and Rebekah calling you Nik. Why don't you go by that?"

"I've had some... _undesirable_ nicknames as a result," Arabella stares at him in confusion.

"What nickna-- _Oh my God_ ," Her mouth falls open, and Klaus already knows what's about to come. "Did people call you _Nikki?_ " Arabella breaks off into a fit of laughter, earning a murderous gaze from the Original. It just makes her laugh harder. "Oh God, that's golden. I'm calling you that from now on."

"Do that, and I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you," Klaus seethes half heartedly. Arabella grins.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve, _Nikki_?" Klaus sends her an angry gaze, but finds that he has to force himself to appear upset. Arabella leans forward, moving a piece and smiling triumphantly. "Checkmate," Klaus' gaze snaps down to the board, shock written across it.

"That's impossible."

"Unbeatable my ass," Arabella snorts, taking a swig of her beer.

"You cheated," Klaus accuses, pointing a finger at her. "You bombarded me with questions to distract me!"

"You are _such_ a sore loser," Arabella realizes with a laugh. "Maybe you just suck. Ever thought of that?"

"We're playing again," Klaus angrily flares, moving forward to reset the board. Arabella raises a brow.

"I thought you didn't want to 'fraternize' with me?"

"Your move," Klaus glares at her, earning an amused smirk. She clearly takes pleasure in seeing him annoyed, which just frustrates him more.

"I'll play," Arabella leans forward. "If you keep answering my questions," He simply stares at her in irritation. She makes her move, propping her chin in her hands as he thinks over his. "I have a question about Mikael."

"No," Klaus cuts her off, glaring.

"Why call him Father?" She asks anyways, frowning. "He's not even your real dad. Not to mention, he spent years chasing you and trying to kill you."

"I grew up believing he was my father," Klaus answers simply, not quite sure why he's humoring her questions.

"Yeah, but still," Arabella sets her feet on the ground. "I feel like you have to earn the right to be called Mom, or Dad. It's why I never referred to Giuseppe as 'Father' or 'Dad'. Guy knew I was his daughter and still treated me like a servant."

"Well, Mikael caused damage only a father could," Klaus' brows furrow as he says that, like it doesn't quite settle right with him. "I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"You're distracting me," He shares his information, leaning back in his seat. "I've seen you subtly check your phone during our match. Communicating with your brothers."

"Busted," Arabella laughs nervously, setting her phone on the table. "But I mean, it is technically an hour past sunset. And I'm still alive."

"A courtesy."

"You sure?" She tilts her head, drying curls falling to one side. "Is it a courtesy, or something else?"

Klaus frowns. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing," She shrugs. "It's just, you've had many opportunities to kill me, let's be honest. I mean, I'm basically useless to you, since I've already made it clear I will never be your partner in crime. I've tried to kill you more than once, tested your patience _many_ times, not to mention I've seen you kill far more people for far less."

"What are you trying to get me to say, Arabella?"

"The truth," Her voice quiets down a notch. "I think I know why, but I'll sound stupid if I'm wrong. So I want to hear you say it," Klaus straightens up slightly, watching her intently, a glimmer in his eyes.

"Perhaps I'll just show you," He offers, and in an instance, the Original has sped from his seat to the couch, his face mere inches from Arabella's. He locks her gaze for a few moments, his hand snaking up to brush the hair from her cheek. She raises a brow at him, and whispers,

"You gonna do something, or..." Klaus' lips are already against Arabella's before she gets a chance to finish, his hands cupping her cheek and waist. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Arabella doesn't remember the kiss being this... _electric_ the first time. She practically melts into it, moving in perfect sync with Klaus as she fists up his shirt.

Klaus gently pushes her down so that she lays on the couch, his lips still connected to hers as they begin moving against one another more hastily. Arabella, not wanting to disconnect her lips from his, rips his shirt open and tosses it to the side. Klaus chuckles against her lips.

"Someone's eager," He comments, breaking apart for a moment. Arabella rolls her eyes, but can't hold back her own smile.

"Shut up," She mutters, pulling him back down against her as his warm hands grip her sides, pushing the hoodie up. In their drunken state, they probably would've continued, until another instance like the night of the Mikaelson ball took place. However, a much needed interruption breaks their embrace. 

Arabella's phone buzzes from the table, causing her to break free from Klaus' hold and look over. Her eyes widen like saucers as she shimmies out from beneath the hybrid, stumbling to the floor and looking down at her numerous notifications.

"Crap," She mumbles, sitting up and rushing to unlock her phone. "Stefan and Damon have been calling and texting. They're on their way with a solution," In a quieter voice, she adds. "Thank God they called before we repeated mistakes."

"Oh, don't act like you didn't want it. Ripping apart my shirt like a wild animal just further proves my point," He teases with a small smirk. Arabella glares at him, but her features turn to horror when the sound of a car engine comes from the distance.

"Oh no," She squeaks, speeding to straighten out her clothes. When Klaus doesn't get up from the couch, she stops and stares at him incredulously. "What are you doing? Get dressed!"

"Well, I would, but you ripped apart my only shirt, so..." Klaus trails off, smirking at the aggravated expression she shoots him.

"Are you _serious_ right now?" She hisses. "I'm sure Elena's dad had some shirts in his room, now go and _put one on_ ," Klaus sends one last smug smirk her way, before speeding off to go find clothes.

Arabella speeds to the door, throwing it open before her brothers can. They stare at her in confusion, Stefan's hand outreached to open the door.

"Hey!" She mentally kicks herself for the over enthusiasm. "Please tell me Bonnie has a spell."

"You didn't answer your phone, we thought Klaus did something to you," Stefan sighs in relief. Arabella waves him off.

"Yeah, sorry, battery ran out. It was in the kitchen charging, I didn't realize," She leans against the doorframe, feeling her heartbeat quicken slightly as Damon studies her suspiciously.

"Did you change?" He finally asks, observing her clothes. Arabella stands straight, clearing her throat.

"Um, yeah, I tried to make some food and made a mess," She explains quickly.

"Almost burned the house down," Klaus adds from behind her, walking toward the door in one of Grayson Gilbert's black shirts. "I take it you two found a solution?"

"Weren't you wearing a different shirt earlier?" Damon's skeptical gaze shifts over to Klaus.

"Since when are you the fashion police?" Arabella snaps, raising a brow at him.

"My last shirt was ruined, thanks to your sister," Klaus replies calmly, concealing the amusement he takes from watching the panic burst in Arabella's eyes.

"I spilled bourbon on him," She quickly explains, making a mental note to kick Klaus for that later. "Accident."

"Okay..." Damon trails off, a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Klaus, come out to the backdoor. Bonnie will explain the plan to you."

"Just me?" Klaus asks, suspicious of Damon's intentions.

"Bella already knows the spell," The eldest Salvatore explains. "Not to mention, Bon Bon isn't exactly thrilled at the idea of seeing her," Klaus seems doubtful, but turns and walks to the opposite end of the house nonetheless. As soon as he leaves, and Damon walks around the house to the back, Arabella lets out a small sigh of relief.

"So what's the spell?" She asks Stefan, crossing her arms. The older vampire is silent, seeming to be listening for something. After a moment, he walks down the porch, turning on the hose and letting it run, walking back to his sister.

"The Talisman magic is too powerful. There is no spell," He whispers. Arabella has to strain to hear him over the running water. "We just have to convince Klaus there is."

"What are you talking about, Stef?"

"Bonnie is going to do the desiccation spell," Stefan explains quickly and quietly. "Then, she's going to transfer his soul into one of Sheila Bennett's spelled amulets, and trap him in there. After that, you can stake his body and get rid of Klaus for good, without anybody having to die."

"What?" Arabella hisses, checking behind her for a moment to make sure Klaus isn't listening. "Isn't Bennett still weak from putting Klaus back in his body?"

"She says she can do it, and I believe her," Stefan shakes his head. "All you have to do is get Klaus on the upstairs balcony, in Elena's parent's room. It's the only spelled spot in the house that's outside, and will be the easiest point for Bonnie to complete the spell."

"Stefan, this is a bad idea," Arabella says uneasily. "If Klaus finds out, he's going to be furious. He'll kill all of us."

"He won't find out," Stefan frowns at his sister. "C'mon, Ara, this our one chance. We just need one thing from you."

Arabella shifts uncomfortably from her brother's pressuring. She wants to flat out say no, but she knows how that will look. To side with Klaus... it goes against everything she stands for. Yet in this moment, it's the option she feels herself leaning towards.

"Fine," She reluctantly agrees, pushing down the rising guilt. Stefan lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Damon is going to tell Klaus we have to go get one last thing in preparation for the spell, but we'll really be waiting about a mile out. Get Klaus to the balcony alone, and the second he is, text us. Then we can start," Stefan gives her a reassuring smile, clamping his lips together as Damon and Klaus walk back.

As soon as her brothers reunite, Arabella watches them walk towards the forest, towards their car with Bonnie following closely. She doesn't bother turning to look at Arabella, which is fair.

"Well, we can finally get out of this place," Klaus comments, walking towards the kitchen to grab a drink. Arabella shuts the door and leans against a wall, nodding.

"Yup," She watches him pour whiskey into a cup, and down it in one go. "Drinks on the balcony?" Klaus looks up, raising a brow. "C'mon. There's worse people I could've been stuck in a house with."

He considers her offer, tongue flicking over his lips quickly. Finally, after what seems like forever, Klaus shrugs and nods.

"Why not," He smirks, turning to grab some cups.

"I got it," Arabella quickly steps forward, between him and the counter. She turns around, ignoring the fact that their bodies are brushed up against one another from her current angle. Klaus makes no move to back away. "You go up. I'll meet you there."

"Alright, love," He agrees, turning away and walking towards the stairs. Arabella lets out the breath she had been holding, turning towards the dishwasher with shaking hands.

This is good. Klaus will be gone. Life will go to normal. A normal, Klaus free life.

So why does she feel like she's going to puke at the thought of killing him?

Arabella sighs, leaning down and smacking her head against the counter a few times.

' _Dammit_.'

In an instance, the vampire has sped up the stairs, just in time to see Klaus reaching for the door handle. She grabs his hand before he can, pulling him back.

"What are you--"

"There's something you need to know," Arabella purses her lips tightly, still holding his hand. "My brothers are trying to kill you."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Klaus stays quiet as Arabella explains what Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie had planned. He simply watches her with a calm expression as she paces about the room, rambling on about how despite this betrayal, he can't hurt them. He even keeps his mouth shut when she finishes, standing awkwardly and waiting for a response.

"Well?" Arabella presses, tilting her head. "Say something."

"Why are you telling me this?" Klaus doesn't look up, but Arabella doesn't need to see his face to know he's thinking about murder. His tone alone implies it.

"Because..." She runs a hand through her curls hastily. "I don't know, Klaus. Because I don't want to see you dead, I guess? I thought I did. I really, _really_ thought I did, but I'm kinda realizing now that you're maybe not as bad as you seem? I don't know," Exasperated, she slumps down in a chair, holding her head in her hands. After a moment, her head snaps up. "You can't kill them, y'know. Part of the reason I'm telling you is so everyone makes it out of this alive."

"Well, frankly, the only person worth sparing in all this is you," Klaus throws his hands up angrily, looking up. "Your brothers and the witch were planning my demise. They don't deserve to live."

"I am trusting you not to hurt them," Arabella points a finger at him, glaring. "I'm trying to _help_ you."

“Why?” Klaus snaps, mimicking her glare. 

"I... I'm having faith in you," She finally says, standing up. "Faith that you're more than some monster that everyone else paints you to be. That you _try_ to be," Arabella walks up to where he sits on the bed, sitting beside him and hesitantly laying a hand over his own. "Don't make me regret this."

Klaus looks up, meeting her eyes with slight wonder in his own. He can't possibly fathom how anybody could see him for anything _but_ a monster. It doesn't make sense. Even his own family has given up on trying to find the last shreds of humanity lurking at the bottom of his soul. So why is _she_ trying so desperately to grasp at them?

"I'm going to go tell Stefan their plan failed," Arabella's hand falls off his as she stands up. " _Don't_ do anything irrational, Klaus. Please?"

She doesn't wait for a response, leaving the room to go call Stefan. After a few minutes, Arabella hears him through the forest, and goes to open the door.

"Sorry it didn't work," She whispers as he stops in front of the door. "I tried, but--"

"It's fine," Stefan shakes his head, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Might as well not test Klaus anymore. He's going to flip out when he realizes there is no spell."

"I'll continue keeping him distracted with chit chat and booze," Arabella shrugs, leaning against the door. "I don't think he'll go through with killing me. Where's Damon?"

"He drove Bonnie back home," Stefan replies, tucking his hands into his leather jacket. He straightens up, however, as he looks over Arabella's shoulder.

"Didn't care to invite me to the party?" Klaus asks, walking towards the door with his hands tucked behind his back. "Ouch. I'm hurt."

"Bonnie can't do the spell," Stefan lies, swallowing down his nervousness. "She doesn't have enough power."

"Well that would be a shame," Klaus clicks his tongue. "If the spell had ever been real."

Arabella whips around with wide eyes, her heart sinking at the dangersome look in his eyes. She has a feeling he's going to say something she isn't going to like.

"I overheard you with you sister earlier, mate," Klaus explains, narrowing his eyes at Stefan. "I know all about your little plan to get rid of me. I waited to see if you lot were actually stupid enough to go through with it, and was proved correct when your sister tried to trap me," He adds the last part to cover for Arabella, full well knowing that by the end of this, she wasn't going to be all too pleased with him.

"Well, clearly, we failed," Stefan's heartbeat quickens. "It didn't work. No one needs to get hurt here."

"On the contrary, Stefan," Klaus' brow raises. "You trapped me in a house. I've been gracious so far, thanks to your sister playing nice. But I'm losing patience," His eyes glow yellow and veins hungrily move beneath them. "Perhaps you need some motivation."

Arabella doesn't have a chance to react as Klaus speeds up to her, roughly pushing her head to side and biting into the exposed flesh of her neck.

" _No!_ " Stefan bellows, pounding his fist against the barrier. Klaus' pulls back, satisfied as he licks the blood from his lips, releasing the younger vampire.

Arabella stumbles forward, holding her hand against her neck in shock and panic. Her heart hammers against her chest as realization strikes.

 _Klaus bit her_.

"A werewolf bite takes a few days to kill," Klaus wipes the blood on his chin with his thumb. "Hybrid, a little over a day or two. But mine, the bite of the Original Hybrid? Especially on a vampire who hasn't had a chance to feed in almost twenty-four hours?" Klaus hums as he thinks. "I'd say... she'll be dead by sundown tomorrow. Get me out of this damned house, or by the time this spell wears off, you'll be dragging her corpse out of here," Klaus adds a pleasant smile, before speeding off.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"How do you feel?" Arabella watches tiredly as her brother paces back and forth on the porch, his fingers nervously twiddling with each other. She herself sits cross legged on the floor, getting a headache from just looking at him.

"I'm fine, Stef."

"Klaus is right, his bite will act much quicker," Stefan comes to a stop, looking down with worried eyes. "You feel _nothing_?"

"Fine, I feel like I have a fever, or something," Arabella shrugs, ignoring the chills and cold sweat. "I wonder if this is how your mom felt before she died of TB?" Stefan's face scrunches up uneasily. "Too soon?"

"I'd say so."

"Yeah, I thought so. I mean it's been like a century and a half, but yeah," Arabella nods, sliding her sleeves over her hands for some warmth. Stefan sighs at her ramblings.

"We should've actually tried to find a way to break the spell with Bonnie instead of making this stupid plan. This is all my--"

"If you say fault, I'm gonna stake you," Arabella cuts him off with a dry look. "Don't try to make my potential death about you, Stefan. Feel guilty _after_ I'm dead, so I don't have to listen to you feel bad about yourself."

"I really don't understand how you can joke right now."

"Okay, you need to leave and find a way to save me," Arabella tells him bluntly. "Call Damon, make sure he doesn't come here and do something especially Damon-like to screw this up even more, and find a way to make sure I don't die tonight."

"Hell no," Stefan shakes his head firmly. "I'm not leaving you alone with that maniac. Not again."

"I'm basically already dead to him, what more can he do?" Arabella shrugs.

"You're weirdly calm for someone who could be dead by midnight."

"What do you want me to do? Pace and freak out like you?" She teases with a small smile. "Look, my grimoire is in Damon's car. I have some old witch contacts in there. Half of them hate me and the other half are dead, but there is a very small handful in between that might offer some help. Call them," Stefan looks unsure. " _Go_."

"You're not dying today," Stefan tells her firmly, laying his hand against the barrier. "We'll find a way to save you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, brother," Arabella lays her hands against the barrier as well, across from his. "I trust that you'll try, though," Stefan purses his lips, but finally turns and leaves.

Arabella watches him go, before standing up to shut the door. A wave of nausea falls over her as she stands, heart palpitating and stars filling her vision. She stumbles over to a small side table, leaning over it and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Too engrossed in trying not to pass out, Arabella doesn't hear Klaus' footsteps, and only becomes aware of his presence when fingers brush across her neck, pushing her hair back to inspect the wound.

"I'm sure there are some materials in this house you can use to make an at home remedy and subdue the pain," Klaus offers, his fingers lightly tracing the edges of the bite.

Arabella whips around and slaps his hand away, pushing him back. " _Don't_ touch me."

"It was nothing personal, love," Klaus holds his hands up, an emotionless and small smirk pulling up on his lips. "You're simply collateral damage."

" _Collateral damage?_ " She spits unbelievingly. "Are you kidding me? I _saved_ you--"

"Oh, let's be honest, it was never going to work," Klaus cuts her off, rolling his eyes. "It's hardly that easy to kill _me_. How would it look if I were to allow this to pass? A sorry group of young vampires and a child witch conspire to trap my soul, and I share drinks and chatter as a result?"

"Y'know, I told you not to do anything irrational. _This_ is irrational!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up and ignoring the lightheaded feeling she gets from yelling. "I seriously _trusted_ you not to kill me. Why would you do this?" Arabella curses herself for the way her voice trembles saying that last part.

"Don't give your heart to a monster and be surprised when they break it," Klaus mutters under his breath, hoping she's too weak to hear him. Louder, he adds, "Your mistake was having faith in me."

"Is that why you did this?" Arabella realizes, her tone steadying. "Because I had _faith_ in you? Because I thought you were better than what everyone else made you out to be? Because I wasn't _afraid_ of you anymore?"

"As I said before, Arabella, fear is power--"

"Bullshit!" She snaps angrily. "You did this for _you_. Because for once in your life, someone saw you as more than the big bad wolf, and you can't handle that," Klaus steps forward, glaring down at her.

" _You_ made me out to be more," He corrects, in a quiet yet vicious tone. "I won't apologize for not meeting your high expectations," With that, Klaus turns on his heel to leave.

"Are you really going to let me die?" She stops him, hating how vulnerable her voice sounds again.

"I just needed to give them a push," Klaus turns his head slightly. "Your brothers will find a way--"

"And if they can't?"

"Magic always has a loophole."

"Not Talisman magic," Klaus turns around at her words. "The spell I did can only be undone with Sorceress magic, which I don't exactly have access to. Which means it's a very likely possibility that they won't be able to undo it. So if it comes to that, will you just let me die?"

Klaus opens his mouth for a moment, and for a split second, Arabella can almost see the wall in his eyes crumble down.

But just like that, it's built back up again.

"I suppose only time will tell, though I wouldn't keep your hopes up," He adds his signature, careless smirk, only infuriating Arabella more. She storms past him, making sure to ram into Klaus' shoulder before marching upstairs.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Klaus looks up at the clock, the time ticking by slowly. He hates how much he hopes Stefan and Damon will find a loophole. He hates how _bad_ he feels about all this. He is Klaus Mikaelson. The Original Hybrid. The Greatest Evil to ever exist. Someone like _him_ should not feel bad about killing someone like _her_.

And yet, at this moment, Klaus wants nothing more than to speed towards her and feed her his blood. Though he ignores that feeling, pushing it as far down as it will go.

Klaus' head snaps up when he hears something, what sounds like... whimpers? Small cries and protests coming from the room Arabella had gone to.

He speeds there in an instant, composing himself before throwing the door open. Arabella lays on the bed, tangled up in the sheets with her eyes squeezed shut and sweat clinging to her forehead. The bite has gotten considerably worse.

Tears stream down her cheeks, and it's clear she's having a nightmare. Tentatively, Klaus approaches her, sitting on the edge of her bed and brushing the hair from her face.

"Arabella?" He gently shakes her, pursing his lips. "Wake up, it's not real," Klaus shakes a bit harder, which seems to work. Arabella's eyes pop open, wide and still fearful from whatever she had been dreaming about.

Pale greens drift up to him, widening more as they take in his face. Tears well up once again on her waterline as Arabella sits up, cupping Klaus' face with one hand. He watches in confusion.

"Desmond?" She whispers, her voice cracking. "Oh my God, Des... I thought you were dead," Arabella cries, sitting up on her knees and cupping his other cheek as well. "I missed you so much..."

"Arabella, you're hallucinating," Klaus gently grabs her hands, prying them off his cheeks but keeping a hold on them. "He's not real. He's not here," Arabella blinks a few times, as if reality has been snapped back into her.

"Klaus?" She stares at Klaus for a moment, before harshly yanking her hands from his grasp and stumbling back on the bed. "Get out."

"I heard you crying, I was just--"

"I said get _out_!" She screams, shoving him. "I'm not dying having to look at _you_ ," Klaus says nothing, hiding the hurt he feels with a face free of emotion. He knows he deserves this. Yet it still hurts.

There is a very simple solution to all this, yet Klaus' pride can't help but get in the way of all that. Arabella is his _enemy_. She tried to kill him multiple times, picked a side in the war between himself and all the supernatural creatures of Mystic Falls. This is how wars go, right? People die at Klaus' hand almost everyday, so why is this particular death so hard for him to come to terms with?

He speeds out of the room, leaving her be, and trying to collect his thoughts. May as well respect her dying wish.

Time goes by slowly from there, most of it spent with Klaus pacing outside the bedroom door, listening closely for a heartbeat. This tedious task is interrupted by Stefan and Damon's footsteps outside.

Klaus speeds down, finding them standing by the doorway with weary expressions. They darken as soon as the brother's see him. 

"Where is Arabella?" Damon snaps, glaring dangerously at Klaus. The hybrid tucks his hands behind his back, standing straight.

"Resting," He replies simply. "I take it if you two are back, then you have a solution?"

"We're here to negotiate," Stefan steps forward, swallowing nervously. Klaus' face drops subtly at his words. "There is no loophole; at least not one we can find in such limited time. Look, we'll do whatever you want. I'll become your Ripper again--"

"Hell, I'll come with you," Damon adds hastily. "Bring your hybrids back, take over Mystic Falls, carry out your creepy evil plans... just _save_ her," Klaus watches them closely with narrowed eyes. 

"Well, a shame you have nothing of interest to offer me," He shrugs after a moment. Damon springs forward, banging his fists against the barrier in anger.

"You son of a bitch!" He roars, shaking off Stefan's hand on his shoulder. "If my sister dies, I don't give two craps if you're the head of our bloodline, I'm going to drive that white oak stake through your sorry, bastard heart."

"Klaus, please," Stefan begs.

"You two should quit the begging and nagging and perhaps work harder to find a solution," Klaus suggests calmly. "The clock is ticking."

"At least tell us how she is," Stefan frowns, tapping his foot anxiously. "She hasn't had any blood in twenty four hours. How bad is it?" Klaus humors the idea of refusing, having a hunch the mystery will be motivation enough for them. But a part of him wants to know how Arabella is doing as well. He gives a small nod to the brothers, speeding off to her room.

When his knock receives no answer, Klaus slowly opens the door and walks in, finding Arabella sleeping. She seems calmer than before, yet her breathing remains raspy and heartbeat slowed. She's dying.

Klaus, with a shaking hand, hesitantly touches her shoulder, receiving a small flinch in return. She's awake, but weak. He got his answer.

The hybrid turns to leave, but a frail hand weakly grasps his sleeve, holding him back.

"Stay," Arabella croaks, prying her eyes open slightly. Klaus purses his lips.

"It's Klaus," He informs her, ready to have her yell at him again. Instead, she tightens her grasp.

"I know," Arabella's voice breaks as she speaks, a tear trailing down her cheek. "Please don't leave. I- I don't want to die alone."

Klaus' heart falls at her words, but he lifts her head slightly and slides behind her nonetheless. Arabella's body rests against his abdomen and thigh, and as soon as her head hits his chest it lolls to the side. Klaus studies it with his hand, pushing the sweat soaked hair from her forehead. He can feel the tears welling up in his own eyes as his emotions take over, seeing her like this, so close to death.

"You're not going to die, love," He whispers, having made his decision. In a clean motion, Klaus bites his wrist, feeling the familiar taste of blood fill his mouth. The Original carefully brings it to Arabella's lips, pressing his blood against them.

It's as if a burst of adrenaline hits her as the blood enters her mouth, Arabella's eyes widening as she hungrily grasps Klaus' hand, feeding from him. The elder of the two gently moves her hair to one side, watching in relief as the bite mark slowly fades, and heals.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Don't tell me those tears are for me?" Arabella smirks tiredly at her brothers. The two of them stand on the porch, speaking in hushed voices with one another, a silent tear trailing down Stefan's cheek.

At the sight of their little sister, awake and alright, they feel a sense of shock and relief take over.

"You're okay," Damon lets out a breath.

"Klaus saved you?" Stefan's brows furrow, getting his question answered with a nod. "Why? He didn't agree to either of our deals--"

"Ugh, _please_ don't tell me you sold your soul to Klaus for his blood again," Arabella groans, scrunching her nose up at the thought of dealing with Ripper Stefan _again_.

"No, he turned it down," Stefan shakes his head, arms crossing. "That's why I'm confused."

"Well, why does Klaus do anything?" Arabella questions quietly, slumping against the wall and sliding down. "You guys mind staying? I'd rather not run into Klaus in the few hours we have left here."

"Of course," Stefan agrees, Damon adding a nod.

The few hours left in the lake house go by quickly, surprisingly enough. Elena visits once, to check in, but leaves shortly. Finally, however, the barrier falls. Arabella watches the salt shift, carefully stretching a hand out. A heavy sigh escapes her lips as it goes straight through.

"Finally," She breathes, stepping over the threshold. As the three Salvatore's walk back to Damon's car, the brothers questioning whether Klaus had left or not, Arabella turns her head to the woods. She feels like she's being watched.

Ironically enough, Klaus stands, barely hidden by the shadows and branches, behind a tree. He locks eyes with her for a moment, before speeding off.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	27. Chapter 25

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The stove light creates a dim glow throughout the kitchen as Arabella sits at the island, cross legged and chewing on her pen. A worn journal sits in front of her, only the date written down.

She continues to stare at it, sighing. The last entry dates back almost a year ago, the week the twins died. Truthfully, journaling has never really been her strong point. Stefan got her to take it up back in the 1800's, claiming that it helps with keeping track of everything as a vampire. However, writing down all her thoughts and feelings always felt awkward, so Arabella refrains from doing it too often. Only when she seems to be in a dilemma.

And now, she is in a dilemma. A rather big one, she thinks. It's been a few days since being trapped in the Gilbert Lake House, and since then, Arabella can only think about one thing.

Klaus.

She's tried to get him out of her head. Truly. Focusing her mind on other things, such as spells, and even Stefan's problems, which have gotten especially boring. Something about a cure and a Hunter's curse that she couldn't possibly care about. Arabella's fine with being a vampire, and has no interest in taking any sort of cure.

However, the real problem lies within _Klaus_. He tried to kill her. So why does she continue getting butterflies just thinking about him? It makes Arabella feel like a teenager all over again, and she _hates_ it.

"I swear, it's like Damon drinks for an army," Stefan grumbles under his breath as he walks into the kitchen. "Can he keep his grubby little paws off of _anything_?" Arabella raises a brow up at her brother, shutting the journal in front of her. She notices the ways Stefan's shoulder's droop, and the sadness and anger in his eyes.

"What's up with you?" She leans her chin on her hand. Stefan is silent for a moment, his back turned.

"Elena and I broke up," He says quietly. Arabella's mouth forms into an O, realization hitting.

"I'm sorry," She tells him simply. "Was it because of--"

"Damon?" Stefan turns around, scowling. "Not the only reason, but yes. In a way."

"You okay?" Arabella tilts her head slightly. "Because I don't want to say I told you so, but I _did_ kinda--"

"You have the absolute worst timing," Stefan rolls his eyes, finding a half empty bottle of vodka and settling with it. "I always had a feeling Elena would come between Damon and I. But I didn't care."

"That's feelings for you, Stef," Arabella sighs, holding her hand out for the bottle. "They make your heart feel so heavy it hurts. And then they fix it so well you forget all about the heartbreak," She takes a swig, offering a gentle smile. "Break-ups hurt like a bitch. I don't have _a lot_ of experience, but I can imagine they hurt more when the girl has been secretly in love with your older brother."

“You’re really not helping.”

"Truth hurts," Arabella shrugs with a small laugh. "My _point_ is, you'll get through it. You'll look at Elena again without feeling pain, and you'll be able to be around Damon again without feeling betrayed. You'll be okay."

"Missed our therapy seshes," Stefan says sarcastically with a soft smile. Arabella rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," She hands the bottle back. "You going to the Miss Mystic Falls thing?"

"And watch Damon and Elena flirt all day?" Stefan scoffs. "Not a chance. You?"

"Get me started on the misogynistic backstories of pageants and we're going to be here a while," Arabella rolls her eyes. "No way. I'm going to spend my day drinking at the Grill," Stefan chuckles, standing up and shaking his head.

"I might end up joining you later."

"Where are you going?" Arabella watches him grab his jacket, clearly leaving the house.

"To go punch some trees and try not to kill someone," Stefan calls, already out the kitchen. The younger Salvatore chuckles, shaking her head.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella's phone buzzes with texts from Caroline, but she ignores them as she orders another drink. Though she may be a founding family member, Arabella refuses to attend the pageant. Dressing up and playing nice with a bunch of rich pricks sounds horrible right about now. Damon can be representation enough for the Salvatore family.

"I'll have a bourbon, neat," She's not even surprised by Klaus' voice at this point. He seems to pop up every time Arabella wants to be alone. "Salvatore."

"Mikaelson," She replies, side eyeing him. "What do you want?"

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asks, nodding to the bartender as his drink is set down. Arabella scoffs.

"Like you care."

"I do care," Klaus counters softly, seeming to struggle with his words. "I do apologize for biting you."

"No way, am I getting an apology from _the_ Klaus Mikaelson?" Arabella gasps dramatically, sarcasm dripping in her tone. "I'm honored."

"I see now it may have been a bit... _over dramatic_ ," Klaus purses his lips, ignoring her sarcasm. "But if it counts for anything, I was never truly planning on allowing you to die."

"It doesn't, but thanks for the thought," She rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her drink. "Is that why you're here? I would've thought you'd be at the Miss Mystic Pageant, planning your new Hybrid Army."

"I see Stefan told you about the cure," Klaus mumbles into his glass distastefully.

"Yeah, well, he was just keeping me up to date. Knew I wouldn't care," Arabella eyes the hybrid as he drinks, raising a brow. "Would you take it? The Cure?"

"Absolutely not," Klaus scoffs without missing a beat.

"Why not?"

"Why would I?" He shoots back, turning towards her. "As a human, I was weak, I cowered under my father's hand and felt nothing but fear. Then I was turned, and I became powerful. Some even considered me the King of the Supernatural World."

"Aw. Good to see you're humble," She smiles sweetly, before it falls. "So you've _never_ wanted to be human?" Klaus considers her question for a moment, looking down at his bourbon.

"Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human," Arabella snorts involuntarily, quickly covering her mouth.

"Seriously?" She asks after composing herself. "You saw a bird and that was the _only_ time you ever wanted to be human? That one moment?" Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Not everyone _wants_ to be human, Arabella."

"Yeah, but, you've never met a person who made you want to be human?" She continues to press. "I mean, c'mon, even _you_ had to have been in love before."

"If you love someone, why would you want to limit your time with them?" Klaus asks, genuinely confused. Arabella shrugs, sipping her drink thoughtfully.

"Because..." She finds herself at a loss for words. _His_ words make sense. Yet, when she thinks back to her relationship with Desmond, a marriage she had thought had been pure love... there wasn't a moment she hadn't wished to be human. To have a mortal, normal life with him. Looking back, she can't help but wonder _why_. If she really loved him, why would she want to limit her time with him? "I-it's complicated."

Klaus hums in response. "Perhaps."

"I don't know if I would take it," Arabella adds, chewing her bottom lip. "I haven't thought about being human since... well I haven't thought about it in a while."

"Well, it's not like it was ever an option for you," Klaus states. Arabella's brows shoot up.

"And why not?"

"Because I would never allow it."

"You wouldn't _allow_ it? I'm sorry, who do you think--"

"You don't need to be mortal, love," Klaus catches her eyes before they can look away. "I think the world benefits from having someone like you in it. I'd rather keep it that way," Arabella falls quiet at his words, furrowing her brows. She hadn't expected that answer.

"Well, lucky for you, I don't want it," She finally speaks up, not liking the fact that he had the last word. "I like having some power."

"As you should," Klaus smirks, almost seeming proud of her. The truth is, _he is_. She's powerful, and she knows it. It makes Arabella all the more compelling to him.

"I should get going. Need to check in on Stefan," Arabella sets down some cash, grabbing her coat.

"Wait," Klaus' voice stops her from standing up. "I truly am sorry, Arabella."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," She raises a brow at him. "Why are you so hellbent on getting that through my head?"

"Because I regret it," Klaus explains, obviously seeming to have trouble with saying an apology. "I realize now that I probably shot down any faith or trust you had in me, but you should know... I appreciated it while it lasted," Arabella waits for him to continue, so he does. "I understand you don't want to be on my side, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies."

"So what are we, then?"

"Allow me to make it up to you," Klaus sits straighter, avoiding her question gracefully. "Meet me somewhere. There's something I want to show you," Arabella considers his offer, not quite sure on whether to trust him or not. It's _Klaus_. She has no reason to. He's been manipulating people for centuries-- what if this is just one of those times? She should decline the offer while she can.

But a much bigger part of her wants to take him up on it.

"I really should get going," Arabella says quietly, standing up and putting some cash on the bar. She pays one last look to Klaus, before sighing and leaving.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

After a day spent in the greenhouse, Arabella had decided to walk around the woods for a bit to clear her head. Not just from Klaus, but from everything that seemed to be happening lately. She's been so out of the loop, that when Caroline texted her with updates, she felt like her head was spinning.

As Arabella walks up the Boarding House driveway, she notices Elena's car parked a few feet away. Frowning, she goes to walk up the steps, Stefan emerging and hastily walking down.

"Hey," She stops him mid step. "It's late. Where are you going?" Stefan sighs quietly, looking up.

"Elena is crashing here, so I'm leaving," He tells her simply.

"Stef..."

"I'll text you tomorrow," Stefan doesn't wait for a reply, turning and getting to his car. Arabella watches him drive away with pressed lips, before storming inside.

"Don't tell me you two _seriously_ drove away Stefan just as I got on good terms with him," Arabella crosses her arms as she slams the door shut, narrowing her pale eyes at Damon and Elena. The newly turned vampire shifts uncomfortably, while Damon rolls his eyes.

"Not my fault you like to hold century long grudges, little sister."

"Damon, can I talk to you? In private?" Arabella glances at Elena, tapping her foot impatiently. Damon takes a sip of his freshly poured drink.

“Elena has Vamp hearing now, Bella. Talk away.”

"Then let's go outside."

"Anything you wanna say to me, you can to her," Damon motions to Elena with his glass, brows dropping. Arabella clicks her tongue.

"Fine," She says through gritted teeth. "I _told_ you not to let this happen, Dame," Arabella walks to Damon, jabbing a finger at his chest. "I _told_ you not to let another Petrova doppelganger get between this family."

"Damon didn't do anything," Elena stands up for him, stepping forward. "Stefan and I broke up. That's it."

"Because of Damon," Arabella concludes, glaring at Elena. "I'm not blaming you for how dysfunctional this family is, Elena, but let's be honest. You fell for your boyfriend's brother," She points her glare back to Damon. "And _you_ fell for your brother's girl. Shitty move."

"I don't need judgement from _you_ ," Damon sneers. "Aren't you Klaus' little bitch now?"

"Watch it," Arabella snaps angrily.

"Donovan said he saw you at the bar with Klaus, making heart eyes at each other," He continues to push Arabella's buttons.

"What the hell does Matt care about who I drink with?"

"Klaus is bad news, sister," Damon glares at the younger. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?"

"Klaus is nothing," Arabella hates the way it tastes on her tongue, to say those words. Clearly a lie, but a cover, as well. "God, you're so dense sometimes, Damon. You know what?" She throws her hands up, backing away from the two. "Go ahead. Have your fun," Arabella turns on her heel and leaves the house. She doesn't exactly want to stick around to hear Damon and Elena shacking up all night.

After getting in her Jaguar and speeding out off the Salvatore grounds, Arabella doesn't exactly pay attention to where she goes. Which is why she's more than surprised to end up in front of the Lockwood Mansion, but also not so much. A part of her wants to see Klaus.

"Lockwood?" Arabella walks into the house, the door already unlocked. She can hear the chatter of hybrids, and the way they quiet down at her voice. After a moment, a girl appears, chestnut hair swept up into a ponytail and hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, on edge around this new face. Arabella raises a brow. _Werewolf_.

"Been a while since I've seen a wolf with no vamp in them," The vampire-witch remarks, tucking her hands into her coat pockets.

"Arabella?" Tyler jogs down the steps of the twisting staircase, frowning at the two girls. "What are you doing here?"

"Is she a friend?" The werewolf girl asks, crossing her arms. Tyler's face hardens.

"No."

" _No_?" Arabella repeats with a groan, throwing her hands up. "What is it with everyone in this stupid town and having a grudge against me? What'd I do to you?"

"You lied! You were going to let Klaus kill me--"

"Get over yourself, Lockwood, it's old news," Arabella rolls her eyes, laying a hand on her hip. "Where's Klaus? I need to talk to him."

"How should I know? He doesn't live here," Tyler grumbles, walking over to the bar tray and pouring himself some cognac. "Dude has his own house. Check there."

"Aren't all his little sire pets here?" Arabella eyes the living room, where a dozen hybrids watch her with scrutinizing gazes.

"Yeah, well they won't be sired for long," Tyler seems proud as he says this, taking a sip.

"Hey! We're supposed to be keeping that on the low, remember?" The girl swats Tyler's arm. He holds a hand up to calm her down.

"Chill, Hayley. Arabella hates Klaus just as much as we do," His dark eyes snap to the older vampire. "Right?" Arabella lags a bit with her response, but quickly nods.

"Right, yeah," She rubs her clothed arms, despite not being cold. "So you don't know where he is?" Tyler shakes his head.

"Don't know, don't care," Hayley snorts at his reply, turning to go join the rest of the hybrids, who have grown bored with Arabella and began drinking again. As she walks away, Arabella's eyes narrow at her shoulder blade, specifically the faint birthmark on it. A dark cloud shape, with the outline of a crescent moon in the middle.

"You're friend-- Hayley, right?" Arabella nods to her, speaking in a hushed voice. "Which pack is she a part of?"

"She doesn't have one," Tyler replies casually, leaning against the tray. Arabella raises a brow.

"What family, then?"

"Adopted, then abandoned. She doesn't know," Tyler sets his drink down, frowning. "Why?"

"Nothing... just... that mark on her shoulder," Arabella walks towards Tyler, making sure no one can hear them. "I swear I've seen it somewhere before," The hybrid's eyes widen slightly.

"You think it has to do with her family?" He straightens up. "I'm pretty sure she'd want to know who her real parents are. If you know--"

"I don't," Arabella quickly cuts him off before her can get ahead of himself. "I learned werewolves existed only a few years ago, so my knowledge on you guys is limited. But what I _do_ know is that they have little secret symbols and messages everywhere, _especially_ in magic."

"So you're saying it _does_ mean something?"

"I'm saying it _might_ ," She corrects, backing away to get back to the door. "Don't mention anything to her about it. I'm not sure," With that, Arabella turns and opens the door, ready to leave the mansion.

"Wait, Arabella?" Tyler's voice stops her. "What did you say you needed from Klaus?"

Arabella turns slightly, shaking her head. "Forget it. It's not important anymore."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	28. Chapter 26

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**_ New Orleans, 1974 _ **

_"This is a horrible idea," Noah Dominguez uneasily pushes his wire rimmed glasses up his nose with a finger, staring around the dark, brick walls with wide eyes. Naomi rolls her eyes at her brother, almost tripping over a vampire head sticking out of the ground._

_"Stop being a wimp. That Claire warlock said she would be here," Naomi brushes her short, black waves away from her face, squinting in the darkness. "Just try not hit a hungry vampire. Apparently, some of them have been here for_ decades _."_

_"Wow, makes me feel so much better," Noah mutters under his breath, yelping as a vampire entombed in bricks groans from his left. "D-did I mention this was a bad idea? We're only nineteen, Naomi. I really don't feel like becoming vamp chow at nineteen."_

_"Have you been taking vervain everyday, like mom would tell us?" Naomi is met with a shaky nod. "Then you'll be fine. We just have to find her, and then we can fix all this."_

_"How do you know she'll even help us?" Noah asks quietly, pushing back the black locks that spilled over his round, dark eyes. Naomi stops in her tracks, turning to her younger twin._

_"I don't," She confidently stands straighter, always the bolder of the two. "But she saved Mom's life, three years ago. And she wanted to help then. I'm just hoping she still does," Noah says nothing, just following after his sister as she continues._

_Suddenly, both halt to a stop, staring at the necklace hanging on a wall. A deep purple amulet hangs from a sturdy chain, encrusted protectively in murky silver. Their eyes follow to the opposite wall, where a vampire is held in bricks._

_"That's her," Naomi breathes, almost gleefully. She rushes towards the tomb, tilting her head to see better. Surely enough, a weak, desiccating face lays against the bricks, the once caramel skin greying and green eyes dull. "She's the Sorceress."_

_"Arabella Salvatore," Noah's eyes are wide, remembering her name from his mother's journals, and witches around the Quarter. It would be hard to forget her name, considering the impact she left behind. He snatches the Talisman off the wall and joins his sister._

_"Hold this," Naomi shoves her bag into her brother's hand, pulling out a small vial of blood and unscrewing it. Despite the tiny amount, the smell wafts to the other vampires, and they begin groaning and begging, just for a taste. Noah stares at them fearfully, his eyes darting around._

_"Naomi,_ he's _going to hear us! You know what he does to witches who break his rules!"_

_"Shut up, he's not even here," Naomi snaps, gently bringing the vial to Arabella's peeling lips. At first, there is no reaction from the vampire. However, as soon as the blood enters her system, it's as if the life within her is rejuvenated. The greying lines on her skin begin to vanish as she hungrily laps up the blood, licking her lips to savor what little taste is left._

_"Who are you?" She croaks. Naomi gives her a small smirk._

_"Your saviors. No biggie, or whatever," Noah holds back an eye roll at her dramatics, stepping back as his sister uses a small amount of magic to undo the bricks and free Arabella. She catches her as she falls out, helping her up. Noah steps forward and clasps the Talisman around her neck._

_"We'll explain more later. We need to leave before any vampires see us," He explains. Arabella nods, putting her weight on Naomi and allowing the two of them to lead her out._

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

_"Woah, slow down there, Dracula," Naomi raises a brow at Arabella, who hungrily sucks through her twelfth blood bag. They all sit in a hotel room, the twins on the bed while the vampire-witch on a wooden chair, eating._

_"I haven't had blood in a while, gimme a break," She mumbles through a mouthful of B positive, wiping the excess dribbling down her chin. Finally, Arabella sets down the empty blood bag, letting out a sigh of relief. She's beginning to feel like herself again. "Where are we?"_

_"Just a little outside NOLA, at a small motel," Noah explains, twiddling with his fingers nervously. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Better," Arabella stands up, slowly and curiously walking about the room while tracing her Talisman. "How long?" Her voice turns dark. "How long did that son of a bitch have me locked up?"_

_"You were in The Garden for three years," Noah replies softly, sharing a troubled look with his twin. Arabella's grip on the amulet tightens as she attempts to simmer down her rage._

_"Three years..." Her voice trails off sadly. It was the realization that no one ever came looking that hurt the most. Well,_ almost _no one. "And you two?" She turns around with a raised brow. "Not that I'm not thankful, but why did you save me?"_

_"My name is Noah Dominguez, and this is my twin sister, Naomi," Noah introduces the two of them. Naomi, who sits cross legged drinking a beer, gives a curt nod. "I don't know if you remember, but three years ago, when you first came to New Orleans, you met a witch. Her name was Paloma. You saved her life from a vampire attack in her own home."_

_"I remember," Arabella confirms, leaning against a desk. "Paloma was a good witch. What about her?"_

_"We're her kids," Naomi speaks up, uncrossing her legs. "Her youngest, to be exact. We all came to The Crescent City from Chicago in 69', cause we heard the witch community here was pretty great. No one mentioned the vamps."_

_"I didn't realize she was a mother. Must have had you two young."_

_"Or, she stayed young through_ magic _," Naomi adds jazz hands with a sing-song voice. "Look, point is, you were kind of a legend around NOLA. The Vampire Witch who stood up to the King of The Quarter for his mistreatment of the witch faction."_

_"And got bricked up for three years as punishment," Arabella adds with a slight frown. "I really hope you didn't save me because you thought I would pick up where I left off?"_

_Naomi's brows shoot up in anger. "You're kidding, right? Do you even_ know _what happened in those three years? Our mom was killed; so was our older brother, for conspiring against the vampires. The witches have nothing! You have to_ do _something!"_

 _"With what army?" Arabella bursts, glaring. "He has an_ army _of vamps on his side. I'm not going to test him again, not after last time," Noah's eyes sadden at her words._

_"What are we supposed to do?" He asks quietly. "We spent the last two years trying to find a way to get you out. We have no one."_

_"Leave it, Noah," Naomi jumps up, glaring at Arabella. "We wasted our time. She won't help us."_

_"Not with taking down the vamps in NOLA," Arabella sighs, running her hand through her curls shortly. "But you don't have to be alone," She offers a small smile to the two. "You saved my life, and besides. Us witches have got to stick together."_

**_ Present Day _ **

Arabella stifles a yawn as she strides onto the school campus, holding her cup of _Doffee_ in one hand. A few students give her odd stares, as she hasn't been here in almost two, bordering three, weeks. Seeing as they all still have a reputation to hold up, Arabella had decided to finally come back. She walks over to her locker, searching through for her books.

Suddenly, the phone in her pocket buzzes with a text. Arabella pulls it out, finding a message from an unknown number on her phone.

_Unknown: Have you reconsidered my offer?_

Arabella frowns.

_Me: who is this?_

_Unknown: I'm not on your phone? Ouch_

_Unknown: Take a guess luv_

"Who _texts_ 'love'?" Arabella scoffs quietly, but a small smile stretches on her lips as she changes the contact name.

_Me: klaus?_

_Me: how'd you get my number?_

_Nikki: I have my ways_

_Me: ur persistent_

_Nikki: So I've been told_

_Nikki: Is that a yes?_

Arabella glances around, as if someone may look over her shoulder any second. She looks back down at her phone, letting out a deep breath.

_Me: no its not_

_Me: its not a no either tho_

_Me: text me an address and i will CONSIDER it_

_Nikki: Very well_

She can practically see his prideful smirk over the screen. After a minute or two, Klaus texts her back with some coordinates, which Arabella doesn't exactly recognize. She plugs it into her map app, frowning as a spot in the forest comes up. Odd. The bell ringing interrupts her thoughts, and Arabella ignores Klaus' message, deciding she'll reply later.

She walks to history, pursing her lips as she steps inside. First time she's even been back in this classroom since Alaric's evil alter ego kidnapped her. With all the craziness that followed, she never really had a chance to settle with the fact that he was gone. Sure, they may have not been _super_ close, but he was one of the only bearable people in this god forsaken town, and will be missed. There is a slight pang in her heart as she sees the new History teacher up in front of the class, but she pushes it down and takes a seat.

As class begins, Elena rushes in, a few minutes late, and takes the only empty seat beside Arabella. She gives her an awkward smile, staying quiet.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was being bitchy last night," Arabella leans over with a half hearted apology. She figures, at this rate, Elena will probably end up being her sister-in-law one day. Whichever brother she ends up marrying. Or, she may pull a Katherine and just end up with both. Who knows? Either way, better to be on good terms. "I was angry at Damon, not you."

"It's okay," Elena shakes her head quickly. "Sorry if we made things awkward," The young vampire is quiet for a moment, biting her lip. "Y'know, I talked to Damon earlier, and I was thinking about having a girls night at the Boarding House with Care and Bonnie. Would you be okay with it?"

Arabella shrugs, giving a forced smile. "Yeah, for sure."

"Oh, great. I think it could be fun for all of us," Elena smiles brightly. The Salvatore cringes at the thought, shaking her head.

"Doesn't Bonnie still hate me? I don't wanna make things weird," Elena sighs at her words.

"Bonnie doesn't _hate_ you... she's just been avoiding you. I'm sure tonight could be a good way for you guys to make peace," Arabella racks her brain for another excuse. Truthfully, she doesn't want to spend a night with the three of them. It sounds... _awkward._ The only one that Arabella can have a comfortable conversation with is Caroline. Bonnie is still on the outs, and Elena always seems tense around her.

"Maybe some other time, I have plans," Arabella decides to go with that brief explanation, and luckily, her phone buzzes with a text from Damon, wanting to meet her in the hallway.

Thankful for an excuse to dodge Elena's impending questions, Arabella asks to go to the bathroom and leaves.

"You do realize Stef and I attend high school because we died as _teenagers_ , right?" Arabella raises a brow to Damon as she walks towards the lockers he leans against. "It's kinda creepy for a twenty-four old alcoholic to be here all the time."

"I need your help with something," Damon ignores his sister, almost groaning at the amused expression she gives back.

"I thought I'm a bitch? Does a bitch help people? I can't remember," She taps her fingers against her lips dramatically. Damon scowls at her sarcasm.

"What do you know about vampire sire bonds?" Arabella's face turns informative as she thinks for a moment, humming.

"Umm... not much. I've only come across a handful of sired vamps," She looks down, thinking. "Super rare, the person sired generally had feelings for the vampire who turned them. Kinda creepy, honestly. Not gonna lie, I thought you were sired to Katherine for the longest time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that," Damon waves her off, ignoring the last sentence. "What about breaking one? How do you do that?"

"You... don't," Arabella stares at her brother quizzically as his face falls. "It's impossible."

"But what about Lockwoof? Didn't he break it?"

"Hybrid bonds are different. They're thankful to Klaus for taking away their pain," Arabella shrugs. "A vampire bond is just random. Why the sudden interest? Who's sired?"

"Elena," Damon responds grimly. Arabella's brows shoot up in shock.

"What?" Her face scrunches up unbelievingly. "How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Blonde and Stef had assumptions. I didn't believe them at first--"

"Stefan's going through a break-up, and, like the rest of us, he's wondering what on Earth Elena could possibly see in you," Arabella tells him bluntly, ignoring the dirty look she receives. "Frankly, I think she could do better than either of you, but that's another story. Caroline doesn't like you-- _of course_ they immediately assume she's sired. Elena is _not_ sired to you, Damon."

"You think I didn't think of that already?" Damon snaps, crossing his arms. "Elena's body rejected blood bags because I told her it wouldn't work. Then, I come here and give her a blood bag, and she's guzzling it down like its cake on her birthday."

"That analogy made zero sense--"

"I don't need your judgement, Ms. English Professor," Damon throws his hands up. "Besides. I've dealt with a sire bond before, I know what it looks like," Arabella's mouth falls open at his words. 

"You're telling me Elena isn't the first vampire you've sired?" She slaps his arm harshly. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey!" Damon swats her hand away. "It's not like I do it on _purpose_. What can I say, my blood is one of a kind," His little sister scoffs. "Look, I think answers lie Louisiana. What do you say, Bella Boo? You, me, Stef, good ol' Salvatore road trip to The Big Easy?"

"Are you serious?" Arabella asks him dryly, crossing her arms. "You _know_ how much I hate New Orleans."

"That place is filled with French witches. Isn't that your whole brand?" Damon rolls his eyes. "C'mon, how bad could it have been? Not like you ever explained what happened."

"It was just... bad. Doesn't matter," Arabella tells him vaguely. "Plus, I have school."

"You're so lame."

"Have fun in NOLA, Dame," Arabella begins walking backward, back to class. "And try not to draw too much attention. The vamps that run that city are _dicks_."

"Noted, nerd."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Zipping up her black ankle boots, Arabella finally decides she's ready. The winter season is nearing, and Klaus wants to meet outside, in the woods, at _night_. Probably to show her something that will regain her trust. Arabella had opted for a pair of dark jeans, a black, fitted sweater and a black and white plaid trench coat. Her hair was high up in a ponytail, in case of any wind, and as per usual, herbs and potions lay in her pockets. Because, well... it's _Klaus_.

Arabella grabs her bag and jogs downstairs, hoping to avoid a run in with the girls. However, just as she's about to make a clean exit, Bonnie rounds into the hallway. The young witch comes to a halt, opening and closing her mouth awkwardly.

"Hey," Arabella nods, toying with her keys.

"Hi."

"Um... look, I never got a chance to apologize. About your mom," Bonnie gives a small nod, not quite ready to forgive. Understandable. "How is she?"

"She's doing alright. Fitting into the whole vampire thing surprisingly well," Bonnie shrugs, rubbing her wrist. Arabella nods.

"That's good. I heard you have a new mentor? Some professor?" Bonnie nods again, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, he's been teaching me some new kinds of magic. Ever heard of _Expression_?" At her words, Arabella's face drops in slight horror.

"What?"

"It's this new form of magic that he's been teaching me in fragments--"

"Okay, look, Bonnie, I know I'm not your favorite person right now," Arabella holds up a hand. "But Expression is one of the darkest forms of magic. It's dangerous, and it takes a toll on its users. It's not even on our plane--"

"I think I trust Shane more than I trust you," Bonnie cuts her off, frowning. Arabella mimics the frown.

"Are you sure this 'professor' even has your best interest at heart?"

"Like you did?" Bonnie snaps, crossing her arms. "You killed my mom. And even your apologies hold judgement. I don't need you opinions, Arabella. I don't _want_ them."

"Fine," Arabella laughs dryly, shaking her head. "I was just trying to help you, Bennett," She turns and leaves, not in the mood to argue with Bonnie anymore. She's strong-- much stronger than Arabella was at her age. However, she's also stubborn, and has a martyr mentality. It'll get her killed one day, by what Arabella sees.

The drive to the forest is quick and silent. The vampire-witch parks her car, getting out and squinting through the dim moonlight for any sign of Klaus.

"You came," She almost jumps at his voice, turning around. Klaus watches her with a small smile, dressed in a white shirt and a dark coat, his hands tucked comfortably behind his back.

"I was curious," Arabella shrugs.

"You know the saying," Klaus muses humorously. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back," Arabella adds without missing a beat. "Everyone always forgets the second part."

"That they do," Klaus smirks, nodding to a dirt trail leading through the trees and up the mountain. "Shall we?" For a moment, she thinks they'll speed up, but instead the hybrid begins walking up the steep path. Shrugging, the brunette goes to follow.

"So," Arabella asks after a few moments of silence, nothing but the crickets and their footsteps filling it. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Just a little longer now," Klaus expertly dodges her question, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "So, what did you tell your brothers about your whereabouts tonight?" He asks casually, earning a side eye from Arabella. "Well, I assume you didn't tell them you're here with _me_."

"Oh ho, _no_ ," Arabella laughs, shaking her head. "No, they're, uh, in New Orleans. Taking care of problems," At Klaus' frown, she adds, "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you or the Cure."

"Good," Klaus smiles softly as he thinks about something. "New Orleans. How I love that city."

"You've been?" Stupid question, she realizes as soon as she asks. He's been everywhere.

"My family and I lived there for some time, over a century ago," Klaus explains, a comforting look in his eyes as he speaks. "It was the only place we ever truly considered to be a home. We ruled the city, and proudly. Before Mikael drove us out."

“Well, you should meet the new guy running the place,” Arabella scoffs distastefully. “Ever heard of a vampire named Marcel Gerard?” Klaus stares at her in shock, slowing down.

"You know Marcel?" Arabella's brows shoot up.

" _You_ know Marcel?" Klaus seems to struggle with the right words for her question.

"He runs the city that was once mine, of course I know him," He finally says, picking up his pace. "Our relations are... complicated. I wouldn't exactly call us allies," He raises a brow. "And you? How do you know him?"

"I was friends with him, a long time ago. When I first arrived in the city, he welcomed me with open arms," Arabella explains. She finds herself continuing, telling Klaus something not even her brothers know. "I came to New Orleans after going through my grandmother's journals and realizing that years ago, the Bedaux's had settled there after coming from France. The French Quarter Coven was the first group of witches to look at me as something other than some overpowered blood-sucking freak. I got along with the Vampire and Witch faction, being kind of a mediator between the two. If Marcel had a problem with the witches, I settled it, and vice versa. I loved that city. I felt like I was at one with it."

She stumbles on a rock, Klaus steadying her quickly. Sending a thankful smile his way, Arabella continues.

"But Marcel got power hungry. Wanted more control for the Vampire faction. He disrespected the witches, and started killing anyone who spoke out against him," Klaus purses his lips as she talks. It sounds like how he used to rule. "I tried to talk some sense into him, but he didn't listen. Eventually, I started conspiring with some witches to take him down. But, they were still a few nasty one's in the bunch, and one ratted me out. When Marcel found out, he couldn't kill me, cause that would break his No Killing Vamps rule. So, he did what he did to all Vampires who wronged him," Arabella glances at Klaus. "Did The Garden exist when your family was there?"

"I've never heard of it," Klaus shakes his head. Arabella lets out a breathy, humorless laugh.

"It's this prison he built beneath the Quarter. He would take a vampire, and brick them up in the walls or floor, letting them starve out as punishment. Just for me, he hung up the Talisman on the wall across... I guess he thought it was funny," Arabella sneers. "Three years, he kept me in there," Klaus' heart falls at her words. "I was still ignoring Stefan, and Damon was on a no humanity binge. No one came, but eventually, the Dominguez twins saved me. Thought I could re-spark the revolution, or something," She scoffs at the thought. "I went running for the hills. Marcel had an army, and I was one person. It wasn't worth it. I never did tell my brothers. I figured they'd feel too guilty, which just makes me question--"Arabella laughs nervously, shaking her head. "--Why am I telling _you_ this?"

Klaus watches her closely, somehow not tripping in the process. "I'm sorry you went through that," He sympathizes, feeling an anger build up for Marcel, who had decided to hurt _her_. He could've hurt anyone, and Klaus wouldn't particularly care. But he hurt _her_.

"Well, that put a dampener on the mood," She laughs awkwardly, and the sight of her laughter causes a smile to stretch on Klaus' own lips. "Oh, I almost forgot," Arabella stops, pulling out a necklace from her pocket. "I meant to give this back to you the day your mom tried to kill you, but then.... Y'know, your mom tried to kill you," She holds up the chain, a pendant engraved with _N.M_ hanging from it, a howling wolf on the back. Klaus' necklace she had accidentally taken.

Klaus hums, taking it from her and walking around. "May I?" He doesn't wait for a reply, pushing Arabella's short ponytail to the side and gently clasping the chain around her neck. As soon as he finishes, he walks back around and smiles at his work. "I did say it looked better on you."

"Didn't Rebekah give you this?" Arabella asks with an amused brow raise, gently touching the silver.

"I have a multitude of necklaces with value," Klaus shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well I can't wear it around anyone, they'll know its yours," They begin walking again, almost reaching the clearing. "And it's awfully... _nice_ of you. But thanks, I guess," Klaus chuckles softly at her wording, slipping his hand into hers to help her up the steeper part of the trail. Arabella lets go as they reach the top, a small breath escaping her mouth as she looks up at the view.

As soon as they had stepped past that last bundle of trees and bushes, a small clearing appeared atop a cliff. From this angle, Mystic Falls seems to stretch out for miles. The lights of the small town twinkle and glow beneath the night sky, littered with stars. The clock tower stands out the most, a clone of the moon it sits beneath.

"This clearing has been here since my family lived on this land," Klaus explains, walking forward to the edge of the cliff. "Some nights, I would come here with Henrik, or Elijah and Rebekah. We would speak of the past, and future, while watching the stars and reading constellations."

Arabella walks forward, tucking her hands into her coat pockets and standing beside him. She looks down, feeling breathless as she sees the steep drop. The forest is visible below, yet when she was down there, she didn't notice this place. It's well hidden above the trees.

"So this is what you wanted to show me," Arabella takes in a deep breath of the crisp, cold air. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," Klaus murmurs, his eyes focused on her. "It is," He snaps out of his trance, looking forward to the town in front of them. "I want to start over with you, Arabella," She raises a brow at him, seeming doubtful. "You don't trust me."

"Do you blame me?" Arabella laughs dryly, looking down. "How do I know you're not planning on staking me the second I let my guard down?" She's only partly joking. Klaus purses his lips.

"I would never hurt you," At the dull look she sends him, he quickly adds, "At least not truly," Arabella sucks in her cheeks, considering his words. "So far our encounters have consisted of drunken one night stands and attempted murder. I'd like a fresh slate."

"If I agree to start over," She begins, still staring at the sky. "You can't just be all nice and gentlemanly tonight and then go back to trying to kill my family and friends tomorrow. I need to know you're actually someone worth trusting."

"You have my word that your brothers will come to no harm under my hand," Klaus promises. "Though I think it's only fair you make the same agreement."

"I don't even have the white oak stake. What am _I_ going to do to a family of Originals?" Arabella snorts.

"Very well, then," Klaus nods, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. "Though, by friends, I assume you mean Caroline? You're rather scarce on those nowadays."

"Okay, Mr. Lonely, you're one to judge," She scoffs in response, shaking her head as Klaus laughs. 

The two of them sit after a while, Klaus answering Arabella's questions about olden Mystic Falls. He finds himself enjoying it, watching her eyes light up in wonder with every answer, shock washing over her face as he proves a history book incorrect. They talk, not like two immortal beings of the supernatural world on opposite sides, but like friends. Friends who thoroughly enjoy one another's company, and seem to forget about their problems, if only for a bit.

As Arabella listens to him speak, she finds herself forgetting all the horrible things he's done. The kills, the terrorizing, the threats... all of it. It should feel wrong, being with him right now despite how much everyone else hates him. But in reality, she enjoys his company far more than she probably should. There's a sort of comfort to being around him.

"So, you brought me up here as another ploy to lure me to the dark side? Realized threats don't work, so now you're playing nice?" Arabella asks after a silence falls between them. Klaus frowns at her words.

"I don't rather care if you want to be my ally, anymore, Arabella."

"Don't tell me you're looking for a friend," She laughs at her own joke, but it dies down when Klaus doesn't share her humor. Instead, he stares at her with an intensity building up in his eyes.

"Perhaps I want more than that," Arabella becomes quiet at his words, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"Our families hate each other," She finally says. It's the only argument she can think of at the moment. " _My_ family hates you. We can't."

"My siblings do not dictate my actions," Klaus speaks softly, and it's in that moment Arabella realizes how close he is. His shoulder is pressed against her own, face only a few inches from hers. "Do yours?"

She doesn't answer his question immediately. At least not with words. Instead, Arabella leans forward, and in a gentle, yet eager way, catches his lips within her own. Klaus reacts immediately, his hand cupping her cheek and pulling her closer. This kiss didn't feel like their prior one's-- it was desperate, yet meaningful, filled with an emotion both of them have been pushing down for quite a while now.

As Arabella's lips move against Klaus' she feels her stomach burst with butterflies, taking in every aspect of the kiss in her sober state. The incredible softness of his lips, capturing hers all over again with each touch. He smells of paint pigments and sandalwood, the faintest hint of blood coating them, reminding her of who exactly this is. Yet despite this, he smells... safe. Ironic.

After a moment, Arabella pulls away, for more than a breath of air, and lays her hand against Klaus' chest. His eyes follow her with slight confusion, yet they still glow under the moonlight.

"I don't give out on first dates," Arabella smirks. "It's bad taste."

"No just when you're-- what was it? Drunk, bored, and/or hateful?" Klaus chuckles, reaching up to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. "Are you saying this is a date?"

Arabella simply laughs, shaking her head without really answering the question. She feels guilty for a moment, at the feeling clawing its way up her chest. A feeling she hasn't felt in years.

She feels happy.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	29. Chapter 27

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

It's late by the time Arabella comes home. She has hopes that the girls have already gone to sleep, and she can sneak in without anybody noticing.

She doesn't expect for Damon and Stefan to be waiting for her in the living room.

Elena and the girls are not there, a few remnants of their night left behind. Stefan stands by the fireplace with his arms crossed, Damon sitting in an armchair drinking a glass of bourbon, scowling.

"Where are the girls?" Arabella asks, setting her keys down on the table, She eyes her brothers suspiciously, wondering why they look like parents about to give a lecture.

"Asked Elena to wait upstairs. We need to talk to you," Stefan replies simply.

"O- _kay_ ," Arabella stretches it out, raising a brow at them two of them. Damon's eyes follow her with a nasty expression as she sits down opposite to him, reaching for a blood bag nestled between the glasses. "Is this about New Orleans? How was it, what happened?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to know," Damon sneers, earning a pointed look from Stefan.

"Damon, we agreed to be civil--"

"No, _you_ suggested we be civil, and I told you I wasn't doing that because our baby sister happens to be the biggest hypocrite in the world," Damon snaps, cutting him. He continues staring at Arabella with narrowed, judgmental eyes. "All that bullshit you spewed about me and Elena. Meanwhile, you're off doing _this_ ," Arabella almost wants to roll her eyes.

"What are you babbling about?"

"One of Tyler's little hybrid friends was out running in the mountains, peeing on trees. Y'know, dog things," Damon dramatically begins, ignoring Stefan's exasperated sigh. "And he happened to see Klaus," Arabella stiffens at his words, her grip on the bag tightening. Stefan notices. "And guess what? There was a girl there he was getting all chummy with. Curly hair, trench coat, judgy green eyes... sound familiar?"

Arabella is quiet, staring back at Damon with a hard set gaze. She knows he wants a reaction out of her, so she won't give him one.

"Tyler asked us if it was you," Stefan speaks up, breaking their little staring contest. "We told him no. Don't need all of Mystic Falls thinking a Salvatore is dating Klaus Mikaelson."

"I'm not dating Klaus," Arabella mutters, glaring at her older brothers.

"Then what is it you're doing, Ara?"

"I... I don't know."

"Oh, she doesn't know," Damon mocks, scoffing loudly. "I can't _believe_ you. After all your rampages about how ' _Elena is coming between this family'_ and _'We're letting our feelings cloud our judgement_ '," Damon mimics her in a high pitched voice. "You crap on Elena, but go locking lips with _him_?"

"You can't even compare the two, it's not like I'm in a love triangle with him!" Arabella shoots back, throwing her hands up. "I'm sorry, Damon, do you also have feelings for Klaus too, or..." She trails off sarcastically.

"So you _do_ have feelings for that _psycho_?" Arabella falls silent, simply glaring at him. She refuses to deny or confirm. "What is this? Some attempt to act out because--"

"What am I, a neglected teen looking for attention?" Arabella bursts, tossing the blood bag to the side. "You're being ridiculous."

" _I'm_ being ridiculous--?!"

"We're trying to look out for you," Stefan cuts in, attempting to calm down the argument.

"You're completely _stupid_ if really think Klaus won't hurt you," Damon stands up, pointing a finger at his sister.

"Oh, you wanna talk about hurting me?" Arabella seethes. "Because if we're being honest, _you two_ have hurt far more than anybody else ever could," She locks her gaze on Stefan, who looks away guiltily.

"Oh _shut up_ ," Damon groans. "For the last _century_ I have listened to you whine and bitch about Stefan in silence, because you were mourning. Stefan murdered him while you watched, it sucked, but the dead husband card is getting old, Bella."

" _Dead husband card_?" Arabella's eyes light up in fury. "Seriously? You think I'm pulling a _dead husband--_ "

"I think you're being irresponsible and dumb, and you're going to end up just like Desmond. Dead, with a capital D," Damon snaps. Stefan quickly steps in, laying a hand on Damon's chest and pushing him back.

"Alright, that's enough," He hisses, shoving Damon out of the room. "Get out. You're not helping," The eldest of the three sends one last dirty look to the youngest, before complying and storming out. As soon as he leaves Arabella allows the tear that had been bordering her waterline to spill over, quickly swiping it away.

Stefan sighs heavily, taking Damon's former seat and running a tired hand through his hair. "Ignore him, you know how he gets when he's angry. It's not just you, it's all this crap with the sire bond too."

"You're surprisingly calm," Arabella remarks, sitting back on the couch and sniffing. Stefan shrugs.

"I know we treat you like you're the baby of the family, but let's be honest. You're only a year younger than me, and more than capable of making your own choices," Stefan explains. "Damon thinks the way to handle these kinds of things is to try and parent us around-- never his strong suit."

"Nope," Arabella agrees, shaking her head.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Stefan asks, frowning. At his sister's silence, he adds, "C'mon, we used to talk all the time. I know we're not exactly human anymore, but..."

"I don't know," She finally says, shrugging heavily. "I really don't know _what_ it is I'm doing, in all honesty. And I _know_ he's done horrible things. I remind myself every time I'm around him, but..."

"I get it," Stefan nods, pouring two drinks. "But you know, Ara, as annoying as Damon is, he's right. Being with Klaus is only going to land you six feet underground, at the end of the day."

"Yeah, I know," Arabella rubs her eyes tiredly, accepting the drink offered her way. "But you can't deny that he's changing, Stef. He's less hostile and violent than before," In an eager voice, she adds, "I just feel like if given the chance, I can stop him from hurting anybody else. I mean, he already promised to lay off you and Damon."

"And you believed him?" Stefan stares at his sister incredulously. He can't believe she's honestly siding with _Klaus_. "I get that you can't help your feelings, but don't be so gullible. You can't trust Klaus."

"I don't, but--"

"He's a psychopath," Stefan tells her simply. "You forget I spent a good part of the twenties with that man. He feels no remorse, so sympathy... everyone he cares for ends up getting hurt. Everyone. And those who wrong him end up with a fate worse than death," Stefan stands up, walking over to his sister and laying a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't meet his gaze, staring straight ahead. "I don't want to lose you, Ara. It's your choice at the end of the day, but don't be surprised if this family doesn't back you up on it."

With that last sentence, Stefan leaves, murmuring something about staying at Caroline's again. As soon as the door clicks shut, Arabella carefully stands up and quietly walks up the stairs, hearing Damon and Elena talking but paying them no attention.

She goes straight to her room, stripping off her shoes and coat, before slowly kneeling down by a trunk in a corner. Inside sits an assortment of things, but she only needs one.

Arabella reaches down, moving aside the blankets and books, finding an urn sitting at the very bottom. She lifts it up, closing the trunk and sitting back against it.

_Desmond Mitchell Gallagher_

_Beloved Husband, Brother, Son, and Friend_

Sniffing, she trails her fingers across the writing, staring at the remains of her husband with teary eyes. She could never bring herself to bury him. It pained her too much.

Arabella feels the guilt consume her as she holds the urn. Ever since she's met Klaus, she's begun questioning her entire marriage with Desmond. Simply for the reasons that he never made her feel the ways Klaus makes her feel. A man she hardly knows.

Her husband. The man who died because of _her_. Who deserves better than to be forgotten by his wife, who can hardly mourn him properly.

"You deserved better than me," Arabella murmurs, clutching the urn against her chest and sobbing quietly.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Boredom is a nasty thing, and can drive people to do things they would not normally do. Which explains very clearly why Arabella is getting ready for the Winter Wonderland Charity Event, when she has zero interest in going.

Her only answer as to why she just spent an hour and a half straightening and then curling her hair? Klaus. She hates it, but it's the truth. He mentioned he was donating a painting, so she decided she may as well give it a shot.

She had changed into a velvet grey dress with a low V that cut short at her mid-thigh, the material clinging to her body nicely, and though she _looks_ good, she feels stupid. After the argument with her brothers, perhaps she should wait a bit before seeking Klaus out.

And yet...

Arabella grabs her keys and leaves the house without a second thought, deciding if she doesn't leave now, she never will. Not that anything awaits her at home. Damon is off doing things she could care less about, and Stefan has been gone all day. Normally, a brother free house would be perfect, but today she found herself rather bored. Not even witchcraft held its usual joy.

As she parks her car and makes her way towards town square, Arabella can't help but admire the decorations. The entire town is made up with twinkling lights and fake snow glittered on the ground. Even the normal annoying swarm of people have died to a pleasant chatter, gentle Christmas music dancing through the air.

Green eyes scan the scenery, attempting to play it off casually. Finally, they land on their prize, and she slowly makes her towards him.

"Look at you, playing good citizen," Maybe it's her imagination, but Arabella swears Klaus' eyes light up in the slightest as he takes her in. Definitely her imagination.

"For once I didn't have to seek you out," Klaus remarks, nodding farewell to the man he had been talking to and turning towards her. "I thought you didn't enjoy these kinds of things."

"I don't," Arabella shrugs. "But I was bored."

"Certainly you didn't come to see me?" Klaus teases with a small smile. Arabella rolls her eyes, scoffing.

"Your ego needs a check. I was bored, and heard there was artwork," Klaus hides his smile, shrugging and taking a step closer. Arabella attempts to calm the flutter in her stomach as he comes near. Klaus, however, has begun to feel the same at their close proximity, and though he could easily move back, he finds himself not wanting to. It frustrates him, the effect she seems to have on him without having to actually _do_ anything.

"Well, mine is in the bar," Klaus nods towards The Grill. He holds an arm out, Arabella looping her own through his and allowing him to lead her towards it. "I like to think of it as an expression of postmodernism. Your brother thought it seemed more like a dark snowflake," His lips turn down distastefully. Arabella's brows furrow.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Stefan paid me a visit earlier," Klaus hums. The girl beside him gulps.

"What about?" Klaus raises a brow suspiciously.

"Something regarding The Cure. You seem nervous, I thought you didn't care for it?" Arabella sighs, pushing back her curled hair. She stops and takes a seat on a stone bench, Klaus following her actions quizzically.

She finds herself briefly explaining the whole ordeal that was last night, rambling on about her anger towards Damon from it all. Klaus is the _last_ person she should be complaining to, and she realizes this. However, as soon as she begins, she can't stop. The way his facial expressions throughout her explanation match hers, and the thoughtful silence he keeps while listening... it makes her feel heard.

"And?" Klaus asks as soon as she finishes. "What do you feel? What do you _want_?" Arabella looks up, realizing they're closer than before, Klaus looking down at her curiously. She purses her lips, looking down at her shoes.

"I don't know," She admits quietly. "They hate you."

"My family isn't particularly fond of you either," Klaus reminds with a teasing smile. "I didn't ask how your brothers felt. I asked about you," She opens her mouth and closes it again, feeling like a fish in this particular situation. Her true response sits on the tip of her tongue, dying to burst from her lips.

Stefan keeps that from happening. He practically pops out of nowhere, both the vampire-witch and the hybrid jumping up from their seats.

"I thought you were staying home," Stefan ignores Klaus, staring straight at his sister. She holds back an eyeroll.

"I got bored."

"So you come to--"

"Where have you been all day?" Klaus interrupts their bickering, his gaze darkening at Stefan. "You've been dodgy."

"That's my cue to leave," Arabella holds a hand up, not wanting to sit around and listen to these two argue. She gives a pointed look to Klaus, hoping he still remembers their agreement, and turns to go. All of a sudden, the thought of being in town square amongst everyone sounds horrible again.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"So is midnight drinking a new, uh, hobby?" Stefan strides into the dark kitchen with a small, teasing smile, though it's more half hearted than anything. He had been in the living room with Caroline for a bit, but the younger Salvatore had opted to stay out of their conversation. Arabella looks up from where she had been staring holes into the table, raising a brow. The only light in the room poured in through the window, the moon casting a soft, pearly glow on the counter.

"Did Caroline leave?" Arabella asks, taking a swig from the bottle of brandy. "Is she, like, the new Lexi or something?"

"She's been helping me stay off my Ripper binges," Stefan admits, taking a seat on a spare bar stool and reaching for the bottle. "Her mom was texting her to come home. What's up with you?" Arabella scowls down at her hands. Truthfully, after she got home, she received some rather upsetting news.

"Nothing," She peeks up at Stefan, and realizes how equally upset he seems. "What's up with _you_?"

"Nothing," Stefan mimics her response, scrunching his nose slightly at the familiar burn of alcohol. "Hey, you still remember French?" He begins to pull out his phone, sliding through the apps.

"It was my first language growing up, of course I remember it," Arabella snorts, catching his phone as he slides it to her. Her mood becomes noticeably more lively as she stares down at the photos of old letters, straightening up. "Woah. Where did you get these?"

"Can you tell me what they say?" Stefan asks, dodging her question. Arabella murmurs the words in French under her breath, a softness washing over her eyes.

"They're love letters," She smiles softly, squinting down at the screen. "Between a man and his fiancée back in 1673. This is like a historical jackpot. Alaric would've loved these," Her voice trails off sadly, remembering the days they had deciphered ancient texts with a slight pang in her heart. "Where did you get these?" Stefan sighs.

"Found them in Klaus' mansion while looking for something Cure related," At his words, Arabella drops the phone abruptly with a dull look. Suddenly, she's not feeling so warm and sweet anymore.

"Of course. Letters of his victims, I presume?" Stefan nods once at her words, which is followed by an eye roll from his sister. "And all of a sudden, they're not so cute," The older Salvatore purses his lips and looks down, struggling with the right formation of words.

"There is something you should know, Ara," He clenches his jaw, deciding to just spit it out. "Tyler's going to put Klaus into his own body and bury himself in cement tonight. Just until his hybrids can disappear, but it's going to be a couple months, maybe years," He tenses up and waits for her to burst, to scream about how incredibly stupid he was to not tell her. However, that never happens. Instead, Arabella's lips turn down in surprise and she snorts, taking a swig. "I... kinda thought you'd be... I don't know... uh, angrier?"

"Normally, yes," She agrees. "I'll grill you later for trying to get rid of Klaus and not telling me, though I understand why. But I have on pretty good account that Tyler's little plan didn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because all twelve of his hybrid friends and his mom are dead," Arabella tells him simply, ignoring the shocked expression forming in Stefan's eyes. "Courtesy of our favorite Original Hybrid," She scoffs, looking down at the bottle angrily. "You and Damon were right. I was stupid and gullible to actually _believe_ he wouldn't hurt anybody," She takes another drink, beginning to become numb to the taste. "Of course I didn't think he would just stop killing-- he's _Klaus_. But I thought he would leave people I cared about alone. Sure, I don't care about Lockwood, but he's Caroline's boyfriend, and Klaus still went after him. He went after him and I actually thought he wouldn't, I'm _so--_ "

"You gave your faith to someone who didn't deserve it," Stefan cuts her off, sadly staring at his sister. He knew this was inevitable, but he still hates seeing her like this. "Now you can learn from your mistake."

"Yeah," Arabella nods, tapping her fingernails against the bottle. She _can_ learn from her mistakes.

The true question is: Does she want to?

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	30. Chapter 28

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"And today, at Mystic Falls High School, the community gathers to mourn and honor the loss of Mayor Carol Lockwood," Arabella frowns at the small TV in her greenhouse, which had been serving as background noise as she practiced some spells. The news anchor continues on about the memory of the mayor, adding an unnecessary bit about how Tyler has officially been orphaned after this death.

Arabella sighs, shutting the TV off with a flick of her fingers. She's been avoiding the Klaus subject for the past few days, along with anyone who wasn't Stefan. Not that anyone outside her brothers (and probably Elena) knew of her complicated relationship with the Original, but she didn't want to risk anything.

A sudden crash comes from just outside the greenhouse, catching her attention. With a frown, Arabella dusts her hands off on her jeans and speeds outside, narrowing her eyes at the empty garden and grassy field.

"Lovely day for gardening, wouldn't you say?" She whips around at the voice, eyes widening as Kol stands there, smirking and stalking towards her.

"Kol?" Arabella backs away, readying herself for any use of magic. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I see the violet in your eyes," Kol wags a finger disapprovingly. "If you want your brother to live, I wouldn't," The magic dies away as her face hardens.

"What did you do?"

"All in due time, darling," His smirk widens, and in an instance, he's sped up to her and snapped her neck.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella takes in a gasp of air, sitting up with a jolt. Her heart throbs as it begins to beat again, and her neck is sore from being snapped. She's really starting to get tired of people doing that.

Immediately, her hand flies up to her neck, a string of curses leaving her lips when she finds it bare of the Talisman. She's _also_ getting tired of people doing _that_.

Arabella slowly stands up, frowning. Kol placed her in what looks like a custodial closet at... the highschool?

Suddenly, the door swings open, Kol and Rebekah shoving in a lanky man with dark curls and wide, curious eyes.

"Ah, she's awake!" Kol smirks. The man-- human-- continues to stare at the Mikaelson siblings. Though, he seems to be more in a state of wonderment than fear.

"Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson," He breathes, staring between them. "Two members of the Original vampire family. What a trip."

"Arabella, Shane. Shane, Arabella," Rebekah introduces them with a pleasant smile. Arabella simply glares at them.

"The professor teaching Bonnie dark magic," She sneers at Shane, before turning her gaze to Kol. "Where the hell is my Talisman?"

"Oh, this little thing?" Kol pulls it out of his pocket, dangling the purple amulet in the air. Shane's eyes widen like saucers.

"Holy cow, you're the _Sorceress_?" He turns towards Arabella in shock. "Does that mean you're a Bedaux? I thought your line of witches were wiped out! A vampire with mag--"

"Shut it, nerd," Rebekah rolls her eyes, holding a hand up. Arabella speeds forward to grab her necklace, but Kol is quicker and dangles it out of reach with a humorous smile.

"Give it back."

"I spent so many years looking for this," He remarks, admiring the Talisman. "Longer than you've been alive. Now why would I hand it over just as I got my hands on it?"

"It's basically useless to you, only the Host can access its power," Shane explains, earning annoyed looks from all three vampires.

"You will get your jewelry back as long as you play nice," Rebekah promises, roughly grabbing Arabella's arm and dragging her out of the closet. The two walk down the hall until they reach the library, Rebekah throwing her inside.

Arabella scowls at the youngest Original, turning forward and raising a surprised brow at the sight before her. Stefan, Elena, and Caroline all sit round a table, looking an equal mixture of frightened and annoyed. Stefan's brows come together in concern at seeing his sister.

“Why is she here?” He snaps to Rebekah, frowning. “You don’t need to bring her into this.”

"I think I do. After all, she _did_ try to kill my family more than once," Rebekah reminds him, grabbing Arabella's shoulders and forcing her forward so they're eye to eye. "Sit down," The younger vampire has never been compelled before, and frankly, it isn't exactly pleasant. An overpowering feeling takes over her, and though she _wants_ to fight it, she finds that every nerve and muscle in her body involuntarily are forced to obey.

Arabella walks over to the table and takes a seat between Caroline and Stefan, glaring at Rebekah all the while.

"You okay?" Stefan whispers, assessing her for damage. Arabella nods in response.

"Aw, how sweet. Protective big brother Stefan," Rebekah pouts mockingly. "Well, now that everyone's here, we can finally begin."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Honestly, Arabella never imagined being kidnapped by two of the pettiest members of the Mikaelson family could be this _boring_. So boring in fact, she's managed to snooze off.

Rebekah seemed to only care about stirring up unnecessary drama, compelling Stefan and Elena to reveal their true feelings in their stupid love triangle. It was boring.

Arabella had felt her eyelids growing heavy as she zoned out, her hand pressed against her temple to hold her head up. Somewhere along the way, sleep overtook her and she began to dose off into a slumber, until her head almost hits the table and she snaps back into reality with a small yelp.

All three Vampires, and a newly joined Tyler stare at her incredulously, which she returns with a small, awkward smile. 

"Did you fall asleep?" Rebekah asks bluntly, laying a hand on her hip. Arabella sighs, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm sorry, I'm bored," She motions to everyone. " _This_ is boring. I have no interest in The Cure, or the weirdass Salvatore-Gilbert love triangle. Why am I here, again?"

"Oh, well, I _do_ apologise for not including you," Rebekah mocks sincerity, laying a hand over her heart. "Perhaps we should shift the subject to something of interest to you? How about... _Niklaus_?"

"Let's not," Arabella grumbles, sliding down further into her seat. Rebekah's smirk widens at her misery, getting a glare in return.

"I really do wonder what my brother sees in you. I can tell even he is at odds with why he would ever care for _you_ ," At her words, both Caroline and Tyler's faces morph into shock. Elena had heard a bit from Damon's complaints, but kept quiet as to not throw Arabella under the bus. Too bad Rebekah has other plans.

"I knew it!" Tyler accuses, pointing a finger at her. "I knew your brothers were lying about it not being you with that _dick_."

"Calm down, wolf boy," Arabella rolls her eyes.

"He killed my mom!"

"Shut up, or I'll rip off your head," Rebekah snaps, annoyed with his sudden outburst. "Your purpose hasn't come yet. Now," She turns back to Arabella. "Tell me. Do you have feelings for Klaus?"

Arabella clamps her lips shuts, attempting to fight off the urge. However, after a moment, she finds she cannot.

"Yes," Rebekah's smirk only widens mischievously, especially when she sees the disapproving looks on everyone's faces. She stands up, taking slow, thoughtful steps away from the table.

"Let's spice it up a little. I'm sure you're all well aware that my brother brutally murdered his own hybrids, and then proceeded to drown Tyler's poor mum," She shakes her head sadly. "So, my dear Arabella, despite all of these treacheries, do you still have feelings for him?"

"No, I don't," Arabella snaps, narrowing her eyes at Rebekah's back. "You and him can both go to hell. I'm sure there is a special little spot in there for Mikaelson's," The Original speeds in front of Arabella, locking her gaze.

"Tell the truth."

Arabella, once again, attempts to fight the compulsion. But once again, the truth slips from her lips easily. "Yes, I still have feelings for him."

Stefan stares at her in slight shock, while everyone else seems to be torn between being disappointed and surprised. Rebekah smiles.

"Well, seems we have a bit of a fibber on our hands, hm?"

"Are you done?" Stefan glares at her.

"Not quite," She holds a finger up to him. "One last question. If given the chance, would you forgive Klaus?" Arabella's brows furrow in confusion.

"I'm not the one he wronged," She answers, gazing at Tyler from the corner of her eye. Rebekah clicks her tongue.

"That's not what I asked, love. Answer the question."

"I don't know," Arabella's lips press shut after she answers. Rebekah's ocean eyes narrow at her, not satisfied with the answer.

"It's a yes, or a no," She leans closer. "Answer me. _Now_."

"Yes," Frankly, she hadn't expected to say that. Arabella thought her answer would be a firm no, yet she happened to surprise even herself, along with everyone else in the room. She averts her gaze down, ashamed of her true nature. After everything he's done, and continues to do, would she really be so stupid as to look past it all? How _could_ she so stupid?

"Well," Rebekah breathes, standing straight. "I can't speak for everyone, but I am _shocked_. Not even I have forgiven Klaus for all the horrible things he's done, and he's my _brother_. Class," She eyes each of her hostages. "What do you think about Arabella's answer?"

"You know what I think?" Arabella's gaze darkens as she looks up at Rebekah. "I think you're petty. And bored. But you know, I get it. If I had to spend a thousand years being _you_ , I'd grow pretty bored as well."

Rebekah doesn't hesitate to grab the back of Arabella's head and slam it into the table, leaving a small crack in wood.

"Hey!" Stefan barks, quickly turning to his sister and laying an arm around her shoulder as she clutches her forehead in pain.

"Nah, I say let Rebekah have a go at her," Tyler glowers from a few feet away, glaring daggers at the Salvatore siblings. Stefan returns the gaze, but Arabella averts her eyes from the hybrid. He has every right to be pissed at her, especially now.

"Alright, time to switch things up a bit," Rebekah claps her hands together, grinning at the four of them. "Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp-running in the hallways."

"Vamp running from what?" Caroline snaps. Rebekah simply smiles at her, before turning to Tyler and staring him in the eyes.

"Turn."

Arabella tunes out after that, watching Tyler carefully as Rebekah explains her grand plan to get the Cure first. He seems to be struggling to hold back his werewolf instincts, but she doubts that will last for long.

After compelling Tyler once more to turn, Rebekah turns and leaves, allowing the four vampires to debate on how to handle this situation.

"I mean, Klaus, _seriously_?" Caroline whips around to Arabella as soon as the door shuts with an arched brow.

"Is now _really_ the time?" Arabella snaps back, glaring. "Your boyfriend is on the verge of wolfing out and killing us all and you want to talk about _Klaus_?" Tyler roars from between the bookshelves, slamming into them as he attempts to hold back his transition. All vampires jump up, the younger ones standing behind the Salvatore's.

"Agh!" Tyler falls to the floor, his eyes switching between golden amber and their usual deep brown. "Wait... I-I can fight this!"

"I highly doubt that," Arabella mutters, sharing a concerned look with her brother. For a moment, Tyler seems to be okay, until his leg snaps and he falls to the floor with a scream. He slams into the table, breaking it in half and looking up with pained eyes.

"Get out of here!" He shouts, screaming from the pain.

"Go, go!" Stefan hisses, pushing the girls forward and following after them. They all run as fast as they can at their normal speed, Caroline bolting down the hall while Stefan, Elena, and Arabella attempt to hold the door closed. Tyler slams himself against the door, creating dents through the weakening metal.

"It's not going to hold him!" Elena bursts, ripping a locker door off its hinges and sticking it through the library handles. However, Tyler's werewolf strength pulls through, slowly but surely opening the door with each hit.

"Alright, let's try another way," Arabella orders, coming between Stefan and Elena and grabbing their shoulders, pulling them back. With a deep breath, the three of them charge forward, slamming into the door and knocking Tyler back. An eerie silence follows after, the hybrid's end quiet. "Well. That was easier than expected. Now we just need to find a way to get out--"

"Help!" Bonnie's voice echoes down the hall, the three of them sharing exasperated looks before running to it. "Somebody help!" They burst through the door of the lab, finding Bonnie supporting an unconscious girl's head as she lays in a pool of her own blood. April Young, the human girl who woke up Rebekah.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena gasps, halting as she stares at the scene.

"She's dying," Arabella slaps her brother's arm. "She needs blood," He crouches down beside the two, looking up at Bonnie.

"What happened?" Stefan asks, biting his wrist and forcing it into April's mouth.

"I did a protection spell, but it accidentally linked Shane to April," Bonnie explains, tears in her eyes. Elena frowns.

"And you couldn't control it?"

"I didn't know I was doing it!" Bonnie rambles, shaking. "Usually I feel pain, or I bleed, but this time I just felt... power."

"That's expression, Bonnie," Arabella kneels down, laying a hand on her shoulder so the younger witch will meet her eyes. "You don't feel it's limitations until you and everyone around you is dead," Bonnie shakes her head.

"B-but Shane--"

"Shane doesn't care about you, or anybody else," Arabella snaps, her gaze hardening. "I spent a total of two minutes with the guy, and he knows _way_ too much about magic for some curious human professor. He has ulterior motives, that are probably going to get you killed," Bonnie says nothing, letting her words sink in. Suddenly, April takes in a gasp of air and sits up frantically. Stefan wraps his arms around her to keep her from freaking out, consoling the human girl as she realizes what just happened.

Helping her up, Stefan sends Bonnie and April out of the school, Arabella watching them run down the halls to leave the campus. As soon as the door clicks shut, she falls onto a lab stool, pressing her forehead against her hand tiredly.

"Stefan..." Elena tentatively takes a step towards the eldest of the three.

"No," Stefan refuses to look at her, watching the hallway through the small window on the door.

"Stefan we have to talk about this. Please," Arabella's eyes widen as she realizes what's about to happen.

"Talk about what, huh?" Stefan whips around to face her, his eyes filled with heartbreak. "How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?"

"No, no, no, please don't do this while I'm here," Arabella whispers, already sensing the awkward tension between the two. Watching the two of them argue is the _last_ thing she wants to do right now. They both ignore her, Elena attempting to apologize while Stefan refuses to accept it as heartfelt. The door swings open, Rebekah striding in and staring at the three of them. "Oh thank God," Arabella breathes, grateful to have an interruption from Stefan and Elena's problems.

"Why are my least favorite people always the most durable?" Rebekah sighs. Stefan steps forward, protectively standing between the two girls and the Original.

"Leave them out of this. This is between me and you."

"Your sister, I understand," Rebekah narrows her eyes. "But Elena? You're still protecting her," She lays a hand on his chest in a claw like motion. "Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah stalks towards Elena, turning her gaze to the doppelganger. "There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him. Erase every memory he has of you... every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain... I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word, and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear."

Arabella scoffs, shaking her head and looking down. “Dramatic,” She mumbles under her breath. 

"Do it," Stefan shocks all of them with his words. Arabella jumps off the stool, brows raised at her brother.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah turns around.

"Erase it all, every memory."

"Stefan, no!" Elena frowns, clearly upset. Arabella simply watches the scene unfold in confusion. 

"I said _do it_ ," Stefan presses, coming closer to Rebekah. She stares at him a moment longer, as if she's considering it, before giggling.

"No," She laughs. "That'd be _far_ too easy. I _refuse_ to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me," The youngest Original turns towards Elena. "But at least you know how he really feels," Turning back around, she adds, "Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go."

"Hey," Arabella stops her. "What about my Talisman? I cooperated, now hand it over."

"Mm, well, perhaps you should've told the truth and watched your tongue," Rebekah shrugs nonchalantly. "Besides, Kol finally got his hands on it, and I doubt he'll be so keen to give it up. He's far less civil than the rest of my siblings," Adding a pleasant smile, Rebekah turns on her heel and leaves.

"Bitch," Arabella mutters, glaring at the spot she once stood, before looking up at Stefan. "Seriously? A mind wipe?"

"Only of her," Stefan defends his decision, ignoring the pained look Elena sends his way.

"Still," Arabella tilts her head, pressing her lips into a thin line. "When has forgetting via compulsion ever worked for you?"

"I don't need judgement from you of all people," Stefan snaps, giving Elena one last broken, angry look, before storming out.

"Stefan, wait," Elena makes a move to go after him, but Arabella grabs her arm to stop her.

“Don’t, Elena,” She shakes her head. “I know that look. He’s angry right now, and he’ll probably punch a wall, or something, but he’ll come through.”

"I never meant for any of this to happen," Elena shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I didn't mean for him to get hurt--"

"I know," Arabella lets go of her arm sadly. "You fell for someone unintentionally. It happens," Her gaze becomes more stoic as she continues. "But you have to understand-- Stefan's never loved anyone like he loves you. And you didn't just break his heart, you broke his heart with _Damon_. The one person, that no matter how hard he tries, he can never hate."

"You probably despise me right now," Elena sniffs, tears trailing down her cheek. Arabella lets out a breathy laugh, looking down.

"Trust me, Gilbert, I've tried," She admits, looking up. "But you're like, insanely nice. It's kind of annoying, to be honest," She notices the corner of Elena's lips turn up in the slightest as she wipes away her tears. "You need to give him some space. Let him deal with his emotions. You owe him at least that much."

With that, Arabella brushes past Elena and leaves the doppelganger to process her words. She has bigger problems she has to deal with now other than a love triangle.

Problems that involve a certain blue eyed hybrid.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	31. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end, thanks!

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Elena shifts uncomfortably on the leather couch in the Mikaelson parlor, keeping her gaze on the crackling fire. She studies the paintings, her frown deepening at the thought of someone like _Klaus_ having such a normal, peaceful hobby. Frankly, she'd rather be anywhere else. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"A bit ironic, you coming to me for help," Klaus' voice pulls her back into reality, his eyes watching her suspiciously. However, he's clearly taking pleasure in seeing her come to him for assistance. "Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?"

"This is your fault," Elena shoots back, frowning. "You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires."

"And now, my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse," Klaus sighs, shaking his head sadly. "Well, he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?"

Elena opens her mouth to respond, but both of their vampiric hearing perks at the sound of soft footsteps echoing down the halls. Arabella walks through the entrance of the room, hands tucked into her brown trench coat and looking quite indecisive. She halts at the sight of Elena.

"Am I... interrupting something?" She raises a brow, eyes flickering between the two of them. Klaus smiles at her.

"Elena here was just asking for my assistance. Apparently, my little brother has gone off the rails with all this Silas nonsense."

"Who's Silas?"

"A fairytale," Klaus replies, standing up. "Kol is a lunatic."

"Same could be said for you," Arabella shoots back coldly, noticing the way Klaus' shoulders stiffen up at her words. She turns towards Elena. "Who is he going after?"

"Jer and Damon," Elena purses her lips, hoping the older vampire can help out a bit. Arabella frowns at her words, looking at the Original.

"Call your brother off, Klaus. Tell him to lay off mine."

"And mine," Elena adds, also standing. Klaus rolls his eyes, but pulls out his phone to call Kol nonetheless. He had plans to put up more of a fight with Elena, but then... well, Arabella showed up.

As he speaks, Arabella nods for Elena to leave, who is quick to do so. Klaus' mansion gives her the creeps, and she's happy to go.

"You've been avoiding me," Klaus remarks, pouring himself a drink as he sets the phone down. "I expected you sooner."

"You have a phone, two legs, a car..." Arabella trails off, crossing her arms. "You're more than capable of seeking me out yourself."

"Yes, well, I expected you to be angry," Klaus shrugs, grabbing another glass. "Thought you could use the space."

"See, you _knew_ I would be pissed, and you still killed the mayor," Arabella throws a hand up, frowning. Klaus scoffs.

"I cannot take your feelings into account every time I do something, love," He holds up a drink to her, but Arabella stubbornly stays where she is and makes no move to grab it. He gives her a dull look, downing it himself.

"You said you would leave my friends and family alone."

"And I did. I'm quite sure Tyler Lockwood hates you, if we're being honest."

"He's Caroline's boyfriend. You killed her boyfriend's mom," Arabella snaps.

"I told you not to have such high expectations," Klaus shrugs, grabbing the second drink and turning towards her. "Is that why you came? To scold me?"

"I came to call this. Whatever this is, I'm calling it, " Arabella tells him bluntly. Klaus' grip on the glass tightens slightly as his brows lower. It was expected, for her to do this, to call off whatever was sparking between them. And the fact that her words actually cause a pang of hurt in his heart unsettles the hybrid deeply.

"Because I killed the mayor, whom you hardly knew? Or is this because of my hybrids, who you were oh so fond of?"

"You know, I wish it was," She laughs dryly, shaking her head. "But then your psycho sister kidnapped me and compelled out the truth."

"Rebekah did what--"

"And the truth is," Arabella cuts him off, not in the mood to explain all the reasons she would love to see his siblings back in coffins. "I don't care about any of it. I'd probably forgive all of it, and that _pisses me off_. I shouldn't be that stupid."

Klaus says nothing, watching her with calculated eyes. The way his ocean eyes peirce into hers... it feels like he's staring straight into her soul, knowing each thought she has. And the Original _wishes_ he could see every one of her thoughts. To know what she truly feels, but here he stands, completely clueless as to what goes on her complex mind.

"But I'm calling this, because it's not even a _this_ yet," She explains, brows furrowing together sadly. "It's nothing, so it's easy to end it before it actually becomes something. Because it comes in between every other relationship I have, and it's just not worth it," The last words sting. She doesn't say it, but Klaus hears the unsaid words.

_'You're not worth it.'_

It should be obvious, but still. And the fact _that_ it stings makes him want to punch a wall and go on a murder binge. Caring this much is a weakness he simply cannot afford. Perhaps this _is_ for the best.

And what else did he expect, honestly? When has anyone ever taken a glance at Klaus Mikaelson and thought he was worth anything other than disappointment and hatred? He's turned everyone in his life against him, so why should Arabella be any different?

"Fine," He downs his second drink, making a move to pour another. "So I suppose you would like to go back to being enemies, then? Attempting to murder each other at every waking moment?" Arabella's laugh surprises him.

"You're so dramatic," She shakes her head. "You know, there is a type of relationship people can have, where they _don't_ try to kill each other and can get along. Platonically," Klaus, frowns, not following. "It's called a _friendship_."

"You want to be friends?" Klaus repeats dully, still not following. Arabella's humorous gaze falls, and she shakes her head.

"You killed Carol Lockwood," She reminds him. "You lost whatever faith I had in you. But... I'm saying you can earn it back. Just prove to me you deserve it," Klaus sneers at her, turning back to his drink.

"And what makes you think I _want_ your faith, hm? You forget I don't _need_ anyone, let alone a friend."

"Well, that's not my problem," Arabella shrugs. "That's for you to decide," With that, she turns and walks back towards the hall, ready to leave. "Goodbye, Klaus."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella jogs down the steps to the Salvatore cellar, in desperate need of a blood bag after returning home from Klaus'. However, she stops abruptly at the sound of Stefan's voice, calm and collected, and Damon's pained groans.

Slowly walking towards the holding cell, she peeks her head around to find Damon laying on the floor, bloody and wounded, while Stefan leans against the far wall with his arms crossed and a rather serene expression in his forest eyes.

"What's, uh- what's going on here?"

"Just bleeding our brother dry," Stefan replies casually with a small smile. Arabella raises a brow at him.

"Did you turn your humanity off again?"

"Not at all," Stefan shakes his head. "I like to think of this as self care," Damon glares up at him. "See, our older brother here was compelled by Kol to kill Jeremy. So, he stays here until further notice."

"Oh, fun," Arabella snorts, kneeling by her brother and poking his head wound, which is slowly healing. Damon winces at the sudden contact, attempting to swat her hand away with a weak hit. "Aw. That looks like it hurts."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Damon glares up at her. Arabella mocks pity, laying a hand over her heart.

"Taking joy in seeing my dick of a brother hurt? Now, Damon, how could you ever think so lowly of me?" Arabella's lips immediately turn into a sly smirk as she straightens up, nudging him with her foot. "You didn't have to bleed him out, y'know. I have some vervain growing in the greenhouse, could've just pumped him full of that."

"Yeah, but this was so much more fun," Stefan smiles down at Damon. Arabella nods her head side to side, agreeing with him.

"I always hated this weird, twin like thing you two had," Damon grunts as he attempts to sit up, only to fall back down. "One of you gets vengeful, and the other follows? Always ganging up against little old me."

"Poor Damon," Stefan agrees sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Night, Dames," Arabella waves her fingers to the two of them, turning and leaving. The pettiness in her takes pleasure in seeing Damon like that. Perhaps it's cruel, but she thinks his words from a few nights ago were far crueler.

Grabbing a blood bag on her way, Arabella goes upstairs and to her bedroom, changing out of her clothing and into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. She's about to relax back on her bed and binge drink, until she hears Stefan and Elena's voice from the halls. Curiosity gets the better of her and she peeks her head out the door, watching the two of them argue.

"Stefan, what are you doing with Rebekah? She tried to kill me."

"And this would be the second time Damon tried to kill Jeremy. So I guess nobody's perfect, right?" Elena frowns, crossing her arms.

"Are you trying to punish me? I don't know how many times I can apologize."

"I never asked you to," Stefan replies casually. "You can do whatever you want, Elena. I really don't care," A small smirk stretches across Arabella's lip at his words.

"You're hurt," Elena decides. "You're hurt, and you're acting out. Stefan, this isn't you."

"Sure it is," Stefan shrugs, and though Arabella can't see his face from her angle, she can assume his gaze his cold. "You've just never seen me like this. You don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you," Elena is taken aback by words, though Arabella can't imagine why. This much should've been obvious to her. "I'll let Damon know you stopped by."

The doppelganger is torn between staying and arguing, or leaving, but finally makes up her mind. Embarrassed and hurt, Elena walks down the hall and leaves the Boarding House. As soon as she's sure she's gone, Arabella lets out a quiet chuckle, leaning against the door banister. Stefan turns around with a raised brow.

"You're awfully happy."

"Happy? No, Stef, I'm not happy," Arabella shakes her head with a grin. "I'm ecstatic. One of my idiot brothers has _finally_ jumped off the Petrova Doppelganger Train. Took you long enough," Stefan rolls his eyes, walking down the hall to stand in front of his sister. "But she has a point. I don't care what you're planning with Rebekah, and I'm sure you're capable of taking care of yourself, but just be careful. Mikaelson's are dangerous."

"Speaking of Mikaelson's," Stefan crosses his arms, and Arabella can already tell by his stance that he's about to get all lecturey. _Fantastic_. "I heard you were at Klaus' earlier. Are you seriously still hanging around him?"

"Before you get all broody and parent like," Arabella holds up a hand, rolling her eyes. "I went there to end whatever was going on between us. That's all," Stefan blinks, not having expected that answer.

"Good," He finally nods. "I can't imagine that was easy, but you did the right thing," Arabella nods wordlessly. Stefan pats her shoulder, bidding goodnight and leaving down the hall.

The right thing. That's what it should feel like. And yet, Arabella can't help but feel she just did the complete opposite.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Every creature in the supernatural factions have their own specific aura. And depending on the power of said creature, the energy they give off varies. Humans have the lightest-- they give off small, unthreatening waves. Werewolves and vampires have completely different one's, yet the energy levels are similar. Depending on the power a witch holds determines just how much energy they give off. Hybrids seem to be at the top of the food chain, for the time being.

However, Originals are where it gets tricky. They give off the _aura_ of a vampire, or in Klaus' case, a hybrid. And yet, their energy is so overwhelming it's almost difficult to focus on it. All courtesy of a certain purple stone.

Which is why, as Arabella strides through the Boarding House, ready for a day of watching her compelled brother and binging a new show, she's not exactly ready for the overwhelming energy that is Klaus Mikaelson to practically slap her in the face. She halts, frowning. What is Klaus doing here?

"Stefan, did you invite--" Arabella freezes in her tracks as she jogs down the steps to the basement, breath catching in her throat as all three men turn towards her. Particularly, as Klaus' eyes pierce into her own. The Original and her brother stand in front of a sickly looking Damon's cell, doing God knows what. "What's going on?"

"Klaus here is babysitting Damon," Stefan replies, not sparing a glance to his elder brother.

"I'm perfectly capable of babysitting him myself, Stef."

"Yeah, well, you don't have Klaus' touch," Stefan shrugs. "Figure they can have some villain bonding time," He walks forward to join his sister at the steps, ignoring the sour look she gives him.

"Seriously?" She hisses.

"I agree with Bella," Damon grabs the bars of the small window on the cell door, leaning slightly to see better. "Kick Wolf-Freak over here to the curb. I'd rather have her as my prison guard."

"You're in no place of making requests, mate," Klaus informs, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah," Stefan leans close to his sister, whispering, "Stay on the grounds, just in case," With that, he leaves.

"C'mon, Bella, don't tell me you're still mad about what I said bout your dead hubby," Damon leans his forehead against the bars. Arabella walks up to him, standing beside Klaus.

"Mm, you know what? I think I might be."

"You're gonna leave me alone with _him_?" Arabella simply smirks, looking up at Klaus.

"Try not to hurt him," She turns on her heel and walks to the stairs, adding, "Too much."

"Bitch!"

"You know it."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella leans down and sniffs the potion she's been mixing for the past ten minutes, her nose wrinkling at the unpleasantness. She looks back down at her grandmother's Grimoire, finding she's been doing everything right, and still, it smells like burnt rubber. According to the spell, it's ready when it starts to smell of honey. It's a magicless mixture she wants to store away for when she needs it, and though she probably won't, it's still frustrating that she can't get it right.

With magic, this would all be _much_ easier. However, Kol is still in possession of her Talisman, and normally, the vampire-witch would do everything in her power to get it back from him. Though, according to Stefan, he should be daggered by night's end, so she'll just wait it out.

"I can smell that from here," Green eyes snap up to meet pale blue one's in confusion. Damon leans casually against a wooden banister, inspecting some valerian flowers.

"You're not halfway across town trying to murder little Gilbert, so I assume Kol was daggered," Arabella hums, looking back down at her bowl. She grabs a container of ground of bones and sprinkles some in.

"Or dead," Arabella's head snaps up at his words. "According to your boyfriend, the Gilberts' were trying to kill him to expand Jeremy's mark. Who knew they had it in them?"

"They _what_?" Arabella chokes, setting down her pestle. She's been attempting to track down Kol for some time now, in order to acquire her Talisman. She's surprised the Gilbert's found him first, but she's _more_ surprised they single handedly managed to kill an _Original_.

"Yup, the psycho weasel is finally dead," Damon smirks happily. He's confused as to why his sister seems so angry. "Aw, don't look so glum. I'm sure you can be Klaus' shoulder to cry on while he mourns his baby bro."

"You really lack that many brain cells, huh?" Arabella snaps, glaring at her brother. "You think Klaus is going to be merciful about this? Your girlfriend and her brother just killed his _family_. Not to mention, Kol's bloodline was probably as big as Klaus'; can you even imagine how many vampires--"

"That's the whole point," Damon snorts. "Kill the head, kill all. Now Jeremy can complete his mark."

"All this for a stupid Cure?" Arabella shakes her head incredulously. "You just became enemy number one of the most dangerous family in existence for a _Cure."_

"He asked for it by trying to cut off Jer's arm," Damon defends their actions, leaning off the wood. "And anyway, what do you care? You're probably the one person who won't have to feel Klaus' wrath."

Arabella frowns, walking around her table. "After this, I'm pretty sure we're _all_ going to feel Klaus' wrath."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I think I'm going to end this book after a few more chapters, and here's why. Basically, I started writing this book a few months ago, and all the chapters I've been updating have been done for awhile now. I want to split this book into two parts because if I put it all in this book, it's gonna be WAY too long lmao. I've already finished this book, and I'm pretty well into the second one. The second book is most likely gonna be much longer, but this book is planned to end after the season 4 storyline is finished. 
> 
> So what I'm asking is, would you guys be interested in migrating to book 2? I'm really grateful to all the people who read and comment, but I just want to make sure y'all are interested in a part 2 haha. Please let me know in the comments!


	32. Chapter 30

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Are you sure you don't want to help?" Stefan scowls as Rebekah tosses her bag on his lap, not gazing up from her own phone. "We could use it. I'm sure you can compel yourself a private plane out here," Her wipes off the droplets of ocean water spraying on his face as the boat rocks steadily. The phone line produces a bit of static, on the verge of cutting out.

Meanwhile, Arabella has her phone propped up on the dresser with the speaker on, changing out of her pajamas as she speaks with Stefan.

"First of all, I'm still pissed at you for not telling me about the plan to kill Kol," Arabella grunts as she buttons up her jeans. "Second, I told you. I could care less about the Cure. If you need anything, call me, or have Bonnie send me a message."

"Fine. Are you sure you want to babysit Klaus, though?"

"A certain dead Original has a necklace with my name on it," Arabella pulls a fitted black tee over her head, tucking it into her jeans. "I'll be fine. Good luck with the Cure, and try not to get into too many fights with Damon."

"I'll try," Stefan glares at the boat a few feet away, where Damon and Elena reside. "Stay safe."

"You too," Arabella walks forward and hangs up the phone, sighing. She has a strong feeling-- no, she _knows_ something will go wrong on that island. Something always does.

After grabbing some sneakers, a checkered trench coat, and her keys, Arabella finally leaves the house and loads into her car. She's not exactly thrilled about the idea of seeing Klaus at the moment. The thought of how angry he will be isn't all too pleasant.

So, she doesn't. Instead, the vampire makes a quick detour to the Grill, deciding to have a few drinks first. Klaus and Kol can wait.

The sun begins to set by the time Arabella finally leaves the bar, and drives to the Gilbert Residence. She frowns at Caroline's car parked in the driveway, but decides to pay it no attention. Herself, the blonde vampire and Tyler had all stayed behind, so they must be here. Having to be in the same room as both Tyler _and_ Klaus just sours her mood even more. 

"Come home," Caroline's voice comes from the kitchen, so Arabella takes the back door and quietly walks inside. "Don't stoop to his level."

"He destroyed my life," Tyler's voice follows. "I plan on being present every second of his misery until I can kill him myself."

"That's not depressing at all," Arabella makes her presence known, scrunching up her nose in disgust. The entire house stinks of burning flesh. She inspects everyone, hiding the slight hurt she feels at the hateful look Klaus sends her way.

Of course Arabella expected him to be angry. It's no secret that Klaus isn't exactly a patient person, and considering his youngest brother just died and he's stuck in a boundary spell, he's probably on the verge of bursting into a fit of rage. Having spent time with the hybrid while he was spelled into a house, Arabella full and well knows how dangerous he can get. Not that she's scared, especially being on the other side of the spell this time. However, it's not fear she feels, but rather... _guilt_. 

"What, came to protect your boyfriend?" Tyler sneers, standing straight. He makes a move to come closer, but Caroline stops him with a hand on his chest. Arabella glares back.

"Down, doggy," She taunts. "Came to make sure you don't do something stupid. And get something of mine back."

"God, why do you two always have to argue?" Caroline rolls her eyes. Tyler and Arabella stare each other down, before the older of the two finally breaks it. She's not in the mood to start an argument anyways, seeing as she really only came here for one reason, and it's far less petty than Tyler's.

Arabella steps around the mess in the kitchen, walking around the counter and halting to a stop. Kol's body lays there, on the tile flooring, a desiccated, crisp version of before. She looks up at Klaus, feeling a pang in her heart for the immortal.

He stares down at his brother with a tortured expression, the pain and grievance evident in his eyes. It's clear that though he argues and clashes with his siblings often, he does still love them dearly. 

"Caroline," Arabella turns around, ushering the blonde over. "I have some body bags in my car. Do you mind grabbing them?"

"Ugh, finally, someone suggests something productive," She throws her hands up. "This place is a mess, and that disgusting corpse is just stinking it up even more."

" _Caroline_ ," Arabella hisses at her words, jerking her head to where Klaus is. The younger vampire doesn't seem all too happy about minding her manners around the Original, but goes off to complete the task nonetheless, dragging her boyfriend along with her.

Arabella lets out a soft breath, kneeling down beside Kol. She slips her fingers into his jacket, grabbing the Talisman from a pocket. As expected, the necklace is in perfect shape, not a scratch on the shining metal.

"I am sorry about Kol," She looks up at Klaus, who avoids her gaze. "For what it's worth," Clasping the Talisman around her neck, the vampire-witch reaches a hand out and places it on Kol's forehead, a rush of magic traveling through her veins as she performs a wordless spell. Klaus stares at her in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?"

In an instance, Kol's body heals of any outwardly harm, his skin returning to the natural, desiccated state of a vampire. Despite how wild and psychotic he tended to be in his life, he looks almost peaceful now. 

"Healing his body," Arabella replies gently, pulling her hand away. "No one should have to look at a burnt version of their sibling," Klaus says nothing, but a newfound pain enters his heart. Somehow, seeing his little brother's body free of harm, yet still very dead, hurts more than before. It sets the reality in.

Caroline and Tyler return, Arabella wrapping up the body and placing a blanket over it, as the couple move around to clean the kitchen. She'll leave the body here for the time being, and let Rebekah decide what to do with it when she comes back from the island. Klaus' eyes stay on his brother as he thinks something over.

"Tyler's mother is dead," He speaks up finally. "So is my brother. We're even. Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here," He turns his gaze to Arabella. "Or do it yourself."

"We will never, _ever_ help you," Caroline speaks up before either of them can say anything, glaring daggers at Klaus.

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf," Klaus reminds her. "Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter."

"How delusional are you?" Caroline scoffs, stepping towards the barrier. "You killed his _mother_. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too?" Arabella lays a hand on her shoulder, knowing testing Klaus' patience will get them nowhere. She seems to agree. "You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

Caroline sends a nasty look Klaus' way, however, his patience level has already exceeded. In an instance, Klaus has sped forward and grabbed a nearby floor lamp, picking it up and impaling Caroline. She lets out a pained scream, her mouth forming an O as she stares down at the wood sticking through her abdomen.

" _Motus_!" Arabella's hand shoots up before Klaus can do anymore damage, sending the hybrid flying through the air and crashing into the coffee table.

"Oh my God, Care!" Tyler rushes forward to his girlfriend, hands shaking as he stares down at the wood penetrating her.

"Hold on," Arabella pushes him to the side, inspecting the wound grimly. "Okay, this is gonna hurt. On three, okay? One, two," She never reaches three, gripping the wood and yanking it out of her body. Caroline lets out another scream, her fingers digging into Tyler's arm. She falls over as soon as the lamp leaves her body, her boyfriend catching her swiftly.

Klaus speeds up from the rubble, glaring at all three of them. Arabella storms up to the barrier, messily hurling the lamp in Klaus' direction, which he easily avoids.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" She yells in rage. "What happened to your promise of not hurting Caroline?"

"What happened to _your_ promise of leaving my siblings alone?" He growls back.

" _I_ had nothing to do with that!"

"I have a hard time believing you!"

"I can't make your paranoid, untrusting little mind believe anything," Arabella throws her hands up. "But I didn't know about the plan to kill your brother. You think I'm happy with an entire line of vampires being dead now?"

"I think all you and your brother spew are _lies_ ," Klaus speeds up and slams his hand against the barrier, staring down Arabella with cold eyes.

"You're insane," She spits, turning on her heel and walking back to Caroline and Tyler. "Let's get her out of here," She shoots a dirty look Klaus' way. "No use in entertaining him anymore."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Arabella!" Caroline knocks impatiently on the door of the Salvatore Boarding House that following morning, holding a pile of papers under her arm. She huffs, knocking louder. "Hello?"

"Oh my God, _what_?" Arabella throws the door open, glaring at the harsh sunlight that pools in. By her droopy eyes and frizzy curls, it's rather clear she's just woken up. "Shouldn't you be home? Resting?"

"Finally, I've been knocking for ages," Caroline walks right in, ignoring her question. The blonde doesn't exactly do bedrest, especially when she feels like she could be helping somewhere else. 

"Good morning, Caroline, would you like to come in?" Arabella mutters, leaving the door open. "Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?"

"It's eleven in the morning," The younger deadpans.

"Your point?"

"It's a good thing we're friends, because you really need someone like me to help you get your life together," Caroline decides, holding the papers out for Arabella to grab.

"I don't think even _you_ could fix my life," She snorts, walking forward and taking them. The Salvatore raises a brow down at them, inspecting the various pictures of Jeremy's chest and arm, covered in the Hunter's Mark tattoo.

"Elena sent these to me. We need to translate them," Caroline explains. Arabella raises a brow up at her.

"Stefan told me we can't translate the map without a--"

"-- Sword," Tyler finishes, striding into the house while holding a large weapon encased in cloth. He gives Arabella the evil eye, coming up beside his girlfriend. "I was playing around with it and found this," He unwraps the leather around the handle to reveal a turning device.

"Wow, look at you, being all useful for once," Arabella grins sarcastically, patting his shoulder. Tyler swats her hand away, glaring.

"Well, I figured if I don't find a way to kill your boyfriend, he'll kill me first."

"Are you seriously incapable of letting that go? Or is this some side effect of having doggy brain?"

"Can you two stop fighting for five seconds!" Caroline bursts, holding her hands up between the two. "We need to cooperate if we're going to translate this."

"Gimme that," Arabella snatches the sword from Tyler, inspecting it closely.

"We were hoping you could tell us what language this is," Caroline explains, looking between the sword and Arabella with hopeful eyes.

"A dead one," She replies grimly. "You know who's probably fluent?"

"Please don't say Klaus."

"Great," Tyler throws his hands up. "So now we have to get _help_ from him too?"

"I might be able to translate with the right materials, but there is a _chance_ we will need his help. Get back to Elena's house, I'll meet you there. Just need to make a quick stop," Arabella shoves the sword back into Tyler's hands, snatching the papers from the table. "And try not to get stabbed by Klaus this time?"

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

" _In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet_ ," Klaus smirks at Tyler and Caroline, enjoying watching them attempt to figure out what it is he just said. They had come back to the house, not exactly asking for help, but also not denying it if he were to offer. Yet Klaus is far too stubborn to simply assist them, so he decided to taunt them with the exact language they're trying to decipher.

"What does that mean?" Caroline snaps, raising a brow at him. Klaus opens his mouth to reply, but someone coming in through the front door beats him to it.

" _'If only you spoke Aramaic'_ ," Arabella smirks at the peeved expression plastered on Klaus' face, setting her bag down. "You're not the only one who knows a dead language. I took a class on ancient dialects back in the 40's, and I might be a little rusty, but--" She leans down into her bookbag and pulls out a few textbooks, dropping them on the table with a thump. "--Alaric had some translators," Turning to Klaus, she adds bluntly, "You remember Alaric, right? Our history teacher that you possessed, and then your mom killed?"

"I was just telling your friends that it could take weeks to attempt to translate from a book," Klaus grins slyly. "And I doubt 'rusty' is going to get you a clear translation."

Arabella rolls her eyes, grabbing the sword from Tyler and plopping down on the couch, ignoring the amused look on Klaus' face. Though the text is short, it takes quite a while to translate each word.

The next few hours or so goes by with Caroline attempting to make flash cards of each word while Tyler and Arabella bicker, Klaus watching with amusement and making snarky comments. It doesn't take long for Arabella to want to rip her hair out from the roots. Finally, however, they manage to translate every symbol on Jeremy's body.

"'Passage inside... requires a young senator and a pretty flower'," Caroline huffs, throwing the cards down. "Okay, none of this makes sense!"

"Because you haven't combined the words into a sentence," Arabella picks up the cards, murmuring the Aramaic under her breath. Klaus, however, easily recites the words with perfect fluency, a condescending smile on his lips.

"He's taunting," Arabella frowns. "We don't need his help."

"I'm actually kinda starting to think we might," Caroline whispers quietly, staring down at the cards quizzically.

" _'Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom'_ ," Klaus translates.

"What are you doing?" Tyler snaps.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," The Original scoffs. "Arabella. Bring my sword over here," She's reluctant at first, but with a small glare stands up and does what he asks. Klaus instructs her to move it in certain angles, his brows knitted together in concentration as he reads the text. After a moment, however, an almost giddy grin stretches across his lips, before he reads it in Aramaic.

Tyler and Caroline await a translation as Arabella repeats the words under her breath, trying to remember their meaning.

"What does it mean?" Caroline finally asks, only getting a cocky brow raise from Klaus .

And that's when it hits.

"Holy crap," Arabella breathes, looking up with wide eyes. Klaus is already staring back at her, his lips pulled into a smirk seeing that she's figured it out. 

"Guys, what does it mean?"

"There's only one Cure," Arabella is still processing the words as she turns around, gripping the sword tightly. Tyler's frown deepens.

"What do you mean there's only one Cure?" His words earn him a dull look from the vampire-witch.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy having your intelligence insulted."

"There's only one dose of it," Caroline realizes before another argument breaks out. "Only one Vampire can have it," Klaus' smile widens.

"Precisely."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"You two look awfully happy," Arabella sarcastically retorts as she walks out of the Gilbert house, bag in hand. The sun is setting, her job is done, and she's ready to go home and feed. However, both Caroline and Tyler stand on the porch, sorrowful looks in their eyes.

"There's only one Cure," Caroline reminds her grimly.

"Yeah, sucks," She snorts, shrugging. "Who cares? Not like any of us wanted it."

"Klaus is going to kill me," Tyler runs a frantic hand through his hair. "When he gets out, I'm dead. No Cure means no shoving it down his throat. No killing him. And now, he'll kill me for everything I did."

"Huh, never thought about that," Arabella raises a brow at the two of them. "I would get to running if I were you," Tyler glares at her, but Caroline grabs her arm earnestly.

"Please, Arabella, talk to him. Convince him to let Tyler live."

"What good will that do?"

"Klaus likes you," Caroline throws her hands up, tears in her eyes. "And we're friends. Please, I can't let Tyler die. I know you two don't like each other, but help me out," Arabella considers her words, looking at Tyler, who seems just as desperate. Finally, she sighs, dropping her bag on the floor.

"I'll try," She gives Tyler a hard look. "But at most, I can convince him to let you run. Which means spending the next couple centuries running from _Klaus_. Same fate Katherine got. Some can argue it's worse than death, so you sure you want that?"

"He can't die," Caroline answers for him. Arabella ignores her, keeping her gaze on Tyler. After a moment, he gives a slight nod.

"Fine. But I make no promises."

With that, Arabella turns and walks back into the house, raising a brow at Klaus, who sits on the armchair like it's a throne. Dramatic.

"Y'know, there's a blonde out there who thinks you're gonna kill her boyfriend the first chance you get," She remarks casually, leaning against a wall with her hands in her pockets. Klaus shrugs with a small smile, looking off to the side.

"She would be right."

"And she seems to think I can talk you out of it."

"Why on Earth would I let Tyler Lockwood live?" Klaus inquires, standing up slowly. "He turned my hybrids against me, attempted to kill me, then came pouncing about, hours after my brother died, preaching of how he will shove the Cure down my throat the first chance he gets."

"Yeah, he got cocky. It's a Lockwood thing, his ancestors were the same way," Arabella rolls her eyes. "Come on, Katherine wronged you too and you let her run."

"Katerina did what she did to survive. There's a certain honor to that, which is why I never killed her when given the chance," Klaus explains distastefully. "Tyler had no reason."

"Other than not wanting to be a slave to Klaus Mikaelson."

"I _helped_ my lot of werewolves by turning them."

"I'm not asking you to let him live a happy life. Let him run. Chase him out of town, whatever, but let him live."

"And why would I listen to _you_?"

Arabella leans off the wall, walking towards the barrier. She stops in front of it for a moment, hesitating, before stepping over, all while Klaus watches in confusion. As soon as she is completely over, he speeds in front of her, leaving only a bit of space between them.

"I could kill you now."

"But you won't," Arabella says firmly, peering up at him. "You would never kill me. Just like I would never kill you," Klaus scoffs at her words.

"Of course not, you would just sit by as your little friends forced mortality upon me," His words upset Arabella. Is he serious?

"Do you really think that's what would happen?" Klaus stares at her unblinkingly. "Fine. What if I promised that I would make sure they didn't use it against you? Then will you lay off?"

"Even if your promises meant _anything_ to me," Klaus waves his finger around, gazing darkly at her. Arabella pinches the bridge of her nose, quite done with his paranoia. "I'm sure you would just force it into my system yourself. I don't trust you."

"You really think I would kill you?" Arabella bursts, throwing her hand up. Her words stun Klaus into silence, but she continues, glaring at him. "Do you _honestly_ think I would just happily watch as you died?" Arabella lets out a frustrated breath, shaking her head. "If you really think that I _want_ you to die, then you're more of an idiot than I thought, Klaus," She doesn't wait for a reply, turning and walking back over the barrier.

"Tell him to leave town immediately," There's a dangerous edge in his voice, but Arabella knows better. This is mercy. She turns around, opening her mouth, but Klaus continues. "Tell him to run and hide where I will never find him. And if I do, make it known that his fate will be of no one's fault but his own," Arabella says nothing, nodding once. However, her eyes tell a different story.

He just did the unthinkable. The one thing he refuses to do, for it 'weakens' him.

Klaus showed mercy.

For her. 

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	33. Chapter 31

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Stefan is spread on paper thin ice, perhaps even thinner. Or at least he feels he is, after the week he’s been having. First, searching for the Cure was a bust, then Jeremy died, Elena turned her humanity off, and _now_ , he may just have another immortal psycho to deal with. All while his brother is in New York on some sort of trip. If one sibling can’t help him, he’ll just have to turn to the other.

“Stefan, do you think New York actually has sewer alligators?” Arabella looks up from her phone as her brother walks into the room, sitting cross legged on her bed. “Like, I know it’s unrealistic, but so are vampires and here we are. What do you think are the chances of Damon getting eaten by one while he’s there?” Stefan halts at her words.

“Wait, he _told_ you he was going to New York?”

“Duh, I’m the only one who doesn’t care enough to stop him,” She snorts, looking back down at her phone. “In case he accidentally pisses off Elena and she tries to kill him, we’ll know where to pick up the body.”

Stefan sighs, sitting on the edge of her bed and grimacing at the photoshopped pictures of alligators being found in sewers. “She turns her humanity off and he takes her on a vacation.”

“Ah, c’mon, she’s a new vamp,” Arabella shrugs. “It’s part of the experience. Remember when I turned mine off? I was _bad_. I was worse than Damon, almost as bad as you.”

“No, you weren’t as bad as me,” Stefan shakes his head, looking down at his hands.

“If I had the Ripper gene, then I probably would’ve been,” Arabella counters, pointing her phone at him. Quietly, almost somberly, she adds, “Eighty-six innocent humans in three months. Just to try and feel something.”

“Yeah, well, you never turned it off again after that,” Stefan comforts, knowing the darkness she felt during that period.

“The Dirty Thirties,” Arabella snorts, shaking her head. “The Great Depression, dust storms, and yet another psycho Salvatore on the loose. What a time to be undead.”

“Speaking of the undead,” Stefan sighs, smoothening down his hair. “I think Silas is in town,” His words leave Arabella slack jawed and speechless. “Oh. I’m guessing no one told you he was real? How did you think Jeremy died?”

“I-I was told Katherine killed him,” Arabella sputters. “You’re telling me Kol _wasn’t_ crazy?”

“No, Kol was a lunatic,” Stefan frowns thoughtfully. “But he was right about Silas. Hospitals around the area are reporting sudden blood shortages. Wasn’t any of us, so I think it was Silas. Which means he followed us back from the island.”

“Well, that’s just great,” Arabella grumbles, throwing her phone down. “One problem on top of the other. Who exactly are we looking for?”

“We don’t know what he looks like, but we need to find him. He wants the Cure to become mortal so he can die and reunite with his one true love.”

“Aw, modern day love story,” Arabella grimaces. “So what? We keep the Cure away from him, bingo bango, problem solved.”

“Except he’s supernatural,” Stefan points out. “The Other Side was created _for_ him. If he takes the Cure and dies, he’ll go there, unless he destroys it.”

“Which would release every Supernatural creature that’s died,” The pieces click together in Arabella’s head. “Okay, I’m seeing the problem now. What do we do?”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Stefan admits honestly, rubbing his forehead. Arabella clicks her tongue.

“Well, I might know someone who can help.”

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“Your message said it was urgent,” Klaus raises a brow at the mess in the Salvatore living room, ignoring the dirty look Caroline sends his way and focusing on Arabella. “Don’t tell me you called me here to tidy up? I have a wonderful cleaning lady I can send your way.”

“Elena threw a party, long story,” Arabella waves him off, nodding for him to follow her. She leads the two of them into the hall, crossing her arms as they come to a stop. “We have a problem.”

“Of course you do.”

“Turns out Kol had a right to be scared-- Silas is real,” Klaus raises a brow down at her, clearly confused. “You’re the next most immortal thing alive, so I’m asking for help,” Arabella shrugs. “This is me asking for help.”

“And amusing sight indeed,” Klaus chuckles, shaking his head. “I still fail to see how this concerns me.”

“Well, for starters, if we’re going to be ‘friends’, then you need to help me when I need it. I don’t know if you’ve ever had a friend before--”

“And that’s what we are? Friends?” Klaus rolls his eyes at her last words. Arabella chews on her bottom lip, frowning.

“No. Because you’ve done some crappy things,” She quickly holds up a hand at his dull look. “ _But_ , I am willing to look past said crappy things _if_ you help us take down Silas.”

Klaus is silent, his blue eyes studying her thoughtfully. Arabella’s grown to hate when he does that. Just stare at her and think, as if the floor, or ceiling, or _anywhere else_ didn’t exist. It erupts about a million tiny butterflies in her stomach, which she can’t have.

“He also has the ability to destroy the Other Side and release just about every supernatural you’ve ever killed,” She quickly adds, seeing as he’s taking far too long to consider her offer. Klaus’ brows raise.

“I’m listening.”

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“ _Yeah, we just got into Shane’s office building_ ,” Arabella nods, quickly realizing she’s on the phone.

“Okay, good,” Her finger flicks on the blinker, trying to remember where it was Bonnie lives. While Stefan, Klaus, and Caroline go looking for information on Silas in Shane’s office, Arabella is going to check in on Bonnie to see what she knows. “Keep me updated. I’m almost at Bonnie’s,” To herself, she whispers, “I think.”

“ _Yeah, I wi--_ ” Stefan sighs as yet _another_ argument breaks out between Klaus and Caroline in the background. “ _Here we go again_.”

“They still fighting?”

“ _They’ve both tried to kill each other twice now, and Klaus chased her boyfriend out of town. I don’t think they plan on stopping anytime soon_ ,” Arabella snorts at his words.

“Remind Klaus of his crush he had on her. Maybe it’ll come back,” A tiny voice in her head prays it won’t.

“ _Doubt that. I’ll call you later when we find something.”_

“Kay,” Arabella hangs up, parking on the street by a white house she’s _pretty_ sure is Bonnie’s.

Getting out of the car, she squints through the sunlight and walks up the steps, knocking three times on the door, waiting patiently.

It takes a bit of time, but Bonnie finally throws the door open, raising a brow at Arabella.

“Hey,” The vampire waves awkwardly.

“Hi,” Bonnie gives her a tight smile, looking around for anybody else. “Uh… what’s up?”

“I heard what happened on the island,” Arabella explains gently, tilting her head. “I know we’re not on the best of terms, but I just wanted to check in.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I’m… I’m alive,” Bonnie finally settles, not quite sure _how_ she’s feeling at the moment. Arabella nods, looking inside.

“Is it okay if I…” Bonnie clears her throat quickly, stepping aside and holding the door open. She’s already been invited in from their days of practicing magic together, so the older just walks right in.

“Bonnie, who--” Shane steps out from the living room, halting in his track with wide eyes. Arabella raises a brow at him suspiciously.

“Shane,” She nods, and simply at his name, Shane seems to relax a bit. He smiles, nodding back. 

“Arabella Salvatore,” He greets. “Nice to see you. Again.”

“Right,” Arabella turns to Bonnie, wrapping her arms around herself. “Can we talk somewhere?”

“Sure. Shane, do you mind waiting out here in the hall?” Bonnie gives him a tight smile, before walking to the living room. Arabella studies Shane distrustfully, before following suit.

“I heard about Jeremy,” She explains, taking a seat in an armchair. “I’m so sorry, Bonnie.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Bonnie shifts uncomfortably on the couch. “Is that all, or…”

“Do you know why I wanted to help you control your magic?” Arabella looks down at her hands, reminiscing. “Years ago, I met these two witches-- twins. A lot like you: young, confused, powerful. Alone. So I helped them, and we became close. They became like family to me,” Her eyes cloud over. “Then, one of them became obsessive with breaking that fake curse Elijah and Klaus made up. He tapped into some dark magic, and I didn’t realize it until I saw you practicing, but I think it might’ve been Expression. It would explain why he linked himself to his sister. Must’ve been an accident, but he ended up killing them both with a spell gone wrong. So I lost both my best friends in one day.”

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie sympathizes, understanding that kind of loss well. Arabella nods in thanks.

“I know you have no reason to believe me. But I don’t want to see you go down that same path, Bonnie,” The younger witch sighs. “I thought maybe you would’ve stopped practicing after accidentally raising Silas. But then I come and find Shane here--”

“He’s helping me get rid of it,” Bonnie quickly pipes, pursuing her lips and thinking for a moment. She’s hesitant, but says, “You know, Shane says there’s a spell that can get rid of it. It requires twelve witches to strip me of it. Only problem is I don’t have any witch contacts.”

“I can help with that,” Arabella nods quickly, eager to help. She still feels bad about turning Bonnie’s mother, and if she can help cleanse her of Expression, she will. “I have a friend whose coven will probably be willing,” Bonnie’s smiles, yet her eyes are filled with dread. Arabella can’t imagine why. “Give me a couple minutes, I’ll go call them.”

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“Aja,” Arabella leans off the tree she had been using for support while waiting with Bonnie in the dark forest. “Long time no see. Didn’t think you’d show for a sec.”

“Arabella,” A woman emerges from the shadows a moment later, the soft moonlight outlining her dark skin and loose curls, brown eyes stern. “I wasn’t going to, especially after all the lies you told to our coven last time of being a pure witch.”

“Your fault was believing me. I’m a Bedaux and a Salvatore, lying is in my genes.”

“I thought you said you two are friends?” Bonnie leans and whispers, staring between the two. Arabella shrugs.

“Friend is a bit of a stretch.”

“I didn’t come here for her, Bonnie,” Aja walks forward, giving Bonnie a kind smile. “I’ve heard you got mixed up with Expression magic. I know the hold it can have on you, so I’m glad you’re reaching out for help.”

“So, it’s just us three?” Bonnie seems skeptical, glancing at Arabella. Aja narrows her eyes at the vampire-witch.

“I brought my coven, actually. But they want nothing to do with a vampire,” Arabella rolls her eyes.

“Rude,” She pats Bonnie’s arm, giving her a reassuring smile. “I’ll be waiting in the car when you're done,” She sends one last pleasant smile Aja’s way, before speeding out of the clearing.

As soon as she’s back in the Jaguar, Arabella pulls out her phone, scrolling through some news sites while stifling yawns. _St. Stef_ appearing on her screen breaks this boring cycle.

“ _Hey, you still with Bonnie?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m helping her get rid of the Expression magic, then I’ll grill her bout Silas,” Arabella nods, bringing one knee up and leaning it against the steering wheel. “Professor Creepy managed to talk her into it.”

“ _What?”_ Stefan’s voice comes out almost horrified on the other end, but Arabella doesn’t catch it.

“Yeah, I called up an old friend I had. She brought her coven to help,” Arabella explains, playing with a loose thread on her jeans. There is silence on the other end. “Hello?”

“ _Arabella, Shane is dead_.”

“Uh, no he’s not. I just saw him,” Arabella snorts. Realization slams into her like a truth. “Oh shit.”

“ _Silas_.”

“Dammit, he can _shapeshift_?!” Arabella sits up, slamming her hand against the wheel. “You’ve got to be _kidding_ me. He must’ve manipulated Bonnie into thinking she can bring back Jeremy.”

“ _We found out Silas needs one last massacre of twelve_ ,” Stefan’s voice is rushed on the other end. “ _Arabella, how many witches are in that coven_?”

“How many do you think?” Arabella rubs her eyes with one hand stressfully. “Crap. Okay. We need to stop this from happening.”

“ _Can you go distract them_?”

“I can try. I’ll send you the coordinates, get here quick,” Arabella hangs up the phone, speeding out of her car and back to where Bonnie and Aja had been. However, the clearing is now empty. They moved.

“Hello, love,” She whips around, finding a cocky Klaus and an annoyed Caroline emerge from the clearing.

“Oh, thank God,” Caroline breathes at the sight of another person. “I thought I was gonna have to spend more time with _him_.”

“I’ve attempted to kill you once. I can do it again, but make it a bit more permanent this time, don’t forget that.”

“Alright, enough threats,” Arabella snaps, glaring at the two of them. “Where’s my brother?”

“We split up,” Caroline explains, side eyeing Klaus. “I needed to make sure _he_ didn’t kill Bonnie first chance he gets.”

Klaus smirks. “Was there ever any other plan?”

“No one is killing anyone,” Arabella cuts their arguing off. “We need to find Bonnie, and stop her from killing that coven, otherwise Silas gets what he wants, which _no one_ wants,” She gives the two of them stern looks, sighing. Arabella walks forward and stands between the pair to keep them from sending any more dirty looks, gently pushing them forward.

As they walk, however, a pained yell coming from deep within the forest catches her ear.

“That’s Stefan,” Arabella’s eyes widen in worry. She doesn’t wait for the hybrid and vampire to follow, speeding off to go find him. Following his voice, she comes to a sudden stop and stumbles forward, staring at the circle of witches chanting around Bonnie’s unconscious body. Aja stands in the middle, a dagger in hand, while Stefan leans against a tree for support.

“Ara,” He grunts, looking up. “They’re linked. Bonnie’s going to kill them.”

“Not if they kill her first,” Klaus and Caroline appear, watching the scene unfold. Arabella stands straight, a look of refusal in her eyes. The Original notices, speeding forward and pinning her against a tree with a strong grip on her shoulders.

“Klaus, we need to save her!” Arabella hisses, struggling against his grasp.

“How?” Klaus glares at her, the fire from the circle creating shadows across his face. “The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants.”

“Dammit, Klaus, let me _go_ ,” Arabella punches her fists on his chest, watching with frightened eyes as Aja raises the dagger over her head, ready to kill Bonnie.

Caroline beats her to it. In an instance, the blonde speeds forward, grabbing the dagger and plunging it into Aja’s chest.

“No!” Klaus roars, releasing Arabella. The witches begin to fall, one by one, until each one is dead and the flame of the fire goes out. Caroline rushes to her friend, but there is an eerie look on Bonnie’s face, her eyes a murky white.

“The triangle is complete.”

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	34. Chapter 32

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The last thing Arabella ever expected Klaus to be was a mass texter. And yet, here she was, with what seems like a hundred unread texts on her phone and counting. All stemming from one _Nikki_.

“Klaus, I swear to God, you text more than any person I’ve ever met,” Arabella walks into his mansion. “This better be important.”

“Go away,” Klaus’ voice echoes from a far corner of the room, sounding weak.

“ _Go away_?” Arabella scoffs, walking forward. “You’re lucky I’m even here after the stunt you pulled with Bon-- Oh my God,” She stops suddenly, staring down at Klaus. He leans against a piano set, shirtless and slicked with sweat as his paling face contorts in pain. “What happened to _you_?”

“I need more time. Stop _hounding_ me!” Klaus screams at her. Arabella flinches slightly at his sudden tone change.

“Are you _seriously_ yelling at me right now?” She glares, storming up to him. “Caroline is running the prom committee, and I promised I would help her, meaning I am _here_ instead of _at school_ helping. She’s already texted me, like, five times since I left,” Arabella waves her phone in his face. “She’s almost as bad as you.”

“Arabella?” Klaus’ face softens as he looks up. “Is that really you?” Arabella raises a brow down at him as he struggles up on the chair, leaning against the piano. “Prove it to me.”

“Why the hell would I--” Her mouth forms an O as realization hits. “Silas got to you, didn’t he?” She kneels down by him, frowning. “What did he do to you?”

“He stabbed me with the white oak stake,” Klaus explains painfully, motioning to his back with shaking hands. “There’s a- a piece of it stuck inside me.”

“So you called _me_?”

“Well, seeing as your the only person in this god forsaken town that doesn’t completely despise me, yes,” Klaus groans slightly, squinting his eyes shut from the pain. Arabella rolls her eyes.

“And whose fault is that?” She straightens up, crossing her arms. “Why should I help you?”

“I helped _you_!” Klaus growls. “Return the favor!”

“Are you forgetting about that stunt you pulled last night?” She reminds him, narrowing her eyes down at the Original. “Pinning me against the tree to let Bonnie die? Because of you, blood is now on _Caroline’s_ hands.”

“Need I remind you that if I die, so does everyone you care about?” Klaus glares up at her. Arabella returns the glare, but after a moment, lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine. But what am _I_ supposed to do? Give you moral support?”

“You were a surgeon before you came to Mystic Falls,” Klaus remembers, shakily sitting up and looking down at a pair of bloody pliers on the floor. “Cut it out of me,” Arabella stares at him speechlessly.

 _“With rusty pliers?_ ” She finally sputters out, picking up the bloody tool and staring at it in disgust. “Do you know how many _infections_ you can get from this? Your body’s already weak from the wood moving to your heart, this is just gonna speed up the process! Not the mention the pain of using _this_ \--”

“Do I look like a _bloody_ hospital?!” Klaus barks, breathing heavily. “That’s the best you’re gonna get.”

“Okay, one: Stop acting like the big, scary hybrid, cause you’re looking kinda pathetic right now,” Arabella glares at him, getting tired of his rude tone. “And second…” She bunches her hair up on the top of her head and secures it with a hairband. “Get up. This is gonna hurt like a bitch.”

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“ _Agh_!” Klaus slams his hand down on the piano he braces against, pain attacking every nerve in his body. “Could you be any harsher?!”

“Stop being a baby,” Arabella mutters, squinting as she attempts to feel through his muscles and bones with the pliers. She’s done procedures like this before, in her surgeon days when she specialized in trauma-- pieces of glass, or splinters of wood get stuck inside a patient’s body. However, said patients are generally unconscious and not as annoying as Klaus.

“Allow me to shove a piece of wood right by your heart, see how it feels,” Klaus fumes, his knuckles turning white from gripping the wood of the instrument tightly.

“Making threats while your life is in my hands? Stupid move, bud,” She snorts, moving the pliers around in his skin. “I can’t even feel it, Klaus. I’m thinking I snap your neck and cut open your back--”

Arabella guesses she moves the pliers a bit too quickly, because next thing she knows, Klaus is roaring with pain and slamming his hand against the piano.

“Woah!” Arabella jerks back, glaring at him. “Stop throwing a tantrum!”

“Stop giving me orders!” Klaus yells back, his voice cracking.

“You know what?” Arabella snatches the pliers out of his body, ignoring his screams and coming around to face him. “I am _helping_ you. Stop acting like such an ass, and show a little gratitude!”

“I don’t owe _you_ anything, nor do I need you,” Klaus grumbles, his hand clawing at his back as he turns around. Arabella scoffs at his words.

“Then why call me, huh?” She snaps, waving the pliers in his face.

“Here I thought we were friends.”

“No, _friends_ don’t lie to each other. _Friends_ actually think about the other friend and don’t betray and make selfish decisions,” Arabella lists them off, raising a scrutinizing brow. “It’s like every time I trust you, you me let down. You know how stupid that makes me look?”

“I will not apologize for you high exp--”

“--Expectations, yeah, yeah, you’re a bad guy and I’m an idiot,” She slams the pliers down on the piano. “What the hell do you want from me, Klaus? How am I supposed to help you if you’re just gonna act like a whiny toddler who isn’t getting his way?”

“Watch your tone with me!” Klaus whips around and shouts, his patience exceeded. “Don’t forget who you speak to!”

“Do _not_ yell at me!” Arabella screams back, jabbing a finger at his chest. She’s well aware she’s fighting fire with fire, but could care less at this point. “I am not one of your minions, I am not one of your siblings, and I am _not_ someone you can just boss around! What is _wrong_ with you?”

“You should be _thanking_ me. Had you been anybody else, you would’ve been dead long ago,” Klaus sneers. Arabella let out an annoyed breath, shaking her head.

“Threatening to kill me? _Again_?” She rages with flaming eyes, raising a hand to push him away from her. Klaus catches it swiftly.

“Don’t you _dare_ lay a hand on _me_!”

“Oh, screw you!”

For a moment, the two stare each other down, breathing heavily as a silence falls over the room. Klaus, still gripping Arabella’s hand, has a shock suddenly wash over him. He lets out an astonished breath.

“It’s gone,” He reaches his spare hand to his shoulder, eyes wide. “The pain is gone.”

“What, did you, like, tense up and squeeze the wood out?” Arabella retorts sarcastically.

“It was… it was never there,” Klaus realizes, tongue flicking over his lips quickly. “He got in my- my head. Silas got in my head…” He gestures to his temple with two fingers, gently squeezing Arabella’s hand. “You brought me back. You broke his mind manipulation, Arabella.”

“As much as I would love to take this as a win,” Arabella gently slides her hand from his, brows etched together in worry. “This is bad. If Silas can make _you_ think you’re dying… I think we may have underestimated just how powerful he really is.”

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“Tell Elijah I said hi?” Arabella smirks up at Klaus as he emerges from the hallway where he had been talking to his brother, sliding his phone into his back pocket. She lays sprawled out on the couch, reading a book she bought on her phone. “Kidding. I don’t think he likes me. Don’t fit his whole ‘noble’ agenda.”

“Nonsense,” Klaus chuckles, standing beside the fireplace. He had taken a shower and pulled a Henley over his head now. “I’m sure he’s rather indifferent of you,” His blue eyes scan the living room, blood still laying on some surface tops. “Left the mess for me, I see?”

“Do I look like a maid?” Arabella snorts, swinging her legs on the ground and sitting up. “Call your great cleaning lady,” She stands up, giving him a tight smile. “I should get going.”

“Thank you, Arabella,” Klaus walks forward, laying a hand on her arm. “For distracting me.”

“Yeah, well, if you ever need someone to yell at you, call me. It’s weirdly therapeutic,” She adds with a teasing smile. Klaus chuckles, hanging his head.

“Duly noted,” He nods, a genuine smile sitting on his lips, two dimples pressing into his cheeks. It’s almost infectious, a similar smile stretching on Arabella’s own face. An awkward silence falls over them, making her very well aware of their close proximity. She quickly decides to break it.

“If you need anything, call… literally _anybody_ else,” Arabella points a finger at his chest, raising a brow. “Caroline has been blowing up my phone, and if I don’t get back to school, I’m pretty sure she’s gonna make me lunch. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go help plan a dance I have no interest in attending.”

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was really short, I kinda just wanted to add in some more Arabella and Klaus time lmao. I know this scene is a Klaroline scene (and an iconic one at that) but I decided to put a lil spin on it (but no rlly lmao). Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	35. Chapter 33

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Damon steps out of Elena's holding cell, releasing an exasperated sigh. No matter what he tries, she doesn't seem to have any interest in turning her humanity back on. It makes him greatly regret siring her to turn it off in the first place.

The sound of the freezer lid closing catches his attention. His head snaps up, piercing blue eyes squinting through the dark, dimly lit hall. Arabella peeks her head around the corner, raising a brow.

"What are you still doing here?" She asks, emerging with two blood bags. Damon's lips turns down rudely.

"Trying to get my girlfriend back. Not that you care."

"You're right, I don't," She smiles pleasantly, leaning against the wall. "I don't care about her humanity being off. Honestly, it just makes her annoying and Katherine-like, but she'll be fine."

"Not when she realizes how many people she killed."

"She's a vamp, big whoop," Arabella frowns at him. "You look like hell. When was the last time you slept?"

"I will sleep," Damon sighs, running a hand through his hair. "When I can have the love of my life beside me again," Arabella pretends to vomit, smirking at the eye roll Damon gives.

"Here," She tosses one of the blood bags his way, the elder catching it swiftly. "Elena's smart, and she's good at manipulating you. You're gonna need your strength, big brother."

"Thanks," Damon nods, a small smile on his lips. Arabella returns the nod, turning and going back upstairs.

It's late in the night, and the rest of Mystic Falls is safely tucked away in their beds, sleeping blissfully. Arabella walks into her room, not bothering to turn on the lights. The moonlight spilling in through the window is enough.

She kicks off her shoes, the blood bag hanging from her teeth as she tosses some pillows on the ground, undoing her comforter. However, her ears perk at the sound of wind blowing into her room. If she remembers correctly, her window had been closed upon coming in.

Arabella eyes a pen sitting on her bedside table, and in a swift, quick motion, she picks it up and sends it spiraling through the air behind her, whipping around. A small, relieved breath leaves her lips at seeing who catches it.

"I could've hurt you."

"Don't flatter yourself, love," Klaus smirks, lowering the pen. He emerges from the shadows, the moon casting a luminescent glow on his pale skin, bouncing off the material of his black coat. "You're jumpy."

"Haven't you heard? There's an immortal witch running around town causing mayhem. Plus, it's creepy to sneak into someone's window," She points out, swiping a stray curl out of her eye. Klaus chuckles softly, tossing the pen on a table. "Heard you took a little vacation. Where'd you go?"

"New Orleans, and I would hardly call it a vacation," Klaus raises his brows, clearly tired from the last few days.

"Well, now you're back," Arabella shrugs. Klaus purses his lips uneasily.

"Actually... I'm not. I'm going back, to stay," His words shock Arabella, her brows raising and mouth falling open in the slightest.

"You're leaving town?" She blinks.

"Permanently, yes," Klaus confirms, taking a few slow steps forward. "But I came back to make an offer to you. Come back with me. To New Orleans," A scoff escapes Arabella's lips at his words.

"Yeah, okay," She laughs sarcastically, but the humor dies down when his face remains stoic. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Very much so," Klaus nods, continuing towards her. "You mentioned once of the injustices done to you by Marcel Gerard. Said there was nothing you could do, for you had no army. Well, _I_ am an army, as is my family. This is your chance for revenge, Arabella."

"Even if I didn't have, like, a million problems in Mystic Falls," She holds up a hand, frowning. "What makes you think I want to move my life fifteen hours away to be a minion in your army?"

"I'm not asking you to be a minion," Klaus shakes his head quickly, eyes glistening hopefully. "I'm asking you to be my equal. I will take down his army from the inside, and you will help me. Then, we can rule together, and you will get justice for the witches once and for all."

"And I'm just supposed to believe _you_ are willing to have an equal rulership?" Arabella asks unbelievingly. Klaus takes another step forward, closing the comfortable distance between them.

"For you? Yes, I would be," He replies without missing a beat. Arabella sighs, looking away.

"Klaus, I can't. There's so much going on right now with Silas--"

"We all know problems in Mystic Falls manage to either disappear, or get chased away," Klaus cuts in with slight amusement. Eagerly, he adds, "What do you possibly have waiting for you here? A graduation? Yet another meaningless job, or degree? Watching your brothers fight amongst each other as you, time and time again, attempt to mend a family that never takes your feelings into account?"

"They're my brothers," Arabella defends them half heartedly. Klaus raises a brow skeptically.

"Yes, your brothers. The same brothers who hardly ever take your own happiness into consideration, but expect you to constantly make sacrifices for theirs," She knows he's referring to what could've been between them, but says nothing. There's a truth to the hybrid's words. "You're the Sorceress, love. Strong, powerful, brave... your powers belong elsewhere, somewhere more deserving than this small little town."

"Like with you?" Arabella finishes for him, crossing her arms. Klaus smirks.

"In a city you were chased out of. A city that deserves you," Arabella meets his gaze, staring deeply into his ocean eyes. Simply the look he's giving her is enough for her to fold and follow him to New Orleans.

"It's a tempting offer. I'm not gonna lie," She laughs nervously, chewing on her top lip.

And it is. He's right-- what waits for her in Mystic Falls? Being back with her brothers is nice and all, but a girl can only take so much family before she gets sick of it again, especially when said family likes to fight over doppelgangers and vampiric Cures. But leaving this small, pesky town, and going back to reclaim a city she was exiled from? With Klaus?

It's not just tempting-- it's an offer she doesn't want to refuse. 

Klaus smiles as she says that, but a troubled look washes over his eyes a moment later. He struggles with his next words, not quite sure how to reveal this following piece of information.

"There is... something you should know first, however."

"Ah, I knew there was a catch."

"Not a catch," Klaus shakes his head quickly. "But..." he sighs, deciding to just get on with it. "Do you remember Hayley Marshall?" Arabella frowns, confused. "Tyler's werewolf friend?"

"Oh, right," She nods, grimacing. "The one who sold out your hybrids."

"Her and I... had a bit of a, uh... _altercation_."

"You _fought_ her?" Arabella stares at him dully. Klaus presses his lips together tightly.

"Not that kind of altercation."

"Wha-- _oh_ ," Arabella's mouth remains in a small, perfect O as she realizes what he means, swallowing down the slight uneasiness rising from the pit of her stomach. "You slept with her," Klaus is quick to explain.

"It was after the Cure had been retrieved, and we were both drunk and--"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Arabella shakes her head, attempting to play it off cool. It's not like they're dating, or anything quite near that. She has no reason to be jealous. And yet... "But I, uh- I'm failing to see how this is relevant to your offer."

"She's..." Klaus swallows. Why is this so hard for him to say? "She's pregnant. With my child."

" _What_?" Stunned, is the only right word to describe Arabella's face at the moment. Complete and utter dumbfoundment. Her dark brows have shot a mile up her forehead, eyes widening so much the pale green almost gets lost within the white. 

"It's impossible, and yet, nature continues to find loopholes," Klaus waves his hand in the air, seeming annoyed with the magical forces. He watches Arabella's face closely, heart beating rapidly as he waits for a reaction. The Original didn't realize quite how nervous he was to see how she would respond until this particular moment. 

"That's... _amazing_ ," The nerdy, wonderous part of Arabella springs out as her brain racks for how a phenomenon such as this is even possible. "I mean, that would make you the first vampire _ever_ to procreate. It shouldn't even be scientifically possible! What species would the baby even be? I mean theoretically, it should be a witch, but would it also be a werewolf? How would the vampirism even affect its growth? And not to mention, you're going to be a _father--_ "

She cuts herself off as the actual realization hits. The realization that settles a pit of dread in the bottom of her stomach. Klaus has been watching her with amusement, finding it adorable that she was so invested in the logic of all this. However, as soon as her face falls, so does his.

"You're gonna be a dad."

Klaus is quick to jut in. "This changes nothing about my offer--"

"It changes _everything_ , Klaus," Arabella takes a step back, frowning. "You're going to have a child. Like an actual _child_."

"Not by my own will," Klaus huffs, throwing his hands up and looking off to the side. "Elijah thinks this child will be some sort of saviour for our family, as if we are already not broken beyond repair," He looks forward, back into the younger woman's eyes, and gently grabs her hand. "I want only a handful of things right now. Fatherhood is not among them," His thumb softly runs over her knuckles, the action almost distracting Arabella from the current predicament. 

"It should be," She frowns. "This is a chance for you to undo all the cruelty that Mikael forced upon you, Nik," She's never called him that before, yet it feels right, in this moment. Klaus' heartbeat picks up at the use of his nickname on her lips. Arabella squeezes his hand back, earnestly looking up into his eyes. "You shouldn't focus on being king, you should focus on being a _dad_."

"What good will a child offer me?"

"That's for you to figure out," Arabella smiles sadly. "I can't be there holding you back from that."

"You won't be holding me back," Klaus' other hand reaches up, warmly placed against her neck and jaw. She almost melts into his hold. "I'm taking my city back, and I need you there."

"You don't need me--"

"I do," He cuts her off firmly, staring down into her emerald eyes. For a moment, the surrounding bedroom fades away, and Arabella only feels Klaus. She only sees _him_ , finding herself leaning towards him, and the comfort and safety he ironically holds.

However, she quickly snaps out of it, clearing her throat and looking away. Klaus, defeated, drops his hands to his sides.

"Please, Arabella. Consider my offer," He presses. She looks up, swallowing down the sudden lump in her throat and nods.

"I will."

A part of her knows that's not true.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Stefan?" Arabella knocks rapidly, yet quietly, on the door to Stefan's bedroom, listening intently. She can hear his breathing, coming out quickly enough to indicate he's awake. Well, he's awake _now_. "You awake?"

"No."

"Stefan, c'mon, open the door," Arabella sighs, pressing her forehead against the wood. "It's important," There's shuffling on the other side, but after a moment, Stefan throws the door open. His eyes are groggy, hair's a mess, and white tank is wrinkled as he leans against the doorframe, half asleep.

"It better be. You know how late it is?"

"Okay, so remember, when we were younger, and I would have a fight with my sisters, or my mom, and I really needed someone to talk to so I would sneak into your house in the middle of the night to have a chat?" Arabella rambles quickly without taking a breath, her foot tapping nervously. "And then I would rant, and one of us would laugh too loud, and then Giuseppe would bust us, call me a racial slur, and kick me out?" Stefan stares at her blankly.

"Uh... y-yeah?"

"I really need that right now," Arabella swallows, her brows etched together anxiously. She quickly adds, "Y'know, without the Giuseppe, or racial slurs," Stefan raises a brow at his sister in confusion, but steps aside nonetheless.

"So," He flicks on a lamp and takes a seat in an armchair across from her. "What's wrong?" 

So, Arabella tells him everything. Starting from her time in New Orleans back in the 70's, to Klaus showing up in her room, which Stefan found slightly alarming that she didn't find it as creepy as she should. And ending, with him bidding farewell and leaving back through her window. For a moment, the two almost feel human again, sharing problems. Only this time, the problem involves a thousand year old Original hybrid and a miracle baby. After forcing Stefan to vow to silence about the pregnancy, Arabella sits back in her chair, waiting nervously for him to say something.

"W- wow," Stefan rubs the back of his neck thoughtfully, not fully comprehending a word of what was just said to him in his sleepy state. "A _kid_? I can't even imagine Klaus as a dad."

"You and me both," Arabella's head falls into her hands.

"You're not actually considering the offer, are you?" She chews on her bottom lip.

"Is it bad that I might be?"

"I mean," Stefan shrugs, thinking for the right words. " _Yeah_ ," He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Ara, if this is about your feelings for Klaus--"

"Three years, Stef," Arabella cuts in, looking up. "That's a longass time. I assure you, this has _nothing to do_ with Klaus," A lie, but he doesn't need to know that. 

"I know. And I'm sorry, but let's be honest," Stefan tilts his head to the side. "You go there, and you're gonna get mixed up in all this Mikaelson family drama crap. How are you even gonna fit in there? Eventually, Klaus is going to focus on his kid-- whether it's to be an actual dad, or to use an heir to his advantage. You're gonna get left behind, without anyone backing your corner, and this Marcel guy is gonna imprison you all over again."

Arabella says nothing, staring down at her hands thoughtfully. He's right. As much as she hates to admit it, Stefan is right. She would love to believe that Klaus is going to stick by his word, but in all honesty, how does she know that's true? He's already broken it multiple times now. How is this time any different?

"You're probably right," Arabella says quietly, after a few silent moments. Stefan nods.

"So what are you doing to do?"  
  


•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The last two weeks or so have been more hectic than the entire year combined. At least, Arabella thinks so. With Elena getting her humanity back on, then immediately deciding to kill Katherine, Silas running about and creating problems, and graduation approaching, it's been a headache.

Not to mention, she still hasn't given Klaus an answer. To be fair, though, he hasn't exactly called or texted either. Not that she can expect him to, seeing as he has quite a bit on his plate.

However, this morning, as Arabella trudges down the stairs, it feels like matters have only gotten worse. There were run ins with Silas a few days ago, though he only proved his power by besting all of them. She can't exactly see a winning situation in all this. However, as long as the Other Side stays up, they should be fine.

It's early-- _far_ too early. Five in the morning, to be precise. For once, Arabella can't sleep at all, and she doubts it has to do with the upcoming graduation later today.

Stifling a yawn, she walks up to the cabinets in the kitchen and pulls out a brand new bottle of scotch, popping the lid off easily and taking a long swig.

"Well, it's a little early for drinkin', don't ya think, darling?"

The bottle slips from Arabella's fingers and crashes to the floor. She barely notices, a ringing in her ears as her heart beats at an alarming rate.

_That voice..._

That's _impossible_. There is absolutely no way.

She slowly turns around, the tears already welling up in her eyes. A strangled gasp escapes her throat as her assumptions are proved true.

Those round, warm hazel eyes, soft auburn locks, and crooked grin... _It's impossible_.

Arabella's hand flies to the counter, gripping it tightly to keep from falling over as a rush of nausea washes over her.

" _Desmond_?"

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a wattpad problem, but a lot people didn't want Hayley to have Klaus' baby, and before anyone attacks me for it, I promise it will make sense later on! Trust me, Arabella and Klaus will have a special little storyline of their own, but it can only happen if Hayley is preggos with baby Hope. Luckily, most people on Ao3 are very kind and respectful lmao (as far as I've seen), but just in case, please don't be mad at me haha


	36. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know TECHNICALLY witches are the only ones that are able to communicate with other Supernatural creatures on The Other Side, but let's just ignore that in this book. I didn't realize until AFTER I wrote this book and I'm too lazy to change it LMAO

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Death is a fickle little thing. It chooses its victims at random, though, perhaps its _true_ victims are those left behind. The ones who sit by, day by day, watching the world move on without those they lost. Who never truly live again, simply walking through the world with an aching hole ripping through their heart and soul.

It's how Arabella felt, for so long. How she still feels. And she _thought_ , maybe if she had a chance to see those she lost, to say the proper goodbye she never seems to get... maybe she would be okay.

Yet now, as Arabella stands parallel to her dead husband, she feels anything _but_ okay.

Desmond smiles at her, hands tucked into the pockets of his brown slacks. He's still dressed the same as he had died-- a white button up tucked into pants with checkered suspenders overlapping. He _looks_ the same.

But he's not.

Arabella realizes that quickly. In a second, she's used her speed to bend down and grasp one of the pieces of scotch soaked glass, holding it up protectively while also stretching a hand out. Her eyes glow violet as she prepares herself for a fight.

"You son of a bitch," She spits, backing into the counter. "Taking the body of my dead _husband_? You can't fool me, _Silas_."

"Ye think I'm that lunatic?" Desmond chuckles, holding his hands up. "Well, ye're a lot more paranoid than I recall," Arabella says nothing, refusing to believe this is really _him_. "Yer little Bennett friend took down the veil to the Other Side, Ari. Somethin' bout an Expression Triangle... I don't know? But, I'm really here," He shrugs humorously. "Ish."

"N- no," Arabella shakes her head, refusing. She won't let Silas trick her. "You didn't die in Mystic Falls, how--"

"Ye didn't have to die to be here. Some of us have just been stickin' around, keepin' an eye on wives who have a bloody hard time movin' on," He adds with an amused smile. The magic dies from Arabella's eyes as she sets down the glass, slowly moving forward.

"Is it really you?" She whispers, the tear trailing down her cheek.

"It's really me," Those words are enough for her. In an instance, she's sped across the kitchen, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms tightly around Desmond's neck.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Arabella cries quietly into his shoulder, holding on tightly, as if he may slip from her grasp any minute now. Desmond chuckles into her hair.

"I think I might have a _bit_ of an idea," He pulls back, smiling as Arabella cups his face with both hands, laughing tearfully. "Now," He grabs her hands and holds them, raising a brow. "We need to talk about Niklaus Mikaelson."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Okay, so according to Stefan, Bonnie temporarily took down the veil, but it should've been back up by now," Arabella walks into her bedroom, raising a brow as Desmond sits on the floor, playing around with some crystals. "Meaning something probably went wrong, but by the sound of his voice, I don't think he cares. Lexi is back, so--"

"Alexia!" Desmond grins up at her. "What a character. Didn't know her all too well as a vampire, but on the Other Side, she's a hoot."

"You... saw her on the Other Side?"

"It's not as bad as it seems, all honesty," Desmond lifts himself up and sits on the footrest at the edge of her bed. "Ye tell him I'm alive?"

"No," Arabella shakes her head with pursed lips. "I figured, y'know, cause of everything..."

"Only one holdin' a grudge is you, darling," Desmond wags a finger, patting the space beside him. " _Now_ can we talk?"

"Des, you just came back from the dead," Arabella sits beside him, taking his hand in her own. "And you want to talk about _Klaus_ of all people?"

"Yes!" Desmond emphasizes, nodding enthusiastically. "Because I need to tell you something regarding that man that no one else will," Arabella sighs, rubbing her brow bone.

"Look, the whole thing with Klaus is a mess, I _know_. But don't worry, I'm probably never going to see him again--"

"That's the thing, ma dear," Desmond picks up her hand. "I'm here to tell ya the opposite. You need to take his offer."

"What?"

"Go to the Crescent City with that man," Desmond continues, smiling softly. "If ya don't, I'm tellin' ya, it'll be the biggest mistake of yer life," Arabella frowns, sitting straight.

"Look, I know I should probably help the witches, but--"

"Forget the bloody witches for a moment," Desmond cuts her off again, rolling his eyes. "I don't care about them. I'm talkin' bout yer _feelings_ for Klaus," Arabella stares at her late husband in shock.

"W- what?" She suddenly feels incredibly awkward, and slightly embarrassed. "I don't- I don't have feelings for Klaus," Desmond eyes her in amusement.

"C'mon, don't hold back cause a'me," He laughs. "I'm happy for ya, honest! Bout time ya got laid, Lord know you were gettin' dusty."

" _Dusty_?" Arabella laughs unbelieving, shoving him playfully. "Did you seriously just call me _dusty_? Rude!"

"In all seriousness, though," Desmond's face becomes genuine once more. "Ye care about Klaus, and he cares about you. I'd even go as far as to say yer falling in love with him."

"I'm not falling in love with _Klaus_ ," Arabella scoffs, quickly denying it. Desmond gives her a knowing look.

"Terrible liar, always were," He keeps speaking before she can protest. "Ari, you deserve one of those epic loves everyone always goes on about, and I truly think he can give it to you."

"I already had one," Arabella smiles sadly, laying a hand atop both of theirs. "You," She didn't exactly expect Desmond to _laugh_ at that, but he does. Not just any laugh, but a heavy, breathtaking one like she just said the funniest joke in the world. 

" _Me_?" He laughs hysterically once he's able to somewhat contain himself, shaking his head. "Oh, ma dear, if _I_ was yer epic love that would just be downright depressing," Arabella gives him a dull look. "Let's be honest, we were never in love. At least not really."

"What?" Arabella shakes her head, refusing his words. "Yes, we were, Des--"

"No, no we weren't," Desmond shakes his head with a small, somber smile. "We loved each other, yes. But we weren't _in_ love," Arabella stares at him for a moment, stunned by his words, before looking away.

"Wow," She laughs dryly, slipping her hand from his and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "My husband comes back from the dead only to tell me he never loved me. That... totally doesn't hurt."

"Of course I loved ya, Ari," Desmond shakes his head, taking her hand back. "Ya know who else I love? My Gran. My best mates. My barber," Arabella rolls her eyes at his words. "But I'm not _in love_ with em. And us? We didn't have that passion, or whatever it is. Every vampire gets one truly epic love, and we were not it. We made a hell of a pair, and you were ma best friend. But not the love of my life, as I wasn't yours."

"Yeah, and who _was_ yours?" Arabella raises a brow, unbelieving that he's actually _saying_ this right now.

"A vampire-- Brielle. Met her shortly after I turned, but alas, werewolf bite took her," Desmond smiles fondly as he remembers. "She was m'epic love, and I reckon she found peace now."

"I... have no idea how to feel about this conversation," Arabella looks away. Her husband comes back from dead and starts talking about someone else he loved? Rambling about how they were never in love, and _apparently_ , Arabella's true love is a homicidal, psychotic Original Hybrid? How is she _supposed_ to feel?

"Ya notice how it's not jealousy, though?" Desmond points out.

"Stop it, Des," Arabella stands up, upset by his words. "I spent almost a century mourning you, and now you wanna tell me what we had wasn't even real?"

"It was real alright," Desmond cocks a brow. "It was very real. But we relied on each other for one reason," He waits for her to finish it, but Arabella simply crosses her arms and waits for an answer. The vampire sighs, saying, "We were afraid of being alone. So we got married. Became the shoulder for the other to cry on, the one to laugh with, to come home to," Desmond stands up as well, frowning to himself. "The only thing I can't figure out is why you never moved on? Ya hung onto my memory to the point where it got creepy, Ari."

Arabella rolls her eyes. "I didn't hang on to your memory--"

"Oh, yeah?" Desmond challenges, turning and walking towards the trunk in the corner of the room. Arabella's eyes widen, though she makes no move to stop him.

"Des, don't," She wraps her arms around herself. "Desmond--" It's too late. Desmond reaches down, buries his hand beneath all the clutter and pulls out the large urn, his name engraved into it.

"An urn!" He holds it up with a slight laugh, clearly finding the whole situation amusing. "Ya left me in an urn at the bottom of a _trunk_. Not even a shelf! And yer trying to convince me ya moved on, while carryin' my ashes round like some creep."

"It's not creepy," Arabella defends herself, walking forward and taking the urn from him. "This is a normal thing people do-- they put their loved one's in urns so they can always have them with them."

"Except _you_ keep me in the bottom of a trunk," Desmond smirks knowingly. "Come one, darling. What's the _real_ reason ya didn't move on?"

"I did--"

"No, ya didn't. I've been dead for long enough, I think I deserve the truth."

"That _is_ the truth--" 

"No, it's not!" Desmond presses, knowing if he pressures hard enough, the real answer will emerge. "What is the real reason, Arabella?"

"You weren't supposed to die!" Arabella bursts, her voice trembling. "You weren't... we were _immortal_. I lost everyone, my entire family, but _we_ were immortal. So were my brothers, so were you, and I thought that meant I would never have to lose anyone else! And then you died, Des," She cries, clutching the urn against her chest. "You died, and it was _my_ fault."

"There it is," Desmond reaches up and cups her cheek with one hand, pursing his lips. "All those years blaming yer brother... but ya didn't, did you?"

"If I had just cooperated," Arabella breaks off into a sob, Desmond pulling her close and allowing her tears to seep into his shirt.

"It was not yer fault, my love," He kisses the top of her head comfortingly. "I too was angry at Stefan for some time, but no one punishes that bloke like he punishes himself, so I got over it," Desmond pulls her back, carefully wiping away the tears. "But never, not _once,_ did I blame you. Ya hear me?" Arabella nods mutely, staring down at the urn through her tears. "C'mere," Desmond pulls her into a hug, allowing her to lean her head against his chest.

"If someone told me that the next time I see my dead husband he'd be giving me love advice, I'd call them insane," Arabella mutters, sniffing. Desmond laughs lightly.

"Well, I had to watch _you_ live your life in a very depressing manner for almost a century," Desmond laughs at the offended look Arabella sends his way. "All ya do is mourn, Ari! I know they say there is no timeline for grief, but I really think ye might've exceeded it. And then there's the whole love life issue-- last two fellas ya loved were questionable. That human you compelled in the sixties--"

"For his own good," Arabella cuts in, rolling her eyes.

"And that psycho witch bloke from the nineties you ended up getting rid of-- eh, what was his name again... ?"

"We don't talk about him, he was a _mistake_ ," Arabella clicks her tongue, pulling away and looking up at him.

"Is that what you think Klaus is gonna be? A mistake?" Desmond's brows furrow over his round eyes as he looks down at her thoughtfully. Arabella sighs.

"Des, he's a thousand year old hybrid with about a million enemies," She justifies, seeking hard for _any_ reason against Klaus. "It's not gonna end well."

"Well, yer never going to know unless ya give it a shot," He points out, raising an amused brow. "Ya gotta let me go. To be fair, Damon has a point bout the whole dead husband card thing. Ya _do_ bring me up in every argument."

"Oh my God, there is no dead husband card!"

"Ah, there is," Desmond reaches up and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Arabella's ear, smiling down at her comfortingly. "But I give you my full permission to use it as ye please," He looks up with an exasperated sigh. "As _long_ as you take me out of that bloody trunk. Only a handful of people have ever heard of Desmond Gallagher, let me legacy live on, woman!"

Arabella laughs, nodding in a silent promise. Both their vampiric hearing perks up at the sound of the door downstairs turning, someone entering the house.

"Alexia!" Desmond smiles widely, making his way to the door. "And yer brother. Shall we?"

"We don't have to, Des. It's understandable if you don't wanna see Stef," Arabella grabs his arm quickly, stopping him.

"I'll be fine, promise."

"You sure?" Arabella asks uneasily. Desmond gives her a crooked smirk.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't shove a stake into his heart."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Arabella!" Lexi grins widely, jumping up from the couch she had been sprawled out on. "Oh my God, hey!" She reaches a hand out, Arabella reaching over the coffee table and squeezing it.

"Hey, Lexi," She smiles. Desmond emerges behind her, waving pleasantly to Lexi as well. Stefan, who had been getting some bottles of alcohol from the kitchen, walks into the living room holding them in hand. However, as he looks up and meets Desmond's eyes, he almost drops them in a state of shock.

"Stefan Salvatore," Desmond greets dramatically, an amused smile playing on his lips from Stefan's pale appearance. "We meet again."

"Desmond," Stefan swallows nervously, stiffening up and setting the bottles down on a nearby table. He's not sure what to say, and his anxiety only spikes as the redhead walks towards him. Honestly, the younger vampire expects a punch in the face, or perhaps a stake to the abdomen (maybe even heart). However, he's shocked when Desmond holds out a hand to him. So shocked, Stefan can only stare at it.

"It's a hand, not an alien," Desmond teases. "C'mon, don't leave me hanging, laddie," Stefan reaches up shakily and grasps his hand, his eyes meeting his former brother-in-law's cautiously.

"Desmond, I--"

"Uh uh, I had to watch you be all broody and depressed for a century," Desmond holds a hand up, chuckling. "I just wanted to tell ya, mate... I forgive ya."

"W- what?"

"Figure ya needed to hear it," Desmond pats his shoulder with a spare hand, giving him a tight smile. He looks up at Lexi, giving her a curt nod. "See ya on the Other Side, missy."

"See ya, Des."

With that, the deceased vampire turns and leaves, grabbing Arabella's hand and pulling her with him. As they get to the foyer, stopping in front of the door, Desmond turns to his wife with an almost heartsick smile.

"I'm going to go now."

"Okay, sure," Arabella nods, smiling up at him. "Where do you wanna go? There's a bar in town--"

"I meant alone, darlin'," Desmond cuts in. Arabella's face falls at his words. "You'd think after being mostly alone for eighty years I'd wanna be around people, but in all honesty... I want to go by myself to the lake, feel the wind in me hair one last time and the water on me face. Also," He reaches down and grabs her hands. "I think it's time ye got to say a proper goodbye to someone ya lost, yeah? Before I go, promise me something."

"Anything," Arabella nods, teary eyes looking up at him.

"Ye don't have to take my advice bout Klaus, but promise me you'll try to be happy," Desmond requests, sighing softly. "Promise me you'll move on, and allow yerself the life ye deserve, even if it scares the living soul outta ya," Arabella laughs breathlessly, nodding her head.

"I promise," The tears fall over, trailing down her cheekbones and dropping on her shirt. "I love you, Des. Maybe you're right, maybe we were never _in_ love. Maybe we were only together because we were both afraid of being alone, but... I do love you. You were there for me when I had no one, and I'll always have a place in my heart for you because of that."

"I know," Desmond nods. "I love you, too," He leans forward, pressing a gentle yet firm kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Arabella Salvatore."

With that, Desmond turns and leaves, Arabella grasping his hand until the very last moment. She can't bring herself to say goodbye back, and there's an emptiness as Desmond walks out that door. But at the same time, it feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. For the first time in almost a century, Arabella feels... _free_.

"Hey," Stefan and Lexi both look up as Arabella walks back into the room, the older Salvatore sitting up. "You okay?"

"Des left," Arabella sniffs, looking down and wrapping her arms around herself. "He wanted to be alone in his last moments."

"Aw, sweetie," Lexi comes and wraps an arm around Arabella, comforting her in a side hug.

"Oh, I missed you, Lex," Arabella smiles softly, leaning her head against Lexi's shoulder. She looks up with a slight grin. "Y'know, I punched Damon in the face for killing you."

"Yeah, I saw," Lexi laughs, squeezing her tightly.

"Wow, having a party without _us_. I'm hurt," Arabella's eyes widen at the voice, a wide grin stretching across her face. "There was some Irish dude walking off your driveway-- do we know him?"

"No freaking way," She whips around, laughing joyfully as Naomi Dominguez confidently strides into the living room, her twin brother following closely behind. Arabella rushes forward to greet her formerly dead best friends, however, she's met with a slap to the shoulder.

"Bitch!" Naomi snaps, crossing her arms. " _You_ didn't mourn me enough."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"I mean you cried and all, but I wanted _more_ ," Naomi waves her off, stretching her arms out dramatically. "I wanted a statue built of me! A wing in this house-- no scratch that, _the whole house_ named after me. Screw Salvatore, how welcoming does the _Naomi Dominguez Boarding House_ sound?" Noah sighs beside her and pinches the bridge of his nose, but Arabella simply laughs and throws her arms around the witch.

"I missed you," She sighs, turning to Noah and doing the same. "Both of you."

"You missed _him_?" Naomi jabs a finger at her brother. "Mr. Crazy who got me killed? We almost didn't come to Mystic Falls cause of him. Thank God I missed seeing Stefan's face," Naomi sends a wink Stefan's way.

"It's been a long year," Noah sighs, clearly annoyed with his sister. Seeing the two bicker once again brings a warmth of familiarity to Arabella's heart, and she simply laughs at the twins.

"So, Stefan," Naomi slides into the couch beside the vampire with a suggestive smirk. "Heard you're single now."

"Okay," Stefan stands up quickly, flustered. "I'm gonna need a drink."

"On it!" Lexi grins, turning to go grab some more bottles.

The five of them sit in the living room, chatting and drinking away to the point where they all lose track of time. Lexi and the twins making fun of the Salvatore siblings for anything and everything, while Arabella and Stefan curiously question them about the Other Side. For a brief moment, it feels... _normal_. As if immortal witches, Originals, and doppelgangers don't exist. Somewhere along the way, Lexi begins blasting Bon Jovi, herself and Naomi dancing in the parlor as Noah, Stefan, and Arabella listen contently on the couch and drink.

"Damon!" Stefan breaks the mini concert, looking up from what would be his third bottle of bourbon as their older brother walks in. "Help me celebrate my seventeenth high school graduation, and Arabella's first," He clinks bottles with their younger sister as Damon shuts off the music with a bitter expression. "Hey, you remember Lexi, right?"

"And us!" Naomi waves her arms in the air as well, Noah raising his bottle of vodka in greeting.

"Lexi and twins, back from the dead. Goody," Damon's eyes zero in on his former kill uneasily. In an instant, Lexi has Damon pinned against the far wall by the throat, cutting off his air supply as everyone watches in amusement.

"Wow, this is better than a telenovela," Naomi remarks, jumping over the couch to sit beside Arabella, all of them watching in amusement as the two fight. Eventually, however, Lexi releases Damon.

"So if you three and Ric and little Gilbert are all flesh-like and real-seeming, that means something went horribly wrong when Bonnie tried to put that veil up," Damon remarks, rubbing his neck. "And here you all are, having dance party USA."

"You're right," Stefan nods sarcastically. "How selfish of us to be indulging in these precious moments with our formerly dead best friends."

"Do you suggest we should be sacrificing our happiness for you and Elena?" Arabella adds, shooting her brother a dirty look.

"You know what," Stefan realizes. "I should be upstairs grooming my hero hair."

"Are you drunk?" Damon deadpans, ignoring the snickers from the Dominguez twins. Stefan shrugs suspiciously.

"I don't know Mom, am I?"

"I _love_ drunk Stefan!" Naomi screams, very much drunk herself. She reaches over and takes the bourbon from Stefan, but Noah is quick to take it back.

"You've had enough," He scolds, only to have the bottle snatched out of his hands by Damon.

"You've _all_ had enough," He snaps, taking a swig from the bottle. "Now care to hazard any guesses on what the hell went wrong?

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Ew, _highschool_ ," Naomi grimaces at the decorated football field, and the numerous families and graduating students dressed in red gowns. She turns her grimace to both Arabella and Stefan, who were talking amongst themselves about Damon, who had, once again, gotten infected with werewolf venom. And Klaus was nowhere to be found. "Boo. Boo you. Boo _both_ of you," Naomi thinks for a moment, before quickly shaking her head. "Actually, I take that back, I could never boo Stefan. Unless I was _making_ him my boo."

"Alright, you're still drunk," Noah grabs his sister's arm, rolling his eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. Arabella laughs as Stefan gives them an awkward smile. "I think we'll wait at the Boarding House with Lexi."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," Arabella nods, huffing as she shifts uncomfortably beneath the robe. Stefan watches her with an amused smile. "It's itchy."

"Yeah, they are," He agrees, his smile quickly disappearing. "Any word from Klaus?"

"I have left him... _twenty-four_ voicemails," Arabella squints down at her phone, sighing. "I was about to go make it twenty-five. But look, everything will be fine, right? Damon has time, and if Klaus doesn't get back to me by sunset, I will fly to New Orleans and stab the blood out of him myself."

"There you guys are!" Caroline announces giddily, approaching the siblings with Elena, Bonnie, and Matt following closely behind. "I can't believe it. We're actually here, _together_. Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?" Arabella glances at Bonnie, her smile faltering at the somber look on the young witch's face.

"It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college," She defends her tears, earning a small nudge from Caroline.

"Before _we_ go off to college," Caroline corrects. The Salvatore siblings chuckle at her enthusiasm, watching happily as the blonde vampire rambles on about next year. Only Caroline Forbes could bring such a light to vampirism.

"I'm happy we're all here," Bonnie nods, yet something about her seems... dulled. Like she's not truly meaning her words, though Arabella pushes the thoughts aside. This is her first high school graduation, maybe this is just how they go.

"Aw," Caroline grins widely. "Group hug!"

"Uh, I don't-- I don't hug," Stefan attempts to take a step back, only to get pulled back in by Matt.

"Yeah, us Salvatore's are allergic to them," Arabella agrees, no longer able to worm her way out of the circle as everyone presses together.

"Oh, get over yourselves!" Caroline throws her arms around everyone, embracing the group in a warm, welcoming hug. She would never admit it, but Arabella actually enjoys it.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Klaus, I swear to God, if you don't get your hybrid ass over here in the next hour, hell _will_ break loose," Arabella slams her phone down on the bench she sits on, her head collapsing into her hands. Graduation came and went, and now, herself, Stefan, and Elena all await a cure for a dying Damon.

"Alaric is saying Damon got shot twice more," Elena walks up to Arabella with teary eyes. "He's not gonna make it to nightfall, Arabella. We have to give him the Cure."

"If it comes to that," Arabella stands up wearily. "I'll shove it down his throat myself."

Elena doesn't have a chance to respond. In the next second, all three vampires double over in pained groans as an unbearable, throbbing sensation erupts in their heads.

"Remember us, Arabella?" Aja and her coven all come slowly walking towards the three with outstretched hands. "I knew befriending you all those years ago was going to be the death of me."

" _Bitch_ ," Arabella grunts, holding up a hand and attempting fire back. However, she finds herself unable to focus, seeing as the coven is giving the three of them back to back aneurysms.

The pain, just as quickly as it had came, comes to a sudden stop. Arabella slowly looks up, raising a brow as Aja's headless body drops to the floor with a _thump_.

"There are plenty more of these to go around," She can't hold back the small smile from stretching across her lips, the vampire-witch turning around. Klaus stands there, exerting confidence in a crisp black suit as he casually holds a graduation cap in hand. "Who's next? I can do this all day."

The coven slowly disperses and rushes away as to not endure the same fate as their leader. As Stefan and Elena recover, Arabella makes her way towards the hybrid.

"You came," She smiles with a raised brow. "Couldn't even answer one of my messages?"

"I thought you would appreciate the dramatic entrance," Klaus shrugs with a small laugh, tossing the cap to the ground. He does a once over of Arabella's appearance, before meeting her eyes. "Congratulations."

"Damon's dying," Arabella cuts right to the chase, pursing her lips. "He got infected with werewolf--"

Klaus cuts her off by grabbing her hand, firmly placing a vial of his blood into it.

"I got your messages," He confirms with a gentle smile. "Go save your brother, love. I'll meet you later to speak."

"Thank you," Arabella nods gratefully, turning back to her brother and motioning for him to follow. Klaus watches her go with a small smile, before turning in the opposite direction and walking away.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Fine scotch ya have here, laddie."

Klaus had gone back to his mansion, which was mostly packed away, to grab some bottles of alcohol for when he met Arabella later. He had _assumed_ it to be empty, however, the Irish brogue voice tells him otherwise.

The Original slowly turns around with lowered brows, finding himself staring at the back of a man with auburn hair and a tall build. Desmond Gallagher, though he doesn't know that. Yet.

"Who are you and why do you have a death sentence?" Klaus glares darkly at the back, slightly shocked and annoyed when he's met with a low chuckle.

"We met once," Desmond turns around, leaning against the bar tray. "Back in, uh, 1694 Ireland, I reckon. I worked as a cook for a powerful family-- the Doyle's. You came with yer family for a night of fine dining, and came back round the kitchen for a drink. We shared one, and you said yer name was Niklaus Mikaelson. Meant nothin to me at the time, for I was human, ya see, but I came to realize who ya really were years later," As he speaks, the dead vampire pours two glasses of alcohol. "Ya remember? Ya said ma food was good."

"I've had many unnotable dishes in my lifetime," Klaus replies coldly. "Yours must have been among them," Desmond laughs quietly.

"They were right, ye _are_ mean. Though, I guess with a reputation as the 'greatest evil to ever exist', I dunno what I expected," He holds up a glass towards Klaus. "C'mon, I don't bite. Come havva a drink."

"I'm feeling generous today," A cruel smirk stretches across Klaus' lips. "So I will give you about five seconds to get off my property before I make a much more notable meal out of _you_."

"Very well," Desmond sets the glass down, bracing himself against a nearby couch. "Let's cut to the chase then. I'm here to talk bout ma wife. Y'know, lovely woman, beautiful eyes, bouncy curls, just the most captivating personality," Klaus gapes at him as the truth hits.

"You're Desmond Gallagher."

"Aye," Desmond nods with a small smirk. Klaus quickly composes himself, standing straighter.

"If you've come to make threats, that's incredibly stupid of you," The Original informs with a hardset gaze. "Out of respect for Arabella, I will allow you to leave with all your limbs intact."

"Woah, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Desmond holds his hands up with a chuckle. "First, yer words mean nothin-- y'know the saying, 'A dead man's got nothing to lose'. Second, I'm not here to make threats, mate. I told ya why I'm here," The deceased vampire turns around, picking up the glasses of scotch and holding one out again. "I'm here to have a drink, and talk bout ma wife."

Klaus, reluctantly, approaches Desmond and takes the drink from him cautiously. He doesn't take a sip, simply watching as the redhead does and lets out a satisfied sigh.

"She thinks highly of you," Klaus finally says, looking down at the alcohol swirling at the bottom of the glass. Desmond snorts.

"How the bloody hell would you know? Only time the two of ya have ever talked bout me was when ya were using ma name against her."

Klaus clicks his tongue, looking up at the ceiling. "She guards your name with ferocity, in such a manner that she would strike down anyone who dared to speak ill of it," He looks back down, meeting Desmond' thoughtful hazels. "It's quite obvious."

"Maybe," Desmond shrugs, tapping his fingers against the glass. "Or maybe she just sucks at movin on. Look," He taps a finger against Klaus' arm, turning fully towards him with a serious face. "I know ya don't owe me nothing, but I need you to do me a favor."

Klaus frowns. "What?"

"I need ya to keep an eye on her," Desmond requests, pursing his lips. "She's always putting others first-- do the same for her, please. I know you have a lot on your plate, but just make sure she's on it," Klaus Mikaelson is not one known to do favors, or take orders. However, in this particular case? When it comes to Arabella? The rules change.

"I will," Klaus agrees, finally taking a sip of his drink. "I care about her."

"I know," Desmond nods matter-of-factly. "You're in love with her," His words cause Klaus to scoff.

"You're delusional."

"No, I'm observant," Desmond corrects, tipping his glass Klaus' way. "Don't worry, ya don't have to admit anything yet. Yer both too stubborn to show yer true feelings, but all in due time, right?" He downs the rest of his drink, setting it back down on the rack and adjusting his suspenders. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go get drunk off ma bloody mind and try something called 'McDonalds'."

Desmond makes his way to the exit of the grand living room, stopping right as he reaches the hall and turning his head in the slightest.

"She deserves to be happy, Klaus. Help her get there," And with that final word, Desmond Gallagher disappears into the darkness of the Mikaelson halls, leaving Klaus to process his words.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Arabella takes in a deep breath of the spring, nighttime air, feeling a calm wash over. She stands on the edge of the cliff Klaus had taken her to that one night many nights ago, watching over Mystic Falls. The wind blows her graduation dress-- a strappy green with a flowy skirt-- lightly, tickling her bare legs.

"A celebratory drink," Klaus' sudden voice almost startles Arabella as he shows up beside her, holding a bottle of champagne and two slender glasses. He gives her a teasing smirk. "For finally graduating high school."

"Haha," Arabella sarcastically retorts, taking the drink from him and pulling out her phone. "I've been waiting here for ten minutes. ' _Arabella, I've had to deal with a drunk Naomi all day, I'd rather be dead again, get home ASAP. Noah_ '," She reads aloud the text sent from Stefan's phone. "I got two dead friends waiting."

"Well, I won't take up much of your time," Klaus promises with a slight chuckle. "I do apologize for the inconvenient timing, though. I would've been here sooner, but I was stopped by your late husband," Arabella freezes, the glass middair from her lips.

"You talked to Desmond?" She's met with a hum of confirmation. "What about?"

"You," Klaus answers simply, turning towards her. "He just made sure I knew how wonderful and captivating you are-- nothing I don't already know," His words cause a snort to leave Arabella. She doesn't realize he's telling the truth, but he doesn't bother to correct her. "You know... you still haven't given me an answer. About my offer."

"I'm still thinking about it," Arabella admits, casting her eyes down to her flats and deciding to drop the Desmond subject. "It's complicated, Klaus," The Original purses his lips.

"You still don't know if you can trust me."

"How do I know you're genuine?" Arabella looks up with a sigh. "That you're not gonna break my trust, like every time I've given it to you?"

"There isn't much I can do to reassure you, Arabella, but..." Klaus exhales, looking forward to the city of Mystic Falls. "I can try to show you my true intentions," He catches her gazing from the corner of his eye. "Tell your friend Caroline, Tyler is free to return to Mystic Falls. I'll give up that search of vengeance... for you," Arabella's mouth falls open slightly.

"Are you serious?"

"Very," Klaus turns fully toward the younger vampire, catching her eyes with his own. "And, I have a graduation gift," He slides his hand into his suit, pulling out a rectangular shaped paper. Arabella takes it from him curiously, laughing unbelievingly as she sees what it is.

"A first class plane ticket to NOLA, for next week," She shakes her head in amusement. "Klaus, I haven't even said yes yet."

"Well, just know, the option is there. The time slot for you to get there without raising Marcel's suspicions is slowly ticking away," Klaus reminds, pursing his lips. " Consider it. I do hope this isn't goodbye, Arabella."

She looks up at him, staring into those deep, blue-green eyes, Desmond's words resonating with her.

_'Try to be happy.'_

She ignores every other form of logic that tells her otherwise, and begins to lean towards Klaus, raising up on her tiptoes and placing a hand against his chest for support. Klaus' eyes flicker down to her lips, his head tilting to meet hers as his other hand lays comfortably on her elbow.

The sound of Arabella's phone going off startles them both.

With a slightly annoyed sigh, Arabella pulls out her phone and checks the caller, finding Stefan's contact flashing on the screen. For a moment, she considers just ignoring it.

"You should probably take that," Klaus advises, gently taking the glass of champagne away. Arabella nods with a breathy laugh, turning away from him and pressing _answer_.

"Yes?"

" _Arabella!_ " Naomi's voice comes out loudly on the other end. " _I am going to be dead in, like, two hours! Where are you?_ "

"I'll be there soon, Naomi, I just have to--" Arabella turns around, finding the space Klaus once took up empty. She turns in circles with curious eyes, finally coming to the conclusion that he's left.

" _Hello? Just have to what?_ "

"Nevermind... I'll be there soon."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not SUPER happy with how this chapter is written, like I like the storyline I just feel like I could've written it better, since it felt kinda rushed. But oh well. Also, next chapter will be the last one! It might take me a couple days or week(s) to get the second book ready, but it will come soon after the last chapter is published, promise! I'll make sure to let y'all know when it's up ;)


	37. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! A very fairly short(ish) one, just to wrap it up before book 2 :)

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Stefan?" Arabella manages to catch her brother just as he's loading up his car with Silas' dead body. "I saw you trying to sneak out," She's changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top, tucking her hands into the back pockets and walking up to her brother.

"Yeah," Stefan laughs awkwardly, patting the trunk of his car.

"I'll go wait in the car," Lexi, who stands off to the side, gives a small nod to the siblings and leaves to the passenger seat.

"I was going to drop Silas' body in the quarry," Stefan explains, leaning his shoulder against the van. "And then who knows?" Arabella's walking slows, her brows etching together.

"You're leaving?"

"I, uh... I can't stay here. Watching Damon and Elena be happy together... I think I'll go insane," Stefan shakes his head with tightly pressed lips. Arabella nods understandably.

"When are you coming back?" Stefan gives her a knowing look, her heart falling slightly. " ... Right. You're not."

"Come with me," Stefan stands straight as Arabella stops in front of him. The corner of his lip crooks up. "It could be fun, y'know. Ever been to Portland?"

"That sounds... oddly refreshing," Arabella laughs, looking up at the starry sky. "But I- I can't--"

"Why not? What's keeping you here?" Stefan raises a brow. "Getting to see Damon have a relationship for an entire summer? Going to college for the millionth time?"

"Exactly!" Arabella holds her hands out, nodding. "And I want to keep that in mind... when I tell you what I'm about to tell you," She shifts nervously, playing with the sleeves of her shirt. "I'm going to say yes to Klaus' offer."

"Seriously?" Stefan clenches his jaw, keeping his anger at bay. "After everything he did--"

"It's not about him," Arabella shakes her head. "It's about me. I need to take Marcel down, I can't just let him get away with this. Look, why don't you come with me," She offers, tapping his arm eagerly. "You could help me with this. Do something other than just wander around the country."

"I would," Stefan nods, frowning at his sister. "If you were telling the truth about your real reason. You're not doing this for some revenge scheme, you're doing this because, despite how _stupid_ it is, you still feelings for Klaus."

"Stef, stop," Arabella stands straight, giving him a dull expression. "I am _telling_ you--"

"I don't believe you," He cuts her off, glaring. "Maybe Klaus _won't_ kill you, but I'm sure he has a cozy little coffin and dagger waiting with your name on it. You know what? I've tried to warn you about a million times," Stefan shakes his head, laughing humorlessly. "Go ahead. Go to New Orleans, and get yourself killed. See if I care. But hear this, little sister," He jabs a finger in her shoulder, gaze darkening. "Don't come crying for help when your little boyfriend lets you down."

Arabella slaps his hand away, glowering at her brother. "I was hoping you would understand."

"I don't understand _stupidity_."

Stefan feels a small pang of guilt hit him as he says those words. Perhaps he's being a bit harsh, but he's tried to be nice with Arabella, and she won't listen. Going with Klaus to NOLA... it's dangerous, reckless, and above all, idiotic. He thought she was smarter than this. 

"Screw you, Stefan," Arabella sneers, turning on her heel and walking back into the Salvatore Boarding House, leaving her brother in the driveway with those final words.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

"Is it really not that bad, or are you just saying that?" Arabella mumbles questioningly. She sits between Naomi and Noah, her head leaning on Noah's shoulder, and Naomi's head leaning on hers. Midnight approaches, which means their time together is quickly ticking by.

"It's weird. You can't feel anything," Noah admits, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "But it's not, like, hellfire. So no, it's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself. I have to be around _you_ all the time," Naomi teases playfully, flicking a black wave from her eyes.

"I failed you guys," Arabella's face falls. "I came here to pick up where you left off, and I ended up catching _feelings_ for the man who is technically responsible for your deaths."

"The only one responsible for our deaths is numbskull over here," Naomi jabs a finger in Noah's direction. "And it's okay. Klaus is hot."

"Evil," Noah quickly reminds.

"But hot."

"Whatever," Arabella laughs, straightening and standing up. She walks over to the bar tray, inspecting the bottles. "We need to have one last drink before you guys leave. Should we do bourbon, or--" She turns around with the bottle in hand, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach.

Noah and Naomi are gone. 

Arabella chews on her bottom lip, leaning against the tray and bringing the bottle to her lip, taking a long swig.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

_Desmond Mitchell Gallagher_

_Husband, Son, Brother, and Friend_

_Rest in Peace_

"Rest in peace, Des," Arabella murmurs under her breath, laying a kiss on her fingers and gently pressing them against the tombstone. A soft breeze blows through the air, the stray strands from her bun swaying around her face, and the back trench coat floating slightly. The grave itself lays in the corner of the cemetery, Desmond's ashes laying in the ground beneath.

"Bout damn time you buried him," Arabella looks up in surprise as Damon walks towards her, clad in his signature leather jacket with a bouquet of white lilies in hand. "It was getting creepy having him at the bottom of your dresser."

"What are you doing here?" Arabella stands up, raising a brow at him. She hadn't told anyone she was burying Desmond.

"Visiting Mom, and Ric," Damon answers, holding up the bouquet. Arabella scoffs.

"You visit Lillian?"

"Someone has to," Damon shrugs, looking back at the Salvatore Crypt. "Figured it's compensation for not showing up at her funeral."

"Yeah, Stef complained about that for _years_ ," Arabella teases, looking back down at Desmond's headstone.

It hurts, burying him. It was always bound to hurt. It feels like she's letting go a part of herself, a part that's been with her for longer than she can remember. But it's the right thing to do. It's what he wants. And in a way, it also feels relieving. Though Arabella found herself comfortable with that part, it was never good for her. Now, maybe she can finally move forward to the next chapter of her life. 

"I liked him," Damon nods. "Always laughed at my jokes. He was a good man."

"He was," Arabella agrees. Damon picks a lily from the bunch, kneeling down beside the tombstone.

"To Desmond Gallagher," He lays it down on the fresh soil. "A hell of a brother-in-law," As he stands back up, Arabella gives him a small, grateful smile. It's easier doing this with someone else by her side. "So," Damon clutches the stems tightly. "New Orleans, huh? Heard you and Stefan going at it the other night."

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Dame," Arabella rolls her eyes, walking over to a stone bench and sitting down. Damon sits as well, pursing his lips. "You gonna yell at me too?"

"Maybe," Damon shrugs. "But tell me why, first."

So she does. Arabella explains Marcel, and those three, dreadful years in The Garden. Having to watch her Talisman dangle on the wall, knowing that freedom was so close... yet so far. She explains it all, and sits back against the stone with a huff, looking up at the clear sky.

"Okay, go ahead," She nods. "Go ahead and tell me I'm stupid, and I'll leave town knowing _both_ my brothers despise me. Don't worry, I'll get over it," She adds, tilting her head to the side and looking at Damon. Arabella is surprised by the genuine, thoughtful expression he gives back.

"I understand," His words shock her even more. "Completely," Arabella eyes him suspiciously, which Damon notices, and he lets out a quiet sigh. A faraway look forms in his eyes as he looks forward, watching the crows gathering on the gates. "Five years. That's my time; not with this weirdo Maurice guy," He quickly adds. "You ever heard of Augustine?"

"Should I have?"

"No," Damon shakes his head, toying with the lilies nervously. "It was a super secret club of dicks. They would kidnap a bunch of vampires, poke and prod at us to try to learn more about the species, and give us enough blood so we would heal. Kept me for five years as their personal lab rat-- till 58'."

Arabella opens and closes her mouth, not quite sure what to say. "Damon, I had no idea--"

"Nuh uh, don't do that. Don't get all pitiful when we're sharing war stories," Damon cuts her off, holding a hand up. Arabella scoffs quietly, deciding to ask another question instead.

"How'd you get out?"

"Through betrayal and a flipped switch," Damon shrugs, trying to push off the sudden guilt he feels. "Look, point is, I get it. Hell, I'm _still_ looking for revenge, all these years later. So yeah, Bella, go do this thing. Go get your justice, little sister," He lays a hand atop her own with a comforting smile. "You have my full support. Long as you don't come back hitched up with Wolf Boy."

"Okay," Arabella laughs and nudges him playfully, but her heart fills with gratitude. "I just wish Stefan would understand that."

"Stef's never gone through something like that," The blue eyed vampire points out, squinting down at the lilies. "The only prisoner he's ever been is prisoner to himself. And Lexi, on occasion. Don't worry, he'll come around-- unlike us, he's the forgiving sibling, remember?"

"I hope so," Arabella nods, standing up with Damon and turning to him. "Thank you, Damon."

"For what?"

"For just... never letting me down," Arabella swallows, looking away at her boots. "You can be a dick, you're annoying, and you make some _really_ questionable decisions sometimes, but... you've been there. Always. So, thank you," Damon smiles back, slinging an arm around Arabella's shoulder and pulling her away from Desmond's grave, once and for all.

"Alright, don't get chummy on me now. That's Stef's thing," He chuckles. "Oh! And while you're in The Big Easy, if you ever catch Elijah _not_ dressed like he's about to go to the Opera, snap a pic and send it me. I have a bet with Alaric I need to win."

"Damon, he's dead."

"Yeah, so? I plan on gloating over his grave."

Arabella shoves her brother playfully, laughing at his antics, the two Salvatore siblings walking out of the cemetery.

Both leaving behind one life, for another.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of book one! Not really much of a cliffhanger ending, mostly cause book 2 will be coming out VERY soon... I just need to add some finishing touches before I can start updating the chapters. Obviously, it will take place during the events of The Originals (which, by the way, it probably one of the best shows CW has ever released. TO>>>TVD, fight me on that). 
> 
> Anyways, TYSM to everyone who read and commented on this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me that some people actually LIKE my writing, and I am super grateful to everyone who has given this book love. I'll make sure to let y'all know when book 2 comes out! 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this last chapter, and let me know in the comments what you thought of it, and what you think will happen in book 2! I won't be giving out any spoilers, but I think it's fun to read what you guys think will happen. <3<3<3


	38. Book 2

Hello everyone! Athena here.

Book 2 is up! Just came to let everyone know, so you can go ahead and migrate over there to continue Arabella and Klaus' story. The book is published on my page, and the name is _The Sorceress [Book 2]_. Yes, the title is bland and boring, but I'll most likely change it when I find a better name lol. I can't give away any spoilers, but I _can_ tell you that this book is going to be an emotional roller coaster... apologies in advance :D

** Summary: **

_"To me, you didn't do the things you did because you were some irredeemable beast... you did them because you're broken. And everything broken can be fixed."_

When Klaus Mikaelson makes an offer for Arabella Salvatore to join him in New Orleans, she accepts, never expecting for events to unfold quite the way they do. Trapped in the chaotic Mikaelson family drama, while also trying to take back a city she was exiled from, how will Arabella find a way to get over the feelings she has developed for Klaus? And more importantly, does she even want to?  
  
  
  


This book takes place at the very beginning of season 1 of The Originals. Hope you guys like it! Thanks again for supporting my stories and I'm really glad y'all have been enjoying the plot<3


End file.
